I'm your Fella, Cinderella
by suziefox
Summary: Chapter 14 Up! The cake is made and the flowers are ready! Let the wedding begin! But, trouble is brewing in Middle Earth, what will befall our crazy quartet?
1. Default Chapter

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderalla!

Chapter: One 

Author: Suziefox

POV: Kalia

Disclaimer: We do not own Tolkein, or any part of the LOTR empire. We are merely borrowing their toys and playing with them a bit. ;-)

A/N: This story was co-authored by Andariel666. A/U with some fellowship cameos perhaps…read and enjoy. This is what happens when two women stay up too late and discuss their interest in two elves…..

********************************************************************

There is something to be said of out-dated seasonal rituals that we elves embark upon every season, but I think I said about all I have to say about it.  That said I do have a few more things to add. It's a pain, and requires perfectly happy people get out of bed before sunrise, gather some other person's belongings, and cart their lives around on a rickety wagon for four months while his royal highness proves once again to the world, that he is the best archer middle-earth has ever had. I fail to see what warrants the excitement. 

  So there I was, the first day of the week, arriving in the fair house of Rivendell, to be the prince of Mirkwood's lackey while he's out and about with the other men, playing around with his arrows. Never understood the fascination with men and their sticks. As usual, the Prince's horse, Arod, didn't want to comply with my simple request for him to join the other horses in the stables. Mangy bugger fancies himself to be special. Well, he is special, I mean, with a name like Arod, who can blame him? Before I could properly analyze the Prince's phallic obsession, something warm, wet, and sharp clamped down at on my breast.

"Ow, by the Valor, what is your _problem_! Those aren't apples." Damn animal bit me! I glared into his liquid brown eyes, and he had the nerve to snort. I guess he wasn't very impressed with my selection. Typical.

 Before I could respond the warning bell rang. Damn, I had to make haste. Elrond himself was going to be assigning duties, and as a visitor, I did not want to aggravate him. If only, this damn horse would comply! I tugged at his bridle once again, and he would not yield. I lost my footing, and fell face first into the mud. At least, I _hoped_ it was mud. 

"That is it!" I rose from the ground, wiping the brown mess from my eyes. Arod simply looked down at me, thoroughly bored. He might be bigger, but I knew I was smarter. I walked behind him. If I could just find something sharp... 

 In hindsight, I should have moved away from his legs. I poked him with a rusty pitchfork, and he reared up in pain, and without thinking, his legs shot out. He missed me, barely might I add, but I was so startled, I jumped back, into a door, and before I knew it the walls of the stable were crashing down around me. Luckily, damp hay broke my fall. The bell rang again, and I knew I was certainly going to be late.

"What do you think you are doing?" Oh dear. I would pay for this. 

"I was trying to put his majesty's horse away." I sounded like a silly elfling, honestly.

"A fine job you did too! Go on child, I will finish this, they are waiting for you! Come Arod!" As if to spite me, the beastly animal complied without as much as a grunt of resistance. I never was good with animals.

 Petrenella, as she introduced herself, helped me up from the hay, but not before she slipped in the mud I had smeared, and fell face first into the hay with me. Once we righted ourselves, we dashed through the halls, (earning many strange looks, quite a genius for making first impressions) and I skidded to a halt before the thin doors of the room where we were supposed to congregate. Unfortunately, Pretrenella wasn't as sure on her feet, and I assaulted the second door of Rivendell. I landed face first on the cool floor, and sincerely wished I could simply stay there.

"_Aiya oh!" I could see the older woman had a way with words._

"Nice of you to join us." Elrond didn't look very pleased. He turned to the Prince.

"What is her name, Legolas?" 

"Well, hmm..." Of course, why would he know my name? I just made his bed, ironed his clothing, and battled his stuck up horse.

"Kalia. My name is Kalia." I replied. I arched my back, perhaps hoping to add a bit of height, though I was fighting a losing battle. I looked around at the audience, their silent laughter burning my cheeks.

"Well Kalia, now that you are here, we may begin. There is the matter of who shall tend to our honored guests. Haldir, come please." I looked at the mentioned elf curiously. I suppose he was handsome, though I was sure I had never seen an unattractive elf. His locks were long and fell in delicate strands around his long face. He raised his head, and one word came to mind: haughty. Oh dear by the heavens above, please do not have me assigned to him…

"Which servant shall you have as yours?" Elrond replied.

 Haldir looked at the nice, clean line before him. Briefly his eyes settled onto a tall dark haired elf maiden. My eyes followed his, and I looked upon her face. She was beautiful. Large honey-colored eyes shone at him, and the plain servant's garb looked like a fine robe on her. I felt my stomach squish with envy. Her eyes flickered over to me for a moment, and she had a strange grin on her face. I frowned, what was so amusing? I never fancied people who smiled too much. Life had yet to show me much to smile over.

To my dismay, Haldir's eyes followed hers, and he took in my dirty scowling face. I tried to return to my emotionless mask, but it was too late, he had seen. His sky blue eyes flickered with what could have been sympathy, and then glanced over to Legolas. Legolas seemed to be stewing over something, but I did not know what.

"I shall have Kalia." 

"On what grounds?" The voice of the prince startled me.

"On the grounds that she has not been properly trained, and the guidance of her people would do her well." I was amazed; this elf was the pinnacle of calm. The younger elf,-Prince bristled.

"Begging your pardon sir, but her mishap was an accident." Petrenella murmured. I looked at her, then glanced again at tall she-elf, whose grin had settled into a proper smirk. What did she think? I was romping with the old bat? Scandalous wretch, that one.

"An accident that had naught to do with her heritage, but rather was an expression of her personal shortcomings, I might add. Furthermore, she is a servant of Greenwood, and should be with her rightful master." Legolas raised a delicate eyebrow, and I bit my tongue. Were he not royalty I would box his ears.

 Haldir opened his mouth to reply, but the firm voice of Elrond interjected.

"Peace. Haldir shall have his choice, and you Legolas, shall have yours." 

Legolas glanced around the room, and several of the women straightened themselves up. Good heavens! Sure, the prince was fair, but to put yourself up like some kind of cattle, it was thoroughly demeaning. His gaze settled onto the dark haired elf maiden who smirked at me.

"What is your name?" He replied softly, and I bit back the urge to shiver. She seemed unaffected, and met his gaze.

"Tyrael." She smiled, thus producing there ten million ways to smile.

"I shall have Tyrael." He replied, and it was Haldir's turn to bristle. Ahh, the March Warden had taken a fancy to her? Legolas glanced at Haldir smugly, then spun around in his heels and left the room, pausing to shake his head at the elf-shaped hole in the thin door. Haldir followed suit.

  Elrond went on the finish the assignments, perhaps not noticing the collective glare that was directed towards me. The upper class had a habit of not noticing the emotions of servants. I had managed to become Rivendell's most unpopular elf less than one day. I could read their faces clearly, all in shock over the fuss a dirty small elf from the woods caused between two of the most eligible bachelors in middle earth. Even the dark elf, Tyrael, seemed peeved. When he dismissed us, and ran in the opposite direction from whence I came, eager to avoid their snide remarks. 

*

I had been too busy wallowing in my own embarrassment to notice the location of Haldir's quarters, and after an hour of sightseeing, was now forced to seek them out. 

"Which wing did he say? Why do elves build such large houses?" 

I opened a door, and poked my head in. Before me two individuals were locked in a compromising embrace. It would seem the cooks and maids of this house were on *very* friendly terms. I slammed the door before they could reply, and bolted down the hallway, tugging frantically at the doors. They were all locked! 

"Damn!" I whispered, and heard footsteps. I ran to the next door, and tugged, and found it was open. I dashed inside just as the footsteps ran past the door.

"She could not have gone far!" 

 I sighed with relief as their voices grew softer. I couldn't see much, as the room I was in, was more a closet, and very dark. I stood up, and put my hand on the door handle. I froze. More footsteps were coming. I looked in horror as the door handle turned, and then a long body flew into the closet and landed on me.

"Oof!" A long hand clamped over mine.

"Shh." I recognized that hiss. I looked up, and my eyes met the face of none other than the Prince, Legolas.

"Legolas, Legolas?" A sing-song voice called from outside, and he stiffened.

 I wondered who he was running from.

Involuntarily, I cocked my eyebrow. It would seem that the Prince was familiar with navigating women in small broom closets. I wiggled uncomfortably, and my eyes widened as the elf's body stirred. No wonder he had such a phallic interest. I looked up at him, and he tried to reposition himself perhaps to protect his modesty. Too late for that. He leg moved, and before I knew it, he fell forward even more; his long arms lunged out against the wall, for balance. In this motion his erm, excitement thought it would be opportune to poke me in the eye.

"Ow!" He leaned forward, perhaps to stifle my noise, and I received a mouthful of thigh. He found it difficult, as he had somehow stepped into a bucket. Perhaps the prince wasn't deft at broom closet navigation.

 He looked down at me with pained eyes. "Please, be silent!"

 I sighed softly.

"Legolas?" The voice squeaked again. I narrowed my eyes. I could just imagine her. Tall, blonde, and shining in her elven perfect ness. Disgusting. Legolas shivered, as if he heard my thoughts.

We both nearly jumped when we heard a hand on the doorknob, but the Valor had other plans.

"Nessa? There you are – we were looking for you, child! Elrond desires your company."

"Why I do not know." Legolas replied softly. I bit back a smile. Seems the prince was cleverer than I imagined.

"Oh, alright. I was looking for the Prince. Have you seen him?"

"No child, but I am sure you shall find him at dinner. Now come, we do not wish to keep him waiting."

 Their voices faded, and Legolas…relaxed. He looked down at me, a strange smile upon his face.

"Kalia isn't it?" He replied, as if we were sitting at a table having tea.

 I frowned. "His majesty's memory is remarkable." I replied acidly. He worried his eyebrows.

"If you don't mind my asking, why were you in this closet?" He released his grip on the walls and stood up.

"I could ask the same of you." I tried to ignore the location of my face in relation to his crotch.

"You could, but I am the prince, and you are the servant." He replied firmly. I had overstepped my bounds. I panicked. He could send me away, or flog me.

"Right. I was on my way to the March Warden's quarters. I lost my way." I added sheepishly. 

"It would seem this day is marked with good people finding themselves in compromising positions." He smirked, and then his eyes flickered from my face to his crotch. His face was unreadable.  

"Please don't tell Haldir. I cannot lose my position – they would kill me in the kitchens!" I tugged at his hands.

"You have very large lips." He replied softly.

"I beg your pardon?" I scowled. Here I was, begging for my employment, and he was _flirting_?

"You have very large lips. You should not frown so much one cannot notice your lips when you frown."   

Another bell rang, the first warning bell for dinner, and I jumped.

"I need to leave sire." He nodded, and tugged at his tunic.

"As do I." He replied then glanced at me. "Perhaps, if both parties keep their secrets, then no harm is done."

"Indeed." I replied, and he disentangled himself from the various rags and brooms that collected in his hair, and slowly crept out of the closet.  I followed suit, and sincerely prayed that my master, had his hands full so as not to notice my absence.

Still here??? *Stifles her look of surprise.* Well good. How about you make our day by clicking that lil button down below for a review hmm?? *Winks*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Chapter: Two

Author: Andariel666

POV: Tyrael

A/N The madness continues… 

Disclaimer: Still don't own the LOTR empire. *sigh*

Goodness, what a day! Since this festival had called upon the Elves of many kingdoms, servants were flocking to be chosen to serve those of importance – especially the two most renowned and gorgeous elves, Legolas Greenleaf and Haldir of Lórien. Both were very, very fair to look upon, though I found myself more inclined to the latter – his dominating aura just had me in a puddle of mush.

  For a moment, I had thought he would choose me from the line-up – until that she-Elf, Kalia, appeared, covered in hay and looking worse for wear. She had obviously brought literal meanings to the term 'a roll in the hay'. But goodness, what of the one who emerged after her! The female! I could not help but smirk. But how she had had the two Elves battling over her. Rather sickening really. She was finally taken by Haldir.

  Now I was the blasted prince's servant. And he was nowhere to be found! If I were to help him with his damned ceremonial tunic, then the least he could do was actually be there!

  I had had a very trying day, what with running from Haryon the kitchen boy to seek an escape from his flirts and awful lines, making a bid for escape out of the window and getting the skirt of my robe stuck – and what was more, at that moment, a group of Elves had passed by, just in time to see me flash my under-things!

  However, I merely smiled at their shocked faces, and said, "Hail, fair Elflings. Do ignore me, for I am only airing my pantyhose. That March Warden caused some trapped steam…" To this, they blushed and hurried on, leaving me to wrench my skirts from the window before Haryon found me. It seemed that not all Elves could stomach my honesty. 

  I searched the corridors, muttering to myself in annoyance. I'd grab the prince by his ear and drag him, if he were not of such high status and if male's ears weren't so…sensitive. I had begun to sprint, moving at a rapid pace, for if the prince thought that it was I who had become lost, and lay the blame on me, then I would surely pay a price.

  _Awful, pretty-Elf prince, I thought, shaking my head as I half sprinted, half ran through the corridors. __Why, he is probably in a broom closet somewhere, propositioning a maiden with his Mirkwood arrow. _

  I laughed as I ran, and turned a corner – slamming into something rather solid. Now, I was fairly sturdily built, almost manly – it was not often that anything could withstand me were I to plough into it.

  This solid wall not only withstood me, but it also sent me falling backwards, and into unconsciousness. 

*

  I regained consciousness slowly – at first I could see mere silhouettes, then shapes, and then blurred images, before my vision settled to normal. I did think I had been stupid enough to run into a wall – I knew my way around fairly well, and I did not remember there being a wall or solid structure in the middle of the corridor anywhere. 

  I sat up, shaking my head, and wondered if perhaps my little trip through the halls had in fact been a figment of my imagination, caused by some of the very strong wine myself and the local scallywag, Rathborn, tended to, uh, borrow from Lord Elrond's cellars. 

  This was soon dashed when I noticed not only the slight swelling to my nose, and the pain in my derriere, but also the March Warden of Lothlórien staring at me in amusement.

"Unhand me or I shall castrate thee!" I cried, looking around for something sharp. What did I possess that was sharp? "With my, er…tongue!"

  I grinned suddenly, realising what that sounded like, before I forced myself to stop smiling – the March Warden might not see that as a very good comment.

  However, Haldir's lips seemed to quirk, and he said, "As much as that would be…an enlightening experience…I feel you should remain where you are – you may be concussed."

"Argh, dear Valar, I ran into a wall, did I not?" I sighed.

"You ran into _me," he replied haughtily, with a hint of pride in his voice._

"Do not think I was stroking your ego," I said, and added with a grin, "Nor will I stroke anything else." His lip-quirk grew to a smirk. "'Twas my own fault for running at such a pace. I apologise for any inconvenience."

"As do I," Haldir replied, with a sort of gentlemanly bow. "'Tis not always that a she-Elf is knocked unconscious from running into me. They normally faint before impact."

  My eyes widened. "Blessed be! Such a show of arrogance, my lord! But might I implore – did they faint from excitement, or did they perhaps turn to stone? Petrified beyond all reason?"

  I felt that perhaps I had spoken out of place, and though it did not normally bother me, I realised that not only was this the legendary March Warden of Lothlórien, but he was also quite imposing. Not to mention completely gorgeous. Ahem, I meant…

  He raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable. "You speak carelessly, servant. You would do well to know your place."

"My place is in the kitchens, healthily inebriated on wine and ale – unfortunately for me, I am now the Mirkwood prince's lackey. I was in fact supposed to be looking for him before you knocked me unconscious with your…" I gave him a scrutinising look. "Wall." _Oh, brilliant, Tyrael, I chastised myself. _How eloquent you are_. I stood quickly, forcing myself to stop swaying, and squared my shoulders. "I really must be leaving, March Warden."_

"Aye, indeed you must," he said caustically, "for the fabulous prince awaits."

"Do I detect jealousy?" I asked, amused. He glared at me, and instead of shrinking back, I found myself thinking, _I really must calm these palpitations – not to mention the hot flushes! "Well," I said, stepping forward. "__Quel re good day, my lord," I smirked. "It was a pleasure testing your hardness." I grinned wider. _

  His eyes widened, before he held out his hand. "And it was a pleasure allowing you," he replied smoothly, and held out his hand. I was not accustomed to handshakes, and I instantly felt nervous. 

  And that is where I made the biggest fool out of myself in all my 1,988 years. Picture this. You are in a room with one of the most revered, most handsome, and strongest Elves ever spoken of or seen. You have just run into him and been knocked out by his rather robust muscles. If that wasn't enough, perversities are passed like wine at a celebration. Before you know it, it is time to say goodbye. He is going to shake your hand. But in your nervous hurry, you swing out your own hand perhaps too eagerly, and with very little coordination. 

  Now picture this. You are a sturdy woman, built in a rather masculine way, with a strong punch. You swing your hand with nervous eagerness, and you miss his hand entirely…only to thump the March Warden's elfhood.

  I punched Haldir of Lórien in the crotch. And even if it was accidental, it was mortifying. 

  He apparently noticed my strength – this was noticeable in the widening of his eyes and the subtle hunch as he bent forward, breathless. That had to hurt. This theory was accentuated by the cute little squeak that burst forth from his lips.

"Oh, dear Valar!" I gasped, and stepped back, my eyes wide. I actually wanted to laugh, but I feared that such a reaction would not sit well with Haldir. 

  He gave me a very pained look, as he fought to compose himself and catch his breath. "Are you certain you are a woman?" He asked eventually, still not quite breathing normally. "You are not built like one, and you certainly do not punch like one."

  My jaw dropped. The nerve of him!

"I _beg your pardon_, lordship!" I cried, laughter and disbelief in my voice. "I most certainly _am_ a woman!" As if to accentuate this, I placed my hands under my breasts and gave a gentle push, moving them up and emphasising them. "I would have thought that these were rather a giveaway!"

  He stared at my chest, his breathing now returned to normal, though he was still partially slumped over. He finally pulled himself up, and said, "Have you ever been mistaken for a male, Tyrael?"

  Knowing he was trying to bait me, I replied, "Nay, March Warden. Have you?" And with this jibe said and done, I did a quick curtsey, said in a sing-song voice, "_Quel re_, my lord." And then I darted into the corridor quickly. I ran to the end and around the corner, before stopping and letting out a burst of laughter. Fancy that!

  I then realised that Haldir too was an Elf, and could probably hear my maniacal laughter, and I began to run all over again, attempting to put as much distance between the March Warden and myself as possible. 

  Upon turning another corner, I found myself running into something yet again. I was beginning to think of myself as accident prone, which was rather belated, seeing as in all my years, I had broken many bones – both my own and those of others. Not to mention the various furniture implements and crockery…

  This person, unlike Haldir, was willowy and small, and had no chance when compared to my sturdy build. She crumpled under my weight, falling back to the floor, taking me with her. I hit the ground on my side, and groaned, as I heard an angry, indignant squawk from whoever was beside me.

"How _dare_ you! Honestly! Running around the corridors like no others would pass through!" I pulled myself up, shaking my head, and recognised the Elf from the picking – Haldir's own little Kalia.

"Oh, why hello there," I grinned. "Such a delight it is, to meet the young she-Elf that kept Petrenella company in the stables."

  Her eyes widened, before she glowered at me. "And how delightful it is to meet Prince Legolas's wench."

  I grinned wider. Did I sense a longing there for the dashing Legolas?

"Why are you bruised?" She asked, in a haughty tone that would make Haldir admire her greatly. 

"Your master, my dear, is very sturdy. Rather stiff, I might add." I had to laugh at the confused look on the she-Elf's features. Truly an innocent. "Worry not, my dear. It shall not hinder my services to the Mirkwood Goldenboy. I am certain I shall have his arrows taut and ready for action."

  No matter how naïve she seemed, Kalia understood that one straight away. She frowned at me. "Honestly! Have you no shame?"

"No, I do not believe I do," I smirked, pulling myself to my feet. "Why should it matter to you anyway, Kalia dear? Do you rather like the Prince's choice of meal?"

"Choice of meal?" Kalia wrinkled her nose in confusion, as she grudgingly accepted my hand. I pulled her up a little too enthusiastically, and she almost fell to the ground on the other side of me, but I managed to prevent her from doing so at the last moment.

"Aye, his meal of choice," I nodded. "Meat and two vegetables, I believe."

  Amazingly, she understood this too. I had not expected her to, but she seemed a lot more tutored in the art of subtlety than I had perceived. "You are truly…_truly…"_

"Brazen? Articulate? Eloquent?" I grinned and fluttered my lashes.

"Obnoxious and preposterous!" Kalia snapped back, rubbing her arm. "Your words are perverse and absurd."

"Oh, nay nay!" I gasped playfully, though it seemed my antics were only proving to annoy her more. "I simply enjoy the finer things in life. And speaking of them, I really must find Rathborn…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, drawing out every action and revelling in the redness of Kalia's face. The little darling desired the Prince of Mirkwood, that much seemed obvious. Rather sweet, in some ways. "Well, it was my absolute pleasure meeting you, Kalia," I said, bowing down low with a flourish, purposely declining to curtsey. I straightened, smirking. "You shall find Haldir in his rooms. I believe he is ready to be fitted into his fineries. Am I to presume the prince is in his own fair chambers?"

  Kalia blushed slightly, and nodded, and I tapped my nose. 

"Well then, by the Valar, I must not keep him waiting!" I bowed again. "I shall be seeing you, Lady Kalia." And with this said, I turned away and began walking towards Legolas's rooms with a swagger that I knew made me appear both highly drunk and rather insane. When I was out of Kalia's sight, I cackled madly to myself, knowing she could hear me, and executed a neat cartwheel in celebration to my skills of confusing people. I really outdid myself sometimes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Chapter: Three

Author: Suziefox

POV: Kalia

"You look lovely this evening, Nessa." His soft voice pierced the gentle murmur of the room, and my throat tightened. If only he was talking to me. I sighed.  
 

 Her shrill laughter startled an older elf, who was dozing in a corner, clutching a goblet. Amazingly, he didn't lose a drop of wine when he jumped, and he brought the cup to his lips and drank heartily.  
  


"Thank you Legolas, I have been planning on wearing this gown sense the last festival." I cringed. Now that was a sign of industriousness. The festival only came once a year after all.  
  


How many years had I been to this festival since my family arrived in Mirkwood for servitude so many generations ago? In truth I had lost count. I knew then I desired him, but an elfling, already tall and adorably gangly. I never put much faith into the sparkling tales of love-at-first-sight my foster-sisters told me at night when trying to tame my unruly hair, yet, when I saw him, I knew then I was smitten. I could remember it as if it was happening before my eyes. He was arriving with his handsome father, from a hunting trip. I was reluctant to accept my new chores in the forest, and had glumly wondered what would make my work worth while. As if in a dream, he galloped into the stables, and slid of the horse like the enchanted river of Greenwood. His hair was not as long of course, and his face still round with youth, but all he had to do was glance in my direction, and I was taken.

At first I denied myself the release of admission that I was besotted with such an unattainable prize. I even willed myself to fancy other young elves in my youth. But always I would compare them to him, and he became a pox upon my chances of marriage. How could I find a suitable mate when I desired him? Though he did not know it, I would follow him in secret sometimes, and watch as he became a skilled warrior and future ruler. Indeed, I adopted most of my hobbies with the hope that I would one day impress him. Naturally, pure logic took over, and while I never believed I would have the chance to impress the prince, I had found my fancy towards him had become a blessing of sorts, for I found new passions to pour myself into.  
  

The years passed quickly, and I grew, though not much I might add. My desire for him cooled and settled into a comfortable ash. I found I could criticize him and even despise him at times, for to my dismay, he grew up to be a respectable royal. Which, when you are a servant translates to someone who saw right through you. I opened my eyes, unaware that they had even been closed. Now, in the short space of one day, this golden prince had managed to rile me up from a silly moment in a broom closet. It was as if I was an adolescent again.  
 

 I glanced around the room. My face and arms were still sore from my little run-in with Tyrael in the halls. I was convinced that that melleth was either extremely mad, or extremely clever, either of which was dangerous in a woman. She was so brash, so cheeky! My face flushed at her quick assessment of my smouldering affections towards Legolas. Our conversation nearly drove me to trouble. Luckily, Haldir wasn't in his quarters when I arrived, but I scarcely had time to change my robe and scrub off the layers of mud before the final warning bell rang for dinner. If I wasn't present, Elrond himself would tan my hide. It was the fastest bath I ever took in my life. This brings me to back to dinner. I loathed these occasions. Nothing more than stuffy royals, sipping too much wine and binging on too-rich foods. Never found much intelligent conversation.  
 

 I looked at Haldir, to make sure he didn't want for anything. I was both pleased and annoyed to discover he did not. Well, he wanted for nothing I could give him. That Tyrael was serving him, and kept finding an excuse to brush against his ears suggestively with her hand as she poured him wine, or took a plate away. Poor elf looked like he wasn't sure if he was going to burst or cry. I nearly chuckled. I felt eyes on me, and scanned the room. Legolas. Of course. He discreetly nodded for me to come to him, and biting back a groan, I complied.  
  

He _would_ ask me to come, when he was flanked by half a dozen other servants who would cut their ear tips off to serve him. He would beckon _me_ from the comfortable shadows into the glowing light, for Elbereth knows what. I deftly weaved through the throngs of inebriated elves over to him. Upon closer inspection, I noticed Nessa, bless her soul, was employing the same tactics as Tyrael, but perhaps with reluctant results. She kept whispering into his ear, and he had a strained look in his face. I would have laughed, were it not for the fact that he was looking deep into my eyes.  
  


"More wine sire?" I breathed softly against his face, as it was too loud to simply ask him. I closed my eyes for a moment, and fought to resist the urge to inhale his smell. His hair brushed against my cheek and I bit my lip. Valar, he smelled good. Why hadn't I noticed earlier? Perhaps because I was covered in horse shit.  
 

He nodded stiffly, and I poured. He held his cup up with long strong hands, and I steadied my own. Guiltily, my mind recalled our close encounter in the closet, and without warning my eyes darted down onto his ears. His tips were distinctly pink, and if I didn't know better, I would think he was aroused. I wasn't the only one who noticed, as Nessa had taken in his condition as well. I frowned, and pulled my flask away. He looked up at me, an odd light in his eyes.  
  


"Is that all your majesty?" I replied softly, trying to not notice the smug expression on Nessa's face. Apparently, my attention was too diverted, and as I was *ignoring* Nessa's grin, a besotted elf across the table pounded his fist on the table, and the impact from his gesture shook the whole table. In one fluid motion, my arms were jerked, and the entire contents of the flask poured onto Legolas' lap. He yelped in shock, but did not rise, as that would reveal his…condition…to the whole of the room.  
  


"Yes, Kalia, that is all." He voice was stiff, and his face flushed with anger.  
  I opened my mouth to apologize, but he shot me a warning look, and I retreated across the room back to the shadows. I could hear a soft concerned murmuring, but luckily, the Prince saw no need to punish me, and chose to point out how it was the movement from the table that cause my arms to fail me. I wished I could die right there.  
 

I prayed this dinner would be over. My mind was racing. How is it possible to be so interested in a fellow after one brief encounter when you endured years of separation? In my defence, I had not had time to collect my thoughts over our encounter in the closet. How did I feel about knowing I had aroused him? Perhaps it wasn't me at all. Apparently his body responded whenever it saw fit, even if he was repulsed by the person. He had said he felt as much about Nessa earlier, and I saw how he stirred for her just now. I had been a fool. There was nothing special about me, I knew that all along. I tried to block the curious stares from across the room by focusing on something else. My ears picked up a conversation near me.  
  


"The bathroom is over there." Tyrael's bawdy voice replied. She sounded as if strong spirits were mother's milk for her, and had burned her throat away. Haldir, now sufficiently besotted, grinned up to her uncharacteristically.  
  


"I have no need to relieve myself, madam." He replied silkily. Her yellow cat like eyes gleamed.  
  


"Sure you do." Her eyes fluttered downward, onto his lap, and I rolled my eyes. Just like men. So easily riled up. 

I bristled. Haldir, poor thing, looked down, and turned red as a milkmaid during the Beltane Rites. He looked as if he swallowed his tongue.  
 

 Tyrael laughed heartily, and the brazen woman stroked his ear tips coyly then skidded away! The nerve of that woman! My hands dropped to my sides, and I could scarcely hide my shock. Haldir rose, in more than one way, and made a quiet, yet urgent exit. I followed, though markedly slow, so as not to interrupt him whilst he relieved himself. That would have been simply too embarrassing.  
 

 I brushed down my drab muslin gown before knocking.  
  


"Enter." He replied, a hint of fatigue in his voice.  
  


"It is Kalia, I come to ask of you would need anything before you retire." I curtseyed, and then closed the door behind me.  
  

He had removed his dinner clothes, and slept in nothing more than silky pale blue pants. The full moon poured into his quarters from the window, casting a gentle blue glow over his broad shoulders. His hair, though not as long as Legolas' fell down and covered part of his chest. I tore my eyes up, and prayed he didn't notice my appraisal. As my eyes travelled to his face I found his eyes were closed, and his mouth slightly open.  
  


"Nay, I desire nothing that you could offer me, Kalia." He replied smoothly, and I bit back tears. He wasn't the first to tell me that. I cleared my throat.  
  


"Good evening then." I curtseyed, and left his room, a slight sob in my throat.  
***********  
  The next morning I was up before the birds. As usual, I had to see to it that Haldir's fire was lit, his clothes placed out before him, the curtains drawn, fresh towels and a clean wash basin ready to receive him. I left his room with a soft snick of the door, never giving his sleeping form a second glance.  
  

The only good thing about being a personal servant, if there was to be one, was that you are allowed considerably more free time that other servants. I would not be due back until lunch, when I would have to clean up Haldir's morning mess, and draw his clothes for dinner. The pale pink daylight began to pour over the beauty that was the last Homely House, and I smiled. At least my surroundings were lovely. I had wanted to explore more yesterday, but circumstances would not allow it. Today I would have my chance. I tramped along the worn garden paths, and inhaled the sweet smells of the flowers. Summer was the prettiest season to me, when the world opened up to reveal its blooming green fragrant glory.  
 

 I wanted to find the archery range, hoping to use my own humble bow and scarce arrows to practice my craft. I knew most men would be inhaling their first meal, and I would have the most privacy I could afford. I found I was correct in my calculations, as no one was using the advanced course, and I sat my bow down to access my challenge. There were several targets quite far away, and I would be properly challenged. I looked down to pick up my bow, and found myself face to face with the loveliest bow I had ever laid eyes on. It was a dark rich wood, sturdy yet elegant, and carved with lovely elvish then inlaid with golden runes for protection. It was a longbow, and nearly as tall as I, and I could barely wield it. Next to the bow were arrows so grand, I would have to save a year of wages to buy just _one_. They were hand made, the feathers placed with such care that it would have taken hours just to make one. Their tips were sharpened to a point, and from solid metal. These were a treasure to have lying around! I looked over my shoulder. How I would love to try to shoot just one. Surely whoever owned this equipment would notice if I did. I fingered the arrow absentmindedly.  
  


"Why are you toying with my arrow?" His soft voice nearly made me scream. How had he come upon me without my knowing?  
  


"I meant no disrespect, sire."  
  

He smiled warmly, and stepped closer.  
  


"I see you admire them."  
  


"Who wouldn't? I was admiring the craftsmanship. Whoever made these had a steady skilled hand"  
  


  He picked them up, and twirled the arrow in his hand lazily, the long beam falling through each finger, down, then up again. I looked away at the bull's eye, and frowned. Leave it to a royal to spoil a perfectly good morning.  
  


"How would you know so much about a person based on this one arrow?"  
  


"For hardworking people like servants the fruits of their labor are the only means of communication or self expression. It is a concept I would not expect you to understand, begging your pardon." I bit my tongue. The prince was surely going to tire of my mouth soon, and I would be punished. If I offended him, he didn't act like it.  
  


"Would you like to try it? Perhaps the bow is too much for you." He replied smoothly, and I imagined I heard a hint if petulance in his voice.  
  


"I have wielded a bigger bow than this before." I replied then picked it up. He stepped back, and allowed me more room. I plucked up an arrow from his quiver, and strung it. He was right it was a taunt string, but nothing I couldn't adapt to with time. I aimed for the furthest target. I would show him how well I could pluck his string. I narrowed my eyes, and released the arrow. It hit the bull's eye with a satisfying thud. I swallowed a smirk.  
  


"Exemplary." He breathed softly. I stepped back, and placed the bow next to his quiver. I shrugged shyly. I knew I was good. He wasn't the only one in Mirkwood who spent hours at the ranges.  
  


  He picked up the bow, and unlike me, it suited him much better. It seemed to be a part of his body, rather than a weapon. He strung the bow, and released the arrow, without even narrowing his eyes to verify his position. With a sickening crack, his arrow pierced mine, splitting it in two.  
  


  I looked up at him, and the corners of my mouth curled a little. Was he challenging me? I rose from my spot and he handed me the bow.  
  


"I always enjoy aiming for that target." He pointed to one a few feet from the first one we had picked. It was closer to us. I raised my patented eyebrow, and strung the bow. 

He leaned in closer to me, his face bathed in mild curiosity. He seemed interested in how someone as diminutive as myself managed to string an arrow that was nearly as tall as myself. His hair ticked my neck when he leaned down to check my alignment. I fought the urge to shiver. I narrowed my eyes again, aiming for my target.  
  


"Kalia! Kalia!" Petrenella bellowed, so the whole of Rivendell could hear. I felt his smile beside me.  
  


"Duty calls." He replied, and my eyes lingered in his deep blue depths for more than a moment. He licked his lips. I fired, without looking, and handed the bow to him.  
  


"Good day your majesty." I bowed, and rushed after Petrenella to silence her before Elrond himself came to find me. I stole a glance behind me, and smiled a full toothy grin. My arrow had pierced his.

So, what do you think about that Mr. Hot Pants Greenleaf! *Collects herself* Sorry. Didya Like? You did? Well the click that shiny review button!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Author: Andariel666

Chapter: Four

POV: Tyrael

  It seemed that my days were getting no better. I had had no memorable run-ins with the March Warden aside from one unfortunate incident when I opened a door and the corner hit him in the face. He had an oddly-shaped bruise in the middle of his forehead for days after that one. 

  My duties as servant to Prince Legolas were actually duller than the kitchens – his heart wasn't in it, I could tell, and I would rather have stood wrenching the feathers from a duck's derriere than be the fall-back because he hadn't ensnared his desired slave before Haldir. 

  I had had few proper run-ins with the Lady Kalia herself – and when I could not tease or mock in person, I would merely grin at her in a way that made her surely paranoid. This, in turn, made her seem to become twitchy, which in turn, made Haldir paranoid. 

  It was so very fun to watch that I made it a sport – one that I was already the champion of. 

  I had not spoken to Haldir since I had given his, erm, package a good deal of pain during the handshake-gone-wrong. Though, I did see him at the festivities after that little incident, and he seemed to be limping a bit. And then, of course, I had shaken him up something awful at the feast. You can always rely on an Elf's ears to do the job. 

  I was walking through the gardens, staring disdainfully at the girly flowers and remembering my foster-parent, Layadwen, sticking the flowers in my hair and saying I looked 'pretty'. As soon as I had been old enough to feel that I deserved to speak my mind, I requested to no longer look 'pretty' and instead flung myself into hand-to-hand combat, training with an Elf named Orevon, who was later killed in a battle when he was outnumbered by Orcs. 

  As I was walking through the gardens, a basket of fresh laundry for Legolas resting on my hip, I spotted Kalia herself, looking at Elrond's prized garden, looking somewhat pleased with herself. 

  I grinned slowly. I found teasing her enormously satisfying – and I did it at any interval. Perhaps it was slight jealousy at her time spent with the March Warden, whose presence was very welcome and whose presence I had avoided as much as possible, seeing as whenever I was near him I seemed to hurt him in some way. So how could I resist this marvellous opportunity? I skipped up to her brazenly, keeping a stupid grin on my face.

   I had seen her and Haldir together on many occasions, and the sight often made me want to throw them both in the Loudwater and watch them get swept away in the currents. But even I could not fall through on such a plan – I merely settled for the odd attack on Haldir. I would pelt plum stones at the back of his head at regular intervals, and although hiding from him took quite a lot (for he would hunt vigilantly and expertly for hours if he was in the mood); I greatly enjoyed my little games. 

  She jumped, sighting me, before glaring at me darkly. "Oh, it is you again."

"Anyone would think you did not miss me," I said, feigning hurt, and put a hand over my heart, before frowning at the dirt smudges on it and wiping it on my dress. 

"Oh, how could I not miss you? I find that I prefer that you annoy me than annoy Le – someone else, at least." Kalia would have had steam coming from her ears if she were to be any angrier, and I grinned at her quick change of words. It was very amusing to see her face turn red, as she knew she had made a mistake, and she knew I would pick up on it. 

"Worry not, dear Kalia," I drawled. "I doubt the prince finds me annoying." She blushed. "And how is dear Haldir, might I ask? Does he still have endowments that put baguettes to shame?"

  Kalia's mouth opened wide, and I said, "Close your mouth, dearest, you might attract the flies."

  The small Elf maiden gave me a furious look, before saying, "You are the most abominable wench this side of Rivendell."

  I bowed. "I try my best, milady. Here." I flung a pair of Legolas's leggings at her. "A little souvenir, Kalia dear. The Prince sleeps naked, you know." I laughed at the stunned look on her face as she held the leggings. "I shall see you, _mellonamin."_

  And with that I flounced off. I realised, with great annoyance, that as much as Legolas was very easy on the eyes, I found Haldir easy on practically everything. And his time spent with Kalia was, unfortunately, serving to fuel something I had not felt in decades – jealousy.

  Jealousy was rearing its ugly head – and for a man, no less! 

  I growled to myself, right before I tripped over a log – in a flowerbed, oddly enough (which I had admittedly been walking through as a shortcut) and landed flat on it. I fell with a loud 'oof', the laundry going everywhere as I swung my arms out to break my fall – no matter though. Something else broke my fall.

"Who on earth would put such an obstacle in the gar – " I stopped short, wide-eyed. I was staring into the blue eyes of Haldir, as he lay on his back, looking wide-eyed at me. I was lying on top of him. And my strange fall had caused a pair of Legolas's leggings to rest on my head.

"Well, my lady, this is unexpected," he said smoothly, pulling the leggings off my head. "They do not suit you."

  I suddenly realised that the baguette I had been speaking of only moments before was right under me. I swung myself to sit up, and hit my head on a low tree branch behind me. I glared at the March Warden as he began to laugh and said, "What kind of Elf lies on his back in the middle of a flowerbed?!" 

"What kind of servant disregards property and trounces through flowerbeds?" He retorted, and he crossed his arms, looking rather amused, as he laughed still, looking rather handsome and all the more attractive. Damn the Elf for being so attractive.

  I glared at him. "Excuse me, Haldir. I really must be delivering Legolas's leggings and tunics to him. He cannot remain naked all day, can he?"

  Haldir's laughter died abruptly, and he gave me a somewhat astonished look. I frowned, gathering Legolas's garments together once more, and then blushed when I realised I was still sitting astride the March Warden, and he seemed to be getting comfortable.

"Does something amuse you?" I asked, seeing the small grin on his face.

"Aye," he said, nodding. 

"Well, I suggest you keep it to yourself," I said, frowning, feeling a bad mood arising. "I have work to do."

  I started to stand, but he caught my wrist. I looked down, and noticed that his icy mask was on his face – the icy mask that was legendary and a renowned trait of Lothlórien's March Warden.

"You have a knack for speaking out of place, Tyrael. Not to mention your disrespectful attitude towards serious situations which could be taken as offences." Haldir's voice was silky and dangerous, and though it made me shudder with the normal hormonal reactions, I also felt a lick of fear run up my spine. 

"'Twas an accident, _heruamin my lord," I said as evenly as I could. "I am unaccustomed to shaking hands – especially those of high ranking Elves such as yourself." The last part had been said mockingly, and as soon as I said it, I realised that I had spoken out of place yet again. If I was not careful, I could be thrown out on my derriere, jobless, foodless – homeless. And alcohol-less. I sighed and said, "What do you ask of me?" The words felt like poison in my mouth, for I had never spoken to anyone as though I were defeated. However, as idiotic as I may have acted a lot of the time, I knew that I would prefer some level of civility and self-control over being homeless and cold._

  A slow smile curved his lips, and I realised with distaste that that offer had been anything but savoury to not only my mind, but also the mind of the March Warden, who seemed quite adept at seeing the sexual side of most double-edged comments.  "I merely desire an apology, Tyrael," he replied, his voice lilting with obvious amusement. "After all, I know that that alone will be very hard for you, seeing as you are used to getting away with your mistakes."

  I glared, and realised that I was pouting in a rather childish way. He wished for me to apologise? He was right – I very rarely apologised to anyone, unless I really had to. I might hint at apologies, but never properly speak one – and Haldir was requesting just that. I bit my lip, for once wishing that my tongue weren't so harsh and my hand not so uncoordinated and strong. I mumbled the apology, my cheeks flaming.

"I beg your pardon? I did not hear you," he said, looking innocent enough. I growled to myself quietly. He had Elven ears! He must have heard it! Nay, he was playing with me, damn him! 

"I am sorry, my lord," I bit out, my voice louder. "'Twas an accident, but I should have apologised, because…" I sneered to myself at the distaste of my next words, "Because it was the right thing to do. I suppose that is also in regards to…the feast…and the door…" I decided not to mention the plum stones.

  He watched me with a slight smile. "That was not so bad, was it?" 

"Nay. It was worse." I stood sharply, and gathered Legolas's clothing, still fuming.

"Do not try me, Tyrael," Haldir sighed, standing as well.

"Try you?" I looked at him with all the innocence I could muster.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable. Should you continue…"

"Forgive me my lord, but I do believe that should I need to be punished, it is the Prince of Mirkwood's place to do so. I am, after all, his servant." I clenched my jaw, the basket now back at my hip. I flicked some of my hair from my eyes, trying not to reveal my anger. I suddenly felt pity for Kalia – how she must loathe serving such a – a – an arrogant pig!

  As I walked past him I said over my shoulder, "Kalia is just past the white rose bushes. I am sure she is dying for your company."

  I sneered bitterly to myself and made my exit as fast as possible – ducking into a private door hidden by curtains of ivy that crept up the wall. _I need a drink_, I thought. _A strong one_.

Will Tyrael get her stiff one? *Snickers* Sorry, couldn't resist. Will Suzie and Andariel get a review??? Click down below to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Chapter: Five

Author: Suziefox

POV: Kalia

The next few weeks passed in a blur for me, as excitement grew over the coming tournament. The deadline for submission was fast approaching, and every day young men lined up in the practice ranges, hoping their skills would improve enough for them to join the competition without humiliating themselves. I had taken to exercising at night, when all the men were snug in their beds. The practice brought me great joy and relief from the tensions of the day. How I wished I was a man sometimes, so I too could show my skills to the world. 

  I had just finished up my routine, and began to make my way back to my quarters. It was a Thursday, and Elrond had thrown a large banquet celebration to honor the birth of his twin sons, Elladan, and Elrohir. Luckily, Haldir had given me the night off, perhaps because he himself was only going to make a brief appearance at the affair. I had noticed he was reluctant to join in the livery when a certain elleth named Tyrael was not present. Perhaps she had been assigned to kitchen duties. I had overheard her say she preferred to be in the kitchens once before. At any rate, Haldir had only attended the affair for one hour, and as soon as the dancing began, he slipped away like a shadow, and politely informed me that he was retiring for the night. In other words, be gone! 

  Not that I was complaining. I smiled. Sometimes that elf could be quite cranky, but we had come to an understanding. The crickets were singing loudly and I knew that meant the day would be very hot tomorrow. Already the air was thick and warm, and the cool water that flowed through the establishment offered no relief. My gown was sticking to me, as I was sweaty from my practice, and the rough fabric was beginning to chafe under my arms and on my neck. I walked noiselessly on the path back to my wing, my form hidden by the tall flower bushes that were planted so generously around the city. As I reached a clearing, my ears perked up, and I stopped to listen to a conversation. I could hear the faint hum of music, and gentle murmuring. I was near the party.

"You seem distracted of late, _mellonamin." A male voice replied. It was familiar._

"Aye, even now, when your friends are interrogating you, you scarcely seem to be paying attention." Another voice added, similar to the first, but lighter, more playful. 

"Tell me Elladan, how an elleth manages to weave the magic she does. How she can confound and stir a normally level-headed elf into behaving like a silly elfling with a sly grin and a sharp comment." I nearly gasped. It was Legolas. I dared to peek through the bushes, and found he was talking to the twins. One of them, Elrohir I think, answered.

"Ahh, so it is a woman then! We knew it. Tell me about her." He sat next to Legolas on a marble bench, his sable eyes shining even in the partial darkness. He had a warm smile upon his face.

"She is my servant." Legolas replied wryly. I bit my lip. Tyrael! But when? _How_? I fought to rouse my feet to move from this spot and away from my hiding place. I should not be hearing this.

"Oh, I see. Is that a problem?" The other twin, Elladan asked.

"Nay, it does not stay my heart if that is what you mean. I yearn for her despite her station. I watch her when she does not know I am looking, marveling in her lovely smile, and bright eyes. She is a light and like a moth I am drawn to her. She could have any lad she desires, I know this, yet it seems her heart is tied to no one in particular." 

"Have you tried to tell her of your affections?" Elrohir added.

"Nay, for I fear her sharp tongue would lash out against me, and I could not bear the shame of her rejection. Yet sometimes, when I look in her eyes, she does seem to mirror my desire…"

"If you never show her your feelings, she may never know, Legolas." Elladan replied.

"You are right. I should not be so guarded with my responses to her. If she knew how it was only she that roused me, then she would know my feelings for her." I left before I had to endure any more.

  This had to be Tyrael. With her long legs, silky hair, and bright eyes, every man in the city had noticed her. I frowned. She was toying with him and did not have the sense to realize it. 

  I growled. That silly prat managed to lure the one elf in this entire rotten place that I admired. It was simply not fair. To make matters worse, he was going to start showing her how he felt, which would mean I would have to endure watching her play both Legolas and Haldir at once! That was not acceptable. I would have to have a word with that wretch, and clear the air. She could have one, but not the other. The Prince was mine, even if he would never know it. 

  I was furious, and my vision blurred my unchecked tears. How familiar a scenario this was; once again, someone out shines little Kalia. _She is a light and like a moth I am drawn to her._ Indeed. Why did the males of our species fall so hopelessly for the more robust, outspoken elleths? What was so undesirable in a woman who tended to weigh her words and reactions carefully? Would it be better if I tramped around, pushing up assets that were barely there, a vacant smile on my face, and a lewd remark on the tip of my tongue? Did brains never outshine beauty? I rounded a corner, muttering a soft curse, and ran into something hard. Strong arms pulled me from the ground, and I squinted up at my savior, my unruly curls blocking my vision.

"My apologies, I was not looking where I was going." I brushed off my frumpy gown.

"Kalia?" I blushed. It was Haldir. Of all the men to catch me like this!

"Aye." I worried my lip. I could not look him in the eye while I was indulging in such a foolish spectacle.

"Are you well?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I am." I replied. He paused, and his blue eyes bore into my own. I cracked. "I had the misfortune of overhearing a conversation," I added.

"About?"

"It would seem his majesty has taken a fancy to his hand maiden." I spat out the last term. She was hardly a maiden.

"Tyrael?" He breathed. He sounded furious. I could hardly blame him. She had played him for a fool.

"The prince seems to believe the feeling is mutual, but that she is reluctant." I looked past him angrily, noting the irony of the calm swans that glided in a large pool in one of the many courtyards. 

"I have a pressing matter to attend to. Good evening, Kalia." I looked up. Haldir's jaw was set, and I saw fire in his eyes.  Perhaps he was going to make a stand against Legolas for Tyrael's affections. Good. Let him talk some sense into that foolish Silvan elf, whilst I knocked some sense into my quarry. I nodded curtly, and strode purposefully towards her favorite haunt: the kitchens.

************************************

"Hand me more butter! This bird shall be half baked before I have even seasoned it!" Her husky voice bellowed, and a boy just before the age of adulthood, dashed over to her.

"Thank you, Haryon." She replied, and her lips curled grimly. He paused for a moment, then another voice bellowed for him and he left. I watched her for a moment, pondering how to approach her. She was much bigger than I, then again, most of the known elven world was. I was not tall for an elf by any means. Her lean arms were bare, as it was far too hot and steamy in the kitchens, and I found she was as firm and toned as a woman could be. Almost manly. 

  I gulped. It was now or never. I stepped in and strode over to her.

"Kalia! A pleasure to see you again." She almost sounded sincere. Perhaps I was incorrect in my assumption that she knew Legolas desired her. Perhaps she was oblivious. She smiled, and motioned to offer her hand, but found she had it firmly placed inside the chicken she was dressing.

"Do not worry yourself I do not intend to stay long." I held up a hand, and she shrugged. She used her free hand to grasp a carafe of wine, and in one swift motion, gulped half its contents. She went back to peppering her bird.

"I came to ask you some questions. About the prince." I cringed. I sounded like a little girl compared to her. 

  She looked up, her smooth raven-colored hair falling over one of her bright eyes in a very seductive way, and I sighed. No wonder he was smitten. She grinned cheekily. 

"What would you desire to know?" 

  I hesitated. There was no way I was going to finish this conversation sober. I looked up at her then my eyes glanced at the assortment of knives that lay before her. She could carve me like a midwinter's goose. I snatched up her carafe and took a generous swing. It was very strong, and I nearly swerved. She winked.

"Lord Elrond's special blend. It will put hair on your chest if you are not careful." She barked out a laugh.

  I ran a hand through my curly mane, and pushed it out of my eyes. It was now or never.

"I want you to explain your relationship with the prince." I gave her a sideways glance.

"What do you mean? It is simple enough. Are you doing things differently on your wing?" She wrinkled her dark eyebrows.

"I mean, what did you do for him today for example?" I would bait her with a lewd comment. Surely she would understand.

"There is not much to explain. For example, I polished off his bed post this morning. VERY arduous task, as he has a large bed, and it would go much more easily were he not in the bed while I polish it." She babbled on. My eyes widened. She had lain with him? Surely the Prince had not mentioned that! I grit my teeth.

"You and the prince have been in bed together?" I felt my fists clench.

"Of course? How else would you propose I buff his wood?" She sounded perplexed.

"You treacherous whore!" I shrieked.

"Mind your tongue, pixie! Where do you get off speaking to me like that?" She was growing angry now, but I was too enraged to care. 

"You should mind your tongue – it has an infamous reputation. One can scarcely keep up with it, as it is often firmly planted in some poor elf's ear! You are hardly respectable and a spot on the face of servitude!" I hollered back. 

  She lunged forward, and with her free hand snatched me up in one fluid motion. She lifted her other hand to strike me, but the bird it was still attached thus hindering her attack, and the chicken flew across the room, and landed against the wall. I heard someone yelp in surprise, but I cared not who saw me. Her eyes followed the chicken, and I took advantage of her hesitation, and punched her squarely in the eye.

"Blasted she-elf!" She bellowed, as she swung blindly. She had the advantage of size and strength, but I could easily dodge her. I jumped backwards, and my arms swung out, hitting a bag of flour, spilling it everywhere. Petrenella ran into the room, took in the sight of our brawl, and bellowed for Haryon to seek help.  She motioned to come between us, but when we both growled at her, she shyly backed away.

"This is lunacy! You are both acting foolish!" She cried.

"This is long overdue! She has toyed with the wrong elleth!" I replied then grunted as she managed to sneak a firm blow to my stomach. I groaned.

"I know not what you are talking about! I have not played with anything that belonged to you." She answered, and I growled and tackled her boldly. She slipped in the spilled flour, and we rolled in the ground. Somehow I managed to best her, and I pinned her down beneath me, and wrapped my hands around her neck. They scarcely fit. I tightened my grip with all my might.

"Why him? Why could you not bother some other elf? You have known from day one that I fancied him, why could you not leave him alone?" I felt my voice crack with pent up anguish and anger. 

"I-don-know-what-" I shook her violently, and her head cracked against the floor with every word.

"Don't lie to me! You said as much yourself, you were buffing his wood this morn!" I narrowed my eyes, and loosened my grip a little. She saw her chance, and flipped me over, my hands still on her neck like a vice.

"Yes! I polished his bed. As in with rags, and oil. What did you _think_?" She exclaimed, and I swore I saw honesty in her eyes.

  I kicked her in the stomach, and she grunted, and I flipped her over again. Once on top of her, she kicked me in the stomach, and stumbled to her feet. She was drunk, and while I wasn't my head was getting cloudy. Perhaps it was from the wine, or perhaps it was from the cuts of meat she was throwing at my face. She tossed a rather large cut of steak at me, and I ducked, and it landed somewhere behind me.  Her eyes widened at the sight of whoever she struck, and with a cry, I leaped on her again, and wrapped my legs around her waist, and my hands clamped down on her neck again. 

"Then you didn't really seduce him? You have no feelings for him at all?" I growled.

"No, none at all." Her voice quacked like a wounded duck.

"Kalia! Tyrael! What in Arda are you doing?!" I winced. Strong hands clamped down over my own, and I felt someone drag me off of her. It was Legolas. Haldir had wisely chosen to take on restraining Tyrael, as she was nearly as strong as he was. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Legolas barked, and I flinched. I couldn't look in his eyes. He glared at Tyrael, and I met her gaze.  She held her tongue.

"If they will not tell you, then perhaps they will tell father." I looked over to Elladan, and could have swallowed my tongue. Apparently we had managed to strike both brothers with pieces of flying meat. The chicken had very likely broken Elrohir's nose, and the steak had busted Elladan's pretty lips. Despite the trouble we were in I felt my battered lips curl.

"Come along." Legolas replied gruffly then tugged at my arm. His long fingers wrapped around my arm completely and he had no difficulty in pulling me along. Haldir yanked at Tyrael, and I noticed a hint of amusement in her eyes. What a pickle I had gotten myself into. All for a foolish elf-prince who didn't even care. I bit back a sigh.

  The walk to Elrond's study was in silence, marked only by the faint sounds of our elven footsteps. Despite the pandemonium that took place in the kitchens, guests were still having a wonderful time in the banquets. Such was the life of the privileged. I looked at Tyrael briefly, and to my amazement saw a bit of understanding in her eyes. 

  As soon as the fresh air hit my face I had sobered up considerably, and my anger towards her drained. She truly did not fancy Legolas I knew this, for if she did she surely would have noticed the state he was in. His pale golden locks, normally braided neatly and carefully, were undone and hanging haphazardly. The fine pale green silk shirt he wore seemed to hang on his shoulders sloppily, as if he had just put them on, or they had been manhandled. 

  What had happened since I left to approach Tyrael? Had Haldir and he battled? I glanced over at Haldir. His clothes were not in a state of disarray, though his hair was just a tad out of place, hardly unnoticeable, yet I knew him well. His jaw seemed slightly swollen as well, but he did not seem to be in pain.

"Stay here." Haldir replied, in a tone that would brook no response. He, Legolas, and the twins entered the study and closed the door behind them.  I looked at Tyrael.

"Ty, I apologize. I lost my head." I looked at her.

"Don't fret, my pretty. I would have done the same. I should have clarified. At least we have come to an understanding."

"Have we?" I worried my eyebrow.

"We have. Neither of us desires what, or who, the other thinks." She replied evenly, and winked.

"Then, you want-" 

  She held a hand up.

"You shall spoil the air of mystery I have if you continue."

  I smiled.

"You are a great warrior, Tyrael. Were you not drunk you would have certainly clobbered me." 

  She grinned.

"And you are mighty though small. Even sober I would have had great difficulty dealing with your attack. You have quite a right hook." 

  I snickered, and she rubbed her jaw. 

  The door opened suddenly, and the stern face of Elrond bored into us. We quickly masked our humorous exchange.

"Come." He replied calmly.  We obliged.

  Once inside the study, he sat behind a grand desk, and folded his hands neatly. His dark eyes glittered like hot coals and his gaze burned my pained face. At length he sighed softly. "Can either of you offer a reasonable explanation as to why two elleths as yourselves could be driven to such an undignified display?" He asked dryly. I looked down at the wooden floor, suddenly very interested in a frayed edge on a rug. 

"Tyrael, long have you served my kitchens faithfully. Why would you attack Kalia?"

  My eyes shot up to her face, to see her indignant expression.

"My lord I-"

"She was baited my lord. I started the confrontation." I replied softly.

"Kalia?" Legolas breathed softly. I forced myself to look into his eyes. Dark blue pierced my own forest green, and all I saw was shame. How I could be lost in those swirling orbs. I felt my throat tighten. How I had made a fool of myself.

"Still, she did not strike first. I am guilty of that indiscretion." Tyrael replied.

"It matters not who began this silly display. You shall both be punished." Haldir remarked dryly, his face the mask of the March Warden. I knew that face well.

"_Punished_?" I could have laughed at how Ty's voice squeaked.

"Aye." He looked at her, and I did not miss the smoldering fire there. Even now, when he was at odds with her, he desired her. I was plainly envious. 

"As Tyrael is my charge, I shall dole out her punishment as I see fit. Legolas, Kalia is from your realm, so you should do the same." Elrond replied.

"I take it you ladies shall not be lured into such altercations again?" Elladan spoke for the first time.

"Nay my lord, we have sorted our differences. Come Kalia, let us clean up. I apologize about the steak." She gestured towards Elrohir but her eyes flickered to Haldir, who seemed taken back by her gesture. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"And I the chicken." I added, and glanced at Elladan guiltily. It would seem Elrond had healed them both.

  Tyrael linked her large arm in mine daintily, and gently motioned to leave.

"We shall be in our quarters, awaiting our punishment, with your leave milord." She saluted Elrond in the formal elvish fashion and I did the same.

  Elrond nodded the affirmative, and I opened the door suddenly, and half the kitchen staff nearly fell onto the floor with a collective grunt. Elrond looked down at the tangle of bodies, then at us, a sour look upon his face. 

"Come child, we have much to discuss." Tyrael's voice broke the moment, and we continued on. As we made our way down the hall our sharp ears could hear the twins comment.

"Never understood elleths." Elladan replied.

"Aye, one moment they are at each others' throats-" Elrohir began.

"And the next moment they are the best of friends." Elladan finished.

"Boys, I have lived since the stars were young, and I _still do not understand them." Elrond replied, and Tyrael snickered._

  Once we were in my room Tyrael sat me down and sighed. In the warm glow of the candlelight she looked as fair as any elven woman sung about in the ballads of old. It was no wonder Legolas fancied her. I relayed the conversation I overheard between Legolas and the twins, and Tyrael brushed it off like water from a duck's back.

"That means nothing Kalia. He could have been referring to any servant. He did after all, travel with dozens of servants from Mirkwood. How many were female?" I blanched. She was right. At least 20 servants had joined the prince for the occasion, and at least half were female! 

"Aye, you are right. Not to mention any servant girl from Rivendell aside from you that might have captured his eye. 'Tis a hopeless venture for a silly elleth." I frowned.

"Don't frown like that; it hides all your beauty." She fussed. I looked up at her and grinned wryly.

"I have little to pass around, thus I shall take your advice."

"Nonsense. Now listen up, for I do not tell many this, but you are quite beautiful Kalia." I snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Beautiful? Ha! With my wild hair, tan skin, and boyish figure? Indeed. I look more Gondorian than Sindar!" I rubbed my forehead tiredly.

"Gondorian indeed. You should hope to be so tall." She laughed, and I glared at her.

"You are intelligent, your eyes are breathtaking, and you have a smile that lights up the room. And besides, people take you seriously." I looked at her, a bit surprised at her revelation. Had I detected a hint of envy in her voice?  I would have no chance to ponder this, as a gentle knock on the door interrupted us. 

"May we talk later?" I asked, as I rose from my spot.

"Certainly. I have to prove to you that you are indeed the object of the golden boy's affections, so you will not clobber me again." She chuckled, and the knock became more insistent.

"Oh, for Elbereth's sake, enter!" She snapped.

  Haldir thrust the door open angrily, and his glittering eyes roved across the room. He settled his gaze on her, for a moment then replied, "Lord Elrond is looking for you. He expected you to be finished cleaning up by now." She jumped up from my bed, and dashed out of the room unceremoniously. He let out a soft sigh, and she redoubled back, and bowed in front of him impishly, then ran off again. I bit back a smile. Haldir turned around without word, leaving the door open. I wrinkled my eyebrows, and cursed the manners of March Wardens, then rose to close the door. A long hand stayed my own, as Legolas entered the room. I jumped at the contact of his hand on mine, and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"I have come to decipher what punishment is suitable for the shame you have brought upon my house." I looked down, and he stepped in. He closed the door behind him. I stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped in front of me, head towards the ground. 

"Look at me!" He snapped, and I looked up. I dreaded this. If he looked in my eyes, he would surely know my affections for him, and that would be simply too much humiliation. At length, he ran his fingers through his now loose hair, and began to pace. I did not move, listening to the soft noise his shoes made against the floor as he paced. He paused in front of me, so close I could feel the heat radiating from him. 

"Tell me what motivated your actions." I knew I could not lie, but that did not mean I had to tell the entire truth.

"Foolish jealously, your majesty." He grunted.

"Pride fosters jealously. Therefore you shall be humbled a bit." He shot me a sideways glance.

"You have behaved in a most unladylike fashion therefore you shall have unladylike labor. You shall have to bear water for the men in the ranges for one month. Your first priority shall be Haldir of course, but when you are not serving him, you shall be serving me. Let us see how the long hours in the sun, at my beck and call will do for you." He eyed me for a reaction. I kept my face stony. He called that a punishment? It was a dream come true. Well, the part where I get to be with him for hours was at least. I knew the job of a water bearer was a sore one, as you were leered at, and oft had to carry heavy equipment. If you damaged it, or even dropped it, you could be beaten. I would see too it that I never made such a mistake. I would let this prince think he had upset me, for him. I shot him a sad look. He blinked slowly, and gave a satisfied grunt.

"As you wish, sire." I replied, and saluted him.

"You are to meet us at the ranges two hours before sunrise. Whatever chores the March Warden would have you do before breakfast must be completed prior to this, as it is unlikely you will be have time to return to the room. It was too much time on your hands that allowed for this folly in the first place." I nodded, cursing silently. Already it was late, and I would have but precious few hours of sleep. He seemed to hesitate a moment, before he spun on his heels and left the room with a sharp slam of the door.

*******************************************************

  I would not see the Prince for several days after that thank the Valor. It was embarrassing enough as it was.  I awakened that following morn, only to find Legolas and most men had taken a hunting party out, and would not return for a few days.    

  Meanwhile, Haldir was working tirelessly to perfect his hand to hand combat skills, and that required my attendance. He would have me fetch him water, or a towel, or sometimes his light lunch. Despite my embarrassing outburst in the kitchen, he and I had come to a silent understanding, and while I still found him stiffer than Legolas' bow, he was fair, and honest. Eventually, he would nudge me into conversations about the affairs of Rivendell, and we discussed everything from the progression of combat skills to the best vineyard in Lothlorien. It was nice to have someone to talk to, who could appreciate my interests, and he never seemed surprised or angry to discover I was not a dimwit. He seemed a bit pleased that I had managed to hold my own with the fiery Tyrael. He had suggested as much when he commented on my fast reflexes. If only he would smile more. Tyrael really needed to get her hands on him. I smiled. She would traumatize him.

  The tournament was in a few weeks, and all the men were out in droves, mostly to show their lady love how skilled and manly they were. I never found such displays very impressive myself, as all their display proved to me was that most were in desperate need of a bath and a change of clothes. Every night my nose would be full of dust, hay, and a penetrating musk that only men and livestock can produce. I would be tired to the bone, and my normally olive skin had been baked to a golden honey like my hair. Luckily, I was relieved of my duties today, as Tyrael had lasciviously offered to take my duties as water bearer for the day.

"How would you explain my absence?" 

"Simple, I will mention a subject no man would dare question." Her yellow eyes gleamed.

"What would that be? Marriage?" 

"No – though that is a good one. No. Female problems." She grinned and I smiled slightly. She was right. All a woman needed to do was even mumble the suggestion that she was on her cycle and a man would recoil as if she was covered in oozing green boils from head to toe. Luckily, I was no where near my cycle, and I intended to take advantage of the hot day by taking a swim in a secluded pond I found near the border. 

  I tore through the woods rather noisily for an elf, humming a silly drinking song Tyrael had introduced me to a few days ago, and smiled. Since we came to an understanding, we had become rather cozy. Once she had arrived at my quarters with a large flask of Elrond's best wine, and a wicked gleam in her eye. Soon, we had long shawls wrapped around our heads, and had removed all but our undergarments, and were skipping around the room, goblet of wine in our hands, shouting at the top of our lungs. She leaped on my small bed, and began to jump up and down like a child, and would have continued all night, were it not for the fact that the little bed collapsed under her study weight, and the frame cracked soundly in two. We made such a racket we would have roused the entire wing. 

  Thankfully, most of the wing consisted of the warriors of Lorien, and they were away on a hunting trip. I had quite a time explaining my damaged bed to Haldir, and decided it was better he believe I had a scandalous romp then tell him the truth. He simply raised an eyebrow, and his eyes flickered with what I came to recognize as laughter. I had to scrub floors as punishment for a week, but even that was ruined by Tyrael, who joined me when Legolas was in the archery ranges, and thought it would be amusing to tie the brushes on her feet and skid across the slick floors merrily – that is, until she crashed into a two thousand year old vase and fell down two flights of steps. For heaven's sake, she really was too big to act like such a little girl. Somehow, with her bright eyes and easy smile she wiggled her way out of punishment, and I was left to finish my chores in peace.  

  Eventually my noisy meandering led to my intended pond, and I found I had a rather impressive intruder. He was perched on a tree branch, his fair skin shining in all his naked glory and he dove into the cool water with a gentle splash. I leaned against a tree, covertly taking in the sight of him. If only he knew how I desired him. I sighed. His lean arms tore through the water lazily, and he floated face up, his long erm, body bobbing up and down. His eyes were closed, and a relaxed smile creased his face. Little droplets of water pooled on his long dark lashes, and glittered like the jewels of Feanor. Speaking of jewels, my eyes glanced downward. I was pleased to see the Prince of Greenwood was not as adolescent as I previously thought, or rather he was not *always* excited. I snickered, as the water must have been cold, and he stirred from his lazy reverie. I tried to duck out of sight, but I realized it I was not positioned in a place that I could escape easily. I would have to face him.

  He let his long legs fall into the water, and I felt a pang of disappointment. If he was shy about my seeing him naked, he certainly didn't look it. His pale eyes were now a dangerous dark blue, and glinted at me in an unnerving feral manner. He smiled softly, and I looked down.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were following me Kalia. Once again I steal away to a location I did not think anyone else knew of, and once again you follow me here." I tried to look calm, as he couldn't possibly know the truths he spoke.

"How do you not know I did not find this location before you?" I replied.

"Because I am older than you, and have been here more often." He shot back.

  I snorted.

"How old do you think I am?" 

  He smiled.

"I never tell a lady such a thing. It is sure to offend her." I smiled. Smart elf.

"Ah, well then at least you recognize I am old enough to be sensitive about my age."

  He laughed; a warm hearty laughter and I felt my insides jump.

"Oh Kalia, you really are funny. I meant no so thing." He laughed again, and slowly paddled closer to me. I held my ground.

"You should smile more. You have a beautiful smile." He replied softly. 

"Oh, don't I look beautiful otherwise?" I knew I was fishing for a compliment, but it was not everyday Legolas Greenleaf was dropping compliments.

"Nay, I did not say that." He did not say I was beautiful either. I had been presumptuous. I hid my disappointment.

"Well, I am smiling now your majesty." I was. I stepped closer to him, and he began to creep even closer to the shore. He hadn't lost the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Aye, and why are you smiling now?"  I saw his arms tense, and gulped as his muscles twitched. I wondered what else twitched. 

"I'm smiling because I am going to take your clothes, and run faster than sight back to Rivendell." I laughed, grabbed the aforementioned articles, and bolted from the pond. 

  I slowed down a bit, confused as I did not hear his yelp of surprise or anger. I was playing a dangerous game, and knew I could very conceivably be punished…again. Yet since I had been closed up in a closet with that prince I had not been acting myself. Perhaps it was Tyrael; she had me smiling far too much.  Suddenly, damp hands clamped down over my smiling mouth, and a firm wet body pressed against mine.  My eyes widened in surprise. We were within shouting distance to the house. Someone could hear us, or even see us! How would we explain?  He refused to relinquish his iron grip on my mouth, and another arm shot out and wrapped around my waist. He yanked at me, and with a slight cry, I was tugged back into the shelter of the woods. I willed my body to not press against his, and closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my neck. His breathing was erratic, and I was not sure if it was due to anger or arousal. I found he was leading me back to the pond. Backwards. 

  Soon, we were back were I began, and I wondered what punishment he was going to dish out. Soft lips began to assault the nape of my neck, and he removed his hand from my mouth, and against my will I let out a soft cry. If it was possible to make love to a few inches of space, then he did. His tongue darted out, and he lapped and nipped the sensitive skin from the hollow of my throat, to the back of my neck. When I was sure I was going to melt into a pool of lust, his warm tongue darted out, and his teeth grazed the tip of my ears, one after the other. I moaned, and my hands leaped up behind me, and buried themselves into his hair. He still had not allowed me to face him.  His hand gripped my waist more firmly, and he pressed himself into my back pointedly, erm, no pun intended.

   He continued his ministrations on my ears, driving me even more insane, and then he gently tore my hands from his hair and placed them down at my sides. I grinned, my body humming with anticipation. He was going to turn me around, and make love to me right there on the shore. I just knew it. He scooped me up into his arms, and I kept my eyes closed, for fear that I would wake up from a dream if I opened them. I should have opened them sooner. He leaned his face closer to mine, and his lips hovered a scant distance before my own, then curled into a smug grin. My eyes reflected confusion, and before I knew what was happening, I was being tossed unceremoniously into the cool water, clothes and all.

   I yelped out in irritation, and was left with the fading sounds of his laughter as he ran away, pulling on his clothes. Water was dripping down into my eyes, and I growled. My clothes were ruined, my pride sorely wounded, and my hair would look as if I was attacked by a pack of birds. I glowered at the direction he departed and lost myself in my murderous thoughts for sometime.

  Surely, the prince had to know. This meant war.

  I made a soggy path towards the establishment, grumbling under my breath. How in the world was I going to explain my state to Haldir? Already he had been still sore from someone streaming his undergarments in the sparring courtyard for all to see. He berated me for not minding his laundry, and then I had to retrieve them. I fell into manure and the stench was such that he couldn't bear to have me serve him, and had called for another to take my place while I cleaned up. Of course, as fate would have it Tyrael was assigned to serve him that day, thus his irritation was stroked even more. It would seem Tyrael excelled in making me look irresponsible either directly or indirectly. Now what would he think? I sighed, and make an effort to ignore the curious glances I received. It would seem some men from other lands had arrived for the tourney, and they seemed quite fascinated in the sight of a soggy elleth

  . A particularly shaggy looking fellow with bright eyes stared for a full minute until Elrohir nudged him softly and laughed. I merely cocked my eyebrow, and made my way back to my quarters. 

  The wing was painfully still when I arrived, so much so that the sound of the waterfalls seemed to roar in the airy halls. I had stopped dripping for the most part, but I was still disheveled. My hand had just touched the door knob of my room when a stern voice called me.

"Kalia?" I nearly yelped. 

  I opened his door softly and cursed elven hearing. Inside, I found my master had returned and was not very happy. I cursed mentally. I should have been back from the pond, and readied his clothes for dinner, as well as made sure his lunch was waiting. Then of course there was the issue of tending to his weapons, which were laying on his bed, spilling dust and grass on the fine heavy comforter. I looked into his eyes and winced. He wore his panted scowl.

"You are late." He did not need to voice my errors, for he saw my appraisal of the room.

"My apologies. I have no reasonable excuse for my lack of responsibility and I will accept whatever punishment you see fit." I looked down, yet I could feel his burning gaze upon me. Against my will, I looked up again. His eyes glowed with anger.

"And what if I am weary of punishing you?" I felt an icy chill settle between my shoulders. Did he mean to send me away? Or worse, to relieve me of my duties? 

"Sir I-"

"There is no need to fret. I do not wish to send you away, Kalia." He sounded almost tender.

"But I fear you are losing your head to a silly fancy. Despite the mishaps you seem to inevitably fall into, I believe you are one of the most level-headed elleths I have met. That is why I am so disappointed when you allow yourself to be tricked into folly." 

  I frowned. What was he getting at? He sighed, and I knew from the soft rustle of his clothes that he had sat down. I had begun to put his weapons away, and tidied up the room, pulling out his dinner clothes and brushing down the bed. He seemed agitated at my working.

"Sit down. Now listen. Despite whatever you may think, some masters are aware of some of the desires and tribulations of their staff." My eyes shot up at him. Had he read my mind?

"I am a March Warden, it is my duty to know the will and worries of my men Kalia, do not make me to me wiser than I am not. Besides," He added with a wry grin,"You are not very talented at hiding your emotions; you wear your heart on your sleeve for all your intelligence. One just has to look in your eyes, and suddenly your stony face is revealed."

  He was absolutely right. My mind recalled the night Legolas berated me for fighting Tyrael. I could not show my eyes for I knew he would *know* how I felt for him. As if reading my mind, Haldir spoke again softly.

"You love him." It was as if he was stating a fact. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "You may not be aware of it, or perhaps you might feel it is a childish inclination, but whatever it is, it is written plain as day across those eyes of yours Kalia."

"It is nothing that I cannot control, if I may be so bold to say so." 

"Is it? How many times have you suffered because you cared for him? Even now, you risk your employment because you have tarried too long thinking of him. Oh, and do not look at me like that! One does not have to be Galadriel to recognize the symptoms. You are not the only one who has ever cared for someone they should not." His voice grew strained, and I looked at him in understanding.

"You care for her." My tone of voice mirrored his. He looked out the window, an unnaturally soft expression on his face.

"Despite all common sense." He sighed. "Yet I am not so thick as to believe we could be together. She is fire Kalia, and I am sure to be burned. I do not wish the same fate on you. You are too valuable a servant to me to allow that." He looked over at me then softened at my indignant expression. "In truth Kalia, I am perhaps being overprotective."

  I snorted in response.

"But the fact of the matter is you and I are not so unalike. We are governed with our minds, and logic. And you know that an affair with the prince would only end in pain, and the confirmation of all your worst fears. What if he disregarded your station and returned your affections? In the end, would the Prince really be able to go against the wishes of his father and people for you?" 

  I bit back the tears that had rushed to my eyes. How right he was.  I let out a strangled cry and rose from my chair angrily.

"You may be right about my feelings Haldir of Lothlorien, but do not confuse your reservations with that of the Prince! The truth of the matter is that he cares naught for me, and so you need not worry about that. You should spend more time pondering your own feelings instead, if you pardon my boldness." He rose in shock, his regret written across his face.  

"Kalia-" 

  I rushed out of his room, a soft sob escaping my lips, and tore through the halls eager for some privacy to cry. In my hurry I had thought I saw Tyrael's eyes glow in the fading light, but I was unsure. At last I found myself in dense bushes, and I cried until I fell into an exhausted slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Author: Andariel666

Chapter: 6

POV: Tyrael

Disclaimer: Just having fun with our favourite LOTR toys, still don't own em. *pouts*

A/N: Just wanted to provide a quick message to the reviewers. First, THANK YOU THANK YOU! Second individual messages. 

Drakeon: We both know elves are practically silent when they walk, however, I, (suzie) interpreted as thus; since elves have amazing hearing, they would be able to hear each other move around if they were listening for it, also, I would imagine their movement wouldn't be silent if they were agitated, which is how Kalia hears Legolas, Nessa, and the lovers. All are running, not walking. J. Later, Legolas walks up on Kalia, when she isn't listening for footsteps, and she doesn't hear him. Hope that clears ya up lol. Sorry you looked silly in the library. J But, I'm glad we made you chuckle. I, suzie, and glad my Kalia reminds you of someone as well. I just hope that's a good thing eh?

Vendea: Thank-you so much for your compliment. We will be sure to update quickly. Actually, *grin* we are nearly done, and Chapter 7 is a *big* one. Lots of things happening there. J We look forward to your reviews, and as this is my first fic, I(suzie) live for encouragement LOL. So, tell your friends to read it! LOL. I'm a review whore now LOL. 

Dawn: We're both honoured that you would be so pleased with our madness that you would write a review. We both have read Cinderella type stories before, and enjoyed them, and decided it would be a great place for us to begin as a collaboration. Now, we are toying with a idea for a sequel. Tee hee. Thanks for reading, and I hope you bring friends.

Sokochan: Thanks for the reading, and glad we tickle your fancy. We have more antics planned so keep reading! 

Oh, and one last thing. I feel it is prudent to warn ya, this *is* a story that is rated "R" and it is for a reason; it deals with adult themes and jokes. If you cannot cope, you aren't ready to read such stuff, *please* don't read and get upset mmkay? Good. Alrighty, on with the show!

******************************************************

Things had been looking up for me. Kalia and I had become good friends, she was my first female friend I might add, and my laughter was no longer for myself alone, as I laughed at a joke only I heard. The two of us were filled with merriment – whether alcohol-induced or otherwise. Countless hours were spent in a state of reckless abandon. Granted, I had a habit of accidentally getting her into trouble, but that was all part of the fun. 

Naught could spoil my joy, not even Haryon, who had gone so far as to place a hand on my buttocks whilst 'searching for a knife'. I soon sent him out of the kitchens on a wild goose chase – literally, I might add – hoping that he would not return before I left to serve my duties to the prince. 

All this had been with me as I grinned and walked through the corridors, taking the passage towards Legolas's chambers which would lead me past Haldir's door.

It was rather pathetic of me, certainly, but I could not seem to prevent myself from even walking past his chambers – I was attracted, and it disturbed me. Yet at the same time, the attraction also warmed my heart and helped me smile myself to sleep, instead of cry myself to sleep. On this particular night, I found myself thankful I was sober, for I needed my sharp reflexes to hide, when Haldir's door had burst open, and Kalia had swung out of the room, tears beginning to fall down her face, slamming the door behind her – but said door bounced, remaining ajar. I withdrew into shadow further, shocked.

Why was she crying? And why on earth did she reek of river water?

I smirked. I knew that Prince Legolas was sometimes in the habit of taking little dips in the lake. Perhaps Kalia had found him?

But why had she exited Haldir's room, crying? Had he punished her? That would have been awfully unfair, if he had. I frowned, and was about to move after my friend, when my Elvish ears picked up my name – being spoken in a strained and suggestive way. It was coming from behind Haldir's door.

My curiosity was heightened instantly. 

_Curiosity killed the wildcat, a voice in my head said._

_But satisfaction brought it back, I thought, my eyes gleaming. As silently as I could, I pushed open the door that had been left slightly ajar by Kalia. I felt almost guilty for snooping, but I could claim I thought the calls were because he had gotten his foot stuck in his leggings and I was merely there to help him. _

What I saw almost made me squeal.

Haldir was apparently not in bed yet, but was taking a bath in the bathing room adjacent to his sleeping quarters. I knew he had not heard my entrance, and cloaked myself in the shadows that were swallowing the room, which was becoming increasingly dark as the last rays of the light faded away. The door to the bathing room opened just a crack just as the main door was, and little wisps of steam were pouring out delicate as fairy's wings. I swallowed hard, and stepped closer. His back was partially to the door, a rare sign of vulnerability for the March Warden, and most unlike him. The upper half of his body was visible and slick with the hot mist and water he was in. What had me most disturbed was the state _he_ was in. His hair fell down freely on his shoulders and large clumps were sticking to his face. His eyes were half closed, and in the purple-blue light his own blue eyes glittered brightly. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyebrows knitted in deep concentration. I knew that face. That was the face of a man who – I nearly gasped despite myself. 

_ Blessed be_, I thought, my jaw hanging. _The Elf was…he was…and it was _my _name he had spoken!_ A grin spread over my face, and I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to tease him. I rapped my fingers on the door lightly, then I cleared my throat. "My lord?"

I felt his frustration as he was forced to stop. His shoulders stiffened, and I took a cooling breath as I saw the muscles ripple as he turned and eyed the opening in the door warily. I knew he could only see darkness, yet I still backed out of his range of vision. His voice was tense yet soft.

"Yes, Tyrael?"

"I came to see if you were in need of fresh towels," I smirked, fighting to keep my voice neutral.

"Nay, I am fine," he replied, sounding strained. I amused to see his shoulder blades tense flex with some kind of movement.

"Would you like something to drink? Anything before I leave?" I put my hand on the door knob, and it opened a crack more, punctuated by a loud groan from the hinge.

"Nay, nay, I am fine!" He said, sounding more desperate than I could have imagined. I wanted to laugh my underthings off. Poor Elf – he must have been awfully flustered. 

"Perhaps you need an extra hand, March Warden? I understand that washing your back alone can be challenging." I felt my throat tighten at my offer for reasons I could not identify.

There was silence for a moment, and I actually believed he might accept my offer. But then, in a tired tone, he said, "Nay, Tyrael. That is all. Goodnight."

The gruffness of his voice hurt me. I felt the grin disappear off my face, and with as much cheer as I could muster, I chirped, "Very well. Goodnight, Haldir. I shall go now to buff the prince's wood." I heard him gasp slightly at my pun, just as I had desired – Kalia had found it the same way, except that with her, I had not meant it to be a pun – I had been oblivious to its meaning at the time.

I closed the door of the main room, and felt my heart contract. I bit my lower lip, sadness welling inside of me. I had been rejected. 

How could I have been so foolish as to believe an Elf such as Haldir could like me? Flirtation was one thing, but to truly embark on the journey was another for the March Warden. I was the elleth with no depth, no connections worthy of mention, who was lewd and uncouth. Ugly, dirty, SERVANT. 

Yes, that was the word. Servant. I was nothing but a simple servant, who did laundry, had my hands shoved up chicken's rears and drank like a fish. I was nothing. He didn't want me.

I pushed myself away from the door and began to walk towards the kitchens. Legolas could take care of himself, if Kalia was not with him. I took even strides, raising my chin and trying not to cry. Why was I so hurt over this? 

Perhaps it was because I had rarely been rejected before. Elves of all status had watched me as I passed. I knew this. I saw their appreciative glances and warm smiles. Yet, they were toys and I would discard them like a child abandon's her new poppet mere weeks after Yule time.

And this March Warden, the only one I actually had desire to pleasure, had not wanted me. 

I felt tears rising in my eyes, and held them back furiously, squaring my shoulders and clenching my jaw. With a glare, I descended the steps to the kitchens, filled with the stench of half-cooked meats and grime. Despite what most might have thought, the kitchens were not very clean – even if they were kept by Elves. 

This was mainly the fault of the head chef, Swelter. Such a drunken, careless lout that I had never seen before – so vile was he that he almost put me of drinking. Almost.

I walked past unconscious form, sneering at it as I passed. Swelter had made many attempts upon me, all of which I had successfully evaded thus far. He had to be the only Elf in Middle Earth that positively reeked. 

"Milady!"

I grimaced, noticing Haryon smiling at me in such an admiring way that it made me want to vomit. Not only was he rather young – _too young for me – but he was not what I liked in a man. _

He was not Haldir.

"What is it, Haryon?" I asked, searching for my secret storing of Lord Elrond's wine. I flinched when I noticed that I merely had half a flask left. _Oh well, I shall be meeting with Rathborn tonight for training, I thought. __Perhaps we shall pillage some more wine then. _

"We were wondering what to do, milady. Swelter is too drunk…"

"And soon, I shall be too," I replied, downing some of the wine. "And besides – I have a break tonight. I cannot Elf-sit you. Gilaron!"

A tall Elf with eyebrows of such a shape that he always appeared perplexed glanced at me. 

"I leave you in charge of the kitchens whilst Swelter is unconscious. I have business to attend to."

"Aye, Tyrael," he nodded, and Haryon glared at him for the informality. 

I merely wished them a goodnight, grabbed my flask, and exited the kitchens through the cellar doors and into the cool night. I was to meet Rathborn in a private, secluded courtyard, where we would not be seen.

He was helping me train in hand-to-hand combat for the tournament. He was taking up where Orevon left off after he passed to the Halls of Mandos. Except that Rathborn, after training me, would help me get my wine. And on the odd occasions, he would pleasure me, and I would reciprocate. 

Rathborn was an odd, dangerous looking Elf with dark, lowered brows not that dissimilar to Legolas's, only thicker. His eyes were a stunning violet, and his lips full. He was handsome, but a rogue. Women would only lay with him if they were sure it would not be scandal. In my case, I was already scandalous, therefore I had little to be concerned with.

I found him already at the courtyard, tossing a stone into the air and catching it casually, his large hands almost appearing graceful.

His violet eyes fell on me, and I moved forward, draining the last of the wine and dropping the flask to the floor. Rathborn watched with a predator's gaze.

"We need more wine," I drawled, approaching him.

"Nay, my dear, _you _need more wine," Rathborn smirked. He swung his fist and I blocked it. "Good." 

We continued this way for what must have been hours – with both of us forming attacks and blocking. Eventually, I had Rathborn on the ground, and with a grin, he swept my legs out from under me, sending me to the ground as well. I groaned, shaking my head, and he rolled on top of me. "Better than normal, Tyrael dear. Perhaps something has angered you? Anger is a powerful fuel. But it can also be your downfall. You should be careful."

Then he kissed me – a powerful kiss, as his tongue nudged past my lips whilst his hands began to roam. I sighed. Perhaps I needed this – maybe this would rid these awful feelings Haldir raised within me. Nothing could rid my mind of the bitter remembrance of his steam-soaked face, nor the pang I felt knowing my name was on his lips in his moment of pleasure. Yet, he did not want me. He rejected me. So I allowed Rathborn to use my body, only this time, I gained no pleasure from it.

*

Afterwards, I simply got up silently and left. I had come to a realisation that was eating me away inside.

Laying with Rahtborn had not erased my feelings, but made them worse. I now felt guilty for allowing such promiscuity to happen. I felt as though I had cheated on Haldir – and even though I kept telling myself that he was not mine to cheat on, I could not shake the feeling. I was beginning to grow desperate, as the fading starlight was forcing me to face myself in the cruel sun.

I forgot the wine, I forgot Rathborn – I merely pulled on my gown and walked away. I walked mindlessly, holding my slippers in my hand, walking barefoot across the dewy grass, my eyes raised blearily to the sky. Never before had I bothered about being chained to one Elf and one alone. Never before had I desired one with such…feminine desire. 

I clenched my jaw, and glanced down. I paused. I had reached the archery ranges, and I could see Kalia standing her slight form silhouetted in the pale pink sunlight, looking mournfully at one of the targets. I knew her deepest yearning. She could not enter the tournament no matter how she desired it.

She was still in her dirty clothing, and though I was suspicious, the look on her face was enough to force me not to comment. Then again, I too looked worse for wear, and was distinctly aware of the tracks of the tears I had shed unknowingly. 

"Kalia."

She looked at me, and her eyes widened, obviously taking in my rather rumpled state, but she too said nothing.

"You desire to enter the tournament, do you not?" I continued, stepping closer to her.

Her eyes watered, and she looked back to the target. "'Tis impossible, Tyrael. I am a woman – they would never allow it."

"Not impossible, dear friend," I whispered. "I am joining the tournament for hand-to-hand combat." She gave me a startled look. "The trick is to disguise ourselves as males! It will work, I assure you."

"Males?" Kalia's eyes widened, then she snorted. "I can do so, certainly. My chest is almost nonexistent. But you!" She looked at my rather large chest.

"Aye, I know it will be a struggle, but I have a plan," I rolled my eyes at her incredulous glare. "Trust me, my dear. We can do this. We will enter the tournament in disguise."

What shall befall our dynamic duo? Want to know more? Click that friendly review button *please*. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Chapter: 7

Author: Suzie

POV: Kalia

A/N and such: We're gonna be updating probably about once a week. I beseech you once again to tell your friends to read, as I have become a review junkie pining for the next fix LOL. This is a rather long chapter, as things start to get interesting, and a climax inevitable…erm, no pun intended?? On with the replies!

Honolulu: Thanks for the words of encouragement! We'll keep updating, promise.

P3gurl: Thanks! Glad to hear it, hope we won't disappoint ya!

Jaime: Can't thank you enough! For everything really, and you know what I mean!

Vendea: I am to please *winks*

Tamara: Will do!

Silverdracowolf: Awesome name, btw. Dunno if we will *ever* get them straightened out ya know?

Crystal: Thanks *so* much for humoring my pathetic plea. Hope you like it in the end…

Ebony: I really liked that you liked how the two women are different, yet get along. I think the best friendships are from opposites no?

Gypsy: I'm glad you gave it a chance, and I hope you keep reading.

Makayla: I love the name btw. I hope you keep reading, and thanks for the compliment.

_"We're the deadbeat club. We dance in the garden in torn sheets in the rain." –Deadbeat Club B-52s._

Sleep came easily but waking up, however, was another matter. Still, somehow I managed to pull myself from the damp grass and make my way back towards my quarters to bathe and change. 

  Along the way I passed the archery ranges, and paused. 

  I stared at the dull targets, and worn benches, and disrupted dirt in anguish. Like so many things in my life, this was a fancy I could not – should not – have. Like my feelings for Legolas, no one would ever be able to appreciate my hard-earned skills. 

  I felt the grief of the day settle over more like a dark cloak, and I bit back more tears. I had done enough crying for the century. Before I could pull myself away from the ranges, a soft voice called me.

"Kalia." It was Tyrael. 

  She sounded unusually meek, and I turned to face her, knowing I still had bitter tears in my eyes. I took in the sight of her. Her silky hair was positively mussed, and her eyes were dim and bleary. Her dress was scrunched as if she had put it on too fast, and her lips were swollen and bruised, as if they had been locked in too-passionate kissing. I felt a pang of envy settle in my stomach. 

  I willed myself not to reveal my shock at her appearance, and gave her a questioning glance.

"You desire to enter the tournament, do you not?" She seemed to tremble a bit with some unnamed emotion, and stepped closer to me. 

  In the fading darkness I saw telltale signs of finger markings on the nape of her neck. Still I held my tongue.

"'Tis impossible, Tyrael. I am a woman, they would never allow it." I felt anger settle in my throat. 

  Just a woman.

"Not impossible, dear friend," she whispered. "I am joining the tournament for hand-to-hand combat."

  I could not hide my shock – how had she done this? Witchcraft? Bribery? Is that why she looked ravished?

"The trick is to disguise ourselves as males! It will work, I assure you." 

  She was mad. 

  There was no way a panel of judges were going to believe this plush jewel of a elleth was a man, no way, no how.

"Males?" I groused, and then snorted, "I can do so, certainly. My chest is almost non existent. But you!" My eyes settled onto her ample breasts.

"Aye, I know it will be a struggle, but I have a plan," She rolled her eyes at my skepticism. "Trust me, my dear. We can do this. We will enter the tournament in disguise."

  I eyed her warily for a few more moments, pondering this. It would be nice to have a chance to shine at something, for once in my life. I looked down.

   And they could not send me away for this, as it was not a severe crime. I glanced at her again. Her eyes had lit up a bit at the prospect of causing trouble, and I had to admit it was a nice change from the dark look she had when she approached me. Her voice was determined and sure, perhaps she really did have a plan. 

  I sighed, and smiled grimly.

"I will join." 

  She yelped and pulled me into a rib-crushing embrace, then breathlessly told me she would meet me later. I waved, and returned to my room to face the day.

*

  Haldir had the good grace to not mention our discussion when I saw him the next morning. His eyes didn't even flitter over my puffy eyes, nor comment on my raspy voice. I served him breakfast, drew his bath, and was allowed to retire to my own devices.  

  For some reason, seeing Haldir again managed to kill my juvenile happiness I had found in the thought of joining the tourney. It was as if I could hear his disapproving lecture in my head, reminding me that I was breaking tradition, making an ass of myself, and questioning my motives for joining. 

  Was I doing this in a left-handed way to impress the prince I could not have? 

  I glanced guiltily down at him while he took his meal, and bit my lip so hard I felt the salty taste of blood on my tongue. He didn't even look up from his food, which I found he was picking at rather than eating. Most unusual for him, as he normally had no problem finishing a meal. If I didn't know better, I would say he felt guilty for our conversation last night, and was punishing himself. This in turn made me feel guilty, for I knew he was only speaking out of concern for me, and it was not every day a man gave a damn about my well being. 

  I swallowed hard, and left his room quietly, so as not to disturb him. I was positively miserable.

  A foul mood settled nicely on my shoulders, and I was in no mood for Ty when she approached me in the gardens mid-morning. I was not surprised to see her, as I knew where Legolas was. Despite my reservations I had peeped at the archery ranges and found that Legolas was with Elrohir and Elladan practicing. They were accompanied with that scraggly man who had gawked at me the day before. 

  I heard her coming over to me, and didn't bother to look up at her. She was blessed by fate. The object of her desire wanted her just as much as she wanted him – it was merely an issue of consummation.

"Good day, Tyrael." I murmured glumly.

"Hullo." She answered quietly. 

  I admit I was shocked, and I looked up at her.

  She seemed lost in her own thoughts, and was picking at a few blades of grass absentmindedly. She glanced up at me, but kept her pretty mouth firmly shut. 

  I knew her better than to pry. Whatever was on her mind, she would reveal when she wanted to. For some reason, seeing her looking so blue made me feel even worse. It would seem we both had a rough morning. I decided to lighten the mood at my own expense.

"You'll never believe what happened to your poor Kalia yesterday."

"Hmm?" She was still picking at the grass.

"I received none other than a full-blown declaration of war."

Her dark eyebrows knitted. "From whom?"

"You're favorite golden boy. It seems he prefers to play games with a lady then leave her out to dry." 

  I grinned wryly as her head shot up when I mentioned Legolas. Her eyes began to shine and the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Oh, do tell, and spare NO details!" She chirped.

  I stretched my legs out, and relayed the soggy events of the day before. She gasped at my boldness happily, then frowned at his reaction. By the time I had explained my confrontation with Haldir (minus the part in which he revealed he was in love with her) she had a simply delightful light in her cat-eyes, and I could hear the wheels turning in her head. 

  She had found mischief to make – now she would be happy again.

"Ahh, well then, my dear, we shall have to avenge this indeed."

"Aye, but how? He is certain to be suspicious of me now that I have revealed I have a frisky side."

"Suspicious of you, yes, but not of his faithful servant. I could lure him to a meeting, and you could do the rest." 

  I smiled cheekily, and she matched my expression.

"When?"

"Cannot say, you just be ready." 

  I nodded in understanding, and sighed contentedly. Our reverie was broken by the excited cries of Nessa, who was running down the garden path towards Legolas, and the twins. How I wished I could be free to run up to them like that. Tyrael and I looked at each other, and then stealthily crept over towards them to hear what the news was.

"It is wonderful! You shall never guess what the news is!"

"I am sure you are correct in this assumption." Elladan replied dryly. 

  I felt a surge of warm feelings towards him.

  Legolas shot the twin an annoyed look, then answered politely.

"What is the news, Ness?" I bit my lip at how informally he addressed her. 

  Had they recently become close?

"Mithrandir shall be here for the Beltane Fires! He will certainly bring his renowned fireworks with him!"

"That shall be a treat indeed!" The shaggy man exclaimed. 

  Legolas smiled at him, and clasped him on the shoulder.

"And what's more, there shall be a dance! Oh I do hope you will dance with me, Legolas." I worried my eyebrows at the sly way she replied his name in elvish, and when I glanced at Tyrael, she was making a face that looked as if she was going to vomit. I was pleased to discover Elladan wore the same expression.

"I would love to Nessa." He replied softly, and shot Elladan another annoyed look. Elladan's brother wore a bemused expression, and the shaggy man simply smiled.

"Well, I do not want to tarry, I have much to do to prepare so that I might look acceptable. I do not want to be unfit to be seen when your father arrives." She replied to Legolas and his eyes darkened visibly.

She waited a moment for a reply but received none. He seemed suddenly lost in his own thoughts. She licked her little lips, and then strode off back towards the house of Elrond. Ty and I looked at each other curious. She turned away from the ranges, back towards our spot. I hesitated a moment.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost, _mellon_." The shaggy man replied.

"I have, Estel. The ghost of my freedom," Legolas sighed.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My father has sent word. He wishes for me to marry. If I do not provide a name at the Beltane Fires, then I shall forfeit my station as the heir to Mirkwood." 

"Surely he does not intend to do this? He would have to find another to train and sculpt. He has vested thousands of years in your rearing!" Estel exclaimed.

"Aye, he will not choose another, but he will make sure my life is so miserable I would think I am dwelling in Mordor if I do not pick a maiden." 

"And who would he like for you to marry?" Elladan asked his eyebrows knitted.

"Surely not who you think Elladan. That is believing in a dream. He seems to fancy Nessa, as she had met with him before on occasion, and she is from a noble lineage. She seems to resemble her Aunt Galadriel in coloring, no?" Legolas sat down on the bench, and leaned his forehead against his bow.

"Aye, she is noble and fair as her aunt. But she is not –"

"Kalia!" I winced, and nearly fell out from the bushes in front of them. Damn that Tyrael!

"KALIA!" Double damn! It was Haldir! I tried to slip away as quietly as I could. 

I had to think of a cover, anything, _anything!_

I looked and saw their amused expressions, and decided to throw some noise in the bushes so that they might think I was simply wandering and not spying. Now, to create a diversion. Think, Kalia, THINK! Ahh. I steeled my reserve, and just as I was about to dash through the foliage, Tyrael's firm hand grasped me.

"Haldir is looking for you! He sounds angrier than a bear with a beehive on his hand!" 

"I know, but there is only one way back and that is through the ranges!" She met my eyes, and nodded in understanding. She linked her arm in mine, and we made our entrance.

"So then I said, well let them eat cake!" She gushed, and I laughed nervously.

"Really Tyrael, I have no time for humor. I have lost Haldir's favorite tunic and he will flay me within an inch of my life if I do not find it, if only I could remember which waterfall I was using to wash his laundry last…" I willed myself not to look up at their faces.

"You were at the waterfall northwest of here. Near the mountain paths to the friendly summit." Legolas replied, and I looked into his eyes. 

  I felt crimson creep over my face. Tyrael smiled and I pinched her arm to stop her from replying.

"Oh, thank you." I breathed.

"Will he really beat you for losing his tunic?" His eyebrows hadn't lost their frown.

"Oh nay, I was exaggerating He might make me scrub a floor or two is all." I waved my hand.

"Or two thousand is closer to the truth. Your hands are more calloused than a man's" Tyrael exclaimed, then took my small hand and displayed it to them. 

  The twins and Estel peered down at my small digits, and Legolas took my hand in his. His fingers gently kneaded the worked skin and I tried to ignore the warm sensation that pooled in my chest and belly. 

  He didn't look up from his inspection.

"These fingers, the tips are most calloused, that is not the hand of a woman that just does laundry. You have another skill you have not revealed." He smiled at me warmly, and I remembered our encounter in these same ranges once before. 

"Aye, and I know what it is." Elladan replied, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh?" Legolas asked, and I detected a hint of anger in his voice.

"Not what you would imagine Legolas, you are looking at the hands of an accomplished violin player." He smiled warmly, and I looked down at the ground. 

  How had he known? I only used the music room in the late hours of the evening.

"I mean no disrespect my lord, I only wanted to borrow –"

"And no disrespect was perceived, _arwen__ en amin. I had the good fortune of hearing you play last season after a dinner engagement turned sour. Your music was the only thing that allowed me to get rest that evening." I smiled despite my embarrassment._

"You were stationed in the house of Elrond last summer?" Legolas murmured.

"Aye, to serve under Arwen. She is a lady beyond comparison. I should hope to achieve her grace, intellect, and humor." I noticed Estel light up at the mention of Arwen.

"Well lads we would love to stand and chit-chat all day about how wonderful Kalia is, but she really must return to her master." Tyrael grumbled, and tugged at my arm. 

  She bowed to the men, and as I was about to do the same, she yanked and with a yelp I was pulled away.

"You should not be getting too cozy with the enemy, remember? He left you in the cold water alone and bothered." 

  I frowned, "I know, yet it was so nice to have a conversation with them. 'Twas almost as if I was just an elleth, and not a –"

"Dirty servant?" She added bitterly.

"Aye." I replied miserably, and we made our way back towards my quarters to see what Haldir wanted from me.

*

  The next week passed in a blur. I found I had indeed lost Haldir's favorite tunic, and while I was embarrassed to have to look for it, it was strangely nice to have him grumbling at me about losing my head. He almost had a warm light in his eyes when he ordered me to mend his socks and under things as punishment. He knew I couldn't sew to save my life, yet when he ordered me, his eyes challenged me to do a poor job. 

  In the end, I bribed Tyrael to do so in exchange for a pillow of his. I knew she loved his smell, and my prize was just the trick. She snatched up his clothes in a blur and had them back to me the next morning. I shuddered to think of what she did with them. 

  So long as they were clean, I would not complain. 

  My other duties were also piled high, as I had one more week of punishment for my pond incident. 

  Oh yes, Haldir might have been concerned for me, but that did not stop him from making me have double duty in nearly every daily chore. In addition to his laundry, I had to tend to his right hand elves, his own brothers! My hands grew sore, and my back hurt from hauling the wet clothes, but still, it felt nice to have peace in our lives again. Haldir and I stuck up a silent truce after that horrible night, and were even on more intimate terms.  

  Perhaps he isn't used to an elleth who will point out his weakness but not hold it against him. As usual, when thinking of Haldir, Tyrael was never far behind.

  I had to admit I was a bit baffled by the sudden change in her mood towards my employer, as she had been rather jumpy at the mention of his name of late. Not two days before she happened to come upon him and me and that made for a rather awkward moment. 

  I was in my quarters, which are adjacent to his, and I was working on feathering his arrows. I looked down at the fine tool, and ran my fingers over the bright feathers, unusual, as most arrows of Lothlorien were subdued, natural hues, and these were adorned with feathers that were a bright merry red and orange. He explained these were going to be used in the tournament, for decoration mostly, as he was preparing them.

"It will be an honor for the participants to have the privilege of using arrows wrought by the March Warden of Lothlórien." I blushed a bit, and looked down at the arrow in my lap. 

  My little hands looked unnatural against the sturdy wood.

  I felt rather than saw Haldir's smile. As usual, his gaze nudged me to look at him. It was not the first time I looked in his eyes, but it was the first occasion in which I didn't feel the subordinate. Though I was doing work, I volunteered to this, and he was in my room. In the lazy afternoon light, his hair seemed to shine a darker shade of gold, almost as dark as my own honey blond, and his eyes seemed to have a familiar shape. He had a relaxed smile on his face, and his eyes crinkled merrily. Not for the first time did I wonder why I had not become smitten with him, as in truth we shared more in common than Legolas and I. I could admire his beauty, but not covet it. I knew he was the object of many an elleth's desire, and like Legolas, Haldir had his fair share of servants who pined for him. A few had even plucked minute details from me then shyly admitted I was envied among some servants for being so close to him. I drew myself back from my daydream and raised my eyebrows in a soft gesture of question.

"This is…nice, Kalia." He replied, almost to himself.

"Aye, it is milord." I replied evenly.

"Haldir. Call me Haldir." His eyes revealed he was serious.

"Alright, Haldir." I smiled; he seemed to enjoy hearing his name on my lips.  

  He grinned then picked up a tuft of feather and held it on his large palm. I eyed him suspiciously and continued my repair. His grin settled into a wicked smirk, and he softly blew the feathers at me. The feathers floated in the air like lively snowflakes, and landed into my pile of curls.

"Much better." He laughed then returned to his work.

"If you enjoy it when your wards resemble deranged chickens." I laughed despite myself. 

  We soon erupted into a fit of giggles, and at length he leaned over towards me to pluck them from my hair.

"Allow me." He murmured, and I looked down at my lap casually. 

  I was feeling quite drowsy in the oppressive heat, and I knew my eyes were drooping. If he noticed he did not say so. At last he was finished, and as he pulled the last feather from my hair, he used it to tickle the side of my face. I giggled and dug into his palm and scattered the feathers he had pulled from my hair in his.

"Much better." I laughed at my parroting and jumped from the chair.

"You will pay for this." He put on his best March Warden face, but I did not believe it.

"I am afraid I shan't be able to afford it. We servants aren't paid terribly well." He smirked in spite of himself, and I danced around the small round work table we had been sitting at. He was following me, in a slow and steady pace. 

  I felt like a cornered rabbit.

"Then you shall have to utilize other talents to earn more wages." His eyes shone wickedly.

"Surely you jest, Haldir.  Could you be suggesting I have talents you are unaware of? I am but a simple servant." I placed a hand to my bosom.

"Surely _you_ jest. The simplest part of you is your hair, and it makes Mirkwood seem as complex as a small orchard."  He smiled, and snatched my wrists in a fluid motion, and tossed me onto a chair. I landed harder than he intended to, and he kneeled in front of me to make sure I was not hurt.

"I am fine Haldir, you merely surprised me." I was breathless from dodging him. 

  But before he could reply, the door burst open.

"Kalia! They day is waning, we really ought to –" Tyrael stopped short when she saw us. 

  In truth, we did appear less than innocent, what with him kneeling in front of me, picking feathers from my hair, concern evident in his eyes. And my legs were parted, though I was wearing the usual drab garb of the servant, and no skin was accentuated.

"Tyrael. Good afternoon." Haldir rose from his place in front of me, and his eyes hardened. Ai Eru, the March Warden returned.

"Good afternoon." Tyrael dropped into a clumsy curtsey. 

"What did you want from me Ty? I did not recall having plans." I silently pleaded with her to look at me. 

"We did not have any, and I see now you were otherwise engaged. I will see you another time, Kalia."

"Tyrael, wait. I do not think Haldir will mind my leaving him for a bit before dinner." I rose from the chair and began to approach her.

"He certainly will." Haldir replied dryly. 

  I looked from Ty to Haldir, and groaned inwardly. If these two were bickering with each other, then I would never survive. They would pull me apart fighting over me! As if to punctuate this point, Ty grasped my wrist.

"Surely milord, you do not need an elleth to feather your arrows. You seem quite adept at maintaining them yourself. Alone." Venom laced her voice. 

"I can assure you _arwenamin_, that you have no idea what I need, nor what duties I am skilled at performing, alone or otherwise." His eyes were dark as coals his large fingers wrapped around my other wrist. He tugged gently.

"If I know not what you are capable of, it is no fault of mine!" She tugged on the other wrist, and her eyes matched the setting sun.

"_You_ have no appreciation for the considerations people take for you, Tyrael. In fact, you are inconsiderate, impulsive, and care naught for your reputation to a fault." He yanked at me harshly. 

  I cried out softly.

"At least I act, Haldir, at least I live. I do something!" Her voice had become unnaturally raw. She jerked my arm roughly, and I glared at the two of them.

"Your station allows for such a luxury, Tyrael, mine does not." He answered softly. I decided it was time to end this.

"If you don't mind?" I looked at the two of them angrily. 

"I am sorry." He replied then stalked out of the room. 

Were it possible, I am sure a small black storm cloud would have followed him.

"As am I." Tyrael answered gruffly, and left in a manner just like his. I stared at the door for several moments, wondering who they were apologizing to. I was also pondering the real topic of that conversation. Whatever it was about neither were keen on making me privy to the details, for when I mentioned it to both, they responded angrily. 

  However, I was pleased to discover Haldir cooled off after the incident, and Tyrael was back to lusting after his personal effects. They could never stay at odds with each other for very long it seems.

  One week prior to the famed tournament, she and I waited until the cover of darkness, and in a left-handed scrawl we signed our names on the list of competitors. We had to make haste as tonight was the deadline, and the display had been crowded with men and elves all day long. I was going to be Arion, and Tyrael had chosen Trystalorn. We nearly erupted into a fit of giggles when she scribbled her name on the parchment, but someone was staggering towards us, so we had to bolt away from the display and hide. We didn't bother to look back.

  Two days before the tourney I began to panic. We had a dress rehearsal of sorts, where I tried on the hastily made tunic and leggings Tyrael had made from ripped clothing of Legolas and what I could find of Haldir's. It made us look like shabby Silvan elves, and we had some time trying to work on the story of our origin. She waved it off, deciding we could figure that out later. 

  In truth, we did look every bit the part of a man. My pants were a bit baggy, but that was good, as it made me appear heavier than I was. Tyrael strapped her breasts down and wore an old tunic of Haldir's which hung even over her broad shoulders. She too wore loose leggings, so her firm bottom and shapely legs were well hidden. 

"Now, we need to do something about your hair. Mine can be braided in the manly fashion easily enough, but yours!" She motioned to my mop of curls.

"I'll work it out Tyrael. Perhaps I could wear a hat or something? Or braid it in tight braids like they wear in the west, where the Halflings dwell?" 

"The land of the Halflings!  They call it the Shire, I believe. I forgot there were elves there!"

"Aye, and their numbers are scattered, they do not have one location in particular to dwell in." 

"Then we shall be Shire elves." She nodded, and buckled her belt. "How do I look?" 

  She opened her arms and I looked her up and down, I had to admit, she did look the part. Her lips were painted with a flesh colored hue that made them appear less full and dry. She smudged some dirt on her face to look rough, and with the heavy boots she had filched, her legs seemed broad and stout. 

  She looked perfect.

"Perfect. Not even Haldir will guess who you are." I smiled.

"And you! You look an elfling just shy of coming of age." I frowned, and looked down at my diminutive chest and rail-thin hips. 

  No shame whatsoever.

"But that is the point." I murmured. Tyrael didn't hear me; instead she tugged at her braids and brushed down her tunic.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! You have a meeting with the Prince tonight!"

"What?" I squeaked.

"Did you forget our revenge?" She had begun to remove her clothes, and I did the same.

"Nay, I merely thought –" I shook my head.

"You thought old Tyrael had lost her wits, eh? Well I merely failed to mention it. I have arranged this since Monday, actually." She seemed smug to have kept it secret for so long.

"Why did you not tell me?" I felt sheen of sweat form on my brow.

"I knew you would lose your nerve if I gave you warning." She grinned cheekily.

I opened my mouth and closed it like a fish, and she cackled. "Ahh, that's the expression the prince wore when I told him his Kalia wanted a tryst with him in the moonlight."

  Moments later, I was being ushered to my room to bathe, and put on a dress that was barely there. It would seem Ty had nicked many items over the years, and this flowing dress was a prime example. I prayed it was not one of Nessa's. The hours crept by painfully slowly, as I went over my plan in my head. At last, Ty slipped a paper under my door, telling me he was waiting, and I slipped out like a wraith into the balmy night air.

  I knew the path to the waterfall well. Over the summers I had been there countless times. My feet made no noise as I stepped barefoot on the groomed grass. The waterfall was actually about one league from the city, and it was not a very large one. It was part of a series of waterfalls that fed the musical streams, rivers, and ponds that dotted Rivendell. This one fell down onto a shallow basin of sorts, then that basin became the summit of a larger waterfall. I would often bathe behind the first fall, wading in the shallows on a warm summer's night. 

  It was there that I would meet my prince. I felt a chill squeeze my throat. Could I meet him and play the part tonight? I sincerely hoped I wouldn't get lost in his eyes, or lose my voice in his kiss. I gulped, and shook my head. For all I knew he could simply have agreed to come to tell me he and I were only to be friends, and I would have to relinquish my foolish flirtations for good. 

  He was, after all, nearly betrothed to Nessa. 

  Without realizing it I found I was nearly up the gentle path to the fall. I could hear a larger fall roaring in the distance, and smelt the damp rocks and honeysuckle that lined my path. The crickets were singing louder than ever. When I reached the summit I found I was alone. 

  I frowned, wondering if Ty had been jesting, and turned to look down in the valley of Rivendell. I saw many houses shrouded in darkness the bright moon their only guide. The stars were twinkling merrily, and a few wisps of cloud floated lazily across the sky. The largest house, the house of Elrond was the only dwelling not completely dark, as a few faint golden lights could be seen. I imagined it was from the kitchens and laundry; the laundry detail would rise hours before dawn to ensure breakfast and fresh clothes were ready. They would soon be making their way up here to these very falls to wash if my plans were in order. 

  Now where was my victim? 

"Where are you Legolas?" I whispered, and frowned.

"Right here." Firm hands circled around my waist and large hands settled on my belly, which lurched in surprise.  His moist breath tickled my bare shoulders, and I nearly fainted.

"You startled me." I breathed, and hoped I didn't sound too pathetic.

"_Amin_ hiraetha_." I could feel the smile in his voice._

"Liar." I grinned despite myself. 

  For several moments we stood, I in his embrace, watching the starlight fade, and the purple hue of the sun pour from the mountains. I drank in the soft flutter of his heart against my back, and knew I would never feel this again. I tried to memorize his smell, his solid form. I bit my lip to check the tears that wanted to develop.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Aye." He replied, but I felt his eyes on me. I smiled softly.

   He motioned to turn me to face him, and I stalled. I had not composed myself, he could see too much if he saw me now. I made a noise of protest, and he paused.

"Let me look into your eyes. I love your eyes, they are warm, and their color is the prettiest I have seen. Far more unique than blue, or violet or grey like most elves. They remind me of the forest." He murmured, and his hands brushed over my shoulder pulling my hair away.

"I should think a normal green would be more acceptable." I found my voice unnaturally deep, almost sultry like Tyrael's.

"Nay, and your hair, I love your hair, wild and carefree. Very unusual." I felt his fingers in my curls, and I closed my eyes.  

  He turned me around, and I felt his face hover near mine dangerously. I licked my lips, and opened my eyes. I looked into his which in the pale moonlight were as dark as the night sky. I could see the stars and the rising sun in his eyes, and felt my heart twinge with guilt. Perhaps I should not do this…I found my resolve, and my voice.

"Take your clothes off." His eyes widened in surprise, and he smiled. His desire was apparent.

"As you wish, _arwenamin." He bowed, and began to remove his clothes. _

  He began with his shoes, then his leggings, and tunic. I couldn't help but smile as I discovered he had brought his bow and quiver with him.  He handed me his clothes, and I took them casually.

"Now go and stand behind the waterfall, and turn around. I do not wish you to see me while I disrobe." I kept my voice steady, and he smiled. 

  He slipped behind the fall, and waited patiently. I knew even if he peeked, his view was obstructed by the water and the tall rocks I was positioned near. I paused several moments, deciding what to do. It was now or never. Fate would make the decision for me, as I heard the soft footfalls of the laundry detail coming to their favorite wash pool. 

"_Amin_ hiraetha_, Legolas." I whispered, and clung to his clothes for dear life. I stood on the edge of the fall, my feet nearly slipping in the icy water. The ladies voices could be distinctly heard. _

"Well, I am just coming to make sure that you do not damage the lace. That lace came from Gondor I'll have you know." I groaned. Nessa! Up at this hour?

  Legolas must have heard the commotion too, for he dashed from his hiding spot, through the cool waterfall. He was looking for me. I looked at him, my anguish apparent, and mouthed, "_Amin hiraetha_." one last time before I dove silently into the waterfall, his clothes in my hand. I could not read the expression on his face.

I felt instantly miserable when I returned. Tyrael was waiting in my room, her face a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. She knew as well as I the trouble I could and most likely would be in when Legolas returned. I couldn't even smile at the vision of Nessa's perfect face when her intended was caught clinging to his quiver for dear life in the cold water.  As soon as I looked into Tyrael's eyes, the grief settled in my chest, and I burst into tears.

"I've ruined everything Tyrael! Now he is sure to hate me!" I wailed, and she shoved a pillow in my face to shush me.

  It was still too early for people to be awake after all, and Haldir was grumpy in the morning. If I wasn't so sad I would have surely laughed at the befuddled expression on Tyrael's face. She looked as if she had no idea as to what to do with a crying elleth.

"It cannot be as bad as all that, now stop crying." She patted my back gently.

"It is! I have betrayed his trust, and for what? A foolish prank. What have I done?" I pounded my pillow.

"Nonsense. You merely gave him a taste of his own medicine." She pulled me from my pity session roughly. "You must keep a level head, Kalia. You have a big day tomorrow, and you cannot fall to pieces now. Years from now, elleths will remember our bold statement; we cannot have you like this." 

Leave it to Tyrael to stroke my feminist side. She was right of course. I looked at her tiredly as she pulled out a fresh dress for me to wear, and pulled my hair back out of my face into a tight bun. 

  When did we switch roles? 

  I sighed, and rose from my bed, and peeled off my sheer dress. I wasn't suited for such finery anyway. She smiled at my initiative, and clasped her hands together.

"Good, now I will meet you one last time tonight for a final practice round alright?"

  I nodded silently, and she slipped out the door quietly. I willed myself to face the day, and found that as the sun rose, my spirits did too, and I could face Haldir without too much guilt. I had rationalized my actions, and I was wronged that day in the pond. By luncheon I was even humming Ty's favorite drinking song softly to myself.  I strode into the main dining hall, eager to take my own meal since Haldir decided to eat with the masses today, and found my master eyeing me curiously. I frowned slightly, and walked over to him.  
"Is something troubling you milord?" I was unsure if his eyes were bemused or reproachful.

"Not exactly. I have heard troubling news is all." He sipped his drink lazily, and his eyebrows shot up a bit.

"Concerning?" I felt my happy mood fly away. 

  He knew.

"Concerning Legolas Greenleaf being found in a compromising position in the falls early this morning. Where were you before breakfast, Kalia? I did not hear you snoring." 

  I opened my mouth ready for a hot retort, and then remembered we were in the company of others. He would not take kindly to insubordination here.

"I was asleep. I was very tired – perhaps I was too tired to snore." I lifted my chin haughtily, and he allowed a grin.

"Then you would not have an idea as to how the prince was found as he was?" He chewed on a slice of bread casually.

"Nay milord, I dare say few can manage every time the prince is caught with his pants down."  

  He caught my wrist in a lightening fast motion, and his smile faded.

"I did not say his pants were down."

   I feigned shock. "How else could he have been found that would have been compromising?"

  He deliberated for a moment, and then relinquished his grip. The man was strong! I rubbed it absentmindedly.

"You may go." He replied, and I left him to ponder his breakfast. 

  I did not see Legolas all day, and I took my dinner in my room so I wouldn't have to face him at dinner. Tyrael and I met in our secret garden one last time, and bid each other good evening.

"We meet one hour before dawn, here, to change and ready ourselves." She added as she trotted back to her quarters. 

  I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. I was feeling unnaturally sleepy tonight. My eyes felt heavy, yet elves don't sleep with their eyes closed. I made my way back to the main path to my quarters. My legs felt heavy, and my feet were dragging on the ground. I stumbled and fell, and strong arms captured my waist and stopped me from hitting the ground. I turned slowly and found I was face to face with Legolas. I wrinkled my eyebrows at how long it took me to make my mouth open up and ask him a question.

"_Mani__ naa lle umien what are you doing?" I asked dumbly, and felt my hand rise to my clammy forehead._

"Nothing that you would not do to me, _lirimaeramin_ my lovely one." He replied softly. 

  I felt decidedly nauseous, and without warning, my stomach lurched and I felt the contents of my dinner rise from my throat.

"You said she would not be harmed! _Thrine amin!" I could hear his scowl._

"Nay, it will not harm her. Perhaps we have given her too much. I have never seen an elf get sick." It was Estel! He was in on this?

"They don't." Elrohir replied dryly. I forced my eyes open and glanced at him warily. What did they intend to do?

"_Quel_ kaima_." Elladan whispered, as he scooped me into his arms, and I knew no more._

The next morning I woke up feeling groggy and queasy. I groaned. This was not going to be a good day. I felt large hands shaking me roughly.

"Wake up! We shall be late!" It was Tyrael. I must have slept in.

"I'm sorry, I must have been tired." I mumbled, and pulled the covers down from my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. Her face was unusually pale.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I replied. I lifted my hand to run through my hair. My hair!

"_AIYA_!" my anguished voice echoed throughout all of Rivendell. A few dogs barked in response, and I heard the echo of a baby cry. Tyrael's hand clamped over my mouth.

"_Dina_! Do you want Haldir in here?" She hissed. 

  I sobbed against her hand, as tears flowed unchecked. I heard Haldir stumble sleepily, and Tyrael shoved me down and covered me just as he burst through the door. She held her hand over my shoulders to stop me from being seen.

"What is the matter?" He sounded breathless, and I heard the soft melodic hum of his bow being strung.

"Nothing! She is not feeling well. She is on her cycle." Tyrael replied.

"I thought her cycle was two weeks ago?" He sounded puzzled. I blushed under the covers. He _knew_?

"Well, erm, she has it again, that is why she is so troubled."

"Perhaps she should see a healer. Can she walk?" I heard his bare feet land softly on the marble floor.

"Aye, Haldir, she can walk. She will be alright." Tyrael sounded irritable. 

"If she is well then." He answered at length.

"I am milord." I added glumly. I hoped he could not hear the anguish I felt. How could he _do_ this to me? My hair! That was the embodiment of an elleth's womanhood! How could he be so cruel? Had I been that unjust? I stifled a sob.

  Haldir left the room silently, punctuated by the soft snick of the door closing. Tyrael let out a huge breath of air she was holding.

"That was too close. I could swear he knew." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I doubt it. Perhaps he knows how cruel the prince is." I replied, a sob in my throat.

"Nay, he is not cruel. Perhaps he did not do it, or perhaps it was an accident." She rubbed my back soothingly. It would seem she was getting good at comforting me lately.

"An accident? How does one accidentally cut off four feet of hair?" I groused, and tugged at the inch long curl that had settled over my ear.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. The only good thing is that now I will fit in perfectly. They will not recognize me for sure." I gasped.

"What?" 

"What if he knows I intend to join the competition and that is why he did this?" I clung to her forearm wildly.

"Never. This was just an ill-timed prank. He could have simply revealed our identity to Elrond if he wanted to reveal our intentions." Tyrael replied.

"You are right, again." I added ruefully, and rose.

"Well let's go then. We haven't got all day!" She replied briskly, and I rushed to wash.

  We darted across the city wildly, as we were going to be late. When we arrived at our secret location, I tugged at my dress carelessly, and we snatched on our clothes. In the daylight we did certainly look like young men, and we smiled. Tyrael had wrapped herself so tight, she could barely speak. When I suggested she loosen it she shook her head fiercely.

"Nay, I am fine! I should not have eaten breakfast. I am terribly nervous." She looked at me sheepishly.

"As am I. How do I look?" I brushed my careworn tunic down and looked up at her.

"Perfect!" She chirped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you to this year's Summer Tournament!" Elrond's clear voice rang out and the large crowd cheered happily. My stomach felt as if it had a rock in it. There were so many people. I self-consciously tugged at my cloak. No one seemed to care. 

"Bowmen, line up here!" I looked at Tyrael, and she smiled stiffly.

"_Quel__ marth good luck!" she whispered._

"You too!" I nodded, and ran off to join the long line of elves and men who had joined. 

  There were at least fifty men in all.  They handed us bows from Lothlórien, said to be the finest in the known world, and I felt my jaw drop in awe. They were exquisite. I pawed the well worked wood reverently, and then composed myself when the judge strode past me to verify I was in position.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" I narrowed my eyes, and focused. I felt the familiar hum of the bow as I strung it, and released the arrow fluidly. 

  It hit dead center.

"_Mae govannen_." I stiffened; the judge smiled down at me and looked over at the target I had hit. 

"_Diola_ lle_." I replied softly, and he clapped me on the back so hard I nearly fell._

  He moved on down the line, writing down scores as he went. I watched as he paused in front of Legolas, and winked, not even bothering to look at his target. He knew as I did, that he had hit it dead center. 

"Bowmen, move!" The judge barked, and we filed in a single line to another range. This was more difficult than the first, as it was like the first, but several things obstructed the target, such as wooden animals, and a few trees. We were to line up and one by one shoot for the target. I waited to be last in line, hoping Legolas, as well as Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel, would be engrossed in conversation while I took my turn. 

  It worked. I breathed a sigh of relief, and fired again, hitting my target easily. It was, as usual, dead center.

"Well done again lad! I daresay you might give Legolas some competition this year!" 

  The judge patted my back again, and I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I hope not." I mumbled, and kicked the ground idly.

  Once again we moved, and continued like this for two hours until we had gone through every range in Rivendell, as well as five they had built for the occasion. Legolas and I both were tied for the lead, each having a perfect score. 

  He had not noticed me yet, and I was glad of this. It would seem Tyrael was right! I could enter this competition without worry of discovery! I was beaming by the time the final round came along.

"It is now time to tally scores, and enter the elimination round!  The following may stay: Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel…" I blocked out the judges voice and the happy cheers of the massive crowd that was watching us. 

  Our last challenge would be a series of basic targets and a few moving ones that would be vaulted by a few young elves. I glanced over to the sparring ring. Tyrael had a burly elf, named Gilliam up in the air, and spun him around before dropping him to the ground with a cry. He was very still, and rolled on the ground in pain. At last he raised a hefty arm up in defeat.

"_Amin_ lava_! I yield!" He cried._

  Tyrael whooped and raised her arms happily. Her eyes met mine, and she smiled and winked.

"…Legolas, and Arion!" I snapped my head back as the crowd began to cheer wildly. 

  I noticed most were women, and most were cheering for Legolas, still I found the courage to hold a hand up and salute then politely.

"Come lad, show them your face! Pull down your cloak." The judge tugged at my cloak and I yelped.

"_Yee_! Eek!" I drew away from him sharply.

"Thank you sir, but I am fine." He looked at me confused, and shook his head. I did look rather silly, as it was sweltering and anyone with sense was removing their clothing. 

  This included Legolas. 

  His pale skin glowed in the sunlight, and his silvery hair shone golden in the light. I swallowed hard, reminding myself that I was a man and I would do well to pay attention to the target rather than Legolas. I sighed, and waited my turn to have my shot. I was so absorbed arranging my arrows, that I did not hear someone approach me.

"You are a fine bowman." My eyes widened.

"_Diola_ lle_, Legolas." I replied gruffly. _

  He nodded politely and sat his Mirkwood quiver next to the provided set from Lothlorien.

"Where did you learn?" He was fingering his lovely arrows, and didn't bother to look up at me.

"I taught myself. I would steal away into the woods, running like I was being followed, and shoot at trees. I began with the truck, and soon my targets became the smallest leaves I could find." I smiled at the memory. 

  On more than one occasion I had angered many a wasp's nest or sleeping bird. He laughed at my revelation.

"My father taught me." He replied.

"He is a good warrior and excellent archer."

"You know him?" He seemed surprised.

"Nay, I have heard stories." I added quickly. "Those are from your kingdom?" I pointed to his arrows, which were shining in the bright light.

"Aye, these are special." He pulled one out and handed it to me to inspect. I rolled them over my fingers as if it was the first time I saw them,

"Were they a gift from an admirer?" I blushed at my forwardness. 

  He laughed.

"Nay, I made them myself. I can recall the wood I felled to make each and every one. I do not use them carelessly." I felt my smile fade. 

  He made these? I willed myself to find my voice.

"Then you must have a patient hand, you are an excellent craftsmen." He nodded as I gave him his arrow back.

"Thank you." He smiled sweetly then squinted in the blaring sun.

"Legolas!" The judge hollered, and he rose to have his turn. 

  I watched him go, and felt terrible. I had told him he would know nothing about patience and hard work, yet he had a quiver full of proof that would tell another story. I heard a yelp and a growl and glanced over towards Tyrael. She and Haldir were locked in a fierce battle, and it would seem Tyrael had the upper hand for a moment. The two lunged at each other in a dizzying flash, and arms, legs, and bodies writhed as they tried to best the other. It was so hot I had to squint to focus to see them through the rippling heat waves.

"Arion!" I jumped. 

  I turned and found several pairs of eyes on me. I rose from the hot bench and strode over to the first target. Just as I did the first time, my bow sang happily as I met each and every target. With each new one, the crowd, which had hushed, would gasp in surprise. The last target had an additional moving target, to the left. You would have to fire two arrows at once to hit them. Legolas had done so, but his arrow did not hit the dead center. It has cost him a few points. I took a deep breath, and readied my arrows. I did not care who was there, who was in the lead, or what my position was. I repeated this in my head like a mantra, and closed my eyes. 

  I fired.

"Yes!" I heard the judge exclaim, and the crowd clapped happily. I opened my eyes, only to find a familiar pair of blue ones before my own. His eyes shone in recognition. 

  I paled.

"I have seen that expression before. I know of only one archer who closes their eyes to get a better aim at the target." His voice was so soft, I could barely hear it. 

  The others ran up to me, and grasped my hand merrily. Estel clapped my back roughly, while exclaiming how well I had did, to finally best Legolas at a target, and I smiled weakly. Estel and the twins quieted, and it was then that I felt several degrees cooler. Estel had removed my cloak's hood from his affectionate clap. I gulped and looked up at the crowd. 

  No one seemed to recognize me.

"There we go, good show, Estel. The poor lad would surely catch a stroke staying under that hood all day!"  The judge smiled at us, and I removed my cloak and let it fall to the ground carelessly. 

"One target left lads! Come Legolas, Arion, you two are the finalists!" He walked us over to another target, that was like the first we faced, only three times as far away. 

This would be a test of basic aiming skills. I glanced at Legolas nervously; he merely looked at the target. I frowned. 

"Arion, you go first this time lad." I nodded and felt bile rise in my throat. 

  Elves are not supposed to get ill. I reminded myself numbly. I drew my weapon, and aimed. I fired without hesitation, and waited for the page to signal if I had hit the dead center.  He raised his hand and the crowd cheered again. I released a breath I did not know I was holding.

"Legolas." The judge replied, and tallied my score.

  He placed his arrow silently, and fired just as he had in the early summer when we were alone in the ranges. Just as the first time, his arrow split mine in two perfectly. The crowd yelped happily, and I distinctly heard the familiar howl of his father. 

  I smiled despite myself. He looked down at me, an odd expression on his face, and I nodded at him stiffly. 

  I aimed again, but my ears pricked up when I heard cries of distress. We all glanced over towards the sparring ring, and I saw Tyrael swoon then fall in a disheveled heap in the ring. Haldir looked down puzzled, and began to shake her gently. His face was drawn with worry.

"What is wrong with him?" I heard a woman cry in fear.

  I licked my lips and looked at the judge.

"Fear not lad, they will fix him up. Go on then." I looked back at my target.

"He isn't breathing!" Haldir cried, and I yelped in fear.

"Tyrael!" I whispered, and looked at Legolas. 

  He seemed to understand. I knew if I left I would lose my position, but something was wrong with Tyrael. I growled angrily, and fired my arrow blindly. I heard the definitive crack as my arrow split his.

"Arion, where are you going? You will be disqualified!" The judge exclaimed.

"I already am! I am not Arion, my name is Kalia!" I shouted over my shoulder as the crowd gasped. I peeped at Elrond who rose from his chair in shock. 

"Then Legolas is the winner!" The judge cried, and some scattered applause dotted the stands. 

  Many were murmuring in confusion, shock, and worry over the fallen elf in the sparring ring. I ran over to her and sank onto my knees. Legolas was fast at my heels.

"Tyrael!" I cried, and grasped at her tunic. 

  She was turning a pale blue. I snatched off her cloak, and tore at her shirt angrily. I felt tears prick my eyes. This was a foolish folly, and now she had paid dearly. I looked up at Haldir, who looked both stricken and angry. 

  I focused on Tyrael.

"Breathe damnit!" I shouted, and ripped at her tunic. 

  I unraveled her wrapping, and the color returned to her face. I snatched off my own tunic, as I had an undershirt on, and ignored the startled gasps in the background. I tugged it over her head, and tapped her face gently. She moaned, and began to choke and gasp for air like a fish out of water.

"Aye, that's it my girl, breathe, breathe." I tugged her up from the ground, and smoothed her damp hair down, rocking her gently. 

  She opened her bright eyes, and glanced at the ring of angry faces that were looking down at her. It was then that I noticed her bruised chin, and swollen lips. Haldir looked no worse for wear except his hair was undone.

"Did I win?" She rasped, and I laughed heartily, then kissed her flushed forehead.

Silly isn't she? Did you like? Ready to kill us? Look at the alluring review button. Give in to the pull….click, just click…….


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Chapter: Eight

Author: Andariel666

POV: Tyrael 

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there were two authors, united in their desire to do naughty 

things to a pair of certain elves. They had great fun, but alas, in the end, they never owned the elves, nor the cannon, for that belonged to the LOTR Empire. *Runs away crying*

**A/N** I was *so* pleased, we were so pleased to discover you all liked the last chappie. As 

promised a week later, we are giving you more. Special thanks to Jamie, who is our super beta and a fellow pervy elf fancier. *grins* Also I wanted to let you all know you how amazing it is that we even get these chappies out in a week. LOL Andy is in the UK, I'm in the CA (USA) and our beta is in Australia. It's transcontinental madness! Ok..now.

**Reviewer messages:**

**Crystal Snowflakes:** Thanks again! Hope you read more!

**Jamie the beta goddess:** Aside from the sincere thanks for being our beta, thanks for the lovely, glowing review. *grins*

**Ebony:** You might have problems with exclamation marks...but we still luv ya for the review. Sowie we had to give ya a cliffy. It was my fault really, Andariel had nothing to do with it...

**Honolulu:** Hope you did not feel you waited too long. Glad you wanna know..

**Vendea:** Glad you liked it, as for Kalia and Legolas...you'll have to wait and see...

**Simbelmyn:** LOL You gave perhaps the funniest review I have read in a long time. I'm glad you 

didnt get all snobby bout cannon issues and read our ficlet. Even though we are not purists, 

I and very much aware of the movie and book cannon, and I will try to not stray too far off...that said, I am tickled pink to learn you were reduced to a squealing rantor, as far as the reaction to their entering..wait and see...and as far as what legolas thinks, why he cut 

her hair, and etc.,...you will have to wait and see. *wink*

**Silverdracowolf:** LOL I'm glad u likes it..keep readin hee hee.

**Rori:** Wish granted..*waves her wand importantly*

**P3gurl:** I aim to please, more is coming...

**Sokochan:** I'm glad it was long enough for ya lol more comin up! As far as who poisoned whom, that won't be answered till later..

**Gypsy:** Thanks! More coming...er I've been sayin that a lot..er nevermind.. Alrighty! Thats all folks..keep those reviews comin! If I get a hundred..you all get a sequel hee hee. 

*

**chapter 9**

The tournament had been amazing. 

Fighting all these males, winning – and none of them knowing I was the one who cooked their dinners. Hah!

I was most definitely winning. I had beaten four Elves already – and I had barely broken into a sweat. The burly Elf, Gilliam, had been a tough one – yet I noticed that his weakness was that he leant more towards the right side. I used this to unbalance him, bringing him to the ground. He then amused me greatly by attempting to kick me in the crotch.

I merely grinned at his surprised, defeated look. He probably expected me to have padded out my crotch or to have the ability to ignore pain – he never suspected that I did not have something down there for him to kick. So I heaved him up, spun him around, and dropped him to the floor. 

After a moment, he rose an arm, and cried out, "_Amin lava_!"

I cheered, and raised my arms, happiness sweeping over me. 

I felt invincible. 

I caught Kalia's – ahem, Arion's eye, and smiled, winking. I was on a roll, most definitely.

Following Gilliam was a pathetic Elf. He might have been a tough opponent were he not intoxicated by pipeweed. I took him out in three minutes flat, and grinned, as the crowds cheered. I waited for my next opponent eagerly, wanting to continue my success further. 

Of course, nothing prepared me for who my next opponent was. 

When Haldir entered the fighting arena, I almost gaped. He was dressed like a true warrior, in his native Lothlórien garb, his hair perfectly in place, along with his imposing, cold manner. But goodness, he did look lovely. I was not sure whether to just stand there and stare at him or forfeit the match by throwing myself at him and ripping his tunics off.

But I did neither, and merely faced him as I was meant to do.

A slight smile curved at his lips. "_Vedui'_, Trystalorn son of Trynnon."

The name seemed so unfamiliar that I almost did not respond. I was still surprised that it was Haldir himself standing in front of me. I would have thought he would compete in archery, if anything, but it seemed he rated himself in hand-to-hand combat. 

"_Vedui', Haldir son of Halthon." _

We both bowed our heads, and stood in the fighting stance, waiting for the judge to give us the signal. I waited with baited breath, watching the calm but alert features of the one I desired standing not too far away, readying himself to attempt to bring me to my knees (even if not in the why I would have preferred). His stormy blue eyes were glittering at the prospect of battle, his muscles taut and ready. 

A stunning creature.

The signal rang out, and we began to circle each other lazily, sizing one another up. His eyes raked over my form, and were I in my normal servant's outfit of burgundy bodice, dirty white blouse and forest-green skirt, I might have blushed under that torturous gaze. But I knew that right now, Haldir was merely trying to discern my weaknesses.

_But he is my weakness_,_ He is the only weakness I have_. 

The thought consumed me before I could stop it.

Frowning at this, I decided to make the first move. I stepped forward jerkily, causing Haldir to reconsider his step, as I dropped back into a prowl to match his own. He watched me still, searching for signs of a way he could bring me down effortlessly. But I wasn't going to let him take me down without a struggle. However I was worried that he just might succeed – since I was beginning to feel a bit light-headed. 

_'Tis the heat'_, I thought_. And these awful bandages are chafing my skin._

I darted forward again, and this time, I kept to the attack. I swung my fist, and was blocked easily, as I was brought painfully close to that face…

I ducked his own attack, barely managing to flip backwards neatly, and I spun a kick, which he deflected by gripping my foot. I jumped up, spinning in midair, and I felt my foot catch his chin. He dropped my other foot, startled, and I landed on my feet, flinching at the thought that I might have badly hurt him. 

But no – all I had done was catch him lightly. He looked amused and impressed, which emboldened me further. We began the circling again, and when I cast him a cocky smile, I could see a flash of wonder in his eyes. He recognised my trademark look. 

But did he recognise me?

Nay, he did not. 

For had he recognized me, he would not have charged at that moment with the intent on trying to win the tournament. He would have walked over to me, yelled at me – perhaps even spanked my bottom for insolence. He would not allow me to continue.

I deflected his blows with as much ease as I could muster, but it was tough. I could see why he was March Warden – he was speedy, accurate, and cunning. When his fist hit my lip, making my head fall back, I was surprised at how the aforementioned fist had gotten past my defences, but before I could ponder it, I dropped into a split, with my legs spread out on either side, and executed a punch to his groin – not for the first time, either, remembering my handshake-gone-wrong.

His eyes widened in pain, and he gave off a hoarse cough. I quickly got back to my feet, but Haldir was already composed, forcing aside his pain, and swinging a kick to my hip, which brought me back to my knees. 

With a grunt, I swung at such an angle that I could perform a high-kick to him, forcing him backwards so that I could get up again. We charged at each other, but both dodged out of the way at the last moment, both somehow choosing the juvenile tactic of pulling each others' hair as we ran past, causing me to yelp, and him to growl. 

Facing him, I stuck my tongue out, and he raised an eyebrow. We both charged at one another, and this time, it was a clash for dominance – a clash of arms and legs and teeth and hair. 

It seemed oddly erotic to me, as I could smell his male scent, feel his heart beating, he was so close to me. I had taken pains that he would not recognise my own scent, so I had no fear of that. 

In our tangle of arms and legs, I managed to uppercut his chin, claw his face with my nails, pull his hair, and knee him in the gut. He had bitten my shoulder – which had made me want to grin like I was insane, he split my lip, had kicked my shin in another bout of childish brawling, and had mainly bruised my skin with his tight grip.

All the while, his scent was making me awfully heady. I was growing more and more drowsy and dizzy, caught up in the almost sensual movements of him, his grace, and his skill. 

I then realised how hard it was to breath. 

Frowning, I bent down, resting my hands on my knees. 

"Trystalorn?" Haldir asked, and I could actually hear concern in his voice. 

But I barely acknowledged him. I felt myself swooning, and heard cries of distress just before I hit the ground and all went dark.

*

Drawing breath was one of the most beautiful things I had ever felt – as if a weight were being removed from my shoulders (or in literal terms, my breasts). This, added to the memory of seeing Haldir in his battle stance, seemed to have made my day. 

Dear Valar, that Elf was beautiful.

Yet at the same, I was worried about my punishment for entering the tournament. Not just from the judges and Elrond – but Haldir himself. I knew that this beautiful, tempting Elf had a rather ugly, off-putting temper. 

I'd come back to consciousness hearing Kalia saying, "Aye, that's it my girl, breath, breathe." 

She was cradling me in her arms, and I realised then what the entire problem had been due to one small fact. My chest was unsupported. I had strapped myself down too tight, and removed the air from my lungs. I had been very foolish.

After I'd managed to gasp out, "Did I win?" And Kalia laughed, I noticed the rather angry look on the March Warden's face. But I did not fear him – I felt regret. In several ways, truth be told. 

The first was that I had probably almost defied him by entering the tournament – even if he technically was not my master, and the second was a rush of guilt and regret when my night with Rathborn hit me once more – I still felt as though I had wronged him in some way. It was a very confusing thought.

"Stubborn elleth," Kalia sighed. "I told you not to strap yourself down too much. You are too…"

"Big?" I finished, forcing a smile to play on my lips, and trying to avoid Haldir's angry gaze.

"What in Arda were you two thinking?!" Lord Elrond cried, pushing his way through the crowd.

"I would like to know that myself," Haldir growled. 

I sighed, and Kalia helped me up, so that I could run if need be. I was a little unsteady on my feet, still light-headed as the oxygen was rushing back to my brain.

"We were entering the tournament," I replied, putting a bewildered expression on my face. "I thought that was obvious?" 

The Elves around us were frowning and muttering amongst themselves, disapproving of the audacity and cunning Kalia and I had both been showing. 

Apparently, they had expected us to remain leashed and reigned like a pair of Wargs. 

"It was clear that two such as yourselves are not allowed to participate," Haldir said through clenched teeth.

"And why is that?" I asked, glaring at him. "Is it because we are female, or because we are the ones to lick your boots?"

"Tyrael!" Kalia hissed in warning, not wanting to cause a scene (even though we already had), but the words were already out of my mouth, and Haldir's hand closed over my arm in a rather tight grip. 

His eyes were flashing angrily, his jaw set.

"You have repeatedly been nothing but trouble," he snarled, his voice so harsh it actually hurt me – I could almost feel myself flinching away from him, sad that I had annoyed him. 

"You have broken property, you have fought with others, you speak in disrespectful tones – more importantly, and you flout rules. You have gone too far, Tyrael…"

"Haldir, we beg of you to try and understand," Kalia pleaded, shooting me cautious glances, as my anger mounted. "How would you feel were you not allowed to show your skills? Simply because of your social status?"

Haldir seemed to have been touched by her words for a moment, before his grip tightened on my arm to very painful extremes, his blue crystalline eyes flashing.

"Haldir, perhaps we should…" Legolas started, but Haldir was already growing more and more annoyed at me, and this made me feel worse and worse.

"I could have _killed you, woman!" The March Warden growled, his arched eyebrows drawn in a way that would probably make an army of Orcs turn and flee. "I injured you!" At this, he pinched my lower lip quite hard, making me cry out at the pain. I realised that on the inside of my mouth, my two front teeth on the bottom had gone through my lip during the battle. _

_That bastard_, I thought. 

"Is it that you _enjoy_ being hit?" He continued, apparently not realising what he had said. I paled visibly, barely noticing that all the Elves surrounding us had gone silent and were watching the exchange.

Legolas seemed to have noticed that the colour had drained from my face. 

"Haldir…"

"I do not answer to _you_, oh great March Warden of the Galadhrim!" I yelled, sarcasm and venom lacing my voice, ignoring Kalia's pleas for me to calm down. 

Haldir had gone too far with that comment. I pointed to Legolas, whose face seemed kindly and concerned. "I answer to _him_! _He is the one I serve, not __you. You do not have any right to tell me what to do; I am not one of your wardens! Now LET – __GO!" _

I attempted to tug my arm away, but he held fast. I actually raised my hand to rake my nails across his face, which I had actually done during our little combat session, but I thought better of it, and dropped my hand to my side. 

Haldir was so surprised that I did not strike him that he seemed to lose concentration, and I took the momentum to give a shove, just hard enough that he would be taken by surprise, and I yanked my arm from his steely grasp. I cast Kalia a quick glance, before I ducked and ran for the secret passage to the kitchens.

*

Not much later, Kalia and I were called to Elrond. The regal Elf was watching us with blank eyes, as we sat awkwardly in front of him. We had broken many rules – older than us by far – repeatedly. 

This would not be let off lightly.

I waited for his anger, his condemnation. He was just studying the two of us, and just as I was getting uncomfortable, he said, "I grow weary of meeting you ladies in my office for reasons which have nought to do with servitude." 

He clasped his hands, index fingers steepled under his chin, and regarded us with his blue eyes. 

"I have decided that the punishments shall be dealt by your employers. Kalia, you shall receive yours from Haldir, and Tyrael, you shall receive yours from Legolas. It seems only right. Perhaps they can talk some sense into the two of you." 

He gave us a dark look. 

"Do you realise what chaos you caused? Disrupting the old rituals and rites of our ancestors, flouting rules, disregarding those whom you are supposed to be loyal to."

Kalia cleared her throat nervously. "My lord, we merely wished to…shine, for once…"

Elrond sighed. "Contrary to what you may believe, I do understand. But you also have to understand that obedience is what binds you to your tasks. Lack of obedience could result in exile." He gave us a serious expression, his eyes belying his exasperation. "I feel that perhaps I should leave the punishments elsewhere."

I nodded. "As you wish, my lord." I was happy for once that Haldir was not my employer. 

"I shall, however, make one punishment. You and Kalia are not allowed to the ball," Elrond said. "Normally, at such an event, the servant's and their masters can be equal in their joy. I am afraid that you shall miss it."

I saw Kalia's jaw open and close, as she looked lost for words. 

"My lord!" I said quickly. "'Twas all my doing! Do not punish Kalia when she was simply following my example."

"She should know better," Elrond said evenly. "I know she does know better." 

A slight smile suddenly graced his features. 

"Although, I must admit – it was rather bold of you both to enter the tournament. Quite a surprise."

He obviously liked surprises. He shook himself.

"That is all. Your employers shall be your punishers. Neither of you will attend the ball. I apologise for such misgivings, but you must learn the errors of your ways. Good day to you."

*

Misery. 

Sweet misery. Which was so good at keeping me company, especially if it was accompanied by a bottle of wine. 

Well, in fact, there still was no wine, due to the distraction of myself and Rathborn, so I was actually drinking the cooking brandy. As soon as I had entered the kitchens, I had ordered the Elves to take a break, and stay away for at least fifteen minutes, so that I could be alone. 

They naturally considered me to be in charge when Swelter was unconscious – which was most of the time. I was the only one with any proper cooking skills, not to mention leadership skills, which I had acquired from dear Orevon. 

So I sat alone in the kitchens, accompanied only by the various meats and foods ready for the dance after the tournament. Well, the bottle of brandy was also accompanying me.

Soon after I had sat down to prepare myself for a long night in the kitchens, the door opened and Kalia came in, frowning but not looking angered. She still appeared to be worried. Worry was not an expression sent my way often, let alone by a female – Kalia was the first female I had spoken to properly in many decades – millennia, even. 

This was made all the more incredible by the fact that her close friendship with her employer had the tendency to bring about a jealousy that was rarely awoken within me.

I said nothing, but offered her the bottle, which she accepted and gladly drank from. 

"I have not yet seen Haldir," she said after a moment, gauging my reaction with watchful eyes. "I suppose I am worried as to what punishment he shall give me."

"It is Legolas who shall give me mine," I replied, drinking deeply from the bottle. "Haldir has no place to bully me in such a manner."

Kalia shot me a wry look. "But we are the dirty servants."

"Aye, but we are also Elves," I replied, shooting her a dark look. "Do not forget that servants we may be, but we too are deserving of rights and rules. It shall be Legolas Thranduillion who shall dealeth my punishment."

I sighed, shaking my head. "To become a male seemed like a good idea at the time. I so wanted to show my skill in hand-to-hand combat – yet I knew that being a woman and a servant combined would be against me." 

I glanced down at my chest. 

"It never occurred to me that it might be a health hazard."

Kalia laughed softly. "'Twas a good idea, except for two things. The first being that yes, we should have guessed that you are too well-endowed to be strapped down, and the second is that it was not a good thing that Haldir was there when you awoke. Or that he fought you in the first place."

My mind instantly flashed back to the fight. 

"He moved with much grace, like a cat," I murmured. "Almost ridiculously graceful for such a strong Elf."

Kalia smiled at me. "You do not deny the attraction?"

"Nay, I do not deny it – except, perhaps, to him. I am merely intelligent enough to realise that such things are folly." 

I gave her an apologetic look. 

"I am sorry I cost us the ball, Kalia."

"'Tis of no matter."

"Do not lie. I know you were looking forward to the gathering. I have ruined it."

Kalia opened her mouth, as though to say something, when the kitchen door opened. Legolas stepped in, his face carefully neutral. He was standing tall, the proud warrior prince. He was quite beautiful when it came to it. His eyes were an amazing blue that put the sky to shame. His skin, although slightly darker than Haldir's, was fair. His hair was golden. 

I could see why Kalia liked him – well, _I_ would like him! He was the sort of sweet Elf I had imagined being mine once upon a dream – one who would not treat me harshly, but care for me – no matter of my build and personality. 

Aye, I could have liked him greatly.

If he were not so overshadowed by another Elf in my mind.

Legolas was warm to Haldir's cold – yet for once, I did not seek the fire. I was turning to the ice. This confused me more than I let on, and seeing the prince caused me to heave a heavy sigh. Legolas stepped into the room, regarding us with blank eyes. It seemed he was almost as good as the March Warden by ways of neutrality.

Eventually, he turned to Kalia, and said, "Perhaps you should go to tend Haldir, Kalia. I fear that his patience is not with him at the present."

She nodded, giving him a look full of meaning, and he returned it. 

I felt a now familiar pang of jealousy stab at my heart. Kalia desired her employer, and even if it was considered forbidden, he obviously returned her feelings. And she still seemed to be at peace with him even though he had cut her precious hair.

Kalia gave me a small smile before leaving the room. I watched her go, not quite wanting to be left with the prince. When the door was shut, I flicked my gaze to Legolas, and arched my already severely arched brows at him. 

Legolas regarded me for a moment, as though studying my face for something, his own face thoughtful. 

Then he said, "I have not known you for long, Tyrael. In fact, I barely know anything of you, past your service and your name. But I do know some things about you, some that you know that I know, and others you do not." 

He pulled out a stool and sat opposite me. "I understand that we have not necessarily had a comfortable relationship like the one Haldir and Kalia share…" 

An expression must have crossed my face, because he murmured softly, "So dour. Why?" 

"You need not feel as though you owe me anything, my lord. I merely do my duties, nothing more. I do not need a friendship." 

My words were clipped and uncontrolled, and all I could do was search his face for any signs of offence. But he merely raised his eyebrows.

"Is that really the cause for your distaste, I wonder?" Then he continued, "I would like it if we were on friendly terms, Tyrael. I do not merely wish for you to 'lick my boots'."

I flushed slightly and looked away. "That comment was not meant for you, my lord."

"Indeed," he murmured. "My name is Legolas, Tyrael. Use it. Now – do not think I have come here merely to punish you for your disregard of rules and rituals. I understand that were I in your position, I would have tried anything to enter such a contest. I understand that the rules seem unfair – but you must also understand that all rules are there for a reason, even if they do not seem right. Perhaps some day, Lord Elrond shall see the misgivings of such things, and shall let Elves of all stature compete in events of skill showing and celebration. But until then…you must understand that today, you and Kalia have disregarded rules that are older than you yourself."

"Kalia was at no fault in this," I said quickly. "It 'twas I who suggested that we disguise ourselves. I persuaded her. Do not punish her, for she merely followed my lead."

"And it is honourable of you to speak thus," Legolas smiled. "And now I must ask. Who, exactly, was your comment for, if not me?"

I frowned. "'Tis of no importance."

"I do not believe you."

I glared at him, before realising my impropriety, and forced myself to break my features back down to neutrality. 

"Believe what you will, my lor – Legolas. It was a comment fired merely out of anger and bewilderment."

"At whom?"

He looked innocent enough, but I knew he was far from it.

"This is doing nothing for building a friendship, Prince Legolas," I said blandly, drinking some brandy.

He sighed. "Perhaps you believe me blind, Tyrael. You believe that I do not see your eyes follow him, or the admiration you hold. You think I do not see that you both anger each other to the point of battle. And that it is all done with a passion. There is no hatred, and you cannot say there is. I know there is not."

I found myself staring at him wide-eyed. I had thought I was being so discreet in my jibes, my gazes. How could I have been so naïve? 

"I understand that there has been an altercation of late that has the two of you glaring at each other as though you can see evil in each others' eyes. But do not think I do not know how you feel for him."

"And what is it I feel?" I asked sarcastically, raising the bottle for a sip.

"You love him."

I choked, sending good brandy everywhere. Legolas patted my back. 

"Nay," I choked out. "You misunderstand…"

"I do not. I know it, for I am in the same situation."

I glanced at him, suddenly seeing the pain in his eyes. He was torn between what was expected of him, and what was in his heart. 

"_Amin hiraetha I am sorry, Legolas," I said softly. "I should be more considerate."_

A small smile graced his lips. "Do not apologise, Tyrael. 'Tis not your war to wage. You have your own to deal with." 

I nodded. I loved him. How could I love someone like Haldir? How could I have allowed it to happen? It was ridiculous. 

"He hates me," I found myself saying. 

"Nay, never hate you," Legolas chuckled. "I feel that the two of you have the same problem. You are both stubborn, both dominant, and both blind. Have neither of you spoken to each other?"

I frowned. "Of course we have spoken."

"Properly? Without argument, jesting, or orders?" I shook my head. "Then that is what should be done."

"Oh, well that is easy for you to say. Kalia is quite docile and pleasant," I scoffed. "The March Warden is like a Warg which has been neutered with a blunt sword."

Legolas shook his head, though the curve of his lips suggested that he was amused by that simile. 

"It is my suggestion, _mellon_. It is your choice whether you take heed of it." His face suddenly became serious. "I have managed to convince Lord Elrond to allow me to handle your punishments. I believe he would have been rather strict with you." He crossed his arms. "You are to clean my weapons whenever I deem fit. I shall show you how. You shall do reparations to my clothes and the clothes of any others I say. You shall be courteous and follow orders without argument or disregard. I am being very courteous compared to what Lord Elrond would have had you doing. Have I made myself clear?"

"Aye, you have. I thank you for your kindness," I murmured, my throat dry (which was incredible, due to the amount of alcohol I had been downing).

"And if you dare to be so bold as to appear in my service drunk, you shall regret it. Understood?"

I cringed, but said, "Aye."

Legolas studied me for a moment, before saying, "I have also managed to reason with Lord Elrond. You and Kalia shall be allowed to go to the ball, but if either of you put one toe out of line, such leniency may not be shown again. I am to accompany Nessa – I believe that Haldir may accompany Kalia. An Elf showed a particular interest in accompanying you."

_Kalia is too damn lucky_, I thought, and gave the frowning prince a questioning gaze.

"An Elf by the name of Rathborn," Legolas said, giving me a quizzical look. "He does not appear to be trustworthy. Are you to accept his invitation?"

My heart was sinking in disappointment. Not Haldir, but Rathborn. 

I sighed.

"Aye, Legolas. I know Rathborn – you need not concern yourself with him."

Legolas nodded, though looked dubious. He cleared his features, stood tall, and said, "I suggest you call your staff back. The ball shall not be long away, and the food needs to be prepared." I nodded. "I shall see you soon, Tyrael. Good day."

"Good day, Legolas," I replied. "I thank you sincerely for both myself and Kalia. She shall be most pleased." 

He nodded, smiling, and turned away. I sighed, watching him leave. I felt friendlier with the prince – yet the chasm between Haldir and myself seemed the same – if not wider. I had not felt this feeling of loss since I was in my childhood. It felt as though a portion of warmth and content of my chest had been removed. I had angered the one, which I loved…and if I knew myself, I would probably not do anything about it even if I knew I was being foolish.

A new thought then occurred to me. 

"Sauron's balls!" I gasped. "A ball! That means _dancing!"_

*

I had left Kalia alone for an hour or two, hoping that she and Haldir would finish whatever they might be doing. In my mind, I could clearly picture some unsavoury things they might have been doing, but I told myself that she had eyes for the prince and the prince alone. So I found myself walking to Haldir's door, frowning at the fact that I had to go through him to speak to my friend. 

Hastily, I knocked. And his normal, arrogant voice said, "Enter."

I opened the door, and ignored him as best I could, settling my eyes on Kalia, who was helping him with the fletchlings of his arrows. 

"I came to see if I could borrow Kalia for a short time."

She glanced at me, and then at Haldir, looking worried about a repeat performance of our last argument over her. But Haldir merely said, "You have been here for some time. You may leave."

I watched as she rose, all the while outwardly ignoring the March Warden, but watching him with my peripheral vision, as he lounged back in his chair, his fingers gently grasping an arrow, stroking the fletchlings.

_'Oh, to be that arrow.'_

I left the room, not bothering with the formalities. I had only agreed to be courteous to Legolas. Outside the door, once I had shut it, I turned to Kalia. 

"You are lucky," I murmured softly. "I did not realise until recently how kind and courteous the prince can be."

She smiled, and was about to reply, when the door opened, and Haldir handed her the hair scarf she had been wearing since after the tournament. 

"You forgot this," he said in a cold, curt manner, and gave me a very cold look before disappearing into his chambers, slamming the door. 

I gave Kalia a look that spoke of my surprise and disgust at his childish behaviour.

"I think he heard you, Tyrael," she murmured, looking at the door with something akin to concern.

"Oh? And my complimenting the prince for a positive character trait deserves such rudeness?" I shook my head.

"Tyrael, you do not underst…oh, let us go," Kalia sighed. "You did, after all, request my presence."

"Aye, I did," I nodded, and led her towards my room, which had been given to me due to my duties to the prince. 

It was right next to his rooms. It was the first time Kalia had been there. On the way there, I muttered, "I trust Haldir has asked you to the ball?"

"Aye," Kalia sighed. "I am truly sorry, Tyrael. I did not know how to say no…"

"You need not have said no anyway," I replied shortly. "I already have a date."

I was always tentative about letting people into my room – the only one who had been in there was Legolas. It was not large, but not exactly small, either. The bed was a beautiful pine, its coverlets surprisingly soft and beautiful. There was a bedside table, a small chest-of-drawers for my garments, a mirror, and a shelf along the wall, which held the few books I owned. It was small, boring, but better than my previous room.

I blushed slightly when I realised that the pillow of Haldir's, which Kalia had given me, was on my bed, plain for all to see. I used it as my own pillow, inhaling his scent as I collapsed into sleep. His scent was a mixture of rain, woodland, leather and red wine.

Kalia glanced around, and her gaze settled on the books on the shelf. She studied them. 

"This is a nice room, Tyrael."

"You only say this because it is next to the quarters of your fancy," I replied with a smirk, watching with odd unease as she plucked a book of battle strategies and combat skills from the shelf. 

"Aye, you caught me," she smiled. "What is this book, _mellon? Is this how you learned to fight?"_

"In a way," I replied. I wondered whether to tell her more, and lapsed into silence for a few moments, before I said, "I was trained to fight by a great Elf named Orevon. After he was slain by Orcs…I trained from the book."

Kalia raised an eyebrow. It was the most I had ever told her of myself, and it obviously stunned her that I had spoken of my past. She opened the book to the first page, where the inscription was.

_To Tyrael,_

_ May this book aid you in times of need._

_ ~Orevon._

"Why did you ask me here?" Kalia asked softly, and I noticed that she suddenly seemed to have become…softer. As though my speaking of Orevon had warmed her in some way. 

Perhaps she was pitying me? 

The thought sparked anger, but I forced it away. I did not need pity. Even if Orevon had been the father I had never had, I knew that the Valar had called him to the Halls of Mandos appropriately. They did everything right – why would they prematurely take him away?

I always imagined Orevon reborn as an Elfling, learning to fight all over again. It made me smile, and when Kalia looked at me oddly, I twisted the smile into a smirk, and said, "I desire your help, my dear."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, can I help you with, _arwenamin my lady?" Kalia retorted, placing the book back with infinite care._

"Legolas has been courteous enough to…" I caught the pained look on her face, and knew what was wrong. "Do not think of it. The March Warden's tempers shall simmer down soon enough. He is a grown-up, though he does not act like it. If he dislikes that the prince earns praise for his actions, then he needs another millennia to grow out of his immaturity. Now, back to the important manners at hand. The prince has been courteous enough to ensure that we go to the ball. And that is where my problem lies."

"You have nothing to wear?" Kalia asked instantly, apparently not even dreaming of my true problem. She glanced critically at my chest. "We should probably attempt to make something – we do not want a repeat performance of the tournament, thank you very much." She studied me. "Judging by your colouring, I think a rich autumn red would suit you perfectly…" 

I glanced down at the bodice over my blouse – it was burgundy, and it had always suited me, so I had to agree – red was my colour. 

"…I hear Petrenella herself is a very good seamstress…"

"Kalia."

"Hmmm?"

"As much as I may – and _do_ – need a dress, that is not why I called you here."

"Oh? And why _did you call me here?" She raised an eyebrow._

"Well, you see, it is a little problem that may be quite big in some cases…"

"Meaning…"

"Well, you see, at this ball – I need to do certain things, with certain people even, and if I cannot do certain things, then I would appear rather foolish…" 

I was babbling, and I knew it. 

"Tyrael."

"Aye?"

"You cannot dance, can you?"

I heaved a sigh. 

"Nay, I cannot." I gave her a pathetically lost look. "Would you teach me?"

"Would this be to impress a certain March Warden?" She teased, and suddenly looked confused when my face darkened. 

"Tyrael, what has happened between the two of you?" 

I said nothing. 

"Is it to do with the comment he made? About…" she took a breath. "About enjoying being hit?"

I felt the sneer before I could stop it, and slowly fought it back away. 

"Is it about that comment? I suppose. But not only that. His entire being infuriates me beyond belief – I do not need him."

"Tyrael…"

"I am learning to dance for my date," I forced out, hating myself for my words.

"Oh, yes, your date. Who might that be?"

"An old friend of mine. Rathborn."

*

Learning to dance in my room was particularly tough. It was not small, but was not necessarily large enough to learn dancing in either. And aside from that – I was a clumsy idiot. 

When I was not stepping on poor Kalia's toes, I was tripping over my own feet and falling into various items around the room. At one point, when she spun me around and I lost my footing, I even fell into Legolas, who was concerned by all the banging noises and had come through the door linking his rooms to my own. He managed to keep both of us on our feet, giving us surprised looks.

"I am learning to dance," I grouched, rubbing at a nasty bruise on my arm. "I am not sure I like dancing."

He laughed. "Such things take time, Tyrael."

Soon after this, I had both Legolas and Kalia teaching me various forms of dancing. I grew better – but some dances were doomed from the start. Legolas realised this, and soon gave up when I sent both him and Kalia crashing to the floor. 

I really did not know my own strength.

Legolas was soon called away by Elladan and Elrohir, who gazed at us curiously. Although he did not show it, I knew that the prince was relieved to be out of this bull paddock. 

Kalia spent some more time running through the dances that I was quite good at, and eventually proclaimed that I was well enough. I thanked her profusely, and as she left to deal with Haldir, I sought out the prince's laundry and clothing for the ball. By the time it was finished, I left it on the bed, and decided to find him to tell him that all was prepared. 

I found him with the twins, Estel, two silver-blond haired Elves and Haldir – they were all competing amongst themselves, whilst Kalia sat nearby watching. 

It had been unexpected that they all be together.

"Legolas," I said, purposely ignoring Haldir.

All of them turned towards me curiously, and Legolas smiled. 

"Your clothing is ready and waiting for you. Is there anything else you require?" I could not help but quirk my lip at this comment, as it could be taken many ways. 

Elladan snickered, and was elbowed by his brother. 

"Aye," Legolas nodded, ignoring his friends. "I need you to go to the kitchens and run the preparations for the feast. It would seem that the head chef is unconscious, and the other Elves are at a loss as to what to do."

I nodded. "I shall go there right away."

I noticed the two silver-blond Elves eyeing me with interest, both with grins hovering upon their lips. I raised an eyebrow curiously, but gave a subtle bow. 

"My lords."

Looks of amusement flicked across their features. One of them bowed back.

"If I am not mistaken, this be the infamous Tyrael."

I blinked, and the other Elf snickered, whilst the one who had spoken cast a glance to Haldir, who was glaring at them openly. 

"Indeed I am. Might I be so bold as to inquire your identities?"

The so-far silent one smiled. 

"Ahh, yes, for we have not been introduced before, even though I have seen you about. I am Orophin, and this is my brother Rúmil. We are brothers to Haldir."

_Oh, lovely_, I thought inwardly. Yet now that I knew, I could see the similarities between the three. I did not need to look at Haldir to compare him – his face was burned into my mind.

I executed another bow. 

"'Tis a pleasure, my lords. I apologise that I was not so fortunate as to meet you earlier. Yet, if I may ask – in what way am I famous?"

Rúmil chuckled. "Ahhh, but we have heard much about you, my dear! From both Kalia and Haldir." 

I had to use much willpower not to blush.

"And that Petrenella," Orophin added. "But she referred to you as the 'damned hellcat'. 'Tis not difficult to know of whom she was speaking of." 

He rested his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up, so that the sun glinted off my eyes. 

"Interesting…"

Haldir cleared his throat loudly. "Come, brothers. Do you dawdle because you fear to be beaten?"

Both brothers cast amused glances at the haughty March Warden, before looking back to me, an odd expression in their eyes. 

"I should probably leave anyway, since I am needed in the kitchens," I added, nervous at the contact Orophin had shown. I had felt nervous enough when discovering who they were, let alone to have one touch me.

"You have permission to leave half an hour before the ball," Legolas said with a smile. "I understand that women need a certain amount of time to prepare."

I put on a look of mock hurt. "You think I am a preening wench?! I am hurt, my lord!"

"You are going to the ball?"

I shot a cold glance Haldir's way, annoyed that he had forced me to answer – he was, after all, better than me, damn him. Why did he have to speak to me? I was ignoring him perfectly well, and he had to ruin it. 

"Aye," I said, fighting to keep the annoyance from my voice. 

I turned back to Legolas. "I must leave now. I shall see you later, perhaps." 

I gave him a sweet smile. "If only all were like you – thinking with the head on their shoulders, not elsewhere. Good day, Legolas. A pleasure meeting you, Rúmil and Orophin."

I turned and walked away before they could even consider saying anything, but I could feel Haldir's glare on my back, and I heard Elladan saying (amidst the laughter of Haldir's brothers), "I like her. I hope that am I to have a daughter some day, she will be like her."

"Me too," Elrohir said, and then paused. "Which is probably why I shall never reproduce."

*

Kalia collected me promptly from the kitchens forty-five minutes before the ball was to start. I could tell that she was preoccupied, and neither of us spoke as we moved to her rooms – where we had agreed to get ready after we had smashed mine up during our dancing lessons. I knew she was feeling a cacophony of emotions – guilt, at attending with The World's Most Arrogant March Warden, disapproval at my earlier comment, and nervousness at the upcoming ball. 

I would have been lying if I had said I was not feeling nervous. In fact, when Kalia had first arrived, I had said, "Perhaps I shall forfeit my position at the dance and simply help in the kitchens."

Although Haryon looked pleased at this, Kalia definitely did not. She fed me a line on how the prince had worked hard to gain us the privilege, before she showed a sign of her temper and odd mood by grabbing me by my braid and dragging me from the kitchens. 

Petrenella had indeed helped me with my dress. Kalia had already measured me (and at the time, had given a surprised squeak at my chest measurement – apparently, it was still bigger than she had suspected) and given the preferences to the eager elleth, and now I was struggling into an autumn red dress, Kalia lacing it up behind me. 

Even I had to admit it was a thing of beauty. 

Of a velvety material, it was an off-the-shoulder dress, running around the back in a straight line, until the front, where the lines met in a shallow V, which still showed how the bodice of the dress pushed my breasts up and created a rather shocking cleavage. The waist of the dress met in a belt, which dipped like a crown to follow the line of my abdomen, ending in a point, like a triangle. The skirts were made up of layers – the layer of red velvet, then a layer of deep purple lace, then the normal petticoat under-layer. The sleeves were full, and hung down in billowing waves of red velvet and purple lace. 

It was an amazing dress – I felt almost like royalty, and when I saw it in the mirror, I could scarcely believe it was I – I had gone from the grubby elleth in the dirty white blouse, burgundy bodice, and deep green skirt to a princess.

Kalia cleaned up my face, before helping me brush through my freshly cleaned hair, brushing so much that it shone like it never had before. Dead-straight curtains of dark brown/black. I had been considering a style, but Kalia said to leave it down – no braids, just my hair hanging loose and free. I did not protest – I only tied my hair back normally because of an unfortunate incident one time in the kitchens when Rathborn's old endearment 'fire-cat' became a horrible truth, as I fought to beat the flames out of my hair when their loose length had accidentally found their way into a flame in the furnace. 

Kalia herself wore a rich purple dress that hugged her narrow shoulders and came down in a V. There was a bodice to the dress, which thrust her chest up just enough to create a cleavage.

The purple silk of her dress was covered with some darker purple lace. Her sleeves were billowing, the dress clinging to her slim figure. Her short blond hair (which was surprisingly less curly) had now been pinned back in an elegant way, hiding her hacked-off locks. She looked truly beautiful – and I told her thus.

She blushed. "Do not flatter me, Tyrael. It is you the Elves shall flock to."

I frowned. "Not with Rathborn on my arm, my pretty." She gave me a concerned look, but I had returned to smoothing out the folds of my dress. 

I felt ridiculous in some ways. My form was sturdier than most elleths, and so I felt almost as though I were dressing in the attire of the opposite sex. I said so to Kalia, frowning, and she laughed. 

"You look fine, Tyrael. Surprisingly feminine."

I chuckled, before giving myself one last scrutinising look, and leaving Kalia to Haldir, whenever he would arrive. I was to meet Rathborn in the apple orchard, where he would then lead me on to the dance. He was never fond of picking his fancies up from their doors, but merely set meeting places. It was part of what made him so mysterious.

His violet eyes were brought out by the silvery sheen of his tunic, his dark hair contrasting in a very attractive way. The smirk at his lips was seductive, and his roguish eyes followed me carefully. 

"Is this truly Tyrael before me?" He drawled. 

"I trust that was rhetoric," I drawled back. He grinned, and looped my arm through his.

"Aye, I could never outwit you, my dear." We began walking towards the ball, me feeling rather silly in the dress. As though sensing it, Rathborn said, "It may be different to normal, but you look lovely all the same. Do not fret."

His words were oddly comforting – something that I was not used to from Rathborn. I tried to keep my suspicions curtained though, and merely nodded. Inside my mind, I was calculating that Haldir had probably collected Kalia by now. He was always, always punctual – that much I knew. 

We arrived at the hall promptly, and I was amazed at the burst of bright colours, at the – 

Absolute lack of merriment.

The Elves were just milling about, talking among themselves, but longing for decent music and a good dance. And no wonder. The musicians seemed to be in a blind panic, and could not get out one proper chord. What was wrong with them could have been anything between drunkenness and fear, but it was terrible.

"Dear Valar," Rathborn murmured quietly. "I have seen more cheer in a burial ground."

I frowned. If this had been what the torment had been over, I might as well have stayed in the kitchens. Even Lord Elrond looked particularly pained, as did his children, sitting beside him. I caught the gaze of Elladan and he gave me a cross-eyed look, making me laugh. He then gave me a confused look, before his eyes lit up with recognition. He nudged his brother, who gazed at me, and both grinned the sort of grins that made you feel that a foul plot was afoot. 

Before I could consider it, however, Kalia's voice said from beside me, "Well, this is most definitely…calm."

"Dormant," Haldir's voice added coldly, and I turned to glance at them. Kalia was shaking her silvery head at the musicians, looking truly pained by their music. 

Haldir was glancing at Rathborn, who was glancing back at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Kalia glanced at Haldir, then at me and Rathborn. Her brow creased slightly, but she did not frown as blatantly as Haldir was.

"You would be Rathborn?" She asked, making an attempt to be polite. 

I understood her hesitance. Rathborn's presence was not one to be trifled with unless you were the scandalous and brazen sort. He was stifling, and seemed to give off a scent that was dangerous in itself. His eyes held levels of darkness even though they were light, and his ego was displayed before him proudly. As I said, if you were not the sort of elleth to like that type, then he would not go down well at all.

"Aye," he said with a smirk, his eyes glittering, as he bowed his upper body to her. "And who might you be?"

"Kalia," she replied, giving me a quick glance. I could tell she did not really like my choice of date.

Though she was nowhere near as bad as Haldir. He was openly sizing Rathborn up, sneering and frowning and glaring at odd intervals. It would have been amusing were I not both annoyed with him and too busy noticing how good he looked. A midnight blue tunic with silver embroidery adorned his well-built upper body, his hair in its normal style and glinting in the light. His chin was raised, his eyes stormy as ever. He would not have needed a big sign pointing to him and reading 'March Warden of the Galadhrim' for you to know his status and importance. It came off him in waves.

Yet Rathborn refused to be intimidated. He merely gave Haldir a calculating look, whilst saying, "Haldir of Lórien. I was wondering when I might cross your path. Congratulations at the tourney. You definitely tried Tyrael's skills. Yet she stood her ground." 

He gave me a smile that actually never ceased to melt me. "I have trained her well."

Haldir glanced between the both of us. "You trained her?"

"I thought Orevon trained you," Kalia frowned, puzzled.

"Orevon trained you?" Haldir asked.

"You knew Orevon?" I blinked.

"Aye, I did. A fine warrior. He trained you?"

His shortness was bothering me. 

"Aye, he did. When he passed into the Halls of Mandos, I learned from a book, until Rathborn was generous enough to offer his services."

"I'll bet," Haldir murmured. 

I felt my face flush, and Kalia cast him a surprised glare, but Rathborn merely smiled, tightening his grip on my elbow. 

Was Haldir purposely trying to spite me? 

Perhaps I had been giving him too much credit in not expecting it. It was as though he had just insinuated me as a vacuous whore. Before I could start yelling at him, another interruption came.

"Could this possibly be Kalia?" Rúmil was gazing at the poor, blushing Elf with wide eyes, which were both playful and sincere in their awe. "Why, you are as beautiful as this gathering is…idle."

"Dormant," Haldir repeated grumpily.

"And look here," Orophin added, his eyes on me. "The hellcat herself. But how different she looks! Red most definitely suits you." He bowed down, taking my hand and kissing it. 

I realised that there had to be a flush upon my cheeks by now. "You shall have to save me a dance, dear Tyrael."

"And I," Rúmil added, smirking. 

I shook my head with a sigh. "I would not wish my dancing upon anyone."

By the time the next distraction came, I was ready to pull my loose hair out of my scalp. It seemed that Haldir's brothers were not so keen on Rathborn either, though they were both more tactful about it than he was. But Orophin's glances sent my way were making me deeply uncomfortable. Something unreadable shone in his eyes, and it made me want to recoil into the crowds. It was not a nasty look, but it was similar to how I might have felt were Haldir to just sit in front of me and stare at me for hours on end. A sort of scrutiny and analysis, I suppose. 

The party was still fairly dead. The royalty and nobles were talking amongst themselves, but seeming bored beyond words. The Lord and Lady of Lórien were sitting together, speaking to Elrond, whilst another Elf that looked disturbingly like Legolas but for the narrower face listened keenly, sipping from his goblet. 

Thranduil. 

I glanced at Kalia and saw that she had noticed him, and looked pained. I gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, and she rewarded me with a smile.

When Legolas finally appeared with Nessa, I do not think a single elleth in the room was able to hold in a gasp. The pale blue, shimmering tunic hugged his form comfortably but revealingly, with no extra detail but the shimmering colours of the surface. He held himself regally, and his shocking blue eyes glittered against the tunic's powers, his hair resting down his back and to his waist in golden strands. 

"Nessa looks lovely," Kalia murmured, fighting to keep the sadness from her voice but failing slightly. I cast a critical eye over the gold digger on the prince's arm.

"Aye, but she is the tempting crisp skin of the apple, hiding the maggots in the core," I whispered to her, and her lips curved at the thought. 

The ball was still not very lively, and I was just about to give up hope, what with hearing Rathborn talking to Rúmil and Orophin about combat techniques (and it seemed blatantly obvious that the brothers wore mocking stares), Haldir speaking to an Elf I did not know, and Kalia forlornly watching Legolas as he sat at the table. 

But as I was ready to say before – the next distraction came as I was beginning to grow weary. The distraction was in the forms of Elladan and Elrohir, who marched up to us, and with simultaneous bows, turned to my dear friend. 

"Kalia, I request a favour," Elladan said, giving her a smile. "I fear that should this party continue thus, I shall have to become inappropriately drunk, leading to an unfortunate incident like last time, where I was swept away unconscious down the currents of the Bruinen." 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"So I implore thee…show us your violin skills. Bring this ball to life."

Kalia blushed such a shade of red that were she to stand in front of me, she would all but disappear completely. 

"Nay, I could not!"

"Please, Kalia, we are begging you," Elrohir said, clasping his hands. "We shall surely be dragged into pits of despair should we have to sit through another conversation about the weather."

I smirked. Some things did not change no matter what status you were.

"I agree with them, Kalia," I said, casting her a glance. "Perhaps your music – if it is as good as Lord Elladan says – shall awaken the party."

"But Tyrael…"

"You need not be shy, Kalia. You have a chance to show your talents. Take it."

She frowned, giving me a mournful gaze. She did not want everyone's attentions on her, which was obvious. I smiled as softly as I knew how, and gave her an encouraging nod. 

With a sigh, she allowed the now happier brothers to lead her to where the violin was.

"This should be interesting," Rathborn murmured. "Do you believe she can bring the party to life, _aikanarocath _hell-fire cat?" 

I frowned thoughtfully, watching as Kalia began to tune the violin carefully, slowly attracting the attentions of many in the hall. 

"Aye, I believe she can."

*

**A/N:** You heard them! If you wish to obtain tickets to Kalia Live! Please click on the button below.


	9. Author's note

Alrighty, well I was pleased to see we had 20 reviews for the last chapter, a record I'm sure!! Chapter 9 will be up soon, like within one day, but I wanted the answers to the reviews posted here.  
  
Thanks so much to you crazy ppl who think our story is gold. Now, on with one on one replys.  
  
Kitta: Aye, here you go. *hands you tickets* Front row seats, but I'm warning you, your clothes might get stained by Nessa's blood.  
  
Goddess Jaime: Aww, the beta goddess! *hands u the tickets* Anyhow, lets touch on ur questions hm? As far as the fight scene goes, you have Andy to thank for that, and it was very kinky and very HOT. *grins* We're glad u enjoy seeing ppl get cozy, and well, as far as Rathborn goes, you shall see..  
  
Gypsy: Thanks for the lovely review, and I hope to live up to your expectations, since I wrote it!  
  
Ebony: Tee hee, friction is good eh? This chappie coming will be more about Kalia's word..but there is friction there too.  
  
Crystal Snowflakes: Aww, I wish we can all get to have Leggy like Jessica.but my girl has a rougher road ahead.still, I'm glad I have you pouting over it. It's a rush to have one of ur fav fanfic writers pouting over *your* stuff. *does a jig.*  
  
Honolulu: Did I mention I stayed there for me honeymoon?? Anyhow, *hands u the tickets* Hope you like the show. *winks*  
  
Vendea: *hands u tickets* Don't fret me pet, here you go now, have a seat yes...  
  
Rclichter: Thanks a lot! Hope you read and review soon!  
  
Elisabeth: Thanks! Will do.  
  
Simbelmyn: Our adorable ranting reviewer.kinda like me over Andy's stuff.LOL you have the lengthiest review to date, but it was still lovely. So, here I go to reply.  
  
As far as Lego's response to cutting Kalia's hair..hmm *winks* u shall have to see eh?...I can say u will see Haldir's reaction Kalia's behavior..as far as Elrond's slip..*ur welcome.*..as far as Haldir's brothers, you will see more of them..I can't divulge more info.lest Andy will kill me..anyhow.ta ta!  
  
Silverdracowolf: LOL@ u Haldir redeems himself I think.don't worry.anyhow.can't wait to see you at the dance.giggle..  
  
Ravaran: I can understand your plight..I too am a fanfic addicted college student.but I assure you our chapters will be better by us giving time to write them. As I said before..this is a transcontinental fic.  
  
Nessa: Thanks for the review, and sorry about Nessa being a prat.  
  
Sokochan: Well, sowie bout that.but you can at least read the next chapter.*winks*  
  
Swordsworn: Glad u like the fic, don't know where the screen name came from but I'd like to know..  
  
Kitty Grey: Will do!  
  
Sarah: *hands you a ticket* I'll send u more ok!  
  
Moon Flame: We will!  
  
Knowinsight: Thanks! Will add more! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Author: Suziefox

POV: Kalia

Without much ado…

"Stubborn elleth," I sighed, "I told you not to strap yourself down too much. You are too..." I struggled to find the polite word.

"Big?" She shot me a nervous smile, and I could not fault her as Haldir was boring a hole into her head. 

I groaned inwardly, as I saw the crowd of people part, and an angry elf appear.

"What in Arda were you thinking?" He shot a pointed stare at me, and I couldn't help but settle into my familiar frown. 

Why did everyone expect me to be the responsible one?

I pulled Tyrael up, perhaps a bit roughly, while trying my best to ignore the soft murmurs from the crowd. This was all wrong. What an ill-fated day! I felt a pang of empathy when she swerved a bit on her feet. She was not fully recovered.

"We were entering the tournament, I thought that was obvious."  

Whatever sympathy I was beginning to feel fluttered away like a frightened dove. 

Of all the times for this elleth to be smart. To add insult to injury, no pun intended, the crowd behind us seemed thoroughly scandalized by her sharp tongue, and I heard whispers that conveyed just how outlandish and inappropriate we were. I dared to look at Haldir, but found his gaze was still on Tyrael. 

At the rate he was going, she would be roasted like a Yule time ham.

"It was clear that two such as yourselves are not allowed to participate." His jaw was set, and I knew that face. He was but a hop, skip, and jump away from throttling her.

"And why is that? Is it because we are female, or because we are the ones to lick your boots?" 

I heard the king's startled gasp and groaned. When did he arrive? If she kept this up, when I returned home, I would be in the stables until the next age! She had to stop this! I pulled on her arm gently and hissed a warning. 

"Tyrael!" Haldir leaned towards her, and I felt the heat radiating off of him.

"You have repeatedly been nothing but trouble, you have broken property,"

I flinched at the memory of our vase incident.

"Fought with others,"

That per se, was my fault, not hers. I didn't dare mention that however.

"You speak in disrespectful tones! More importantly, you flout rules. You have gone too far Tyrael,"

I felt panic grip my stomach. Was he going to send her away? If so this was purely unjust! She was not alone in this prank, and our motivations were fair. A foreign boldness took me.

"Haldir, we beg you to try and understand. How would you feel if you were not allowed to show your skills? Simply because of your social status?" I felt Tyrael's anger mounting, and I flickered my gaze from her face to his. 

She was going to be brash. I knew it.

His eyes gazed my way for a moment, and I saw a glimmer of understanding, but when he looked at the elleth, his understanding was a distant memory, and I felt rather than saw his grip on her arm tighten and his jaw fix to open up and deliver a new outburst.

"Haldir, perhaps we should..." Legolas' soft yet commanding voice startled me, and I jumped, I then cursed my weakness. Now was no time for childish fancy.

"I could have _killed_ you woman! I injured you!" The anguish in his voice, noticeable only to those who knew him well, made my heart clench. 

His hand went to her bruised lip and captured it, and I knew the grief he would feel later. He wasn't angry because of the breech of protocol. He was angry with himself for not being more receptive. Had he known it was Tyrael, like Legolas had with myself and allowed himself to continue anyway? Or had he been so blind he had not even recognized her. Either way it made for a miserable situation.

"Is it that you enjoy being hit?" His voice was softer than before, yet just as powerful. 

Tyrael looked as if she had been doused with icy water.

Legolas seemed to take in the enraged expression Tyrael wore, and once again attempted to assuage the tension.

"Haldir-"

"I do not answer to _you, oh great March Warden of the Galadhrim!" Her voice raised an octave, raw and so hurt. _

I could have wept to see the pair so angry and at odds with each other. I felt torn in two once again, as a child would upon witnessing their parents quarrel.

"Tyrael, please calm yourself, please, you are shouting." I tried to place a soothing hand on her back, but she snatched away from my touch angrily and pointed a trembling long finger towards Legolas.

"I answer to _him! _He_ is the one I serve, not _you_. You do not have any right to tell me what to do; I am not one of your wardens! Now LET – __GO!"_

With this, she raised her hand, and for a wild moment I thought she would strike him, but instead she shoved the warden roughly, cast me a glance, and stalked away. I need not follow her for I knew her destination. My eyes followed her figure until it disappeared, but two eyes drew me back to the crowd.

"Kalia. You should clean up, and then you and your accomplice are to meet in my office." Elrond's glittering gaze made me wish to melt into the ground as he strode off, followed by most of the crowd.

"Haldir-"

"You have naught to say to me that I wish to hear now Kalia. Save your breath." He too stormed off, and his cold tone rubbed my already raw nerves, I looked around wildly for a quiet place to mope.

"Kalia?"

I bit my lip and looked into the prince's eyes. Of all the people to wish to speak with me now.

"Yes sire?"

"Walk with me."

He extended a long arm and his eyes were so warm, I nearly believed he had honorable intentions. I wavered for a moment, and then placed a light arm on his. He led me in silence for several moments, and it was only when we passed the ranges that I realized where he was taking us. 

Back towards the woods and away from the city.

"I suppose you are wondering where I am leading you."

I frowned. Actually, I was wondering why he wanted to talk to me.

"Nay."

"Then perhaps you wish to know why I wish to speak with you?"

I was sure he could not read minds, yet I was still startled by his observation. My shocked expression drew a soft smile onto his lips.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve little Kalia." 

I blushed furiously, and looked ahead.

"I wish to speak with you about what transpired atop the waterfall."

I suddenly wished I had run after Tyrael right away.

"Your majesty, I apologize. I never intended to-"

"I deserved it. All of it."

I blanched.

"I peg your pardon?"

"I was neither honest nor sincere in my actions, and you reacted appropriately."

Then he was not attracted to me. I really was a jest to him.

"That does not excuse my behavior. It was no longer honest fun when we had an audience sire."

I felt my heart clamber. I sorely wished to weep. I was aware, aye, that he could not fancy me, as I loved him, yet, to have had this been a prank that escalated! I could scarcely bear the indignity.

"I only regret not clarifying sooner. And I am sorry for cutting your hair."

Hot anger suddenly flooded my face, and I flashed him a glare.

"Aye, that was uncalled for if I may be so bold your majesty. I merely offered the ladies a glimpse, you have altered my appearance!"

He seemed taken aback by my anger.

"We did not intend for that to happen. You were not even supposed to become ill, yet Estel miscalculated the effects of the herbs, and you paid dearly for it. "

He sounded like an elfling caught by his mother then asked to explain.

"Then, Elladan agreed to cut your hair, as I was too nervous to do the honors, yet he was besotted, and when he cut one strand, it was uneven. Elrohir suggested cutting more, so that you might have an even style, and before we knew it, all of your hair was gone." He sounded sheepish and all my anger had evaporated.

Aye, I must be in love, for had he been any other man or elf, I would have killed him by now. How could one resist those warm blue orbs when they were focused on you?

"Your do realize that your careers as barbers are ruined?"

He laughed at my jest, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I mean it; no one in their right mind would volunteer for you to even trim their toenails after this. Look!" I tugged at a lock, which hung heavily on my ear. He laughed harder, and soon we were all but giggling.

"Nay, you are not that bad. And it will grow." As if to emphasize this point, he placed a large hand on my head, and I tilted my head back to gaze into his smiling face.

"His majesty's tongue is ever sweet as a ripened berry." I crooned, and his smile seemed to fade a bit.

"We should return, Lord Elrond shall be waiting for you." He murmured, and led me back to the village.

The meeting with Elrond was tense as we were dispensed our punishments and the elf lord once again voiced the opinion of the masses…

_ "She should know better!" _

I was dispatched to my quarters, and I had the decency to keep my head down so as to avoid contact with the angry servants, who, because of our antics, would be watched more carefully, and most likely have longer days and tighter schedules to prevent what was perceived by the upper class as too much time to be idle. This was most grievous for many were hard working, and seldom had moments to dream, eat, or relieve themselves, much less scheme to usurp tradition. 

Still, I digress.

Since I now had the reputation of conjurer of mischief, I veered from my course and met with Tyrael in the kitchens. She was still sulking, more so now it would seem since we had been banned from the dance, and I found her attached to a dusty bottle of cooking brandy, covered in sweat and her dried blood. She offered a swig of the brew, and I took it, for I could scarcely imagine two elleths more pathetic in all of Arda. 

Legolas interrupted us bearing good news, and I sagely slipped out from the kitchens, sensing he desired a meeting alone with Tyrael.

He had suggested I pay a visit to my master, and I would have preferred a holiday in Mordor to facing that angry elf. Of all the people who I had to face, his disappointment burned most of all.

I steeled myself for his anger before knocking on the door.

"Enter." 

I found him sitting in the darkness, I looked down at the colored lanterns that set the large courtyard aglow in a mystical shimmer. Already merry voices could be heard gathering down below for an evening of pleasure, though the sun was just setting.

Haldir's bright eyes drew me from my reverie.

"I have never been so thoroughly disappointed Kalia."

I felt my eyebrows settle into a frown, and once again, tears pricked my eyes.

"Haldir, forgive me." I kneeled in front of him.

"Did you not feel you could trust me?" His voice trembled and I was swiftly disarmed. Had he been angry I could have defended myself. 

But this? Anguish was a new emotion.

"I knew not if I could, I was not thinking."  I placed a hand on his lap, and he took it firmly.

"I am not only disappointed in you Kalia."

"Aye, but Tyrael merely wanted to do as I did, to prove herself, to find honor in something."

His face hardened.

"There is no honor in foolish games Kalia. There is no honor in unnecessary death or injury."

I looked down at the floor, and knew the tears were flowing freely. He tilted my head up with his hands, and to my amazement, I saw that he too, wept.

"And had you been injured, had she been injured by my hand-" His voice hitched with emotion, and I leaned forward and embraced him. He need not finish the sentence. He would have never forgiven himself for not being more observant.

"I am disappointed in myself. I could have failed her." He whispered, and clung to me even more.

"You were not negligent Haldir. You were blinded by love." I whispered into his hair, and kissed his forehead. He gave me a sheepish glance as I pulled away slightly.

"And no less of an elf to have been so fooled." I added, and he allowed a watery smile, before pressing my spiky hair down. I blushed a bit.

"I do not know if I approve of this new look Kalia." He murmured, and we both laughed softly. 

At length he sighed, and we both rose from our spot.

"I understand the good prince has been so gracious as to ensure your places at the dance."

I nodded then took to tidying up his room. I found that I could always recreate his path; from the moment he kicked off his boots, tore off his soiled tunic, and landed in the chair. 

He wore an undershirt, yet the bloodied tunic was still hanging on the arm of his chair. I gingerly removed it, so as not to catch his eye, yet he noticed, and flinched visibly when his gaze settled onto blood he had deduced was not his own.

"Aye, yet I don't think I shall be able to arrange to go. I have nothing fit to be seen in, and so much of my time had been spent preparing for the tourney, that I did not arrange to have another dress made. I had cut the pattern to one, yet I never followed through. I guess I could not see past the tournament." I murmured.

His eyes were shining with mirth, and I wondered.

"Well then I believe we both can be of service to each other tonight."

"How so?"

"I desire a lady to accompany me," He strode over to his closet, seemingly looking for his formal tunic.

"And you desire a dress." He finished, and produced the loveliest purple gown I had ever seen.

"Where did you?"

He smiled at me then placed it on the bed.

"It was going to be a surprise, for your obedience and diligent work." He chuckled at the irony.

"You shall be giving it to another then?" I replied.

"Only if you refuse to attend the dance with me." He replied good-naturedly. 

"I would be honored to go with you." 

I would be lying if I did not admit I would have preferred going with the prince.

"He is taking Nessa. Though I do not think he wanted to go with her." I suppose I really was too expressive with my face. 

At least Haldir was not angry.

"I suspected as much." I bit my lip, and then went over to his closet to ready his clothes.

"Could you join me, after you have bathed? I understand elleths require time to prepare." He sounded sheepish.

"It is the least I could do." I grinned, deciding I preferred to have Haldir tender like this. 

If this was how he behaved every time Tyrael was nearly killed, then I prayed her life was jeopardized more often!

One hour later I returned to his room to find him clean, and donned in a simple tunic again. We took a light supper in silence, while I feathered arrows with him. It would seem a comfortable peace had settled between us at last.

True to form, Tyrael came and disrupted the truce not long after we had settled down. Her knock was so hard I jumped in my chair, yet Haldir had regained most of his composure and sounded almost normal when he told her to enter.

I rose from my spot, casting him an apologetic glance before ushering Tyrael out of the room. At the rate she was going, he was liable to strike her for her mouth, and I was weary of cleaning up her blood for one day. When we closed the door, she grumbled about how wonderful the Prince was. I did not need her testimony, though I did feel terrible to discover Haldir had overheard us, and I still had the pained expression he wore when he gave me my scarf burnt into my mind.

No one adores being compared to a prince.

Moments later, we were in her quarters and after a rather awkward moment, for I think we both realized it was the first time I had ever been to her room. I sensed her nervousness and tried my best to be tentative. After a few moments including a predictable leer about Legolas, and an unexpected glimpse into her past, she explained herself.

"I desire your help, my dear." 

I cocked my eyebrow, and took the bait. The last time we helped one another, I had four feet of hair removed. Still, perhaps I would not have to break rules this time.

"Oh, and what pray tell, can I help you with arwenamin?"  I slid her mentor's book back into place gently.

"Legolas has been courteous enough to-" I flinched, once again remembering the awful moment in front of Haldir's room, she waved at my discomfort.

"Do not think of it. The March Warden's tempers shall simmer down soon enough. He is a grown-up, though he does not act like it. If he dislikes that the prince earns praise for his actions, then he needs another millennia to grow out of his immaturity. Now, back to the important manners at hand. The prince has been courteous enough to ensure that we go to the ball. And that is where my problem lies." 

I opted to withhold the fact that I already knew this, choosing to decipher her concern instead.  Surely, like me, she had no time to prepare a dress to wear, and therein lay her problem.

"You have nothing to wear. We should probably attempt to make you something. After all, we do not want a repeat performance of the tournament thank you very much. Judging by your coloring, I think a rich autumn red would suit you perfectly. I hear Petrenella is a good seamstress." I eyed her critically, my mind already creating a neckline, that would tastefully accentuate her full breasts, and bodice that would highlight the flat plane of her stomach. Her long frame would certainly do well in anything she wore, and her creamy skin would glow in the moonlight. She soon became uncomfortable under my gaze and interrupted my assessment.

"Kalia." Her voice was tight, and she unconsciously brushed down her mangled skirt.

"Hmm?"

"As much as I may-and do-need a dress, that is not why I called you here."

I was snapped from my plans roughly. Curses! I knew she was up to mischief!

"Oh? And why did you call me here?"

I swore if she had another hair-brained scheme, I was going to murder her myself, Haldir be damned.

"Well, you see, it is a little problem that may be quite big in some cases…" She fiddled with her apron. 

Curious, was she nervous?

"Meaning?"

"Well, you see, at this ball – I need to do certain things, with certain people even, and if I cannot do certain things, then I would appear rather foolish…" 

She was babbling we both knew it.

I wondered what at the dance would have had her so flustered. Haldir? Nay, she knew he was going. I pictured her face when he and I danced...Ah! That's it. The girl is a klutz. Surely she tripped over her own two feet more often that not. She couldn't possibly dance. 

I interrupted her long-winded explanation.

"Tyrael."

"Aye." She sounded miserable.

"You cannot dance can you?"

"Nay I cannot. Will you teach me?" She looked positively adorable; her lips pursed in what was most likely her form of a pout. 

I relented, though not without repaying her for the jibe she made about my preferring her room because it was close to Legolas'

"Would this be to impress a Certain March Warden?" If that was the case, she need'nt bother. Haldir was all fingers where his toes should be when it came to dancing.

Her face darkened as his did when ever I mentioned her, and I mustered the courage to ask her what had fallen amiss between the two. They had never harbored this much discord before.

"Tyrael, what happened between the two of you?"

Her face was unnaturally blank, and she did not answer.

"Is it to do with that comment he made," I hesitated then took a breath. "About enjoying being hit?"

She seemed to fall back into her habit of hiding her pain with anger, and I instantly regretted asking.

"Is it about that comment? I suppose. But not only that. His entire being infuriates me beyond belief - I do not need him."

Who ever said that she did? This conversation was getting nowhere, fast.

"Tyrael-"

"I am learning to dance for my date." She sounded like a petulant child. Still I humored her.

"Ah yes, your date. Who might that be?"

"And old friend of mine, Rathborn."

Now, I had heard of this Rathborn fellow before, though never had the pleasure if you could call it thus, of meeting him. His name was mentioned in whispered circles whilst doing laundry. He was rouge at best, and a scandalous scoundrel most days. Still, if Tyrael trusted him, then I would at least allow that she not embarrass herself.

Teaching Tyrael to dance was like teaching an Oliphant to walk tiptoe. Not impossible, yet, thoroughly exhausting. Her feet were as large as a man's and seemed to favor crunching down on my own, and her arms flailed sloppily whenever I tried to guide her into another step.

"One, two three, turn, one two three turn. Good Ty, you are learning!" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible, though I was sore, and my ears were ringing from the various vases, shelves, and crockery she had smashed during one of her many tumbles.

As I turned her once again, she stepped on my skirt, nearly sending me to the floor, and in her effort to shove me safely onto a chair; she fell backwards and landed soundly into the arms of Legolas. I have never been more envious.

"What is the matter? I heard commotion?" He grinned a bit at the sight of two frazzled elleths, and Tyrael's distraught room.

"I am learning to dance. I am not sure I like dancing." Tyrael grumbled, while rubbing one of her many bruises.

Legolas just smiled warmly, and in a patient voice replied, "Such things take time, Tyrael."

I tore my eyes away from their friendly banter, and took to picking up the larger pieces of broken pottery that littered the floor. 

She could cut herself. 

It was only when I felt eyes on me that I noticed Legolas looking at me.

"You have been gracious enough to teach her?"

"Aye, though I admit she is a challenging pupil." I grinned wryly and Ty stuck her tongue out from behind him.

"Perhaps if you had assistance, this would be easier?"

"Sire, if I had assistance, I would have avoided most of my mishaps with Tyrael." I laughed, and she put her large hands on her hips.

"Then that settles it." 

And with that, he scooped her up, and began to glide her into a fluid slow dance. She blushed a bit, when she stepped on his toes, but he did not loose patience, and helped with the soft count going.

At one point I regained my energy, and cut in between them, pleased to see she had managed to retain some of what I taught her at last. Soon, the three of us were all dancing, Legolas, and I taking turns with Tyrael, who once again lived up to her reputation of being unsteady on her feet when she toppled over Legolas and I, and sent the two of us crashing on the floor in a heap of limbs.

Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy this. Still, one had to maintain their dignity. 

I brushed myself off, and mustered the patience to tell her to try again. But she would have none of it. She wailed she that she was thirsty, Legolas suggested she go fetch us some water, and cast her a stern gaze that I knew meant she could not so much as smell any spirits. She scuttled off with an awkward bow.

"Kalia?" 

He was now sitting languidly on one of the few chairs that had not been overturned, and before I could respond, he was mere inches away from me. To say this was unnerving would have been a gross understatement.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me." 

I smiled shyly, and he wrapped sure hands around my waist, and drew me close to him. I closed my eyes, and could hear the faint beginnings of music that was being played. Most likely the musicians warming up, I thought, trying not to notice the lovely smell of him. He smelled of a faint spice, pine needles, and a sweet tinge, like honey. 

I bit my lip so as not to let on how erratic my breathing was. Somehow, my head ended up on his chest, my face buried in the crook of his shoulder. 

Our bodies swayed gently, with no purpose in particular, and I could imagine we were at the dance tonight; I was by his side, not Nessa. 

If I indulged even further, I could fancy I was his princess, and we were in the fair halls of Mirkwood. In my rough servant's garb no longer, I was in a flowing silken gown that shimmered so that it put the stars to shame. I sighed softly, and dug in deeper. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was screaming that this was thoroughly inappropriate, and that he was sure to recoil; yet he didn't.

Viciously, I had visions of what we must really look like, and in my minds eye I saw myself, clinging to him like a lovesick adolescent, while he politely stood erect, and trying to subtly ease me off of him.

Yet, it didn't feel like he was trying to push me away, if anything, I could swear he was pulling me even closer. I felt his chest rumble deliciously, and willed myself to answer.

"Hmm?"

He chuckled softly, and tilted my head up. I drunk in the sight of him before me, these last moments he would spend unattached, and in my fantasies, mine. For once he took Nessa, I could not allow myself to harbor this devotion to him, and it would not be healthy. Tonight, when the prince took his princess, Kalia would cast away her love for him.

Even if she broke her own heart in the process.

Feeling suddenly melancholy and fey, I shoved back the tears that threatened to poke through my lashes, and forced a weak smile. His blue eyes shone tenderly, and I loved him even more for being so kind to me, even when I was behaving like a fool.

"I said, I-"

Before he could finish, Tyrael came in, bearing water, and I decided I had had enough of this. Tyrael would at least, be able to be guided through some standards, though her career as a professional was not looking promising. Alas, the Valar had other plans, and it was Legolas who would take his leave when Elladan and Elrohir collected him moments later. They were polite enough not to comment on the state of the room, and our actions, though they did gaze at us curiously before leaving. Legolas provided a polite farewell, and I curtseyed, and gave him a sad look before he left.

If Tyrael noticed my sadness, like the twins she was nice enough not to comment on it. Instead, she pulled me from a chair and began a new assault on my toes, before at length I halted the lessons so I could prepare of the dance.

"Tyrael, I am afraid I must go, I have not had time to prepare myself and I have laundry to collect. I shall collect you in the kitchens 45 minutes prior to the dancing."

"Aye, I will be ready."

"Kalia, I cannot thank you enough." I turned to face her, and flashed a sad smile before leaving.

One never entered the kitchens since our awful duel without a slight pause. What would I see? Would there be two more elleths locked in a foolish battle over elves that they could not have? I could scarcely believe that that encounter was only a few months ago, instead of several years. That was before things become complicated. That was when Kalia could dream of her prince, and Tyrael merely lusted after her March Warden. I shoved these thoughts away, and dashed down the steps into the main kitchen.  

She was barking orders to the staff that seemed to be handling the dance rather smoothly. I almost felt a pang of sympathy for them, until I remembered that staff that worked events were paid double for their efforts. 

"Haryon! For the love of Elbereth, pull that stew from the fire! It will burn down the city!" She ran a large hand over her damp forehead and I was glad I came early. 

She would certainly need a bath.

"Tyrael."

She glanced over at me nervously, and licked her lips. My voice offered no room for hesitation yet she tried.

"Perhaps I should forfeit my position at the dance and simply help in the kitchens." Behind her, various staff members were silently moving platters laden with food out to the main tent to feed the masses. At the mention of staying, Haryon perked up, until I shot him a dark look and he resumed his task of ladling broth into silver bowls.

"Ty, Legolas had to work hard to ensure our position at the dance. It would be ungrateful to bow out now." I sighed irritably, as she furiously mixed a batter of some kind, her jaw set in a stubborn way that reminded me of Haldir and made me want to throttle her. 

I had no time for this!

"Well, I simply do not feel comfortable going is all." She whined, and at this, I lost my temper.

"We are going Tyrael, if I have to drag you out, then I shall!" Then I tugged on one of her braids, and forcibly pulled her from the kitchens.

After a few moments of her bemoaning my treatment, we were in my room, and she was stripped naked and in the tub. When she emerged I wiped her face down again, to ensure she was spotless, and brushed her semi-dry hair until it was luminescent. A few moments later, she was laced up into a stunning deep red dress, looking every bit a lady. In fact, in a certain light, she could pass as kin to Lady Arwen herself. 

I then took to readying myself, as I knew Haldir would be knocking on my door in a few moments. I was eternally glad I had bathed this afternoon, or I would have been dreadfully tardy. After assuring her that she looked stunning, she was gracious enough to compliment me on my gown, before dashing off to meet her date. I was rather curious to meet him, and wished Haldir would make haste and come to collect me. 

I rose from my bed, my stomach suddenly fluttery, my skin clammy, and stood in front of the looking glass. I eyed myself critically, silently groaning over my hair. I had tucked it back, leaving a few strands to fall on my forehead, and pondered the new texture. It would seem that my curls were hesitant to return, and I could not blame them. To have straight hair was a new experience, and I was unsure if I wanted to thank to flog Legolas for arranging it. 

Whatever misgivings I had about my hair were more than compensated by the fine gown Haldir had made for me. The purple was so dark, it looked like nearly black, and the lace that draped over the satiny material would rival that of Nessa's from Gondor I'm sure. The sleeves were bell, as was the newest fashion, as if the seamstress had put meticulous care into making sure the arms were not too long. Indeed, it was a fine gown, and though I did not deserve it, I felt every bit the princess.

"Kalia?'

I was so distracted by my dress I had not heard him knock! I spun around and blushed a bit.

"By the Valar you look beautiful!" He clasped my arm fondly, and I rewarded him with a smile.

"Haldir! You look-amazing!" My smile grew into a full-fledged grin. 

Tyrael would be eating her words tonight for sure!  His midnight blue tunic hugged his broad shoulders handsomely, and his silvery hair hung down his back, brushed until it was shining. He smiled shyly, and then offered a strong arm to guide me to the festivities.

Which, would have been wonderful, had there been anything festive to arrive to. Elves and a few men were milling around, some in chairs, some nibbling on food offered by the staff. The elf lords were sitting in heave-cushioned chairs on the far end of the tent, and I spotted Estel in deep conversation with Arwen. 

As usual, Elladan and Elrohir were at their father's side, though they too looked thoroughly bored. I wondered for a moment where Mithrandir was, before commenting on the scene before us.

"Well this is most defiantly…calm." I shook my head, as a hasty flutist began what could only be described as the most pitiful rendition of Beren and Tinuviel I had ever heard.

"Dormant." Haldir added, and I shot him am amused glance. 

Only his eyes revealed the mutual humor, yet that was a memory when he laid his eyes on Tyrael's guest, whom I assumed was Rathborn.

He was a handsome elf, though as I mentioned before, only Swelter had ever made me question my belief that all elves were handsome, yet he radiated a foul air that was unsettling. To look into his piercing violet eyes sent a shiver down my back, and made me feel as if I was being devoured. 

I soon found my manners, and offered a greeting, so as to break the tension that was steadily mounting between Haldir and this new fellow.

"And you would be Rathborn?" I forced myself not to fidget, and involuntarily leaned closer towards the steady wall of Haldir.

"Aye. And who might you be?" He drawled, and flashed a smirk that made my stomach flip-flop before I found my voice.

"Kalia." I started to arch my back importantly then faltered when I was reminded that I might offer him a glimpse of the breasts, which had been lifted up by the lacings. 

Once again I leaned subtly onto Haldir.

I flashed Tyrael a look that I am sure screamed, "Where did you uncover this elf?" Yet she hardly noticed, as she was soaking up the palpable tension between Rathborn and Haldir. 

I felt the Warden's body grow rigid with irritation.

"Haldir of Lothlorien. I was wondering when I might cross your path. Congratulations at the tourney. You defiantly tried Tyrael's skills. Yet she stood her ground." 

I bristled at his insolent words. 'Tried Tyrael's skills?' Indeed. He nearly killed her.

He flashed a smile that made my stomach turn. No, I did not like this Rathborn.

"I have trained her well." 

I think I openly balked at this. Aye he trained her, yet he did not join himself. Perhaps the cur knew he would have been tossed unceremoniously on his ass by the Warden had he dared to compete. Still, it was news to me to learn he was her mystery teacher.

Haldir puzzled over this too, glancing at the pair, before voicing my question.

"You trained her?"

I interrupted her, eager to catch Rathborn in a lie.

"I thought Orevon trained you?"

"Orevon trained you?" Haldir queried, obviously impressed.

Ty seemed genuinely surprised.

"You knew Orevon?"

"Aye, I did. A fine warrior. He trained you?" I could have laughed at his ability to both reveal and cloak at the same time. A question answered, ten questions raised. 

Tyrael seemed flustered, and Rathborn shot a dark look at the pair.

"Aye, he did. When he passed into the Halls of Mandos, I learned from a book, until Rathborn was generous enough to offer his services." 

She cast Rathborn a fond look, and Haldir frowned.

"I'll bet." He murmured, and I looked at him in surprise. 

I expected Rathborn to reply, yet he merely smiled smugly, and clasped Tyrael's elbow possessively. It was a silent gesture of ownership, and neither I nor Haldir approved.

Before sparks could fly that would rival the wizard's fireworks, Haldir's brothers approached us with a warm greeting.

"Could this possibly be Kalia?"  Exclaimed the silver haired elf Rumil as he smiled at me warmly and I felt my cheeks flush. Damn!

"Why, you are as beautiful as this gathering is…idle." I looked at the ground shyly.

"Dormant." Haldir corrected, in a mock-grumpy voice, and I felt the corners of my mouth tug up in amusement.

"And look here. The hellcat herself. But how different she looks! Red most definitely suits you." I watched Orophin bow and kiss Tyrael's hand. 

Here we go, the elves flock to Tyrael. 

I briefly considered selling tickets for a dance with her. Judging from the appreciative looks we were getting, I was sure I could retire from servitude before the night was over.

"You shall have to save me a dance Tyrael." Orophin replied

"And I," Rumil added with a smirk 

I heard my disembodied voice cry, _"Single file line please! Do not jostle about there are more than enough dances to go around! Mind your manners! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, get your dance tickets here!" _

I let out a small sigh, and felt Haldir squeeze my hand softly. I smirked.

Several loaded moments passed, the soft music a pain to my ears, and the tension between the elves palpable. I had spotted my King, amongst the other nobles, and was torn between the desire to smile or cry, as he was a good king, albeit a bit single-minded and selfish. I must have revealed my torment, for Tyrael's eyes followed mine, and she offered a fond hand on my arm.

I smiled, my irritation over her good looks and good fortune momentarily forgotten, until that is, Legolas arrived.

Few held back their gasps of awe and I could hardly blame them. They made a breathtaking couple. She wore a silver gown that was similar to the one I wore that horrible night when I tempted him at the waterfall. It was so simple and elegant, with just the faintest hint of lace on the edges, that I suddenly felt all the more the ugly duckling. 

She did not need yards of fabric to look perfect.

And Legolas, how does one describe starlight? For that's what he looked like, a fallen star wrapped in pale blue silk. His hair hung down, shimmering to his waist, and swaying in a gentle breeze, and I felt my heart stop. I was sure he had bathed in moonlight before arriving.

Aye, they were a perfect couple.

"Nessa looks lovely." I murmured for I knew Ty was silently taking in my reaction to seeing them.

"Aye, but she is the tempting crisp skin of the apple, hiding maggots in the core." I smirked at her jibe, and was once again reminded of why she was a dear friend of mine.

Soon the men folk huddled and began to discuss war, battle, and other violent notions, and I was left alone while Tyrael tried to surreptitiously overhear what Rathborn was saying to Haldir's brothers, and Haldir was talking to a Mirkwood soldier, and surreptitiously trying to observe Tyrael's reactions to Rathborn. To make matters worse, Nessa was attached to Legolas' side, and they seemed to be locked in a very pleasant conversation.

All in all, it was a boring miserable affair, and I was sorely wishing to be back in my cozy room. I would rather mend Haldir's socks then endure one more drab song! 

As if hearing my thoughts, mischief came sauntering over towards us. With a bow, Elladan addressed me.

"Kalia, I request a favor. I fear that should this party continue thus, I shall have to become inappropriately drunk, leading to an unfortunate incident like last time, where I was swept away unconscious down the currents of the Bruinen."  

I gave him a questioning look. What could he want me to do?

"So I implore thee…show us your violin skills. Bring this ball to life." 

He was mad. I would rather rot in Mordor than perform in front of all these people! In front of Legolas! 

"Nay, I could not!"

Elrohir stepped foreword dramatically, and all but dropped to his knees.

"Please, Kalia, we are begging you," Elrohir said, clasping his hands. "We shall surely be dragged into pits of despair should we have to sit through another conversation about the weather."

I glanced around for someone to agree with me, but found none.

"I agree with them, Kalia, perhaps your music – if it is as good as Lord Elladan says – shall awaken the party."

"But Tyrael-"

How could she betray me thus? Did she enjoy seeing me embarrassed?

"You need not be shy, Kalia. You have a chance to show your talents. Take it."

With that she motioned over to Nessa, who was all but purring in the Prince's ear. A strange anger boiled in my belly. Yet, if I failed, if I was not suitable, then I would never forgive myself. At last, I shot her a sad miserable look then followed the twins to my doom.

It seemed as if the entire party was watching me as I made my way over towards the musicians to inspect my instrument. I knew many, especially the nobles, would be surprised to see Lord Elladan and Elrohir consorting with such a base elleth. Yet, one reassuring look from Elladan, and I felt myself shake off my nervousness. I would do this, I would show them all, and I could play. 

The violin itself was a fine instrument, and I knew this first hand. Yet, these musicians had not tuned them properly, so my first task was to softly instruct the others on how to be in harmony. That did not take long, and I suggested a familiar chord, and they nodded in understanding. It was then that I realized they were young, perhaps a few years into adolescence at best.

"Where is your master?" I asked the cellist, a boy whose face was covered in pimples.

"He, he-" His voice squeaked.

"He's been in the cups ma'am. Uncle sent him to his chambers." I glanced at who "uncle" was, and saw that the girl was pointing to Thranduil.

Lovely.

"Well, there is no need to worry children. We shall pick up the tempo at bit." I smirked, and with my foot counted off, before beginning my tune.

At first, I began slowly, my mind conjuring up thoughts of Mirkwood, with its heavy, ancient leaves, and furry bark. I allowed the children to become comfortable with the tempo, hitting slow mournful notes that seemed to emphasize my anxiety over the night. I saw Legolas' face as he announced his bride, and I heard Nessa's cries of triumph. Lest I should turn a drab party into a funeral march, I sighed, and looking at the children, began to pick up the tempo.

My little fingers danced over the notes lazily, and complimented the steady cello. I thought of the joy I felt as a child, running free in the woods, shooting my arrows at leaves, and nicking bread from the kitchens. I remembered my foster-sisters untangling my curls at night, and if I closed my eyes, I could vaguely remember my mother kissing me on the cheek before I slumbered.

The tempo increased even more and I began a standard dance song, the type that evokes much clapping and tapping of feet. Tyrael grinned at me, and I winked and she began to bounce her head a bit, and started to clap to the music. 

Soon, Elladan and Elrohir joined in the clapping, and before I knew it, the entire floor was bursting with elves and men, who began a tentative dance.

My fingers flew over the strings like wildfire as I continued, I then saw Legolas being pulled from his chair by Nessa, and she began a merry jig with him. I frowned, and then focused my gaze back to Tyrael.

She seemed to be at a loss as to what to do, as at least four men were gyrating in front of her, all seemingly under the impression that they were dancing with her exclusively. At length, she managed to lure a handful of servant maids we knew into rising from their chairs, and pawned the women off on the overzealous men.

I smirked as she drew herself closer to the wall, and unknowingly towards Haldir, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with someone. I followed his gaze, and found he was looking at Legolas rather intently. 

Curious.

I found myself become a bit distracted by this exchange, though that did not stop me from changing into another old favorite among parties. My mind hardly worried over the notes, for I had spent an entire summer working on this one song last season. It would seem my gaze was not subtle, and soon I found the Prince was looking at me. 

A snippet of a song came to my head, though I did not know the rest.

_"And then we locked eyes…."_

I could not stop myself from staring back, nor could I dare to hide my emotions any longer. I knew he was not mine he was intended for another, yet in that moment when he captured my gaze, I knew I would never forgive myself if I did not let him know just how I felt.

_It was not a prank for me Legolas, that day at the pond, that night on the waterfall. My intentions were sincere, just misguided. I only wished I knew of another way to show you how I feel.  I've always loved you. I cannot bear to watch this any longer. I'll be hopeless without you. _

_You complete_ _me._

I found my fingers were beginning to grow numb, and I had plucked each staccato note so fiercely that I would be cut in the morning. Still, he held my gaze, his eyes stormy with some unknown emotion. My soul was bare before him, and it was a disconcerting feeling. At length I came to the climax of the song, and with a few cheerful notes, ended the song, and was rewarded with deafening applause.

"Magnificent Kalia! I did not know you could play." Elrond strode over to me, and kissed my forehead softly.

"You are indeed full of surprises." Thranduril added, and I hastily placed my violin on a chair and bowed low.

"You may rise child." He replied, and turned to Elrond.

"I believe the girl deserves a break, and a hearty drink for livening things up no?" Elladan

piped up, and Elrond smiled and nodded.

"Kalia?"

"Aye?" I turned to face the pock faced cello player.

"What shall we play now?"

I thought of something soft, and not very difficult. 

"Greensleeves." I smirked when the King grinned at my selection and made his way back to the chair. 

I knew he would enjoy that. 

I had scarcely sipped a cool goblet of wine, before Tyrael snatched up my wrist and was tugging me towards the dance floor.

"Tyrael, what are you doing?"

"Dance with me." She replied, and my eyes shot over towards Legolas, instantly reminded of our afternoon.

"I do not think it is wise-"

"We cannot do much to harm our reputation, and besides, there are others here who dance with their friends."

She motioned towards a pack of young, single elleths just barely adults by my standards, and I groaned.

"Aye." I groused, and with a squeal she pulled me into a sloppy sway. I could hear her murmuring the count I had told her earlier.

"One two three turn, one two three-"

I chuckled, and arched my back to face her, smiling at her silliness. Miranda, a young harp player had vacated her position so that Nessa might display her skill, and instead the young girl began to sing in a clear voice.

_"Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously," _

I sighed, and willed myself not to see Legolas' face when I closed my eyes.

_"For I have loved you for too long, delighting in your company."_

"This song is rather forlorn, why did you choose this?" Tyrael grumbled.

"Twas what I was feeling I suppose." I replied, and lay my head on her shoulder, listening to her soft counting.

_"Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves?"___

"May I cut in?" 

I started, and looked up at our intruder.

"Certainly." I looked at Tyrael wildly. 

_No! No! Do not leave me with him!_

"Kalia."

"Legolas." 

As he had done before, he placed his hands on my back, though perhaps I imagined how low his hands felt the last time. We swayed to the music in silence, and after a few moments he spoke.

"Your song was beautiful."

"That was a standard, not my own." I shook my head like a child.

"Nay, the song you played in the beginning. I could see the story your music told." 

I looked up at him, in shock.

"And what did you see?"

"Mirkwood, a young maiden in the forest, her hair trailing behind her, a mothers kiss, and a barrage of moments snatched from childhood."

"Aye, but it was not always thus the maiden has endured dark times." I glanced over at Tyrael. 

She and Haldir were standing next to each other, swaying to the music. It seemed daft for them not to face each other and dance together. Ai, Elbereth, what was I going to do with those two! 

Miranda's voice piped up.

_"Alas my love that you should own, a heart of wanton vanity, so I must laddie think alone upon your insincerity."_

"The maiden shall see happier times, I am sure of it Kalia." He replied at length, and he too seemed to notice that Haldir was turning, his mouth fixed to ask Tyrael to dance. 

"I am not so certain." I sighed, as Orophin strode over, and in a fluid movement, swept Tyrael away, leaving Haldir to watch her dance.

_"Greensleeves was all my joy, greensleeves was my delight, greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves?"_

"Kalai? They need you back there." I looked up towards the petulant face of Nessa; I had not noticed the absence of the harp.

"It's Kalia milady." I corrected softly, as I stalked away back towards my place with the musicians.

I did not look back to see Legolas' face.

I began a new song, one livelier like the first ones, and a bit more familiar for Silvan elves, which had the reputation of being less formal than their cousins. Indeed, every Silvan elf perked up when they heard the song, and clapped to rouse everyone. For sixteen beats they clapped, anticipating the first notes, and knowing the words that had been put to the song. 

As I began the song, I peeped at Tyrael, and found she and Haldir almost smiling at each other. Well, their eyes were glittering happily. 

At least, I hoped that was happiness I saw. 

He said something to her, and she opened her mouth to reply, and was interrupted by the firm hand of Rathborn. I could not hear what was said, but I knew it was tense. I could see Haldir's gaze grow fierce, and knew whatever Rathborn had uttered, it was not pleasing to the March Warden. Still, Rathborn's posture spoke volumes. He was obviously besotted, perhaps sloppy drunk, and his eyes were shining like dark fey jewels.

"Tyrael-" It was easy enough to decipher the name on his lips, before he pulled her to him, and in a fluid motion captured her lips with his.

I was so startled, I heard my violin squawk, and I, not wanting to draw attention to the pair, looked over at another couple and pretended to have gotten too caught up in the moment, thus losing my place. 

As I played the notes, and bobbed my head in sync with the music, I could not help but steal glances at the pair. A giddy happiness bubbled up into my throat. 

At last!

Haldir was kissing Tyrael. And she was not shoving him away. 

Rathborn did not take kindly to this at all, and he roughly pulled her away from the kiss, and snarled a comment to her. She was so caught up in the kiss, that she was startled by his roughness, and landed on her knees. 

Haldir helped her up from the floor, and seemed very interested in something on her arm. 

What happened in the next few moments nearly made me drop my violin. Haldir said something tense to Rathborn, he sneered something in reply to Tyrael, and as he turned around to reply another remark to Haldir, the March Warden's fist connected soundly with Rathborn's jaw.

It was the punch heard round the world. Well, at least 'round Rivendell. 

I was certain my performance suffered, yet still, I tried to keep everyone's attention on the music, and for my part I tried my best. Yet, Rathborn was not going to lie down and allow himself to be clobbered, and he responded with a fierce attack, which, I was pleased to see, Haldir deflected easily. 

In a matter of seconds, Haldir pulled him up, held him over his head, and tossed him into bushes that were supported by a lovely latticework. 

Had Rathborn not yelled out like a little girl, I doubt anyone would have noticed the commotion. The scoundrel did not move from his bed in the bushes, and Haldir turned to Tyrael, a strained expression on his face. 

He opened his mouth to speak, and she ran off, away from the party.

"By the Valar! I've never!" 

I heard the unsettled murmur and groaned, we could never just have an ordinary day. I gave up all pretenses of trying to keep the party glued together.

"Let's take a break children." I reply lamely, and with a glance at Haldir and Legolas, made my way towards her favorite haunt: the kitchens.

I did not find Tyrael in the kitchens, and they informed me that she was due to check on them within the hour. Confused, I made my way to her quarters hoping she was hiding there. I was correct in my assumption. I knocked on the door once before letting myself in.

"Tyrael?"

"Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously." Her voice drawled, and I knew she had found some wine from somewhere.  Judging from the disheveled state she was in, it could have been temple wine, which was must stronger than even Elrond's reserves. 

I winced at her quivery voice, determined to tell her, when she was sober, that she should never sing.

"Tyrael, stop this. Get up." I pulled her from her chair, and sighed. 

She no longer wore the lovely dress we made for her, it was in a crumpled heap on the floor, and she had changed into a bright blue servant's gown, which was shredded along the skirt.

"Can't Kalia. Ha ha, that sounds funny. Can't Kalia, can't Kalia, CAN'T KALIA!" 

"Dina! What is the matter with you?" I hissed, and tried to smooth her hair down.

"I don't deserve him. I'm a dirty whore and I don't deserve him." Her lower lip trembled and I wavered. This was a new side of her.

"Tyrael, that is not true. You are witty, beautiful, and loyal."  I smoothed her hair down to placate her.

"Nay, I am not loyal. I have betrayed him." 

I frowned.

"How so?"

"I have lain with another Kalia. I took Rathborn to my bed. Well, we were outside but none the less." She took a hearty swig from a jug, which I snatched from her. I was right she had nicked the temple wine.

"Still that does not mean you don't deserve him. Furthermore, why do you care if he thinks ill of you? And he is not you husband." _Yet,_ I thought.

She looked down at the floor guiltily, suddenly very interested in a droplet of wine that had fallen on the floor.

"It felt wrong Kalia. I ran into another man's arms, just because he rejected me. I was a fool." I gave her a silent look to go on.

"I found Haldir alone in his room, taking a bath. He was, pleasuring himself. And he thought of me. He said my name." Her lips quirked at my blush.

"I offered to join him, to lay with him, and he denied me. I ran from the room, embarrassed and angry, and I found Rathborn. It - it was not the first time, but it was the first time I felt so guilty and I know not why."

"Tyrael." I cast her a skeptical look. "You know why you feel so rotten?"

She shook her head and her lip began to tremble.

"You love him you dunce, and it hurts more to quarrel when you love someone."

How blind we can be, when in love.

"Then I must love him, for I feel as if my chest is being bound tighter than this morning."

 "Oh honey." I pulled her into an embrace and hugged her, and she began to weep openly.

"And tonight, he tried to reconcile with me. And when he kissed me, I felt like I was dreaming and would surly wake up and be alone, or even worse in the arms of Rathborn. And then Rathborn pulled me from the kiss, from the very air I breathed it seemed, and he called me a whore."  Her face crumpled as the tears flew down her cheeks.

I rocked her back and forth, my heart growing cold and angry towards that elf.

"Haldir could not have believed him Tyrael. He knows your heart, surely."

"Nay, he does not I saw the pain in his eyes. I have hurt him. And when Rathborn called me a whore he did not deny it, I saw the same sentiment in his eyes Kalia!"

"Nonsense. If he believed him, then why is Rathborn wearing half of Rivendell's lattice around his neck and up his arse hmm?" She sniffed, and allowed a soft laugh to erupt from her throat.

"Nay, Tyrael, he does not feel for you the way Rathborn feels for you, and you were foolish to run away."

"And he was foolish to behave so hastily. He embarrassed me."

"Hmm, not so enjoyable to be on the receiving end is it?"

She smirked and wiped her eyes.

"Aye, I have been taught a lesson." 

"Good, now get up from this sorry heap you call a bed, and come back to the party."

"I can't-" Her eyes widened with fear.

"Stop hiding Tyrael. Stop letting the wine speak for you. Let him see you as you are. I mean it." With that, I rose from her bed, grasping the jug of wine firmly.

"Besides, I heard a rumor that the Prince will be announcing his bride tonight, and we wouldn't want to miss that."

Actually, I would have preferred to stay in the room with her and finish the wine, not that I thought of it.

"Aye, I will join you, I promise. I need to check on the kitchens first." She sighed, and ran a hand over her face.

"Great. Oh, and Tyrael?"

I held my hand out, and she guiltily lifted her skirt and surrendered her flask.

"Tyrael?"

She sighed, and dug between her breasts and offered a smaller flask.

"Ty!" I snapped, knowing she was holding out on me. 

She let out a long sigh, and dug under her pillow for a large flask. I smiled at her.

"_Diolla__ lle_. I shall see you in a few." I replied, and shut the door behind her.

When I returned to the festivities, I found Haldir was missing, along with Legolas. I returned to my place with the children. I began to play a few more songs, and on the third song Legolas returned, much to the delight of Nessa, and every other single eligible elleth in the room. We paused for a break, and I turned to Miranda to ask what the commotion was about.

"Uncle had announced that cousin Legolas will be claiming a bride tonight. Now the elleths are going to try to convince him to choose her. But I think he has already made his decision." She chattered, and I followed her gaze towards Legolas, who was smiling at Nessa, and leaned down to kiss her hand before sweeping her into a lovely dance.

"Aye."

"Doesn't Nessa look lovely? She is oft at the palace in Greenwood. Mother says Legolas has known her since they were my age. That is an awfully long time!" She continued, and I idly tuned my violin again. It would seem someone had decided to play it while I was gone. 

"But I think he fancies someone else. Uncle Thandy does too. Just the other day, he told Ada that he hoped Legolas hadn't fancied a baseborn, lest he would have to cast him away. Can you imagine that? A baseborn? How could that be?" She looked up to me, and any anger I might have had at her brash words faded when I saw the genuine innocence in her eyes.

Children only know what their parents teach them.

"I do not know young mistress. Now why don't you join your parent's hm? I am sure they miss you all. We shan't be playing again I think." And with a nod, she dashed over to the royal table.

By the time the dance ended, Tyrael appeared, walking suspiciously close to Haldir. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair disheveled yet I had tidied her before I left. 

One glance at Haldir's bemused glittering eyes, and I had my answer.

"Spare me the details." I grumbled, and she grinned cheekily.

"Never." 

I sighed and cast her what I hoped was a reproachful glare. Secretly, I was pleased.

"And in the kitchens too? I shall grow my own food from now on." 

She grinned and winked, and walked over to Haldir, who was talking to Legolas softly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please." 

I felt my stomach gurgle. It was too soon, the night couldn't be over.

"The time has come for my son to announce his bride. Long have my halls yearned for pitter-patter of my grandchildren's feet, and at length, my son has agreed to indulge me."

Polite laughter broke the nervous silence. So it was true then, the king was making him choose his bride.

"Legolas?"

He turned to his son, who pulled away from Haldir and Tyrael and walked over to his father.

"I have made my decision." He turned to face Nessa, and the crowd shifted excitedly. 

They soon began to murmur and I turned away, unable to bear it any longer. I began to run away, allowing the crowd to swallow me.

 I could not bear to hear this. I thought I could; yet I could not. His voice unclear in my head, I tore through the throng of bodies, pushing roughly to get by. I felt my control slipping, the grief pooling in my chest and tearing me apart. Could I die of a broken heart? It never even occurred to me, yet now, I was not so sure.

Still he continued his speech and onward I shoved, farther and farther away from the table, his voice became a pleasant murmur until I heard a startled gasp.  

Snatched from my grief-stricken reverie I found people were stepping back from me, whispering unintelligible words of disapproval and staring.

What had I done? 

I swiveled around to face the royal table, and took in their angry expressions and knew my error. I had offended the prince by leaving, and would be punished. Legolas glanced towards Nessa, then with an uneasy yet resigned face turned towards me. I took in his anxious face, and then biting my lip I looked into his clear eyes. It seemed to me, he looked not just anxious, but apologetic and the realization sent a chill down to my toes.

He must have chosen her then. I prepared myself for the worst, for I had not heard one word he had spoken.

***************************************************

 Hey, it's Andariel666 here! I'm truly sorry I haven't actually said anything thus far, I normally let Suzie do the replies since its her ID. Anyways, we have a new co-authored story running, again featuring the sexy Elves Haldir and Legolas, and it's under my ID, called You Can't Put Your Arms Around A Memory. Thanks for the great reviews, it's greatly appreciated! ~*~Andariel666~*~

Suzie speaking: Alrighty, a cliffy for ya. Oo-er (damn you Andariel!! Having me speak British! LOL), thanks to our beta's advice looks like our girl is up shit creek with a toothpick to paddle eh?? Well, while I'm groping Legolas, (since we are still borrowing Tolkein's toys) why don't you review hmm?? *Winks, then shrinks away from the crowd of irritated readers* Hey, don't blame me….blame the beta! She did it!! *Runs away to hide!*


	11. Chapter Ten Part One

A/N: Mae govannen, dear reviewers! Yep, 'tis Andariel here. This chapter will be in two parts – posted not far apart (so you won't have long to wait heh heh), so this is P1 of a two part chapter.

  Anyway, I just wanna personally thank all the reviewers – you've all been great!

  I have some other thanks to give too – thanks so Suzie for helping me with the Haldir/Ty scene, seeing as I'm crap at smut (yes, yes, there's some rather sexy scenes later on in this chapter), and also thanks to Jamie, our beta. Thanks guys!

  Now, enjoy the story – from Haldir's POV, no less – and please, PLEASE review – we'll love you forever!

  ~*~@nd@®iel666~*~

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella!

Chapter: Ten

Author: Andariel666

POV: Haldir

Kalia's music had most certainly brought the hall to life. Elves were now wrapped up tight in the merriment, the dance floor writhing with the dancers who were touched and enlightened by the music my handmaiden was bringing forth. 

The elleth was playing the violin expertly, her fingers moving diligently. I watched her silently, and I wondered how it was that I had come to prefer her dear friend as a choice of companion. 

But of course, even as I asked this question, the answer came to me. Kalia was more like a daughter to me – my own kin, whom I felt inclined to protect and to try and treat with as much equality as I could. 

But the dark-haired hellcat, however, was not considered kin. She was considered to be the forbidden fruit. 

Untouchable.

Merriment seemed to be a distant option for me. I was still greatly disturbed by the events of the tournament. I could still feel the flesh against my knuckles, my teeth sinking into the skin, feeling blood on my skin and soaking into my clothing. All the while, it was she…

She had put up a good fight, no doubt. But I had flung myself into the battle with great exertion. I could have seriously damaged her. The thought of this hurt me more than I liked. 

Kalia had comforted me, knowing my pain. I had shown her my weaknesses, yet she did not judge me for them, and I did not feel uncomfortable with her. She knew that what both she and her friend had pulled could have resulted in dire consequences.

Tyrael could have been dead. 

I should have recognised those eyes, but I did not. I should have recognised the raven hair, but I did not. I was too busy calculating 'Trystalorn' and his build, studying for weak points. I barely noticed the eyes, and at that moment, they had appeared to be a slightly lighter shade of golden brown – not necessarily worth considering – they were rare eyes, but darker than Tyrael's. I had allowed the throes of battle to carry me away, and before I realised it, Tyrael was being revealed before me, weak, just leaving the brink of death, and being a complete surprise to me. She had forfeited rules, but that was not what bothered me the most. I could have done her serious harm. 

I could have killed her.

I watched her as she danced with Rathborn, in all her autumn splendour. 

Stunningly feminine – a side of her I was not used to. The bruises on her face were prominent, but not as bad as they had been. She was moving easier, and her heart seemed lighter. 

I wanted to dance with her. I rarely danced, and I knew I was not exactly the best dancer in the world – yet that did not matter, as such. I wanted that Elf out of the way so that I could plan my approach. 

Who was that Elf? Rathborn, yes. But what past this? What was his relationship with Tyrael? Why did he give me feelings of unease that ran deeper than simple jealousy? A March Warden's assessment was rarely wrong – the pretty-eyed Elf was not good news.

I had to attempt to approach her. I wanted to, even though a part of me told shouted that I should not, for she had continuously insulted me and probably did not wish for my presence. Yet I had to try – even though I knew that my behaviour had been unacceptable. Perhaps she did not deserve such rudeness.

But alas, my jealousy had begun to run deep – and from one pivotal moment. After Tyrael had left me in the bathtub, I had second thoughts about turning her away. I was incensed, and also very frustrated. At the same time, I was worried that I had hurt her in some way. Though she had not shown signs of pain, I knew that some warriors knew exactly how to hide such things. So I quickly dressed, and shadowed her movements. She stood ramrod straight, and moved with predatory quickness to the kitchens, where I watched as she hunted through the alcohol supplies, before leaving through the cellar doors. 

To continue my stealth, I had to take a different route, which unfortunately hindered me, for I found myself cornered by two elleths. By the time I had managed to break away, I walked towards a secluded courtyard, knowing somehow that she had gone there.

She had been kissing him. That dark Elf, he had been taking things further. She did not push him away. 

And so I left.

It had felt like a hook to my heart, wrenching at me painfully. Did that mean she belonged to another? Perhaps. My anger peaked. It had been like an omen – that I could not have her. I would never have her.

But that did not seem to stop my jealousy interfering. 

All around me, the merriment continued. The dance Tyrael braved with Rathborn was not a hard one to perfect – and she managed it with wariness, but also accuracy. By the time it ended, she gave Rathborn a fleeting smile, before gasping as my brother Rúmil close to charged her, as he begged for a dance. 

I glared. 

It seemed I would have competition. 

I tried to pay attention to the flurry of Elven sentinels speaking rapidly to each other and myself. I cringed and sipped my wine when I heard that they were talking about their lovers and wives. 

"Do you not have a lady yet, Haldir?" One asked.

"Nay, not yet," I replied, frowning slightly. "I have been too busy to consider anything past a casual liaison."

"I know that all too well," a Mirkwood sentinel groaned. "To long for a wife, but have no time to find one."

_'Who said that I longed for a wife?'_ I thought, but said nothing. 

My gaze flickered back to the dance floor. Elrohir was dancing with Tyrael. This dance was livelier, and a slightly fearful expression was on her face. Her feet were only just obeying her.

I glanced over to the prince, dancing with Nessa. Legolas was meeting Kalia's gaze meaningfully. 

My normal frame of mind, the one that told me that there was no possible way we could be anything more, was no longer fully intact. I had the prince to thank for this. Something new had been decided, and it had been decided not too long prior to the dance…

_Kalia and Tyrael left Lord Elrond's study, walking past our hiding places in the shadows, both looking rather disgusted.__ Legolas and I knew what punishments Lord Elrond had bestowed on the two maidens, and I felt a moment of disappointment. She would not be at the dance? Neither of them would be?_

_Lord Elrond had requested our presence after the ladies had left, and now the Mirkwood prince and I entered the study, closing the door behind us. The Elf Lord was actually smiling slightly, looking lost inside his own thoughts and memories. _

_I stood in a respectful stance. "My lord?"_

_Lord Elrond blinked, before sitting up straighter. "Haldir, Legolas. I shall not keep you long. As you may have heard, you shall both be the ones to deal punishments to the handmaiden assigned to you as you see fit. And so, I feel I must tell you this…" He gave us both scrutinising glances. "Haldir, I implore that you do not be too harsh on Kalia. I understand that this calls for discipline, yet she is not a warden of Lothlórien. She is still as fragile as any female."_

_This surprised me – as the idea of severely punishing Kalia had not really passed my mind. The idea of being so harsh actually repulsed me somewhat._

"And Legolas," the lord continued. "Do not be too soft. I understand that you have empathy with both of their cases, yet I must warn you, this is not the first time that Tyrael has placed a toe out of line. She has kept all of us busy for many centuries, and perhaps the only reason she remains is because she amuses me."

_I raised an eyebrow. I had not expected that. _

_"Aye, my lord," Legolas nodded. "I shall not be too gentle with Tyrael, yet I believe that harshness would not be appropriate either. Which brings me to a request…" He paused. "My lord, please do not prevent either of them from attending the ball. I understand that they have both caused discord, but I also feel that they deserve this, for they have worked hard these past weeks."_

_I glanced at Legolas with barely concealed surprise. How could he be so bold as to ask such things? As March Warden, it was my position to follow orders, not oppose them. I suppose I was unused to the luxury of such speech._

_Lord Elrond waited for Legolas to continue._

_"We shall give them their dues, make no mistake – but please, my lord, allow them at least one moment. I promise you that Tyrael, at least, has been very hard working, and I am certain that Kalia has been, too. Just this one night, and then they shall return to normal."_

_The lord was regarding Legolas silently, before he finally said, "Very well. 'Tis a gathering for employers and their servants alike, so no further chaos shall be inflicted upon us. But bear in mind that should the maidens ruin this, the outcome could be severe."_

_"I understand," Legolas said, nodding his head, a slight smile upon his lips._

_"Then they shall attend," Lord Elrond sighed. "That is all. I merely wished to implore that neither of you do what you are inclined to do, and let the maidens either suffer or go away unpunished."_

_"We shall do our tasks efficiently, my lord," I said, nodding. "Good day to you."  _

_Legolas and I left the room, closing the door, and we walked down the corridor in silence for a few moments, before I finally spoke. _

_"That was rather bold of you, Legolas Thranduillion. And do you feel it just for the maidens to attend?"_

_Legolas countered this with another question. "Do you feel unease at Kalia's attendance, or Tyrael's?"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked lowly. _

_"You appear to be far more angry with Tyrael than with Kalia. Tell me, what makes you feel thus towards my handmaiden? Perhaps it was not anger, hmmm?"_

_I glared at him. "You know nothing."_

_"I know more than you think," Legolas replied, and frowned. "And I must back Lord Elrond's request, _mellon_. Please do not be too harsh with Kalia…"_

_"What makes you feel that I would be 'too harsh'?" I asked, annoyed. "Am I truly that strict a task master?"_

_"Did you not notice how you treated Tyrael once air was back into her lungs?"_

_I flinched, and looked away. _

_"Please do not be too hard on her."_

_"So the prince cares then?" I asked, crossing my arms, glad for the change of subject. That topic had been on my mind too much already._

_"Of course I do!" Legolas blinked, looking surprised that anyone would think that he did not care._

_"His majesty has a rather unique way of showing it," I drawled, leaning against the wall. _

_"How rich that is, coming from the March Warden of Coldness," Legolas replied coldly, glaring back at me._

_I was almost going to retaliate with harsh words, but what came out instead was, "Does your ladylove know of your feelings?"_

_He suddenly appeared worn, as though years had been placed upon him within seconds. "Nay. And I fear I shan't ever be able to tell her." He glanced up at me. "You are very lucky, Haldir. Few would be against a union between yourself and Tyrael. For me, it would upset a kingdom."_

_I frowned darkly. "You assume much, prince. You go so far as to make a fantasy where Tyrael and I are a likely pair. Quite an imagination you possess." The words stung my throat and tore at my lips, yet I felt I had to speak them._

_"You need not lie to me, Haldir. I am more observant than you may believe. Besides – I have never seen you so riled up over another before."_

_"It is all very well for you to tell me how easy my situation is," I said haughtily, aware with slight embarrassment that with that statement I had practically proved him right. "Yet you seem to avoid your own. Are you a coward, Legolas? I thought that you would not fight for Kalia, yet I had hoped you would prove me wrong. When will you step from behind the shadow of your father and make your own choices?"_

_"Are you suggesting I am some sort of lapdog?" Legolas hissed. "That I am '__Ada__'s little pet'? Nay! I could tell Kalia if I desired to..."_

_"Then tell her," I said simply, fixing him with a challenging gaze. _

_Legolas sent one back to me. "I could say the same to you."_

_I suddenly felt a wave of desperation, and I groaned. _

_"I have tried to make conversation with Tyrael, but it always ends in disaster." I shook my head. "And right now, she is so angry that I could probably drop my leggings in front of her and she would not notice."_

_A grin cut across Legolas' face, and as soon as the mental image of my words formed in my mind, I had to grin also. _

_Legolas sighed. "And I could cut as much hair from my head as was cut from Kalia's, and she would not be able to care less."_

_I smirked at him. Kalia had told me of what Legolas had done, and though I had initially been angry for her, she reassured me that she deserved some of it, but the rest would definitely be avenged (though she added that this time she might not seek Tyrael's help for revenge). _

_Legolas shrugged. "Just because it seems hopeless, it does not mean we should not try."_

_I mulled over these words. What would I truly be risking for Tyrael? _

_My status as March Warden, perhaps._

_I would not lose my brothers – for they were romantics to the teeth, and would most likely encourage me to the point of certainty. All I had to risk was my reputation, and perhaps my honour. _

_The image of her and the mystery Elf still tormented me, emblazoned in my mind as though lightning had struck and left a scorch mark. Yet I did not think her a tart. Nay, she was not a tart. I merely felt mislead. If she had already given her heart to another, then neither of us should have allowed our banters and hints to continue thus._

_Though, never before had a courting of a maiden bothered me. I had once competed with an Elf that had been courting a young elleth two weeks prior to my interest. I was willing to fight this Elf to get what I wanted – and I knew what I wanted._

_And I had always felt; whilst on watch high up in a fleet, that I was terribly lonely, and that I would probably forfeit my position to be able to be held in the warm arms of a loved one. I had the chance to try for such a thing._

_"Tonight," I said. "Before it is too late." _

_I nodded to the window opposite us, and Legolas followed my gaze, to where Nessa was chattering excitedly with some other elleths. If Legolas did not win Kalia by tonight, he would surely be married to that annoying wench. _

_And if I did not make progress with Tyrael tonight, I would probably go insane. _

_We glanced at each other, and knew that the challenge was on. _

She had finished her dance with Elrohir, and was watching Kalia as she took her break. Kalia was sipping a goblet of wine, before Tyrael gripped her wrist and began tugging her to the floor. Words I could not hear were exchanged, but Kalia looked scandalised, and Tyrael appeared to be amused. Kalia eventually gave in, and I was surprised to see that they were dancing together. 

A slight smile tugged at my lips, before the lyrics of the song caught my attention.

"_Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously…"_

I closed my eyes, immediately sensing the power behind the words.

"_For I have loved you for too long, delighting in your company…"_

_'Stop it'_, I thought, but could do nothing but keep my head bowed, clutching my wine goblet tightly. I felt a slight brush against my mind, and glanced up, seeing the Lady of Light casting me a bemused look, a slight smile upon her face. I gave her a smile, albeit slightly strained, before I ducked my head again.

"_Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Lady Greensleeves?"_

Legolas cut in on the ladies' dance, and Tyrael smiled slightly, backing away until she was standing next to me. I briefly wondered if this was purposely done, or if she had not noticed. I was considering asking her to dance with me, but my mouth would not work. 

Lyrics echoed in my head. _Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously…_

I was aware that we were both swaying to the music softly, enraptured in its intricate tones, its meaning. 

"_Alas my love that you should own, a heart of wanton vanity…"_

_'Ask her to dance'_, I ordered myself silently. '_Do not forget that you said you would attempt to ensnare that which you long for.'_

"So I must laddie think alone, upon your insincerity…" 

_'Do it_.' I opened my mouth, preparing to ask her to dance, but I was beaten. 

Orophin swept her away so smoothly I could barely even close my mouth without looking like an imbecile. All I could do was watch mournfully, and inwardly resign to my fate.

It was not long until she returned, slightly breathless. She raked her fingers through her dark, straight tresses, her golden eyes glowing shockingly.

Nessa had interrupted Kalia and Legolas' gentle dance, sending Kalia back to her violin. To my pleasant surprise, Kalia began a popular song familiar to Silvan Elves, and soon, the Silvan Elves were helping her set a beat. The sight was somewhat warming, and I found a ghost of a smile at my lips, as I turned to glance at the elleth beside me.

Tyrael met my gaze head on, also smiling slightly. She seemed to be happy – or at least, giddy. I realised that this might be my only chance to speak with her.

"You look lovely this evening," I said, smiling slightly.

A slight flush appeared on her cheeks, and she was about to reply, when a hand on her arm shocked her out of the moment. Rathborn had a possessively dark scowl on his face, and I could tell that he was obviously inebriated to his eyeballs. 

"Come, Tyrael," the Elf commanded. "We are leaving."

_'To tryst in a courtyard_?' The thought popped unbidden into my mind, and I felt myself blanch inwardly, and glare outwardly. Nay, I would fight for her – he would not pull her away from me so early. 

"Tyrael…" I began, before I threw caution to the wind. 

I pulled the stubborn, beautiful elleth to me and captured her lips with my own. I could feel her surprise at first, but she did not pull away. I heard Kalia's violin squawk, and felt a flash of amusement, but I did not alter the kiss in any way. 

When I felt her responding, I deepened it, gently slipping my tongue past her lips. I felt as though large weights were slowly being drawn off my shoulders. 

That I was possibly publicly scandalising both Tyrael and myself did not occur to me. All that mattered was the kiss…

…Until Rathborn broke it. He gripped her arm tightly, pulling her away with such a force that she fell to her knees, as he snarled, "What in Mordor are you doing?!"

I glared at him, fighting to keep control, and I helped her up from the floor, feeling my anger mount as I noticed, with her sleeve ridden up her arm, a hand-shaped bruise on her arm from Rathborn's rough handling.

"I think you should leave," I said tersely to the Elf. 

"I do not see why," Rathborn sneered, glancing at Tyrael. "Share and share alike. That is the motto for whores, is it not?"

That was it. My anger reached boiling point, as I felt a pain tear at me. Not a pain because of whom she had chosen over me – I had given her little choice when it came to choosing me. It was more a pain that Tyrael had to seek comfort in this beast than anyone else. She seemed to genuinely feel some sort of caring emotion for him, and in return he called her a whore. It brought to perspective the true direness and solitude of her life, and I realised that had I embraced her sooner, I could perhaps have rectified any damage Rathborn had done between that time in the courtyard and this gathering. 

I was pained because she had no one, when all along she could have had me. 

  I swung my fist, and it connected firmly with Rathborn's jaw. Not many seemed to notice the ensuing fight, and Rathborn came at me with an attack – fast, but not fast enough. I realised in that moment that the majority of Tyrael's skill truly did come from Orevon. 

I deflected his attacks easily, before raising him above my head, and heaving him into lattice-supported bushes. Unfortunately, Rathborn's cry drew the attention of many, and I turned away from the filthy being still lying in the bushes, and faced Tyrael, strained. What could I say to her, to appease her? She had been humiliated quite badly.

Before I could say anything, I noticed the haunted look in her eyes, before she turned and ran from the party at full speed. I watched her leave, my heart sinking with every step she took. Perhaps now, any chance of reconciliation I could have had had been eradicated. 

Kalia soon called a break, and I watched, with Legolas joining me by my side, as she cast us a look, before turning off to find her friend. I felt my shoulders sag slightly, and felt Legolas' hand gripping my shoulder tightly. 

"What happened, Haldir?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "He was disrespecting her, Legolas. He called her a…a whore."

Legolas' eyes widened, before he glared at the still idle figure in the bushes. "Indeed. Do not fear, Haldir. You did a noble thing. She should be pleased."

"But she is not," I said, exasperated. "You did not see her expression, Legolas. She was…horrified. She probably feels that I think her a whore as well."

"Then you must correct her," Legolas urged. "Allow Kalia to speak to her, before correcting the situation."

"Aye," I said, nodding desolately. "I shall."

*

And so it was that I found myself soon walking towards the kitchens, suspecting to find her there. It was apparently her favourite place to be, as I had observed upon many nights when I had simply followed her stealthily to see where she went. 

The kitchens were not as clean and beautiful as most mortals might have believed – believing every inch of Elvish land and architecture to be immaculate. The kitchens were messy and unkempt – and rather ugly to behold. The walls were of grey and white stone, covered in stains and grime from many centuries. The floor was cold, hard stone, and stained with the blood of animals and possibly even servants.

The smell of the kitchens was both overbearing and welcome. Overbearing in its strength, and welcome in that it was part of the scent of Tyrael.

The kitchens were all a-clutter, with Elves darting about holding trays, and following orders that were being barked out by a familiar raucous voice. 

"Haryon! Stop putting so much seasoning in the sauce! Do you wish for the diners to be attached to their chamber pots for the night?!"

I cringed, and mentally told myself to avoid the sauce.

I moved through the kitchens, unnoticed or ignored by the young Elves rapidly preparing the finishing touches to the feast. I could see now that the head chef was unconscious upon the floor, a tankard clutched in his hand, his head chef's tunic on backwards. I sneered at the form, wondering how such an Elf came to be. 

Tyrael soon came into sight, as she crushed garlic cloves up and helped put them into a cooking pot hurriedly. She was no longer in the red dress, but now wore a light-blue worn dress – which was awfully revealing. It was slightly off the shoulder, and had a large split up the leg. 

She was far too daring.

Bruises still adorned her face, and I was dismayed to see a ring of purple teeth marks on her shoulder, which I had failed to see during the dance, since her hair had concealed a lot of her shoulders. She did not appear to be in the best of moods – in fact, she looked as though a large amount of alcohol was now fading from her system (which, knowing her, was more than likely).

I had to tell her what I wanted – had planned – to tell her. I had to be strong. I had faced many beasts before – what should scare me about Tyrael?

I cleared my throat loudly, and she turned to shoot an annoyed glance in my direction. When she noticed who it was, the annoyed glance faded mostly, but her lips were still pursed. 

She nodded her head. "March Warden."

"Tyrael," I nodded back, wondering if she would make this very hard for me. "May I speak with you?"

"I have little time," she replied, her voice slightly clipped. 

I frowned, sighed, and said a word that did not escape my lips often. "Please." 

She raised an eyebrow, and studied me silently for a moment. I did not flinch under her gaze, but once again felt the familiar self-loathing. How could I have not noticed that it was she? Those eyes should have been what belied her to me, but I did not notice. And that face! 

She had done little to disguise herself, yet it had worked so very well.

I stared back at her, and remembered the kiss. It had been everything I had imagined, even if it was hasty. Of course, the circumstances were not good. Rathborn was now most likely very annoyed, and Tyrael may even have been blamed for the whole escapade. 

"Everyone!" She yelled suddenly, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Take the feast to the hall and line up there, as you are supposed to do. I shall join you soon enough."

I breathed a sigh of relief. She would listen to me. And I would tell her what I had wanted to tell her for some time. And if things went my way, she would return the sentiments, and be mine...at last… 

The Elves scuttled from the kitchen, some 'accidentally' catching the head chef with their feet. Once they were gone, and only Tyrael and I were left, the silence seemed to drag on. I shifted uneasily having never done this before, and knew not where to start. I could just blurt it out, but I felt she would doubt my sincerity, being the cynical minx she was. 

_So I must laddie think alone, upon your insincerity…_

She probably loathed me anyway. She preferred the prince – she had practically said so herself. 

"Well, this silence has certainly been interesting," her sharp voice said, and I blinked, seeing her slip her bare feet into a pair of battered slippers. "But time grows short."

"You are far too impatient," I replied, and I realised that I had turned back to my normal March Warden mannerisms. The ones which had earned me the 'arrogant' and 'haughty' headings. 

She glanced up at me, golden eyes glinting; as she bent down to work her foot into a slipper – which was apparently too small. 

I stared. 

Her bending over and the lowness of the neckline of her dress was revealing a teasing amount of flesh. Nothing too serious, but a large amount of pale flesh. 

She always had to make things difficult. 

"Aye, well, patience is not something offered to me," she replied. "And I do have a whole kitchen to run, not to mention maintaining the prince."

I nodded distantly, my eyes still on what she was revealing to me. "I am certain you are doing your breast." 

Her eyes widened, and I groaned inwardly. How could I have been such an imbecile?

"Best," I said quickly. "Best…"

She had glanced down, seen the round curves of her chest, and glared. She pulled herself up, her eyes flashing. 

"Good day to you, Haldir." She turned to leave, and I felt worry leap into my throat. If I let her leave now, I might never have another chance. 

"Wait!" I said in my most demanding voice, forcing her to stop and glare back at me. 

I wondered what I could do to keep her attention with me just long enough for me to say what it was I needed to tell her. I remembered my conversation with Legolas, and an idea struck me.

Before I could hesitate, I pushed my leggings down past my hips. I stood up to face her, not the least bit embarrassed – I knew that I was pleasing to the eye in many ways. I need not doubt myself.

Tyrael's eyes were wider than ever before, her lips parted in shock. She looked up into my eyes, still baffled. I merely gave her my best smile, and a new light invaded the coldness of her eyes. She moved carefully over to a counter, and leaned against it. 

"You have my attention," she drawled, and removed a bottle of wine from the cupboard beside her. 

I eyed it scornfully. "Hah! Are you a coward, Tyrael?"

"Nay," she replied. "You are merely too scary to face sober." 

I raised an eyebrow. "And yet you are looking."

"Aye, and you appear to be warming up to me, my dear." I glanced down and sighed, my male reaction belying me to her. 

"Perhaps I may speak now?" I asked, folding my arms. 

She merely grinned, and nodded, shifting herself against the counter to get comfortable. 

I shook my head, but continued all the same. "Let me begin with telling you a few facts. You are mad. You are a drunk. You wear dresses that are too revealing, you speak too openly, you are violent…" I held up a hand to stop her shocked protest. "You annoy me more than anyone has done in centuries. Your dancing leaves much to be desired, you have the worst taste in dates. You enjoy base humour that is not fit for a lady, you are impossibly cheeky, and your voice is rather strange for an elleth as well. Though I must say, you have the most amazing pair of breasts I have ever seen. The Valar have gifted you."

She appeared to be speechless, with her jaw hanging low, her eyes wide. She glanced down at her chest dazedly.

"And yet," I continued, finally getting closer to my goal. "You make me whimsical, amused, and awfully aroused." She actually had the grace to blush. She seemed to suddenly shrink back from the warrior-in-waiting to a shy servant girl. It was quite endearing – the whole moment was endearing.

"Against my better judgement, upbringing, and plain common sense – I love you."

The wine bottle hit the floor with a smash. She had not moved, but for the hand that had lost its grip on the bottle. She seemed to be searching my face for something – her eyes narrowed as though with suspicion. Nay, it was definitely with suspicion. 

"W-_what?"_

"Dear Valar, woman!" I sighed with exasperation. "Were you not listening? Need I repeat the whole speech?"

"Nay, you needn't," she replied, swallowing. "I do not need to hear my faults again." She frowned. "Why do you say this?"

"I thought it 'twas the normal thing to do, if you loved someone," I replied, but despite my calmness on the exterior, tendrils of fear were growing inside me. 

What if she did not actually like me? What if she was searching for a gentle way to let me down? Was she still angered by the tournament? Had I hurt her badly? Had I continuously been too rude? I tried not to let my panic show on my face.

Tyrael watched me for a moment, and then asked, "You are serious?"

I looked her straight in the eye, and nodded. 

The silence dragged on. I began to feel defeated. She could never have been mine. Never. Just as I was deciding whether to succumb to threatening tears or simply pull up my leggings and walk away, she finally said, "I believe it is my turn to speak." Without awaiting my consent, and grinning maniacally, she said, "You have an ego the size of Moria, you boss me around as though I am a slave, you always speak dispassionately, you beat up my dates – do not argue, Haldir. Might I add that seeing you pleasure yourself could be one of the most traumatic scenes I have ever seen – if I had not found it amusing, and personally, quite flustering. And sweetheart, you have the biggest stick up your derriere in all of Arda." She paused, whilst I just stared at her, stunned. She smiled slightly. "And that was possibly the worst declaration of love I have ever heard. Yet I loved it all the same."

I blinked. Dare I trust a hope? Was it possible that she returned my affections? I narrowed my eyes, and scanned her face, but all I could see was amusement – nothing to really aid or eradicate my suspicions. 

"And I truly think you should spend less time with wood…and more with breasts," she chuckled.

I smirked instantly. "Gladly."

She snickered slightly, grinning crookedly.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"That you love me." I wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear the sincerity – like I had imagined it. I had thought that this moment – were it to favour me – would be a mere fantasy, and that I could never possibly allow myself to love someone like her. 

It had been a scenario that had crossed my mind unbidden on many occasions, except that my scenarios were different. Well, my scenarios did involve nakedness on both sides, but that was not all that was different…

Now that I was risking everything, I needed to know her true feelings. 

A sudden, decidedly un-Tyrael-like expression crossed her face. It was a young, girlish look, bashful and innocent. Then, after a moment she said, "I love you."

I did not doubt the sincerity. For once in her thorn-in-the-side life, she was serious, and the truth was plain to see in her eyes. 

She suddenly began to laugh, and I felt confused. Was she laughing at me? Had she been jesting?

"You do realise," she laughed, "that we both confessed our love to each other whilst you had your leggings down?!"

I grinned slightly, relieved. "'Tis not uncommon, Tyrael." I paused, and frowned. "Are you certain this is what you feel, Tyrael? There is no other?"

"Who else would there be?" She murmured. "Rathborn? He – "

"Nay, not Rathborn." I suddenly felt rather foolish, standing there almost half naked and trying to confess that I felt inadequate. "You seem to think highly of Legolas…"

Her eyebrows rose. "Aye, I do – but not as highly as you seem to think. What in Arda would give you that idea?"

"Earlier on. What you said outside my door."

"A compliment to Legolas for being courteous," she nodded, and I realised that she was confused. She seemed to mentally peruse the memory, then gasped. "Oh! You did not think I was comparing him to you, did you?"

_Aye_, I thought, resisting the urge to look at the ground. _I thought you hated me…I shed tears for you…_

"Oh, Haldir," she smiled softly. "You daft Elf. I was merely telling Kalia that Legolas was kind indeed to earn us places at the ball and not punish me severely. I was in no way comparing him to you."

She smirked, shaking her head. Within a moment, I launched myself at her, pressing her against the countertop. She appeared surprised, but did not object. I reached out to smooth flyaway hair from her face, before gripping the back of her neck tightly, and in a low, commanding voice I whispered into her ear, "Never pull a stunt like the tournament again, Tyrael. Plum stones pelted at my head, I can forgive, but for me to hurt you…for you to risk your life…"  

She had looked guilty that I knew about the plum stones (and she should have, of course – the small bits of flesh left on the stone was terrible when caught in hair. She was probably wondering how I knew, but the answer was simple – she was the only one, aside from my brothers, who would dare to show such insolence to me – aside from Elladan, perhaps, but he and my brothers had been indisposed at the time, tormenting some young elleths), but she suddenly seemed surprised about my words. 

I knew I had spoken them sombrely, for the memory of it still pained me – to see her almost dead on the ground…nay, for a moment, she _was_ dead. I frowned, touching the slight bruises on her face. 

"We have both been stupid at regular intervals," Tyrael said with a small smile. "I suppose I have been worse, though."

"You have." 

She grunted, and pushed at my shoulders, but I pushed back, happy to remain where I was for the time being. I had my hands on the countertop, my arms on either side of her waist, successfully pinning her.

"Not so soon, Tih-ree-all," I smirked, drawing her name out as I deliberately breathed on her ear point. It was time to repay a favour…

"Haldir!" She hissed, sounding flustered. "I was not lying when I said that I had things to attend to!"

"Aye, you do," I nodded, grinning. "You have things to attend to right here."

Then I kissed her – perhaps the first proper kiss. She did not take long to react, weaving her arms around my neck. They were strong, not like the twigs of arms most other maidens had. It felt different, but not necessarily in a bad way. 

The kiss was almost tentative at first, before I felt that it would be safe to increase the intensity. I carefully nudged her lips open with my tongue, kissing her deeply as I pressed myself closer, unwilling to let go for fear of her leaving. This was it. She may never know it in the future, but I knew that this was the moment where my heart would officially be hers. Now was the time that should something happen to her, it would affect me too – should I simply be deeply aggrieved, or should I fade, dying of a broken heart. 

I pulled away slightly, and whispered, "They can wait. I cannot."

And that was an order.

Her eyes darkened with a mutual desire, and in one fluid motion I tugged her dress up to her waist, and lifted her onto the countertop. She moaned impatiently in the back of her throat, and I felt my control snap. Soon my lips were on her throat, which was slick with the sweat from the heat of the kitchens. I lapped her neck like a kitten, nearly drowning in the sweet salty taste of her, and she laced long fingers into my hair and pulled slightly. I pulled away from her neck and felt the corners of my lips curl.

She liked it rough, did she? 

She smirked back at me, and as if to answer my question, her hand snaked lower past my navel until she found her destination. I bit my lip, and felt my eyes roll back. She was far too dexterous with those hands of hers. 

Our lips met in unison, tongues clashing, bodies trying desperately to connect further, until unmentionables were tossed on the floor, and her legs wrapped around my waist. I shoved her back onto her elbows, and in our haste several platters and mixing bowls crashed onto the floor with a loud shatter.  

Swelter snorted loudly, and jumped in surprise, but never woke from his perpetual slumber, and resumed his loud snoring. We both tore from each other and laughed slightly, before grasping each other and deepening our kiss.

Soon, the sounds of Swelter's snoring were drowned out by the sounds of our laboured breathing, as we began to move against one another.  With a growl, I pulled her up to me to be closer, and she cried out softly. Perhaps some other time we would be tender, but not now. Too long had I desired her, and now that I knew her sweetness, I was ruined for life. We clung to each other ferociously, and with a lusty cry, found our release, stars dancing before my eyes as I lowered her onto the counter and tried to calm my pulse. 

She smiled shyly, and I rewarded her with a sheepish grin, before kissing her soundly on the lips, and collecting her under things from the dusty floor.

For a wild moment, I saw uncertainty in her eyes, as she tried in vain to collect herself. Perhaps she felt I had confessed my love to bed her? 

Before such doubts could take root in her mind, I embraced her gently, and tilted her chin up to face me.

"I love you." I replied, and brushed my lips with hers, before dashing off back towards the party. 

She cried out in protest, before hearing the sounds I had heard. Her staff were returning.

I moved through the passage slowly, smiling slightly. Whether we had bonded or no, she was now mine. She loved me as I loved her. 

The threat of Rathborn would be no more. What I had seen that night was the past. He would never lay a finger on her again.

I felt a presence beside me, and I glanced down, to see Tyrael walking next to me. She glanced up with a slight smile. 

"Kalia made me promise to return to the party."

I smiled, noting that her golden eyes were bright, the lines around her eyes and forehead gone. And she was sober, which was always a novelty. Though I did not approve of her dress…

I paused, knowing that my commenting on it would merely lay the path for a banter, so I merely stepped slightly closer, before realising what needed to be said – what I had originally came to say in the first place.

"I know that you believed him, Tyrael. Do not. You are not a whore."

She flinched, before she said, "You do not agree with him? I saw the pained look in your eyes…"

"The pained look was because I was ashamed that I tarried for so long that you sought solace in that Orc."

She chuckled slightly, before saying, "I have known Rathborn for a long time. He earned my trust through helping me. I suppose it was merely a honey trap…"

I noticed the doubt still in her eyes. "You refuse to acknowledge that I do not believe you a whore." She was silent. "You wish to be one?" I continued. "If you do, than so shall you be, but you will be mine, and no one else's. Understood?" 

She glanced up, surprised, before smiling gently. I smiled, brushing some of her hair back, before leading the both of us into the ballroom once more. 

I had been proved wrong. She _would_ notice me if I dropped my leggings in front of her. 

Whew, well, that was um, cathartic wasn't is? Well, I think so anyway. So three cheers for requited sexual tension eh? If you dug it, pounce on that lovely review button. If you hated it, well *sighs* I guess you can too…..No worries, the second part will be up soon enough mmkay? -Suz


	12. Chapter Ten Part Two

Chapter 10 Part 2.

Author: Suziefox

POV: Legolas

Disclaimer: Well, there once was an elf from Nantucket. Who enjoyed eating fried lembas in a bucket. Till along came a hobbit who ate all the bread, and the elf shrugged and said oh well…oh, right, I was supposed to um, do a disclaimer eh? Alrighty. I'm part of the Tolkein estate, and I have rights to LOTR. Pamela Anderson's breasts were real on Baywatch. Cher's nose, hell face, is original equipment. Orlando Bloom is ugly and Elton John is straight. What do these comments all have in common? They are NOT true. Ok. Ya. Bye.

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long. . . We were almost done with it when Mandy submitted her part, but I had to polish a few things, and then, of course, I had a HUGE blackout…then our poor beta had an engagement, so suffice to say, it was a mess. LOL. I guess it would have been easier were it not for the fact that I live in the US, Andariel in the UK, and the beta in Australia. LOL. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and make sure you check out our other joint project written under Andy's  ID: Andariel666. It's called You Can't Hold onto a Memory. It has both our favorite elves in it…eventually. ^.^

If there is one memory that shall forever be burned in my mind, it shall be the day I met her. Despite the fact that it has been a millennia since said occasion, I remember it quite clearly, especially on days like this when I am wallowing in a foul mood. The day was fair for me, time spent with Ada was usually the source of a warm memory, for though he was overbearing at times, he loved me as best he could, given the circumstances. Naneth suggested we leave for the day, to show me to hunt, as I was entering adulthood, and would need to hone my skills as a warrior and huntsmen. When I was roused that morn, before the stars had faded from the sky, I grumbled about the cold, and wailed like an elfling about my hunger and discomfort on the horse.

Ada said nothing.

When the sun rose, I embraced the warmth, but was still hungry, and mentioned this discomfort to Ada, who in turn, handed me a packet of lembas, and smiled softly. I took the lembas, and was silenced by the site before me. A fawn was grazing in a lovely clearing, and overhead I could hear the birds begin their song. I soon grew restless, and eager for the hunting to begin, but still he sat in a thoughtful silence. For many hours we sat in silence, simply watching the animals. At length, he drew his bow, spied a healthy stag, and slew him.  I watched in horror as the proud animal fell onto the ground, and the blood poured from his wound, the wound my Adar inflicted. 

Still Ada said nothing.

Without thinking, I ran over to the slain beast, and placed a trembling hand on him. Though his spirit had left from the world already, I wept, miserable as a mixture of shame, and grief washed over me. I felt foolish, too big to be weeping as I was, and feeling silly for being shocked at the sight of the animal falling. We had come to hunt, and that was what we were doing, so why then was I so hurt?

"My heart weeps every time son." 

Ada placed a large hand over my frail shoulder kindly.

"Every time Ada?"

"Every time."

He embraced me roughly, patted my back, and within moments we were heading back towards the palace and the bustle. He did not prod me for conversation, and I was glad, for I was certain that day was the first time I felt the stirrings of adulthood, and I was not sure I was looking forward to the grief, responsibility, and heartache that came with being the heir to Mirkwood. 

I slid tiredly off my horse, Arod's great-great-great grandsire, and prepared myself for a hot bath and a nap to sleep off the misery I felt. I bleakly wondered if there would ever be something about being an adult that would make the pain worthwhile, and my thoughts were interrupted by a sharp hiss of a stable woman.

"Kalia! Kalia! Ai Elbereth, where has that girl gone off to!"

Slight movement caught my eye, and when I turned I saw a young elleth, about my age, tuck a wrapped package into a pile of hay, then dash over to her supervisor. 

It was love at first sight.

She was in truth, a bit gangly, and her hair was a mess of golden curls that didn't seem to know which direction they wanted to grow in. Her servant's gown was smudged and dirty, but it was her eyes that struck me; Small intelligent eyes, which were the colors of the forest, framed in dark long lashes. She murmured something softly to her master, and the stable maiden was, in truth, not really angry. The stable maid replied something quietly, and this in turn made Kalia laugh merrily, and it was like Yule bells to my ears. Her smile lit up her round face like a thousand candles. How long I stood there, gaping at her, I do not know.  

A firm hand and a soft voice pulled me from my reverie.

"Come along son."

I looked up into his warm eyes, and he flashed a knowing soft smile, before firmly ushering me away from the stables and into the castle to be with the other royal children. I stole one last glance before leaving, and our eyes met for one sweet moment.

"Legolas? Where you listening to a word I said?"

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Well, no, in all honesty I was not."

She laughed sweetly, and I felt my insides churn; it wasn't the same as Kalia's.

"Well then I shan't reward you by telling you then, I'll just make the decision for you." 

And with that, she pulled me from my chair and into a lively dance. Kalia was a master at the violin, and with a pang, I wondered how I had not noticed this talent of hers. Too long had I been pouring myself into my duties as a Prince, out of a cowardly attempt to drive her from my mind. 

Several years later, and I was still failing miserably. I allowed a soft sigh.

"Your mind is leagues away Legolas." Nessa crooned.

"Aye, I have been discovered." She smiled at what she perceived was her own cunning and once again I felt my stomach churn. Surely Ada could not intend for me to spend eternity with this elleth?

"Are you concerned about the March Warden and that rowdy servant? Tyrael? I wouldn't worry if I were you. Haldir is more than capable of putting her in her proper place. You are too kind to even concern yourself with people so beneath your station Legolas. That is why so many of the servants love you." Involuntarily her eyes darted over to said couple.

It was a talent of mine, to give the impression I was concerned with one issue, when in reality I was thinking of someone else entirely. Call it a royal's gift if you will. While my mind was truly on Kalia and the mournful song she had played, I was coherent enough to give Haldir a pointed look. The words from our conversation still stung, and I had every intention of holding him to his end of the agreement. 

Now if only I could find the nerve again to hold onto mine.

In my defense I had tried valiantly to show Kalia how I felt, on more than one occasion, yet it would seem bad luck followed me around of late. Earlier I had been so close to telling her how I felt, baring my soul to her. Yet even then fate would spite me. When I whispered my love to her, she did not hear it. When I looked down at her to gage her reaction, I found she was all but asleep on her feet. Before I could finish my sentence, Tyrael interrupted us, and the moment was gone. Later, as I was dressing for the ball, I reflected on how tired she must have been, and was overcome with dark feelings as I realized she must have allowed me to draw her close out of fatigue.

If only we could stop misunderstanding each other.

It was only when I felt eyes upon me that I was pulled from my reverie once again. It was Kalia.  In that moment it seemed the other noises of the ball melted away, and all I could see was her eyes, shining with a myriad of unsaid emotions. Still, I could scarcely trust myself when it came to Kalia. While I chided her for wearing her heart on her sleeve, in truth, I was not as adept at reading her as her own March Warden was. If ever I was accurate at reading her emotions, it was usually due to a lucky guess. Yet now, as I found myself being pulled into the swirling green, orange, and honey-brown, I began to see just one emotion laid before me…

Love. 

Before she could scurry away to hide, before anyone could interrupt me, I began to make my way over to her. I could see my father chatting with her then she slipped off to take a drink. I was close…

"Legolas m'boy, how are you doing? It's been so long, too long indeed. You remember my girl Miranda? She's the little bird about to sing for us now. Lovely isn't she?"

I looked at my uncle Aldarion, and smiled stiffly. Oh no, he would keep me here for hours if I didn't escape soon.

"Aye, uncle, she is a vision."

"Shame she is so young, and such a close relative. She would make a fine wife."

"Aye, she will make a fine wife one day." I nodded eagerly, hoping to satisfy him.

In the corner of my eye I saw Nessa pluck the harp strings clumsily. Tyrael was locked in a one-sided conversation with Rumil, not far from Kalia. Good then, no one who could interrupt.

"Listen Uncle, I hear Mithrandir desired council with you. Ada said as much in his last post. Perhaps you could catch him before his display?"

"Is that so? Well then, by your leave?"

"Certainly."

As soon as he left to bombard the wizard, I turned to face my quarry. It would seem Eru had other plans, as I found Tyrael was slipping from Elrohir's arms and approaching Kalia. Goodness, that elleth moved fast when she set her mind to it. I flashed the March Warden a hostile frown, but his mind was on Tyrael, as usual, and he did not appear inclined to approach her, as usual. I sighed, if the March Warden was content to sit and allow our opportunity to slip through his fingers, so be it, I was weary of waiting. I strode purposefully over to the pair, allowing a small smile to touch my lips as I saw how Tyrael was struggling to stay on her toes.

"One two three turn, one two three-"

I took in the sight of my Kalia, swaying in the lantern light, and wondered for a moment if I could capture her like she was forever. She truly was the fairest maiden in the room, in all of Middle-Earth even, in my eyes. Her deep purple gown loved her well, holding onto her slight form for dear life, and flowing gently behind her like a royal garment. Her skin shone a lovely gold, and in certain light I swore she shimmered. For a wild moment I had visions of leaning down to kiss the delicate space where her neck met her shoulder again, but I shoved those thoughts away viciously.

I was not sure I would be able to walk away from her again.

I struggled to find my voice, and was pleased at how calm I sounded.

"May I cut in?"

Her lovely eyes shone up at mine, and I glanced at Tyrael for a moment, hoping she would sense my intentions. Praise the Valor she did, and chose to ignore the slightly flustered stare Kalia gave her as she pulled away. I silently thanked her with my eyes, my chest filling with warm emotions towards my ward.

"Certainly."

For how long she stood there in shock, her eyes calling to her friend as if she was an anchor, I do not know, yet I felt my heart sinking. Did I really intimidate her so?

"Kalia."

"Legolas." Her voice was laced with a cheeky edge.

I felt an easy smile curl my lips and I pulled her close, eager to relive the precious dance from the afternoon. It felt sublime to have her in my arms again, though I did not dare to hold her as intimately as I had in Tyrael's room. My arms ached with longing.  She still seemed wary of having me close to her, and I wondered if it was my presence or another matter that worried her so. 

Her mournful song came to mind again, and I found my manners and complimented her.

"Your song was beautiful" _You are beautiful,_ I wanted to say, yet somehow, in front of everyone, that did not seem proper. 

I hoped she could see the compliment in my eyes. But she didn't look up from her reverie.

"That was a standard, not my own." She shook her head, and I missed her hair. Her long curls would have bobbed prettily when she shook her head. I added that travesty to the many wrongs of Legolas Greenleaf, and stored it away for later. As if to once again soothe the hurt I had caused her, I elaborated.

"Nay, that song you played in the beginning. I could see the story your music told." I leaned down close enough to smell her, and nearly swooned. She smelt like springtime, dewy, sweet, and clear. I could not get enough of it. 

Her forest colored eyes found mine, and she appeared a bit shocked at my revelation.

"And what did you see?"

I contemplated telling her what I wanted to see. _Shall I tell you I saw the day I met you? Shall I tell you how I was drawn in by your whimsical laugh and amazing eyes and have spent over a thousand years trying to recapture my dreams and forget your voice? Should I mention that you are the smartest elleth I have met, and you have made the suitable prospects of marriage seem inferior and drab. Shall I tell you that you broke my heart when you left me atop the waterfall, lusty and giddy at the prospect of loving you until the sun came up?_ I settled for a more neutral reply. 

"Mirkwood, a young maiden in the forest, her hair trailing behind her, a mothers kiss, and a barrage of moments snatched from childhood." Perhaps I had read her correctly this time, as she seemed satisfied with my response.

"Aye, but it was not always thus the maiden has endured dark times." She remarked dryly, and I felt my heart clench.

 Dark times indeed; forced to deal with an insufferable lout who was too cowardly to proclaim his love for you in the first place, and is now forced to do so in a grand sweeping gesture in front of most of the known elven royalty. 

My self-loathing would have been worthwhile, were it not for the fact that she was more concerned with the fate of Haldir and Tyrael, then with our conversation.  The child's voice rang in my ears, the mournful song ringing like an accusation. 

_"Alas my love that you should own, a heart of wanton vanity, so I must laddie think alone upon your insincerity."_

I glanced down at her, and she seemed oblivious, her gaze still fixed on the interaction between the March Warden and Tyrael. I didn't bother to look, choosing to try to draw her gaze up at mine so she might fully understand me.

Did Kalia think I was insincere? And what in the name of Eru was so damned fascinating about Tyrael and Haldir, when I was once again attempting to bare my soul before her? I began to think fate surely must have been jesting with me. 

Perhaps if I was more overt.

"The maiden shall see happier times, I am sure of it Kalia."  I hoped she understood my comment. 

Once again, the statement flew over her head. Perhaps if she wasn't so damned short. I scowled at Haldir and his Tyrael. Jealousy never suited a Prince, yet here it was, tap dancing plain as day on my chest. Aye, I was jealous, jealous of anything that captured her attention whilst I attempted to explain my intentions for the evening, for the rest of our lives.

"I am not so certain." She sighed softly, and for a brief moment my anger was softened by the way her full lips pouted when Haldir's brother Orophin sidled up to Tyrael and Haldir, and took chance to dance with Tyrael. I nearly smirked. Haldir would lose her if he didn't find his nerve and I would have thought he would be weary of others taking his missed opportunities.

_Not that I was much better._

As if to punctuate this thought, Nessa strode over, looking a bit miffed at the site of the Prince dancing with a servant. In fact, most of the royal family seemed uncomfortable with my choice of a dance partner, and I was sure my father was offering perfectly logical reasons why the heir to the throne was even talking to a servant, much less pulling her close and gazing at her as if she was the very air he breathed. 

"Kalai? They need you back there."  I bristled at the butchery of her name, but Kalia seemed resigned and pulled away from me as if she was eager for an excuse to leave me. 

I felt my spirits fall. As if to step on my already bruised nerves, she murmured something softly, and walked away towards the musicians, without bothering to look at me. I felt as if I had been slapped.

For the first time all night, I worried that I was wrong in my assessment of her feelings. She strummed up a lively song, and I felt my blood run cold as Nessa placed her arms on my shoulders and began a rather lively dance, a broad smile on her face. The merry melody seemed to be a jarring taunt against my worried nerves and bruised feelings. Before I left the floor to collect myself, I would correct Nessa's little slip with Kalia's name.

"Kalia."

Nessa looked up at me, a bit confused, as she was concentrating on the dance and had not been listening to me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her. Name. Is. Ka-li-ah." I punctuated every word succinctly, and felt my eyebrows furrow. 

"What does it matter?" She replied crossly, and I felt myself bristle.

"It matters." I snapped, and illogically, felt myself pull away from her. 

I looked for a way to cover my irate behavior, but finding none, decided she would have to make do with a low murmur about needed ale, and a hasty apology. She stood on the dance floor, bewildered for a moment, but I didn't bother to look back. 

This evening was going to be the death of me.

I left the bustle of the dance floor and found myself in the nearest garden. The night air was cool, and while the noises from the banquet were still audible, it was not as overwhelming from this distance.  I wondered why adulthood had to be so complicated, and why, at my age, I was wound into an adolescent conflict revolving around whether or not an elleth I desired wanted to be with me. 

The evening had been a series of emotional peaks and valleys, and now I simply felt dizzy and dejected. Somewhere along the line I had lost my way with Kalia, and I was desperate to get it back. 

Seeing her walk away from me, without a glance or remark stung, and I knew I was to blame. I wished, for the hundredth time perhaps, that I was not the prince, that I was just a lad, for then I could have been with her, and we could be out tonight, dancing to our hearts content, and she would be certain I loved her, and only her. If I was just a peasant we could marry without much ado, and no one would object or be scandalized by our union. 

Still, wishing would get me no-where fast, and I was not interested in visiting again. I leaned against a stone wall and felt my shoulders sag.

"Fix your posture. You look shabby when you slouch."  

I allowed myself to smile.

"Naneth, Ada did not tell me you were here." 

She smiled up at me warmly, and strode over to embrace me.

"Naneth?" She raised her eyebrow in a way that reminded me of Kalia and I felt my stomach lurch again.

"I'm sorry Nana. I have been distracted of late."

"So I saw, it is not everyday my son leaves a maiden in the middle of a dance floor without a formal apology, only to sulk in the shadows." I felt my cheeks heat and I looked down, suddenly supremely interested in a small ladybug that was crawling on the ground.

"When did you arrive?"

She seemed unfazed by my change of subject but I knew her better than to believe she was going to let my rudeness remain unchecked.

"Within the hour. Your father did not know I was coming." I looked up in shock, and found her violet eyes shining mischievously.

"Aye?" 

"Aye, he seemed to find it just to force his son, my only son, into marriage, then not tell his wife of his actions. He seemed to believe I would allow my baby to choose a wife without me having been properly introduced to her, or speaking with you about the matter."

"So then you have come to demand that he delay my decision?" I felt my heart swell with hope.

"Nay, I did not say that. An announcement has been made to every noble family in the known world Legolas; it would be embarrassing to do so now."

My high spirits flew away like a butterfly.

"I see."

"But, I did come to give my son sage advice, and to have a discussion with Thranduil about his tact." She leaned against the wall with me, and placed a gentle hand on my own.

"What advice do you have?" I looked into her eyes, eager to have her sort everything out. I prayed she would have the solution.

"Follow your heart Legolas." 

I snorted in a most undignified manner. Aye, that was sage advice. Follow your heart Legolas, and then have your parents disown you, your friends ostracize you, and even worse, have the elleth who held your heart in her little hands, squeeze it like a sponge and toss it aside, because she did not believe you were sincere in your affections towards her.

"I should return to the party. I owe Nessa an apology." 

"You do." She smiled, and kissed my cheek softly. 

As we walked back to the festivities, I replayed our conversation in my mind. Her words rung in my ears, firm yet loving: _He seemed to believe I would allow my baby to choose a wife without me having been properly introduced to her, or speaking with you about the matter. _

_"Without me having been properly introduced to her..."_

Wait a second. Mother had met Nessa before. Several times, in fact. I looked down at her, surprised to find her face drawn in a knowing smile. I could scarcely hide my surprise.

"Amin mela lle, Nana."I love you, mom.I murmured softly, while kissing her brow. 

She simply smiled and remained in the shadows, eager to sit back and watch the affair. Elrond soon noticed her, and came to greet her. I parted with her before I could hear their greetings.

It would seem I arrived just in time. Kalia's gaze was fixed on a conflict that was erupting between Haldir and Rathborn, the swanky fellow Tyrael seemed cozy with. Before I could ascertain what was being said between the hostile pair, Haldir's fist connected soundly with Rathborn's face, and he landed with an audible thud. Kalia's violin squeaked, and I felt my jaw drop, in shock.

That's not to say I did not enjoy seeing Haldir strike him. I was sure he deserved it, as he was a barrier between Haldir and Tyrael, and I was sure Haldir was more suitable for my maid than that scoundrel. She deserved far better than him. 

Still, this was to be a dignified occasion. As if to belie that statement, Rathborn scrambled up from the ground and attempted to claw his way onto Haldir with a counterattack. I had sparred with the March Warden on more than one occasion, and I was certainly not concerned for his safety. 

Now Rathborn, on the other hand, should have been afraid.

Still, Eru watches over fools and dwarves, and when Rathborn attacked, Haldir simply tossed him into a stone lattice neatly. The commotion attracted the attention of the entire party, and under the pressure of hundreds of pairs of eyes on her, Tyrael scurried away, embarrassment written across her face. 

My legs soon awakened, and I joined Haldir, who cast me a mournful gaze. Kalia called a break, and I felt rather than saw her pass us to find her friend and soothe her. When she glanced at me before leaving, her eyes were painfully blank. 

I shook away my disappointment and addressed Haldir.

"What happened, Haldir?" I tried to sound as soft and unassuming as possible.

He seemed terribly weary, and rubbed his temples while he answered, "He was disrespecting her, Legolas. He called her a…a whore." 

I felt my jaw tighten in response. Sure, Tyrael was lewd and bawdy yet she had a good heart, and as her superior, I knew of her comings and goings, and in truth, Tyrael had been rather prude all summer long, and I was sure her chastity had much to do with her affections towards Haldir.

Her only mistake had been in turning to Rathborn in the first place, and she had not touched him since. I glared at the unconscious elf tangled in the bushes. 

Haldir was just in clobbering him.

"Indeed. Do not fear, Haldir. You did a noble thing. She should be pleased." 

And if she wasn't at least flattered that this elf, a pinnacle of control and honor, would allow himself to be so moved that he attacked another without direct provocation, I was going to box her ears.

"But she is not." He replied, his voice taking on a desperate edge. I frowned at him in confusion.

"You did not see her expression, Legolas. She was…horrified. She probably feels that I think her a whore as well."

I sucked in air, irritated. Why did elleths seem to confuse our intentions so dismally? 

"Then you must correct her. Allow Kalia to speak to her, before correcting the situation." 

Kalia would make things right again for Tyrael, she always did. Then, when she was calm, Haldir could perhaps finish what we started earlier. He could finally make how he felt for her known.

"Aye, I shall." He declared, before approaching his Lady to offer an apology and explanation.

Within moments, the livery recovered from their shock, and Rathborn was hauled away to his room to rest. It would seem he had consumed too much spirits, and that perhaps motivated his cruel behavior. I wasn't so sure myself.

Still the party continued, and my mother was announced to the crowd. She slipped onto a chair and studied the guests, perhaps looking for the mystery maiden that held my heart. 

I was coerced into a few dances with maidens, while Nessa once again tried to capture the attentions of the guests with her own skills on the violin. While she played, I found myself lingering near the table, trying to covertly take in the conversation my mother and father were having. It would seem that Ada as was usual when he and Nana quarreled, was being kindly but firmly informed that he was sleeping in his own quarters for one hundred years. 

I grimaced; he would be cross for a very long time indeed. 

"She's no Kalia is she?" I jumped slightly, and turned to face the bright grey eyes of Elladan. He gestured rudely to Nessa, who was still playing for everyone. 

"Nay, she is not." I remarked before taking a sip of my wine.

"Then why are you even considering marry her?" 

"Shh." I hissed; he had a tendency to be loud when he was in his cups.

"I simply want to know. She is a lovely girl Legolas, and it has been done before you know. You are not the first to fall in love with a baseborn."

I flinched at his choice of words.

"Elladan-"

"You will turn around Legolas Greenleaf, and she will be gone. Out of your life forever and you will never forgive yourself for not claiming her sooner. You will regret not making her your wife, to hell with whatever anyone else thinks. Don't-"

"This isn't the same Elladan!" I snapped.

"Don't become like me." He replied quietly, his voice pained.

I ran a hand over my forehead, and sighed. When I looked up, he was already across the room, engaged in a conversation with Arwen. I bit my lip, and shook myself internally. I had to take control of this evening, quickly. 

As if hearing my thoughts, Ada came over to me, his face taunt with anger at the knowledge that he would be celibate for a century.

"Legolas, we shall announce your decision in 1 hour." He remarked gruffly, his flinty grey eyes blazing, as he looked over towards Nessa meaningfully, and then left to speak with her father. 

I had died, surely, and the Hall of Mandos had morphed into Mordor.

Nessa finished her song, and the crowd applauded her warmly, though, not as passionately as they had with Kalia. She was skilled, but her heart was not in what she played, and it showed.  I felt I should apologize, as she was gazing at me like a kicked puppy.

"My apologies arwenamin." I leaned down and kissed her hand. She seemed to glow with pleasure.

"Not necessary milord. I am sure much is on your mind, you have an important decision to make this evening."

I nodded silently, and found myself being sucked into idle conversation with a small crowd of noblewomen that approached. Nessa seemed to dislike their company even more than I, and openly frowned at their intrusion. 

Before they could become wrapped up in a verbal brawl that would have rivaled the infamous kitchen incident between Kalia and Tyrael, Arwen came to save the day.

"May I have this dance?"

They looked up at the elleth, and fell silent. Arwen gave them a bemused smile, before pulling me from the table and over to the dance floor. I knew they would have been scandalized at her forward behavior, were she any other elleth, yet they knew that Arwen and I had been close since childhood, and she was a formidable woman to cross.

"Once again you have saved the day Lady." I smiled down at her, and felt happy for the first time all night.

"I know. It warms my heart to see you smile, genuinely smile, Legolas. What has your heart so troubled?" She looked up at me, her clear eyes shining with concern.

"Nothing that I can elaborate on at the moment. But I shall remedy the problem before the night is over."

"I do not approve of her, you know." I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Of whom?" 

"Nessa, she is not suitable for you Legolas." She remarked as if talking to a small child.

I did not need her to tell me this.

"Arwen-"

"I think you should choose someone else. Someone with more substance in her head." She sighed, "Oh, drat, I'll come out and say it, you should choose Kalia."

I felt my jaw drop. Did the _entire_ family know of my affections towards her, and if so, why didn't _she_ know?

"Elrohir told me, but neither Ada, nor anyone else knows. I've kept my secrets in the past."

"Aye and I've kept yours." I smiled, still wondering how Elrohir knew. 

Thus far, I had only named her to one person, and I knew Haldir wouldn't betray a confidence. It did not matter; it would not matter, in a few moments. 

A servant approached, reminding me that I had to collect the royal circlet that my bride to be would wear as a sign of distinction on our wedding day, and I parted with Arwen to retrieve it. I would be presenting it to her as part of the proposal. As I returned from my quarters, I looked down at the simple mithril band, wondering how it would appear against her skin, and it glinted in the moonlight. 

Once closer to the tents, I covered it up again, and gave it to my mother, without word. She simply smiled at me, before continuing her conversation with a distant Aunt I had not seen in two hundred years.

Kalia had returned, presumably from piecing Tyrael together, and settled back on her chair with the young noble musicians. I grimaced at the memory of the hateful violin lessons Ada subjected me to, until he discovered the only strings I should be plucking were that of a bow. The noise of my practicing drove my grandmother to deafness some say.

Father passed me briefly, softly prodding me to dance with Nessa again, who was apparently his favorite among the ladies, and I obliged. If I was nothing else, I could be accommodating… for now. 

True to form, she smiled and blushed prettily when I kissed her hand and swung her into a romantic dance, her shimmering skirts swaying behind her as we danced. She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I silently noticed that she was a head taller than Kalia; therefore her face was not nestled in the same place as when Kalia danced with me. It was an uncomfortable observation.

As the song finished, Haldir re-appeared, his face glowing. I groaned. That was the face of a satisfied elf, and it was simply unfair. He nodded at me pointedly, and I met him near an unoccupied corner of the tent, close to another garden. I found I was growing weary of gardens, overly concerned relatives, and family friends.

"I see you have situated things with Tyrael then." I was not so cross as to not tease the March Warden. He ran his hand through his hair, and a wistful smile crossed his face.

"I have."

"So, why then did you summons me here?"

"To make sure you do the same." He remarked.

"Haldir-"

"You have no other option Legolas." 

Why was everyone interrogating me tonight? I was a Prince, surely that meant something to someone.

"You will break her heart."

"Haldir, listen to me. I do not need you to rally for her cause."

He looked at me, a bit confused.

"I have made my decision."

"Sire, the king is calling for you." We turned and I nodded to the servant.

"Then I hope you have made the right decision." He snapped, as Tyrael approached us. 

"Your majesty." She bowed slightly, and I raised a hand to stop her.

"Please Tyrael, it isn't necessary." Despite my cross mood, I was pleased to see the light in her eyes. She usually only looked that content when she was with Kalia. I was glad someone could be happy and relaxed this evening.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Can I have your attention please?" My father's voice boomed, and the crowd fell silent. Haldir, Tyrael, and I began to walk closer towards the King.

"The time has come for my son to announce his bride. Long have my halls yearned for the pitter-patter of my grandchildren's feet, and at length, my son has agreed to indulge me."

The soft laughter of the crowd scraped against my raw nerves again, and I had to will myself not to scowl. I knew they had visions of a union with Nessa, and in turn, were imagining children with her, and the thought did not suit me at all. 

"Legolas?" My father's voice drew me from my dark thoughts. His eyes still shone with his blatant desires. He wanted me to choose the noblewoman, and please him. I turned to said Lady, and steeled myself. 

"I have made my decision."  

I had, and in that moment I felt truly sorry for Nessa. Her hopes were riding on my choosing her, and I was sure she would be sore from this blow for a very long time. Yet, I could not commit myself to a marriage based on a lie, for my heart would never warm for her, it had been captured before I was even old enough to fully understand.

"Son?"

I looked around for Kalia; hoping to see her face, look into those eyes for support.

"I am in love with Kalia Ada." 

The worlds flew from my mouth and I felt a massive weight lift from my shoulders. Many of the nobles gasped in surprise, yet my father's eyes were unfazed.

"Yes, I know, but who have you chosen as your bride? You have said your goodbye, now you must make a decision son." His jaw was set, and he looked pointedly at Nessa, who too was not surprised by my admission. Perhaps I was not clever at hiding my affections.

I turned to face Nessa who was pale with worry. This was probably the first time all night that she was uncertain of her future position in Mirkwood. Kalia had disappeared into the crowd and had now reappeared. 

I hesitated, knowing I was sure to cause uproar. I looked down at her drawn face, and announced my decision.

"I have chosen Kalia as my bride, if she will have me." 

Kalia stood, her lips parted in shock, and I stepped down from the table to her. I saw tears glitter in her eyes, and I tilted her head up to look at me.

"Kalia?" I whispered her name like a benediction, my ears deaf to the outraged din that was erupting around us. 

I could hear my father's disembodied voice as he soothed and apologized to Nessa and her family. Someone shouted that Aunt Ida fainted, and Tyrael's laughter nearly drowned all other noises out.

"Legolas?" Her eyes searched mine for sincerity, and I smiled softly. Even now, she doubted herself.

"Uma?"

"Say it again." She smiled, and I brushed the side of her face tenderly.

"I love you Kalia. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, in the stables so many years ago. I am sorry I took so long to muster the courage to tell you."  My throat grew dry, and I knew this was the moment in which we would kiss, for the first time. My lips burned in anticipation, and I leaned down.

Once again, Tyrael's timing was impeccable.

"Kalia," she grinned. "I have never seen your mouth open so wide before. I could swear I saw what you ate this morn."

Her large arm curled around Kalia's small neck and she let out a small indignant squeak. 

"My mouth was open to welcome a kiss, before we were so rudely interrupted. Mayhap I can convince Legolas to punish you for bothering us." Kalia looked up at me fondly, and I circled my arms around her waist. 

In the background, I could see various people lined up to offer congratulations, or a left-handed compliment. I suddenly felt very protective of Kalia, and was glad she had at least one formidable friend to offer support. 

As if to punctuate this thought, Tyrael pulled Kalia closer, and ruffled her hair.

"Tyrael! What has gotten into you?" Kalia grumbled then groaned, as she knew this was an open invitation for more lewdness.

"Hmm, three guesses?" Tyrael giggled, and I chuckled softly as Kalia was turning a deeper shade of red than I thought possible, yet she was saved by her March Warden.

"Please excuse us, we have unfinished business we must attend to..." Haldir replied, and firmly pulled Tyrael away.

I looked down into Kalia's eyes, a foolish grin plastered across my face. Her lips were moist and shiny in the lantern light, and I longed to kiss her, just once. I felt myself pulling her close, but before we could connect again, my father rushed over to us, his face beet red.

"Son, I will speak with you later regarding this matter." He didn't even bother to glance at Kalia, and before I could reply, he strode off with Elrond, who was speaking to him in hushed tones. 

I sighed, and found Kalia was regarding him thoughtfully. I looked down into her eyes and found them blazing with worry. I felt my insides squirm nervously. It was then that I realized she had not accepted my proposal, nor returned my declaration of love.

"Legolas, I cannot accept your proposal. He will never accept me, and I will cause strife between you two." 

"Kalia-"

"I love you Legolas." She smiled wistfully, and I could see her mind wander as she murmured this, "I have from the moment I laid eyes on you, and it is because of this-"

"It is because of this, that you will marry my son." 

I looked up to find my mother approaching us.

"My lady." Kalia bowed low. 

"Rise my child, there is no need for such formality. We are going to be family soon." Naneth placed a strong hand over Kalia's and drew her up.

"Your majesty, I did not mean any disrespect, I had no idea the Prince returned my feelings, and I know the King does not approve. I fear he will retaliate."

"He will do no such thing Kalia. His son is grown, and has made his decision, and he shall have to accept it. Now, I do believe my son owes me a proper introduction." She turned to face me, and I found my manners.

"Mother, I-you know her name, but, this is Kalia, I love her, and I wish to marry her." I looked down into Kalia's eyes as I said this, to remind her that I was still waiting for an answer. 

"Pleasure to meet you m'dear." Mother embraced her warmly, and my heart sang to see genuine liking in my mother's eyes.

Kalia's eyes met mine, and I could see the debate she was having within herself. I wished for privacy, so that I might be able to show her, that it mattered not what the King wanted, I had made my decision. 

"Kalia, I have something for you." Mother pulled out the mithril circlet, and Kalia gasped in response.

"Oh by the Valar, I cannot accept this."

"Why not? Do you refuse my son's proposal?" Her violet eyes met Kalia's searching for any hint of denial. Kalia met her gaze, then looked down, resigned.

"No, I accept his proposal, though it pains me to know his father disapproves."  She laced her fingers with mine, and I smiled.

"Good then worry not about my husband. I assure you, he will come around." To punctuate this, mother placed the band upon Kalia's head, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank-you your majesty." Kalia bowed again, and mother placed a hand on her cheek before excusing herself.

"I must go to the king, and I am sure there are others who wish to offer their congratulations." 

"Thank you Nana." I kissed her round cheek, and she left for my father's quarters.

Several moments passed, each bringing a new relative, or family friend to offer their support and congratulations. Many came to be introduced, and my Kalia maneuvered the interactions like a master. I was beaming with pride. She was a true princess at heart. 

At length, Gandalf announced he would begin his fireworks display, and many left us in peace to talk, as they clambered from the tent to get a better view. With a shy smile, I took Kalia's hand in mine, and escorted her from the tent. As we left, Elladan clapped me on the shoulder roughly, and winked.

"I knew you would choose wisely!"  Elladan remarked, and Elrohir simply clasped Kalia on the hand warmly, and offered a warm salutation.

Once outside, Kalia seemed to relax a bit, perhaps due to the cool shadows the great trees offered. Gandalf had placed a great cart of his rockets at the base of the waterfalls where Kalia had lured me, and we both looked at each other and grinned upon realizing this. Children were running merrily, and their laughter danced in the night air like fireflies. Couples began to stroll under the stars, and settle at the base of large trees, to snuggle and watch the show. Tyrael and Haldir emerged from the shadows again, their cheeks once again flushed in the night air.

"They are like rabbits." Kalia remarked.

"Jealous melamin?" I leaned down close to her ear, and felt my lips tickle her sensitive tip.

"Aye." She grinned, as she looked up at me, desire blazing in her eyes. 

I gulped audibly.

"Kalia," I began, looking around nervously," I do believe I am going to kiss you now, before anyone else decides to converse with us."

"Ahh, you mean interrupt us?" She murmured, as she tilted her head back, to welcome my kiss.

"Exactly." I replied, before drawing her close, and claiming her lips. 

To kiss her was beyond anything I had ever imagined, and I was dimly aware of the sounds the back of my throat made as we deepened the kiss. Her body was flush against my own, and her arms snaked around my neck, her fingers tangled in my hair. I hesitantly pressed my tongue against her small teeth, and she hungrily accepted, which in turn, drew a growl from deep in my throat. We both had waited too long for this moment, and as if to punctuate this assessment, Gandalf released a rocket, which sailed into the sky, then burst high above Rivendell. As the sparks flew, they floated down towards the upturned faces of the children, and fluttered like sweet smelling butterflies.

At length, the need for air tore us apart, and I drank in the sight of her lusty gaze, and bruised lips.

"Aiya." Oh She remarked, and we chuckled softly.

I laced an arm around her waist, and we finished watching the wizard set off more fireworks. Moments later, a servant from Mirkwood coughed softly to announce his presence.

"Your majesties? The king desires your company." 

I felt Kalia stiffen against me.

"Thank you." I replied, and looked down at her.

"Legolas-"

"Kalia, we have settled this. He shan't bully his way out of this. He shall have to accept that I love you, or he will lose a son, and this is by no means your fault. You cannot be blamed for the station you were born to, and it should not matter to him, as it does not matter to me." She bit her lip worriedly, and I brushed my lips against her own.

"Now come, he will not be cruel to you. It is I that should be worried." She nodded, and I drew her away from the crowd.

******************************************************

"This marriage cannot take place Legolas." My father paced the floor, his footfalls louder than a dwarf.

"It will father, or you will loose a son." I set my jaw, and met his cold grey eyes. Distantly, the faint sounds of rockets soaring towards the sky could be heard.

"A baseborn? A servant girl! Could you not have had your way with her to get her out of your system then settled on a nice noblewoman? This is a phase Legolas, you will get over her!" I felt hot rage boil in my stomach, and in the background I heard Tyrael make a noise of disagreement. I assumed Haldir silenced her.

"I will not ever stop loving her father, despite what you may believe. You have known perhaps before even I knew that I loved her." He set his jaw angrily, and I was cruelly reminded of the resemblance between the two of us.

"Nay, I knew you were fascinated with her. I had hoped you had claimed her during your adolescent years, perhaps as a plaything, I did not know you pined for her. It is disgraceful, and it cannot be! You must marry a noblewoman, it is the law!"

"Thranduil, it is not unheard of for a noble to love someone beneath their station. Love knows no boundaries." Galadriel's voice soothed, yet her face was hauntingly blank.

"Please my Lady, do not try to force your traditions upon me. Just because you allow your March Warden to carry on with a servant does not mean I shall allow my son, a Prince, to marry his servant."

The Lady of the Wood's eyes glinted, as a rather noisy red rocket exploded in the night sky, and cast an eerie red glow onto her pale face.

"Tyrael is a Lady, and more than worthy of my March Warden, yet it is not her lineage that is in question here."

I felt the room gaze at Galadriel with questioning eyes, yet she did not see it fit to elaborate.

"Aye, it is not her lineage that is in question, it is the girl's, and there is little to investigate. She is a baseborn, born into servitude, and she shall die in servitude."

"Her name is Kalia father, I suggest you use it, and she shall not die a servant as long as I draw breath!" Once again another rocket was cast into the sky, and all I could see was green. The cheers of the guests grew louder, as if in agreement.

"Nor was she born into servitude Thranduil, son of Oropher."

"You speak in riddles Lady, and yet, if my son wishes to marry her, I need answers!"

He turned to face Kalia, who was sitting next to my now vacant chair.

"Who was your mother?"

"Her name was Celairiel sire."

"Who sired her?"

"I do not know sire, she perished when I was very young, but I knew she was from Lothlórien." She looked a bit ashamed, and I felt my anger mount, he had no right to interrogate her in front of everyone.

"She was from Lothlórien, and of a respectable bloodline, as Haldir can attest to." Galadriel remarked, and Haldir gave her a confused look that mirrored everyone else's.

"I beg your pardon milady, but how can I attest to this?"

"Because Haldir, Celairiel was your sister, whom you believed left the world before bearing any children." Another rocket, a silver one, exploded, and caused a series of small noisy crackling sparks to fall. 

Haldir inhaled sharply, and Kalia stared deep into his eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

"I thought she perished." He whispered, and kneeled in front of Kalia, "Yet I see now, how you look like your mother. Once again I was blinded by love." He smiled, and to my surprise, tears were pooling in his eyes.

"She perished when I was barely weaned, a toddler at best. They told me she died of a broken heart." Kalia whispered, her eyes also filling with tears. "I was too young to remember my father really, and they believed I had no living relatives, so I was adopted by a family from Lothlórien, who had traveled to Mirkwood to be employed by the palace. I became a servant with my new family."

Haldir's eyes grew cold and angry, and he turned to face the king.

"Her family should have been notified! Someone should have searched for answers so that she might be with her kin." 

"She should have, but there is naught that can be done to remedy this Haldir, and, I believe it was for the best that she stayed in Mirkwood in view of the current situation." Galadriel remarked gently.

Haldir nodded then rose from Kalia's side.

"So the girl has kin, she has found her mother, and now an uncle, yet with all due respect, Haldir's family is honorable, but not in a station that would allow her to marry my son. Perhaps you shall pull a father from your magic bag Galadriel?" Father groused, and I glared at him openly.

"Her father was a good man." Celeborn spoke up for the first time, and all eyes turned to face the Lord.

"Celeborn, it is not an issue of character, it is an issue of status-" 

"You did not let me finish." Celeborn remarked coolly, and the King sat down, silenced.

"He was from Rivendell I believe, though I never met anyone who recalled him." Haldir murmured.

"That was because his sister, Ava, was better known here. He spent much time in Lothlórien after he met Kalia's mother and married her." Elrond remarked, suddenly remembering the fellow.

"He met her mother here?" I asked, surprised.

"His sister was named Ava?" Tyrael asked at the same time, Celeborn chose to answer my question first. 

"Aye, in a story that is rather familiar, he met her during a summer tournament, when he was young, and they married under the mallorn trees in Lothlórien that fall. He never returned to Rivendell, and perished defending Lothlórien borders."  Celeborn answered.

"I don't understand." Kalia sighed, frustrated. "Why did his kin not look for me? Did they not know I existed? Were they not at the wedding in Lothlórien?" 

I too wondered at this, for it was most unusual for elves to marry without the family arriving to celebrate.

"He had but one sister, a hand maiden to Celebrian, and no other kin." Celeborn replied.

"Then that does not provide a means for Kalia to marry my son. You said so yourself his only kin was a hand maiden."

Elladan made a soft noise at the mention of the hand maiden, as Tyrael frowned and questioned the Lord of Lothlórien.

"My lord, Kalia's father dwelled in Rivendell, but where was he from? You have not said he was of Rivendell, nor have you clarified who his sister was."

Galadriel smiled, and turned to Tyrael.

"His sister was Ava, and who you think she was Tyrael." Tyrael's eyes widened, and she turned to Kalia excitedly.

"Kalia! We are cousins!" 

"What?" Kalia gasped.

"Ava was my mother, and your father's sister. You are my cousin!"

"And Haldir's niece!" Elladan reminded excitedly, and I felt myself frozen in shock.

"I cannot believe it, all this time, we were related. We look nothing alike." Kalia murmured.

"Oh, but you certainly have a perchance for mischief that must run in the family." I teased.

"Nay, my mother was lovely, and I have never heard any rumor of her causing trouble."

"And you shan't for she did not grow up here, neither she nor her brother were born in Rivendell. And you two bear a family resemblance that is more overt than a knack for stumbling upon trouble. Tell me, what is a trait that both of you are most complimented on?"

The girls looked at each other and then turned to face Galadriel and replied in unison, "Our eyes."

"Indeed, they do have rather unusual eyes for elves, but that still does not explain-"

"For the love of Elbereth Thranduil, let the woman explain! Can't you see these girls are special?" My mother was roused from her silence, and the king had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"Your eyes, my girls are a mark of distinction. Your parents, your mother Tyrael, and Kalia's father Eruonen, were not from Mirkwood, Lothlórien, or Rivendell. They were from Ithilien." Galadriel's voice never wavered, and the whole room gasped in shock, partly from her revelation, and partly from the deafening boom of a glittering rocket that had squealed into the sky. 

"I had heard rumor of there being a settlement of elves ages ago in the forest to the east, but to my knowledge all the elves had left when a dark power grew in Mordor." I could not hide my confusion.

"They did, yet the territory is still theirs to claim, and Kalia is the rightful heir, as her father before her was the eldest son to the last known Lord of Ithilien." Celeborn allowed a small smile.

It was Kalia's turn to raise questions, and I felt I had to sit down, for the shock of the day was too much.

"Then, I am, a noblewoman?"

"Indeed, and you may lay claim on your forest at any time." Galadriel replied.

Kalia beamed at the Lady, and turned towards my father, expectantly.

"Then my son may marry her, and have my blessing." Ada grumbled, then upon a firm prod from mother, "And my apology for being boorish. I could not have him marry a servant."

"It mattered naught to me, it should not have mattered to you." I remarked, my anger flaring up again.

"Hooo! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mithrandir's jolly voice carried into the room, splitting the tense silence, and despite myself I chuckled with everyone else.

 Kalia chose this moment to address Galadriel again, her voice rising over the contented noises from the twins, Haldir, and Tyrael along with the racket that Gandalf's finale was making.

"And, Tyrael is noble too?"

"Tyrael has noble blood as well from both sides of her family." Galadriel added.

Elladan now rose from his chair, an excited yet curious look playing upon his face.

"Tyrael, who's your Ada?" He placed a hand on her arm, and despite the tense mood only moments before, Tyrael's eyes gleamed, as she replied. 

"Now where have I heard that before?" She placed a long finger on her nose, and all eyes shifted toward the March Warden, who was trying to focus all his energy onto his boot.  

Tyrael's eyes softened then, and her voice grew quiet.

"I did not know my father. My mother never told me."

"She was a good woman Tyrael." Elladan's voice was just as soft as Tyrael's and he met her eyes. 

It was then, that my mind began to piece things together. 

"You knew her?" Tyrael asked.

"I loved her, and I shall never take another as my wife. I should have married her when I had the chance, but she would not allow it, believing she was beneath my station. She left with my mother, on a trip to Rivendell and never returned."

"She was wounded, and carried to Lothlórien to heal, but she perished." Tyrael remarked.

"Elladan, she bore more than just a broken heart with her to my woods, she was with child, carrying Tyrael." Galadriel replied.

"My child." Elladan whispered, and a huge grin then lit up his face. "You are my daughter! I'm your Adar!"  

Tyrael looked at him in shock, and it was then that the resemblance was noticeable. She certainly had his coloring, yet most would have written that off as due to her Rivendell lineage, but now that she was face to face with her father, the family resemblance was clear as day. Her eyes were the same shape as her father's and she had his smile.

Tyrael's face lit up and she found herself being drawn into a massive hug. Elrond rose from his chair, his jaw slack, and Elrohir laughed.

"Where have you been all these years?" Tyrael replied, breathless.

"Next door, in the house of Elrond." Elladan deadpanned, and the whole room laughed at his humor.

Elrond turned to face Galadriel.

"All these years you knew she was my granddaughter, why did you not tell me? I would have never allowed her to be a servant in my own home."

"Fancy that." Elrohir remarked, and his father gave him a warning glare. 

"I had hoped that when she returned, she or her father would have noticed the similarities and guessed. I also believed she was in capable hands, and that if nothing else, Orevon would disclose to Elladan that he sired her."

"But Orevon perished before that information could be disclosed, and I never looked for my father. I didn't need one, for Orevon was a fine replacement while he was alive." Tyrael looked down shyly then looked up at Elladan.

"I am sorry, I meant no disrespect."

Elladan shook his head, and with sad eyes he remarked, "I cannot fault you Tyrael."

Elrond then turned to Haldir, who, like I, had been rather quiet throughout the discussion.

"If you wish to court my granddaughter-"

"You call that courting?" Elrohir mumbled. 

Elrond shot him another dark look, and the twin closed his mouth.

"Then you shall have to behave in a more dignified manner." He finished, looking at both Tyrael and Haldir reproachfully.

"That means no more of this business in the kitchens." He finished, and Tyrael gave him a startled look.

"How did you-"

"I have eyes everywhere." He remarked, and with that he rose from his chair, and sighed.

"This evening has been too long, and I feel it is time for me to retire. I am glad the conflict is over." He stretched his back, and left the King's quarters silently.

"Mother, Father, I shall see you at breakfast. I think Kalia and I should retire now." I placed a firm hand on the small of her back, and she looked up at me, a hungry grin on her face.

"She shall retire, to her room, until accommodations that are appropriate for her station can be prepared." I turned to my mother in shock.

"Nana?"

"She shall retire, and sleep, _alone_ Legolas." 

Kalia blushed furiously, and I felt my mouth open and close like a fish. I turned to my father and found he wore a smug grin.

"All royal engagements are marked with a period of celibacy prior to the wedding. It allows the couple to be certain that they wish to spend eternity together."

"How long does this period last?" I felt my throat run dry.

"As long as it takes to prepare for the wedding, which, in this case, given your station, should take a year." Mother's eyes lit up with what I knew was the joy of having a year to deliberate over fabrics, dishes, and a sizable guest list.

"A year." My voice squeaked, and I felt my shoulders sag.

"A year, and don't slouch son, it's most unbecoming, now go on, this is a most inappropriate conversation for me to be having with you." She clucked, and shoved me from the room.

"Sleep well son." My father clapped a large hand on my shoulder, and for the first time all evening, I felt a great surge of sympathy towards him, and saw the same emotion mirrored in his eyes.

Moments later, we were in the halls, heading towards the garden courtyard that connected my wing and Haldir's. We all paused for a moment, digesting what we had learned.

"A whole year. I've waited a thousand years, now this!" I sighed, and sat on the bench, pulling Kalia onto my lap absentmindedly. 

I needed to touch her as much as possible, since I knew mother was not jesting when she said I was not to sleep with her. Oh, how I had dreams of loving her that evening, until the sun rose, and I could see her eyes light up with pleasure, and hear her soft cries as I found her most sensitive spots.

"Legolas, stop that." She looked up at me, and I coughed a bit embarrassed, as I realized my body was stirring. I shifted to allow a position in which she would not be accosted.

"I have eyes, everywhere, indeed. I hope he does not have eyes in the courtyard near the archery ranges." Tyrael mumbled. 

"Or on the trees that line the western most part of the field where Gandalf was displaying his fireworks." Haldir added softly.

"Or behind the north side of the party tent." Tyrael added with a sigh.

"Or against the wall in the hall leading to the music room." Haldir added, his eyes glinting with a familiar fire.

"Or beside the fountains in the rose garden." Tyrael added her mouth curling as she turned to face Haldir.

"Or in my quarters." He scrambled to his feet.

"Or in my quarters." She leapt onto her feet.

"Enough already! Just, rub it in why don't you!" Kalia snapped, and they paused, and looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry Kalia, Legolas. We were being inconsiderate." Haldir mumbled.

"Right, sorry and all that." Tyrael added hastily, yet I still heard her motioning to leave.

"Not so fast little girl." Elladan approached us, his eyes dark with a mixture of protectiveness and mischief. 

"Yes Ada?"

"Don't you yes Ada me. Haldir and I shall have a little chit-chat before he retires tonight. I need to know of his intentions. You should retire." 

"He has known he is my father for one hour, and already I am being sent to bed." Tyrael grumbled, as she pulled away from Haldir with a pout. She knew from Elladan's eyes, that he was just as serious as he was playful. 

"I'm going to rest too, I am exhausted, it seems like the tournament this morning was an age ago." Kalia blinked her eyes sleepily, and faced me.

"Goodnight love. I shall collect you in the morning. There shall be no more chores for the future Princess of Mirkwood, nor the Lady of Ithilien." I kissed her forehead softly.

"It shall be so strange to wake up after the sun has risen, and not have to fret over Haldir's laundry." She grinned, and Haldir reached over and tugged a strand of her hair playfully.

"At least your master wears clothes to sleep," Tyrael retorted. "I have a whole new perspective on the term Great Greenwood."  

I gave her a mock glare.

"Lucky bastard." Kalia grumbled. 

"Look who's talking." Tyrael giggled, and Kalia joined in.

"Goodnight cousin. Uncle, when you retire I would like a word with you, wake me even if I am sleep please." Haldir started a bit at the term uncle, but nodded after a brief pause.

"Goodnight cousin, Elladan, Elrohir." Kalia roused herself from my legs and I rose with her. She gave me a questioning look.

"I decided I wish to walk you to your room." She considered this for a moment then nodded.

Too soon for my liking, we arrived at her room, and she opened the door shyly. She stepped into the doorway, and turned around, her face a mixture of sleepiness and slight embarrassment.

"Goodnight Legolas-again." She replied wryly, and I smiled, feigning innocence. 

"Goodnight, Kalia." I murmured, before leaning down to kiss her again. 

As if they possessed a mind of their own, my hands found her waist again, and soon she was pressed against me, while our tongues battled for dominance. I placed wet kisses on her exposed neck, and once again, my teeth grazed her ear tips. She shuddered in response, and a groan erupted from the back of my throat.

"Legolas," I kissed her chin, as she continued, "I have to sleep love." 

I kissed the side of her mouth then nipped the space where her collarbone connected with her neck, and she hissed in response. Encouraged, I felt my legs backing her into the room.

"You shall sleep," I remarked, my voice unchecked and raw with desire, while I captured her mouth again.

"Valar this is difficult Legolas! Too long, too long." She murmured, as her hands tangled in my hair, and her legs parted against me. 

Instinctively, I lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around my waist, as I crossed the threshold into her room.

"Yes," I remarked with gritted teeth, as her body trembled against mine. "Too long"

I placed her down onto the bed, and before I could look down upon her, her small hands clasped my tunic and pulled me atop her. I let out a small cry, before lifting myself up on my elbows and kissing her again. My hands gathered her skirts underneath us, while my lips and teeth nipped the exposed part of her cleavage. She leaned her head back with a soft moan as I kissed the very spot I had just nipped, then she froze suddenly.

"What is it?" I looked down at her, confused. Had I hurt her?

"Oh no! Someone is coming!" In a move that would have done Haldir proud, she kicked me off the bed, and I landed with a thud onto the floor. With lightening quick reflexes she leapt off the bed, and smoothed her hair down. I was just getting to my feet when the door swung open.

"Have you seen my son?" 

Kalia's eyes widened, and for the first time in a century, I cursed her inability to hide her emotions.

"He erm, well-"

"I am here father, I was saying goodnight." I cleared my throat, and smoothed my hair down, before stepping into view.

"Ah, there you are, come along son." His eyes glinted wickedly, and I groaned inwardly. He would make sure I suffered in celibacy along with him.

"Goodnight Legolas." Kalia replied softly, and kissed my cheek chastely.

"Goodnight Kalia, I love you." I replied, and kissed her forehead.

Reluctantly, I stepped away from her, following my father who had left us for a moment of privacy. I pulled the door closed, and just before it was closed completely, I heard Kalia's soft cry.

"Legolas?"

"Uma?" I opened the door slightly again.

"I love you too." She answered her voice a bit shy. I smiled broadly at her, and closed the door.

I followed Ada through the corridors, and when we parted ways, I waited until he was out of sight, before silently slipping back to her quarters. I knocked on the door softly, and after a few moments she opened the door, now changed into a sheer nightgown. 

I gulped.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" She hissed.

I laughed softly at my adolescent behavior.

"I wanted to see you one more time." I murmured softly, as I leaned down for a kiss again. 

Once again her lips were mine, and I lapped up the taste of her as if my life depended on it. Once again her body was pressed against mine, and it was only when I began to stir that she eased herself away from me, her eyes gazing down at my problem…area like a mother would look at a soiled diaper.

For the first time in my life, I cursed an elf's libido. 

"You have seen me, good night." She replied, as she moved me away from her, out of her room then shut the door firmly. I let out an indignant squawk before leaning against the door in defeat. This elleth would be the death of me!

Just then, the door flew open, and I fell onto my back onto the floor with a yelp. Kalia looked down upon me, startled, then began to laugh furiously.

"Fool! Curse your lust riddled brain!" She could barely breathe through her giggles. 

"Laugh if you must." I replied with a sniff as I pulled myself up from the floor.

"Awww." She crooned, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me softly. As my hands reached out to cling to her, her own small hands captured my wrists, and gently but firmly shoved me out of the room.

"Goodnight Legolas." She repeated, firmly, with a definitive "snick" of the door closing. I made my way back to my quarters, my ass still sore from falling, and a foolish smile on my lips.

Sleep would not come easily for me that night, as I was wrapped in the memory of her soft body beneath me well into the night. Eventually, I did drift off, but only when I convinced myself that I needed rest, as I had an early morning ahead of me, for I intended to be the first person she saw when she opened her eyes in the morning.

Alrighty, now for me review replies, I decided to put them on the end cause I am pleased to say, we got 23 reviews for chapter 10, and  18 for 11 part on at the time I wrote this message! So, here goes:

Chapter 11 comments:

Crystal Snowflakes: LOL Glad you thought the little erm love confession was amusing. 

Jamie: You just liked the idea of a semi-nekked Haldir. *winks*

Ebony: Thanks for the compliment.

Silverdracowolf: Well, I think me chappie answers that.

Pixie: LOL@ You girls. Well yes, there are two Cinderellaesque stories in here, it's a Val-u-package. LOL. And erm, well my chappie answered speculation bout Legolas, now you will have to speculate on other things.

P3gurl: Well thanks again, and erm, I've been told I'm ok at helping with smut, though, in all seriousness, you should only do what your comfortable with. Tha only reason I helped Andy is cause well, she had me by the hair, and because it was necessary for the story, as you shall see in later chapters….

Tamara: Will do.

Elisabeth: Er, kinda redundant but you have read it by now, but ta for the review. J

Goddess(elf, green eyed) lol: LOL@ U squealing. Good. :D

Sokochan: Ya, you and half the ppl that read this.

Mel: I'm sorry! See above for explaination! L

Vendea: Glad you liked it! Can't comment of Lego's state of dress… ;)

Potterluva: It's here! Thanks for the review!

Mary-clare: Will do! Glad you likes it.

Knowinsight: We will continue…

Dakota: Thanks for the glowing review! Hope you continue reading!

Chapter 10 comments:

Silverdracowolf:  You made me nearly pee my pants laughing at your twitching eye. I'm sorry we left a cliffy, but it gets better with this chapter. *grin*

Jamie: Well, you are a but, but I loves ya for reviewing and being an awesome beta. Now do your homework!

Crystal Snowflakes: I'm glad you likes me fic, I was so tickled when you begged for more, imagine, Miss "Elves are not Perfect." Authoress wanting me fic. *sigh* Sorry about the erm, lemonade, but you can just scroll past that part, cause I swear at the heart of this is a good romance. Well, I hope it will be a good romance. ;).

Sokochan: Well one person that was certain that Mr. Leaf will pick Kalia eh? *smiles* Oh, and lemmie 'plain the whole noble kids playin in the band. I wanted it to be more like a recital of sorts, a chance for the nobles to show off their skills to their parents. Not like they were hired help. Make a lil sense? Ok. Good.

Tamara: Well, I think the next chappie, well part two, clears that up.

Gypsy: Ta, for callin it a brilliant chappie. *sigh*

Ebony: Yes, yes I'm evil. But it hurts so good. *grins evilly*

Draekon: Well, of all the reviews I got, this one touched me the most. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me except my English teach years ago, who told me I was a Maya Angelou in the making. LOL Then again, *cocks her eyebrow* I think she was teasing…anyhow. I am aware that my characters(I write Lego and Kalia's) view things a bit differently, because perception is relative. In fact, that is the whole point really, it's a motivational element that leads to more conflict for them in the future. However, I try not to dwell too hard on how Legolas perceives it vs Kalia, or even Kalia vs Tyrael, because it should feel natural. And thanks again for the lovely compliment on my visual of the Homely House. I sometimes worry I wax poetic too much.

Pixie an Candyfloss: Well, thank you for making us a popular writer in (UK?) your class. Perhaps if enough underage teens that aren't supposed to read stuff Rated R get a hold of it, I can publish it and live in infamy forever. *giggles* J/K Its cool to know some many of your class likes it, but erm, ya might wanna wait till lunch break or somfin to read it, lest you get kicked out, especially considering the chapters we have written, hee hee and the chapters we are writing. *grins*

Elisabeth: Ya, well, Part two kinda fixes that…

Honolulu: See above comment LOL.

AragornsFavorite: Ya, you can play wit him, we share our toys. ;)

Green Eyed Elf Goddess: Sorry we kept you up, but I hope you likes.

Vendea: LOL Don't tell ppl you went to a backstreet boys concert. LMAO jk. Well good I'm glad you liked Kalia's groove.

P3Gurl: Well, I'm sorry *hands you a lolly*.

Mirlomien1: Interesting..lol

Clumseysweetpea: I'm assuming you are part of the pixe/candy clan? LOL Glad you like it?

Ittybittykitty: LOL Yes, Kalia's hair was cut in retaliation to her little waterful adventure.

Rori: Can do!

Marsipan: Thank you so much for the glowing compliment!

Ravaran: LOL@ your review. Thanks for liking/caring hon.

@@@@@@@@*****Well, that's all for now, what did you think of this chappie?? Please develop a nervous tick that requires you click on that pretty grey button down low and type some stuff mmmkay?? Good! ********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	13. Another Author's Note!

No, this isn't a new chappie, and YES, I'm very sorry! LOL. Just wanted to let you all know, our beta was having a senior moment LMAO, and so we are a wee bit delayed compliments of our time differences. Did I mention I, Suzie, am in the US, Andy in the UK, and Jamie in Australia?? LOL. I promise I will have it up as soon as it gets into my grubby hands, as it is a verah verah good chappie in my opinion, and yes I can say that, since I didn't write it. Also, please, PLEASE join our Yahoo Group. I cannot post the direct link, but I will house it on my ID, so click on my ID to go to the site. Features include Fella, all 10 lovely chapters posted in full, and a nice full color family tree, for those of you who were a bit confused after Chapter Ten part Two. If you don't have a Yahoo ID, and don't wanna join, email me, and I'll send you the link to view the Tree. The tree is listed in the Files section.

Peace, love, and Hairgrease.

Suzie.


	14. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! We (Suzie and I) appreciate 'em greatly! We know a few people got confused by the whole relations thing, but at our Yahoo group (URL in Suzie's ID) there's a family tree with pictures heh heh.

Crystal Snowflakes: It was sorta long, wasn't it? LOL

Jamie: Okay, first – thanks for doing a great beta job! Now *rubs hands together* I can't wait to see what B does with Leggy's celibacy LOL. Mucho amusing.

KnowInsight: How about a wager? I bet Leggy goes mad within a week heh heh

Dakota: *directs you to Yahoo group via Suzie's ID* family tree ready and waiting!

Silverdracowolf: Have I ever told you that I love your name? You've combined three things that I love altogether…*grins wickedly*. Oh, and btw *hands you an invite to the wedding*…which will be in the sequel – and yes, there will be a sequel! Me and Suzie have had too much fun to just stop here!

Puddykat: In Suzie's author ID there should be a URL to our Yahoo group – under the photos section is a readymade family tree for ya

AragornsFavorite: I know, how will he survive? Hee hee

Frufru the pixie an candyfloss: Don't worry about drawing the family tree – there's a fairly large one with pictures at our Yahoo group *see Suzie's ID* And I don't think Elladan will actually try to control Ty – he'll probably just terrorise Haldir lol

Aneadriel: Here it is, the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but since the three of us (two authors and beta) are from various parts of the world, things are sort of up in the air – if I wanna talk to both of 'em (Jamie and Suzie) and brainstorm, I have to stay up into the wee hours of the morning!

Elisabeth: Firstly…Tyrael's Elladan's daughter, not son LOL. That would be scary. The family things are sort of confusing, I know, but we didn't really plan this story with great serious intent and making it a masterpiece – or at least, I didn't *looks questioningly at Suzie* I just wanted to test the waters as it were with Suzie, see what we'd be like as a team. Maybe this story isn't perfect by way of relations or something, but we didn't want it to be absolutely perfect – even Elves have Freudian moments, I'm sure!

P3gurl: Who do you wanna jump? It had better not be Haldir, he's mine!!

Calaquendi: Yeah, we thought it'd be happier to have him choose Kalia – the whole 'you're not of my rank' thing always gets up my arse (not literally though LMAO)

Sarah: Wow, thanks! Well, here it is!

Tiggie: Don't worry, there's a LOT more to come…

Ebony: You didn't see it coming, eh? We were worried someone would figure it out, due to hints we were dropping in the story, and a hint our beta dropped in a review a while back…

Unski: Well, I gotta admit, Suzie was the brains behind most of it – I only knew that I wanted Ty to be Elladan's daughter. LOL we spent some nice, brainstorm-filled IMs talking about it

Vendea: Short but sweet. Me likes! *hug*

Ittybittykitty: Yeah, I know it sounds kinda gross, but remember – Ty and Haldir are in NO way related. Ty and Kalia are related from Kalia's father and Ty's mother, and Kalia and Haldir are related by Kalia's mother, so don't worry, there's no major squicks here – I don't like incest stories.

Sokochan: We have much more planned! I'm afraid this story will be coming to a close soon, but not the series. We plan on a sequel…

Simbelmyn: I'm a huge fan of the twins as well! And Rúmil and Orophin, I think they're cool. Btw, don't think you were off the mark with Orophin's odd behaviour – yeah, that part was due to her odd eyes, but there's also something else…

Green*Eyed*Elf*Goddess: *blushes* Gawd, not geniuses! Just two Elf-crazed pervs LOL

Dragonfly: Glad you like it! I wanted a different twist to the normal Haldir – I wanted him to be like three different Elves in one – a grumpy, arrogant March Warden Haldir, a tender, sweet Haldir, and a saucy, perverted Haldir LOL. It's sort of hard to do when you especially love the saucy Haldir

And Now for Suzie's reply. LOL

Dragonfly: I'm glad you liked it, and *smiles* it is kinda romantical isn't it?? I'm glad you think the whole who's related to whom bit is cool. :D it was kinda confusin' even for me, and I thought it up LOL.

GreenEyedElfGoddess: lol Yes, Leggy IS hot. And yes, we shall update!

Simbelmyn: You remind me of me when I was reading FILIHOTK. LOL. I think Andy beat me to the punch, but no, we are not over. Just nearing the close of this part of the fic…do you want a sequel??

Sokochan: Hee, glad you thought it was rather amusing. *GRINS* Stay tuned for  horny!Legolas and frustrated!Thandy.

Ittybittykitty: Meow. Couldn't resist LOL.

Vendea: Hee, you said more than enough for me to jump for joy! *hugs*

Unski: lol Kalia is NO plaything, don't worry he was just a wee bit pissy.

Ebony: I'll update as timely as possible, and I'm glad you liked it.

Tiggie: *hands you tissue* u cried? Awww, I didn't mean to make ya weep. We'll give ya more, plenty more LOL.

Sarah: You are right, 18 is FAR too young to die. *updates chappie*

Calaquendi: Love the name btw. Ya we like it when Leggy picks a "real" girl instead of the typical miss perfect. Oh, and Kalia's not some young thang either, as he pointed out before. :D. Ty's the baby actually.

P3gurl: Who *doesn't* wanna jump Leggy boy?? *points to the line behind her, that wraps around the globe.* P.S. if you *really* need help, lemmie know k?

Aneadriel: For someone who's as nearsighted as I am, LOL, I nearly thought your login was mah Andy's. Thanks for the review!

Frufru the Pixie an Candyfloss: You girls made be laugh out loud at work. You all school with NUNS??? Oh good lord. *puts a hand on her forehead*. If you are confused still bout the family tree, see mah Yahoo group under my ID. K?? oh and you should anyway, to join it *hint hint*

Aragorn's favourite: Glad you liked, still havin fun with Aragorn??

Puddykat: Glad you likes it. Hope you read more.

Silverdracowolf: *Hands you rice* Ah, I think I can grant at least part of your request…*grins*

Dakota: I'll gives ya more. =)

KnowInsight: I promise, this shall not be a Mary Sue, not that they are bad,(see Andy's for example). LOL no the celibacy isn't fun…but that doesn't mean it won't be funny.

Jamie(Jaime hehe): DO YOUR HOMEWORK. Ok, now that that's over with. Glad you liked. =)

CrystalSnowflakes: Hee, you're like a celeb man, your stories was one of the first ones I read. S'great to have ya review an likes. *giggles* Thus, I dub thee, "Miss Elves are Not Perfect* I even quoted you, well ur story, in mah MS, which is unfinished at the mo.  :/…another day…LOL Yes, the chappie was long, I had a lot to say LOL. 

@@@@******One last lil note. Well, two. JOIN OUR YAHOO! GROUP PLEASE! Oh, and a special thanks to our UBERBETA! Jamie! *Hands her a chococovered Lego. YAHO!****@@@@@. 

  Now, without further ado, we present…

Title: I'm Your Fella, Cinderella

Chapter: 11

Author: Andariel666

POV: Tyrael

_I walked along wearily, my eyes downcast at the ground as I dragged my feet. The day should have been a good one, but it was not._

_It was my birthday. I was 18 years old, still a very young child with a gangly, masculine frame and eyes that made the other children flinch away. Demon, they called me. Possessed. _

_My birthdays were always bleak, for I was reminded that I had no Nana and no __Ada__ to hug me and wish me many happy returns. All I had was my adopted father who, although he was a brilliant Elf, was probably not pleased to be lumbered with such a burden._

_I gazed at the other Elflings, playing with each other and shrieking with delight. I merely stood there, in my misshapen gown, my face twisted into a sombre frown. Perhaps some day they would accept me? Adar Orevon said they would. But then, Adar Orevon had always been an optimist. _

_I hung my head, imagining that my birthday might be more bearable if I had my Nana or __Ada__ with me. My Nana, whom I imagined to have dark hair like me, with her arm around my shoulders, helping me blow out the candles on my cake._

_And my __Ada__, whom I also pictured to be dark, smiling at us, embracing us both, creating the perfect family portrait._

_But my Nana was dead. And my __Ada__…_

_Who knew? _

_I did not know his name, his appearance – nothing. He was merely part of my blood. That was all I knew. _

_I felt an overwhelming rush of sadness overcome me, and as I scuffed along, my foot soon caught a jutting rock and I flew down, landing hard on my knees, scraping them quite nastily and drawing blood. _

_I stared at my knees for a moment, registering the pain. Then I began to cry. Could things possibly get any worse?_

_I hunched my back, bending down slightly so that my dark hair concealed me from view, as I cried heavily to myself, wishing that this pitiful existence would end, wishing for some sign that I was anything but a task, a burden. _

_I gasped slightly when I felt someone picking me up. At that age, I was about the size of a mortal five-year-old, so it was simple to move me around. _

_"Come now, _Lisse'corm_ sweetheart, what ails thee?" A gentle voice asked, and I found myself set on a lap, as hands gently brushed my hair away from my face. _

_I glanced up through my tears, and felt a jolt of surprise, as I looked into the eyes of Elladan, Lord Elrond's son. To be so close to such an Elf was stunning – not to mention that I felt honoured that he would comfort me._

_Yet I saw in his eyes a silent anguish, which, from what I had heard Orevon murmur often to his acquaintances, was apparently there almost permanently these days. He seemed genuinely concerned, as he studied my knees and shins carefully. I sniffled, and before I could consider my actions, I burrowed into his arms, pressing my cheek tightly against his chest and hugged him tightly, not wishing to let go. _

_He actually hugged me back, his hands stroking my hair, as I felt his heart beat against my cheek and allowed myself to sink into a sort of stupor, with Elladan murmuring soft comforts in my ear. _

_"What is your name, _nessaer_ young one?" He asked softly._

_"Tyrael," I replied._

_"And why are you so sad?"_

_"It is my birthday."_

_"But Tyrael," Elladan murmured, sounding surprised. "I thought that birthdays were a time of joy?"_

_"Nay, my lord. For my birthdays are spent without my Nana or my __Ada__. I have neither, only my adopted Adar."_

_"I see," Elladan said gently, and his voice did hold emotion. It seemed to be the first time that someone had shown emotion to me, and I involuntarily tightened my grip on him, not wanting to let this discovery slip through my young fingers. _

_Elladan leaned back slightly, and turned my face towards him, studying me. _

_"Such amazing eyes," he smiled. "I bet they attract much attention."_

_"They call me a demon," I muttered dryly._

_There was silence for a moment, before Elladan said, "Ignore them, Tyrael. Do not allow others to govern your life and make decisions for you, or you shall regret it. You may let the opportunity of a lifetime escape your reach."_

_His voice held a pain to it, and I studied him, seeing the unhappy lines of his face. "You have lost someone, my lord?" I asked as gently as I could, not realising in my innocence that I was being out of place. But Elladan did not seem to notice._

_"Aye, I have," Elladan murmured. "Not too long ago. Still it pains me to think of her." He was silent, before shaking himself from his reverie, and smiled at me, wiping away the remnants of my tears with his thumb. "Who is your guardian, _Lisse'corm_?"_

_"Orevon," I replied._

_"Ah, indeed," Elladan nodded. "Well, birthday girl, I feel that I must return you to him, for your wounds need disinfecting, and you should celebrate your birthday in peace, with one whom you are close to. Do you agree?"_

_"Aye," I nodded, as he stood, still holding me in his arms. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck, as my head rested upon his shoulder. As Elladan carried me, I allowed a small sigh of contentment slip past my lips. My last thought before I slipped into slumber was that perhaps my life would not be so bad after all. _

_*_

I turned over in bed, searching for a comfortable position. I had yet to fall asleep. The excitement from the day had me in a tight thrall. I had an Ada, a real one. I had known him since I was a babe, even though I did not know his relation to me. He did not know it either, and I hoped he was equally pleased to have a daughter.

And now, I had Haldir. 

He was mine at last, that arrogant arse. And since I was of noble heritage, apparently, none could complain about our relationship. Of course, we still had to think upon what would happen when he was to return to Lothlórien with the Lady of Light. 

I shuddered, acutely aware that it was cold, and I was alone. Despite our newfound – or, more truthfully, new-told – love for each other, he was not with me, which was probably the fault of my Ada, who had slid into the role of fatherhood as easily as changing a tunic (just as I had embraced the idea of him being my Ada, perhaps because of the kindness he had always shown me in the past). I had a feeling that Ada being Ada, Haldir would not have an easy time of it.

I sighed, and rolled over again. I wanted to speak to Ada, and to Haldir. I did not wish to be alone, especially when there was so much to be said, to hear. I was not the least bit tired.

"Go to them both. Speak to them."

I jumped, startled, and stared into the sleepy face of the Prince, standing in the doorway adjoining our rooms. He looked rumpled and sleepy, but had had the decency to pull on some leggings before coming to see me (thank the Valar – as good-looking as he was, he was Kalia's, and truthfully, was no Haldir). 

"My lord?"

"Legolas," he corrected sleepily. "I can hear you tossing and turning from my room, Tyrael. Go and speak to them – I do not doubt that they are still awake."

I blinked, and then nodded. I would not be able to sleep anyway. "I think I will. Thank you, Legolas." He nodded, and went back into his room, closing the door. I truly felt sorry for him, being condemned to celibacy until the wedding. It must have been very painful. 

I quickly pulled on my usual white blouse, burgundy bodice and green skirt, before I exited my room and started my search. I decided to begin with Elladan…my Ada.  

The night's air hit my skin like little insect bites, and I wrapped my arms around myself, groaning as the wind messed my hair up and began its task of making me look worse than normal. It did not take much doing, seeing as my only redeeming feature was my hair.

I wondered where Elladan might be, and walked slowly towards the House of Elrond, remembering with amusement Elrond's supreme shock. 

I wondered if coming to see my Ada was really such a good idea. What if what he had done was only to lay a sugar coating on the situation, when my heritage was revealed? Perhaps he did not like me? 

I stopped walking and frowned, biting my lip. My courage was slowly melting away. Perhaps I should just leave and go to Haldir, I thought. But then I felt niggling doubts about Haldir too. 

"Sauron's balls!" I cursed, shaking my head.

"My, my, such a tongue!" Came an amused voice, and I was surprised and nervous to see Elrohir slowly walking down a different path that cut through some hedgerows. It was just like looking at Elladan, except that Elladan looked more like Elrond then Elrohir did. "What brings you out into this rather chilly night, niece?" 

I blinked, feeling stupid. Elrohir was my uncle! Oddly enough, the thought had not properly crossed my mind until now. "Uhhh…Ada – Elladan, is he…?"

_Oh, well done,_ I scolded myself. _You sound positively bovine!_

Elrohir merely smiled. "Aye, he is. Follow me, my dear." With a quick bow, Elrohir began to walk smoothly and quickly towards his home, with me following behind with slight hesitance. 

The house of Elrond truly was beautiful, and the few times I had set my eyes upon its interior beauty, I had been astounded. Now, I was doubly astounded – mainly due to the fact that these beautiful walls had housed my Ada for all this time. 

Elrohir moved quickly, but not hurriedly – he merely took confident strides, his long legs moving him at a good pace. "I had wondered if you would speak to him tonight. I am glad you have come."

I flushed slightly. "I am still surprised that all these years, my father was just next door."

Elrohir laughed. "Indeed! It sounds like one of those awful comedy stories that Haldir's brother Rúmil composes! Perhaps he shall show you." My uncle sent me a sidelong look, and I almost sighed. Both Haldir and I were going to be on the receiving end of many lectures. "And speaking of that family…you do know what you shall be stepping into? Haldir is, of course, a good Elf. Though I must say, he has the biggest stick up his derriere in all of Arda…" I burst out laughing. "But should you ever need either Elladan or I…" 

I was touched, and a smile spread over my lips. "I do not think I should be needing it, Uncle Elrohir." At his title, he smiled. "You see, it is _I who damages _Haldir_, not the other way around." I outlined the story of when I accidentally hit Haldir's Elfhood, and Elrohir was practically on his knees in laughter. He had just managed to gain a small ounce of control, when I said, "Thankfully, it has not hindered his usefulness." _

Instantly understanding me, Elrohir began laughing all over again. "Aye me, you are definitely your father's daughter!" He gasped for breath. I could not help but smile at his flushed cheeks, the wide grin.

"Come now, what is all this racket?" Came an exasperated voice, and Ada appeared in the hallway, an eyebrow raised. He blinked. "Tyrael?"

I smiled slightly. "Aye."

"She is all yours, brother," Elrohir said, still chuckling.

He turned away, muttering about having enough ammunition at Haldir for a millennia. 

Elladan was just standing there for a moment, and I considered turning away and running. 

When serious, his eyes were quite shocking, and I felt uncomfortable to be caught in their gaze.

He shook himself. "How rude of me! Come, join me." He gestured to the room he had just come out of, and I nodded, following him inside. 

The room was quite cluttered, filled with many little trinkets and necessities. It seemed oddly personal, and I felt a little closer to my newfound Ada. I sat when he gestured me to a chair, and he sat opposite me. 

It seemed ridiculous, but I could now see our similarities, whereas I had not for the past 1,988 years. Our eye shapes were the same, we had the same mouths, and even our noses were similar. Whose hair did I have, though? His, or my Nana's? I had never known my Nana, and Orevon had never indulged me on her with anything further than her name. Ava. 

"Forgive the mess," Ada said sheepishly. "I was not expecting a visitor."

"'Tis no worse than my room at the moment," I replied, thinking over the mess that was still there from when Kalia had been teaching me to dance. When returning to my room to retire to my bed, I had stepped on a stray piece of broken china, before tripping over various fallen objects. I cleared my throat. "I…felt that we should talk."

"Indeed," Elladan nodded, smiling. "Would you like a drink first?"

"Oh, no thank you," I smiled. "I am not really thirsty."

Ada nodded, before he said, "I should have seen her in you. You may look more like myself, but you have many of her mannerisms, and even some of her features. Your jaw-lines are similar."

I noted the saddened, faraway look in his eyes. "What did she look like, Ada? I was never told anything about her."

"_Nothing?!" Elladan looked scandalised. "I should have thought Orevon would tell you of her, at least her appearance!"_

"'Twas a tender subject for him," I replied quietly. "She was like a sister to him. It pained him to think of her."

Ada was silent for a moment, before he said, "She was not dark haired. She had golden hair, with waves. Beautiful hair. Her eyes…well, let us just say, brown eyes are extremely rare among Elves. She had them. I guess this also adds to the fact that you and she were of the Ithilien." He stood up suddenly, and pulled open a drawer in his desk. I saw him feel around the panels inside, and gaped as he opened a secret compartment. From it, he pulled out some rolls of parchment. Without saying anything, he handed them to me. 

I opened them slowly, to find various charcoal drawings of a young elleth, with what seemed to be fair hair, and dark eyes, with pale skin and a slim figure but broad shoulders. She was depicted in several different positions. In one, she was folding washing. In another, she was sleeping. In another, she was reading a book. There were many pictures of her here, and I smiled. I was finally seeing my mother. My favourite, though, was a true work of art.

Although the pictures were signed with my Ada's name, this drawing proved that he was the artist. The view of Ava was from behind. You could see her back, as she sat on a stool in a white nightgown, staring into a vanity mirror, her golden hair tumbling over her shoulders. She was staring into the mirror with a slight smile, although her eyes were not on her reflection. 

They were on the reflection of Elladan, who was sitting on the bed behind her, clasping the parchment and a stick of charcoal, looking at her lovingly in the mirror. 

"I feel foolish," I murmured. "I had always imagined her to have dark hair, like me."

"'Aye, your hair is dark indeed," Ada nodded, smiling. "'Tis the hair of my sister. You have yet to meet her properly." 

He paused. 

"I would like to draw you."

"What?" I was startled. "Draw…me? Why?"

"I like to draw people," Elladan replied, looking awkward. "It is a memoir, something I can keep with me forever…"

_Should anything happen to them_, I finished silently. "I would be honoured, Ada. Though I must confess, I am not one for sitting still."

He chuckled. "Then you are certainly like me."

I sighed. "It is overwhelming…all these years I have believed that I shall never know anything of my family, my kin. And now…"

"And now you have uncles, aunts, grandfathers and fathers?" Ada grinned. 

"And speaking of grandfathers, I believe my Ada shall be wanting to see you. He probably wishes to apologise for the inconvenience of you being a servant for us for all these years." Ada pulled a face, showing his own distaste at my past life.

I laughed. "At least it has weaned me to the perfect makings of a wife!"

A look crossed Ada's face, and I cursed myself for mentioning it.

"Speaking of such things," he said, attempting to sound nonchalant. "What is your relationship with the Monotone March Warden?"

I burst out laughing at his nickname for my lover. What would he say to that? I wished I could have thought of it myself, and then I could have used it in my speech in the kitchens. 

When I finally calmed down, I said, "He says he loves me. And I love him too. He is a good Elf, even if he can be sharp of tongue. I am no better."    

Elladan frowned all the same. "I have known Haldir for some time, and I know him to be a good Elf. Perhaps he would even be a good husband. But I would feel safer speaking to him myself. I know that he has left a trail of broken hearts all over Lothlórien…" 

Husband? Who had said anything about marriage? I had not. 

But now that I thought about it – why wouldn't we be wed? If he truly loved me like he said, then wouldn't he want to marry me?

"When next you see your March Warden, which, no doubt, shall be soon," Elladan smirked, "Tell him to meet me at the archery ranges tomorrow. He will know the time."

"I shall do," I replied, feeling sorry for Haldir. 

Ada cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I shall beat Haldir at archery this time. He only won last time because that strange maiden from the bakery pinched my rear as I was aiming." 

I cringed. 

"Elsorien pinched your rear? Oh Ada, that is _awful_!" I shuddered. 

Elsorien was quite plain and in some ways, she was even unattractive, but it was also obvious that she was practically open to any Elf who wanted a good time. Not only that, but she did not seem to delight in the hygienic goodness of a bath. 

Disgusting. 

I smirked. "Perhaps this time you would wish for me to pinch Haldir's rear, as a distraction?" 

Ada grinned. "Hmmm, it does sound tempting. But then, I wish to have a private discussion with Haldir. I do not want you dropping any eaves, my dear."

I sighed. "As you wish, Ada, perhaps another time. Just ask me any time – I shall be ready to pinch him into a frenzy." 

Ada snorted. "I'll bet. Now, off with you, daughter, it is late, and you shall look terrible in the morn if you do not get any sleep!"

I nodded, deciding not to provoke a lecture by telling him that I was actually going to Haldir's. 

"Indeed," I smiled. 

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ada. I shall see you in the morrow."

"And you, daughter," Elladan smiled, kissing me on the forehead lightly. 

"Remember. Archery ranges, tomorrow."

"I shall not forget," I chuckled. "Good night, Ada."

*

Emboldened by my chat with my Ada, I found myself walking to Haldir's on confident feet. In fact, my confidence only faded when I found myself at his door. What if he did not want me here? What if I angered him by awakening him? Or what if I awoke Kalia?

With a frustrated grunt, I steeled myself. If he loves me, he will not be angry, I told myself distantly. I raised my hand and rapped on the door.

It opened seconds later, and I was pleased to see that Haldir looked very much awake, in leggings, a black tunic, and bare feet. He had bigger feet than me, which was good – I had rather big feet. His impassive gaze broke as his eyebrows rose when he saw who I was. 

"Tyrael," he smiled. "I was not expecting you…" He stepped aside to allow me entrance, and I stepped into the room, hearing him close the door. My eyes were busy roving over his many weapons scattered about the room like decoration. 

"I could not sleep," I confessed, turning to face him. "I think I have had too much excitement."

He chuckled. "Aye. What with discovering that you have a whole family." He paused. "And, if I may be so bold as to say so, it is not everyday someone confesses their love to you with their leggings down."

I laughed as softly as I could, trying not to disturb Kalia next door. 

"Would you like some tea?" Haldir asked. 

I raised an eyebrow when he emphasised the word 'tea'. He merely gave me a look that dared me to challenge him. 

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," I replied, resigned, and somewhat thirsty after my talk with Elladan. Something told me that Haldir would fight tooth and nail to stop me from drinking so much – or even drinking at all.

He smiled that devastating smile, and moved to the small kitchenette built into his room. I watched him carefully as he moved, assessing his fluid movements. It seemed almost amusing, as he made the tea – I never would have pictured Haldir making tea at all. The gesture seem, well, almost too tame for him. 

"You are staring," he said simply.

"Aye," I nodded. "I am waiting for you to pull your leggings down again." 

He laughed.

"Perhaps I should indulge you, then?"

I smiled. "Nay. I would much rather take them off myself."

"Indeed." He gave me a smouldering look as he continued preparing the tea. I merely gave him a suggestive smile.

"I went to see my Ada," I said, scraping some of my hair behind my ear.

Haldir glanced up. "How are you and Elladan getting along?"

I smiled thoughtfully. "Quite well, actually. I am still surprised at having a ready-made family just spring up, but I am also very grateful I was able to accept him as my Ada. I suppose I should thank the Lady…"

"I am certain she was pleased to help her great-granddaughter," Haldir smiled, and I started. It had not occurred to me that I was a relation to her.

"Great-Gra…oh my." 

Haldir gestured for me to sit, placing the tea on the table. He then sat next to me, on the large, high-backed royal blue couch seat. I smiled slightly, remembering all that we had done within only a few hours of finding each other. 

Dear Valar, that Elf had stamina. 

"It did not even strike you once that she is a relation of yours?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Nay, for I never would have believed it should someone have told me," I replied. "And the same for Kalia. We look nothing alike."

"That is because you seem to look more like your Ada, who is not a relation to Kalia," Haldir replied. "It is simple to see Elladan in you."

Feeling curious, I asked, "Which of your parents do you most look like, Haldir?"

"I too am more like my Adar, Halthon," he replied, and I wondered at the formal addressing. "Rúmil and Orophin take after our Nana, Eruntale."

I drank some of my tea. "Mmmm. You should make tea more often – this is good."

He chuckled, but said nothing. He appeared slightly distant, but said softly, "Perhaps you shall meet Adar someday. You will not be able to meet Nana though, I am afraid. She passed to the Grey Havens many years ago."

"You have already met my Ada," I said, then gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot! Ada wishes to see you tomorrow at the archery ranges. He said that you would know the time."

Haldir seemed to cringe slightly. "Something tells me he shall attempt to make my life difficult."

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "I should not think you will have too much trouble. He has a soft-spot for this sort of thing, you see." I snickered. "Our situations – ours and Kalia and Legolas's – are very similar to what was happening with him and Ava. The situations must have brought back memories for him."

"But you are his only daughter," Haldir countered, and I noticed that he had somehow managed to get some of my hair off my shoulders, and was absent-mindedly wrapping it around his fingers. "Fathers with only one daughter are much, much worse."

"And you should know?" I smirked.

"I would rather not remember it. I still have nightmares."

I grinned, and noticed for the first time that his braids were undone. He looked different somehow – more relaxed. I told him thus.

He frowned slightly. "I do not often let my hair down – in both the literal and hypothetical senses," he said dryly, noting the amused look I gave him. "I find that it makes me appear too much like my Adar."

I realised that there must have been much friction between Haldir and his father, but I decided not to bring it up. Instead, I asked a question that had been at the edge of my mind since the ball. 

"How did you know Orevon?"

"He came to Lothlórien some time before the war in which he perished," Haldir replied. "He brought message and extra recruits to aid Lórien from a particularly nasty Orc band that hoped to decimate the Golden Wood."

"I remember that!" I gasped. "I had been left in the 'care' of Layadwen." I sneered at the name, before shaking my head. "I was 100-odd summers around that time." It was odd to think that my adopted Adar had met my future lover a millennia or so before I did.

"He was a brave warrior," Haldir said softly, combing some of my hair away from my face with his fingers. "Many mourned him."

I had seen Orevon. Upon the day of the return of the Elves who had left to fight, I had been in the street, having been turned away by an angry and hostile Layadwen. And I had seen the horse-drawn cart, which bore the waxen, lifeless body of my adopted Adar.

"'Tis late," Haldir murmured. "We should sleep." He placed a quick kiss on my forehead, before rising. He strode over to his bed, where he began to remove his tunic.

"Aye," I said, reluctant to leave. "I should retire, for tomorrow will no doubt be a long day." I rose, stretching. "So, I shall see you tomorrow? Perhaps after Ada drags you over the coals?"

He winced slightly, but raised an eyebrow. "Who says you are leaving?"

I smirked. 

"Surely you do not expect me to stay here, March Warden? Would that not give your dear niece a heart-attack should she come to see you?"

Haldir smirked back. "She knocks first. And waits before entering. There should not be a problem."

His tunic was off, and I could only squeal and glance away when he pushed his leggings down over his hips. 

"Haldir!"

"What? You have seen me before."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I thought you did not sleep naked."

"Normally, I do not," he replied simply.

"Oh, so you are only doing this to torment me?" I groaned.

"Torment? That was not my original plan, but it works just as well. Perhaps we should end this torment, hmmm? I know you wish to join me."

I glared at him, noting the look of supreme arrogance on his features. "In case you do not remember, I once told you that I would not stroke your ego!" 

I paused. "Or anything else!"

"I can be very persuasive," he smiled, and I sighed as he pulled back his bed covers and climbed in, although he did not pull the covers back up. Instead, I watched with amusement and surprise as he pasted a forlorn expression on his face, though I knew it was an act, for his eyes twinkled merrily. 

"How very big, lonely and cold this bed is," he murmured in a child-like whine. "Woe betide! I shall be very cold and restless tonight, yes indeed. And lonely. Very, very lonely." He cast me a pointed look, appearing to be a lost, innocent child – even though his eyes said otherwise. 

I laughed. I had to! This seemed so very unlike the Haldir I had known thus far. 

"You are a wicked, naughty Elf, March Warden!" I scolded, and gaped when he reclined back more, revealing himself more openly, giving me his most haughty smirk. 

"Aye, but you love me. Come. Join me – before I throw you over my shoulder and put you here myself."

I laughed again. "So that I can stroke your ego?"

His only reply was a grin. 

We awoke at the same time the next morning, groaning at the blinding light coming through the window. I had had little sleep, but was feeling well nonetheless. 

Thankfully, Haldir did not snore. Although, he did snort one or two times in the night, though that was when I had stroked the juncture of his hip and had watched his growing reaction with amusement. I'd been quite stunned to discover that he was one and a half hand spans in length. 

He'd snorted, coming to consciousness, and had said, "Evil, wicked bitch," before postponing sleep for a while longer. 

After we had awoken and said good morning to each other in a not-so-obvious way (or maybe just a little bit obvious…), he had dressed, preparing to meet my Ada at the archery ranges, and I had helped him braid his hair, whilst he sat there perfectly still. His hair was amazing, its silver-gold strands silky and long. He seemed to enjoy having his hair groomed.

Once I had finished his hair, a knock at the door startled us both. It was a messenger from Elrond, requesting my presence. He had known where I was!

"He truly does have eyes everywhere," Haldir mused, raising an eyebrow. He had his quiver strapped to his back, his bow at hand. 

Turning to me, he asked, "So you shall not be joining your father and I?"

"Nay," I replied. "I shall be with Lord Elrond. And besides, Ada did not want me there. He said it was private." 

Haldir seemed to cringe. "He does not wish for you to see me flayed alive, then. How considerate."

I laughed. "Is the legendary March Warden afraid?"

"Not afraid," Haldir replied, sinking beside me on the bed to wrap his arms around me and bury his face in my hair. "I have known Elladan for some time, Tyrael. I know that in the very least, he shall attempt to make me very, very uncomfortable. I can only wonder at the mischief he shall…what on earth do you put in your hair? It smells rather nice…" 

I chuckled. He was sniffing my hair! He was seriously scaring me – the only person who had ever sniffed my hair was Haryon, in a poor attempt to be flirtatious. "'Tis a concoction of egg yolks, essence of Elanor flower and other ingredients. Now go. You do not wish to keep him waiting."

Haldir stood, and kissed me on the forehead. "I shall see you later. Good luck, _melamin." _

"You too," I smiled, and it was only when he had left that I realised what he had called me.

*

As soon as I had entered Elrond's office and sat down, I said, "I know you have eyes everywhere, but is it possible to keep them at least a _little_ under control?" 

He looked surprised, before smiling. "Oh, yes. That was not my doing. The messenger originally went to your room, but you were not there. Prince Legolas redirected him to Haldir's quarters."

I flushed slightly.

"I brought you here to discuss recent matters," Elrond continued. "Such as the matter of you being my granddaughter."

I wanted to groan, and moan, and scream. How many relatives would I have to become acquainted with? How many were there? Instead, I said, "I believe that none knew about that aside from my own mother, the Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Orevon."

"Aye, and I am still slightly annoyed that none of them – well, not your mother, for she was in no position to do so – but that none of them ever thought to tell me! It makes me wonder how many more grandchildren shall pop out of the ground."

"You mean the kitchens," I corrected, and he flinched slightly. "I apologise my lord, that was – "

"You need not call me 'my lord'," Elrond sighed. "I hope that you should get used to calling me by my new title."

I paused, before saying, "Of course, grandfather."

He smiled. "Your remark about the kitchens brings me to my next point. Neither you nor Kalia shall remain in servitude. Since you are of my family, you shall live in my house as my family. Kalia shall be treated as an honoured guest."

"You mean…I shall no longer be required in the kitchens?" I asked. The thought was both pleasing and worrying. It was where I had spent 1,042 years of my life, having been handed to Swelter at the age of 946. 

"You shall no longer be required in the kitchens," Elrond nodded. "I understand that these changes may be difficult, but rest assured. You will always have a home here."

If I do not go to Lórien with Haldir, I thought to myself, and wondered how he was fairing with my Ada. 

"If I am to no longer return to the kitchens, may I make a request?" I asked.

"What is this request?" Grandfather asked, looking somewhat suspicious.

"I would ask that you replace your head chef," I replied. "He makes Elsorien a nymph of Elbereth!" I lowered my voice, shaking my head. "Pinching my Ada's bottom, indeed!"

Elrond burst out laughing, which surprised me. "Ah, yes! I remember that very well! I had not seen Elladan so disgusted since Elrohir vomited in his lap after too much ale!" The Lord laughed some more, whilst I just watched in astonishment. When he finally calmed down, he asked, "I wonder where he is anyhow."

"He is at the archery ranges," I replied immediately. "With Haldir."

"Ah. The talk between father and suitor. I never would have thought that Elladan would give such a talk, for he could only ever love Ava, and when she passed…and he not knowing she had bore him a child…" Elrond took a deep breath. "I did not know of their relationship until after she faded, and even then, it was Elrohir who told me – for I had been worried about Elladan's obvious depression. I am ashamed to say that I probably would have been shallow enough to consider social stature. But now…" He suddenly appeared much older. "I have had to live with my son's eternal pain, and I realise that it was that one rule that has caused it. That is why your presence gladdens me. I know he longed for a child with Ava…" 

I swallowed, feeling a mixture of sadness for Ada and annoyance at how the rules had ruined the lives of him, my mother, and even me. "And when Haldir was supposedly courting a servant? And Legolas? What did you think then?"

Elrond rubbed his temples. "I had hoped that somehow the relationships would be allowed. You see, rules such as our stations are created by not one Elf of authority, but all of them, gathered together in council. And I did try to rectify this rule after Elladan's heart was broken, but Thranduil would not agree. When one of the Elves of the council does not agree, the act cannot be put forward."

So my grandfather had tried to atone for the damages. "I am pleased that you tried, my lord – grandfather. I understand how difficult it must have been." I shook my head. "I do not think that Thranduil understands the pain these 'improper' relationships contain. I realise that should I not be allowed to have Haldir at my side, I might well have faded…" I paused. "If I may ask, grandfather…why is it that Ada did not fade of a broken heart?"

"I truly do not know," Elrond admitted. "I pondered over this for some time, wondering why the Valar chose to have him remain here – his depression was deep, and in my heart, I know that under normal circumstances, he would be lost to us all."

"Perhaps it is his human blood?" I queried.

"I had considered that as well," he nodded. "But, you see – my sons are more Elvish than I am, with all the trimmings that go with an immortal life. They chose immortality, and so they live as Elves. I doubt it is Elladan's human blood, _hinamin my child. I only know that I am ever grateful that he is still here."_

I nodded, wondering at why Elladan was still in Middle Earth. Why had he remained, if his pain was so great? 

I left Elrond's office not too long after, with the knowledge that the kitchens would have a new head chef, and that I was no longer a servant, no longer Legolas's handmaiden. I was Tyrael, daughter of Ava and Elladan, of the line of Elrond. 

And one of the last of the Ithilien apparently. And now I was going to find Kalia, to ask what exactly that meant…

@@@***Now remember, if you want a cookie, click on the perty blue/grey button below…Lego or Haldir will deliver it butt nekkid. Hee hee.****@@@@


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I owned the LOTR empire, I would be rich, famous, and curled up around a butt nekkid Orlando Bloom, not writing fanfiction. Ok wait maybe he would be wearing the Legolas costume. Bottom line: I'm NOT curled up around Orli, therefore I don't own the LOTR empire and shall make no monies from this. Oh, and I *guess* I would allow Andy to be curled up around a butt nekkid Craig Parker. *sighs* But then she and Jamie would start to fight over him, and it would get kinda messy…still I digress.

Review Reply: Wow you guys kick ass, that's all I'm going to say. We got something like, 26 reviews for chappie 14! I love it. I will have to answer them some other time…cause to quote one review I'm "kind of odd…but tres good none the less." ;)

A/N: Sorry this once again took so bloody long. Twas my (suzie's) fault. I was busy with silly things like work and when I did have time I battled writer's block and _another_ blackout, so if the chappie stinks, well, sowie. :D. *scuffs away, nibbling on her cookie, her hand firmly placed on her bare-assed Legolas* 

_"I love you Kalia. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, in the stables so many years ago. I am sorry I took so long to muster the courage to tell you."_

"Kalia, are you awake?" I felt my body stiffen in surprise, and I dug my face deeper into the pillows. I was still groggy from the exhausting events of yesterday, and I felt as if I had only just slipped into sleep. 

"Nay." I grumbled, and my intruder laughed gently. It was a sound too sweet to ignore. I turned over, and lay on my side to face him. A pair of sparkling blue eyes danced before my own, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. His love was laid bare before me, and it was almost too much to look at.

"Good-morning Melamin." He replied, and a long hand smoothed the tufts of hair that were no doubt, sticking up in several directions.

"Good-morning. Why are you here?" I felt my eyebrow cock involuntarily. Part of the reason I found it difficult to sleep was due to the searing kisses and fervent touch he seemed so eager to pass out last night.

"You are not pleased to see me? Have you tired of me already?" His voice feigned hurt; yet, I was delighted to find a hint of truth in his eyes. He was still just as apprehensive about my devotion to me as I was.

"Nay, I shan't tire of you anytime soon Legolas." I answered with a smirk, and he smiled.

"I wanted to see you, before you woke up. For the rest of our lives, I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up." He whispered this so softly, my ears strained to hear him. I rose on one arm, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"That, Legolas, was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I remarked, before leaning close to kiss him. At first I meant for it to be a gentle brush of lips against his, yet soon I found I could not pull away.

I cared naught for what my breath must smell like, all I could process of feel of his hands has he slipped the straps of my gown down on shoulders until they rested on the crook of my elbow. He rose from his position next to my bed, and soon we were both facing each other in an awkward angle, each leaning on one arm. His head soon nudged my own back, as he placed soft kisses on my neck and exposed shoulders, while his free hand firmly held my back up, perhaps to steady me, as I was sure I was trembling like a newborn kitten.  It was only when his lips began to devour my neck, inching rapidly down towards the tops of my exposed breasts that I could find my voice to speak again.

"Legolas!"  He looked up at me, his lips curling like the cat that caught the mouse, and I chuckled softly.

"Do you wish for me to abort this endeavor?" He murmured silkily, and I felt my resolve wither. His parents plainly wished for us to behave ourselves for the agonizing year before our wedding vows, yet, in truth, I desired him so severely, I could scarcely see straight. I felt dizzy.

"Perhaps, we should." I gasped, as he had eased me down onto my back, and in a fluid motion was astride me, his arousal pressed firmly into my hip.

"You ask much of me Kalia." He remarked, his voice having lost the silkiness, now replaced with raw need. I leaned forward, as if possessed by another's will and placed a hot kiss on the hollow of his throat.

"Dear Valar." He whimpered, and any hope any prayer, I had of behaving ran screaming from my quarters as if Sauron himself chasing.

"Legolas," I crooned, my hips pressing against his, my body eager to have his heat pressed against mine. "Tell me of the other desires you have that involve your being in my bed."

He grinned at me, before adjusting himself so that I might better appreciate the friction our bodies could cause. I bit my lip to stifle the cry of joy.

"There aren't enough hours in the day m'dear." He replied. He motioned to finish the kiss he had begun when I first pulled him to me, but was interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

"Damn." I muttered, as I gave him an apologetic look while pulling myself away from him.

"Kalia? Are you there? It's Tyrael." I sighed at her profound timing.

"Half a moment, I'm not decent!" I remarked grumpily, while running my fingers through my hair.

She seemed to ponder this for a second before replying. "That makes no sense Kalia we have seen each other stark as the day we were born."

She sounded both impatient and excited, and I could hardly imagine what had developed during the course of the few hours that had passed since we had parted, that would arouse such a commotion. Legolas sighed, and I found he had managed to compose himself. I pulled my robe on, and called for her.

"Enter." 

She dashed in, and I found she still wore the same blue dress she had on the night before. I could see the faint tint of shadows under her eyes, and wondered if she had slept at all.

"Ahh, I see now why you are not decent." She remarked, as she took in Legolas' blush and my rumpled bed.

"Don't be daft Tyrael, Legolas just arrived." I snapped my nerves still raw. It was only a partial lie and in the few moments that had passed since he had arrived, my body was humming in a familiar ache for him.

"I see." She remarked dryly, and I knew she did not believe me.

"Well, did you have a purpose, or has his parents sent you to spy on us and make sure we were behaving ourselves?' I groused once again, narrowing my eyes when her face paled a moment at the mention at being enlisted to spy on us. Surely they wouldn't??

"Nay, I came to join you in the halls for breakfast. It shall be our first, and I thought you would be up already agonizing over what to wear." I rolled my eyes at her suggestion. Sure, I enjoyed wearing nice garments, but I was no priss.

"Ah, so your belly ruled you actions. There is the Tyrael I know. As far as deciding what to wear, it matters not what I wanted to wear, I only have my servant's garb to wear therefore that is how I shall be dressed."

"Kalia, I could arrange for a seamstress to come and prepare clothes for you, or at least alter a dress." Legolas spoke for the first time.

"Nay, I could not accept it. The nearest servant is Olieria, and she is nursing a babe still, and it would put her out terribly to have to come for a call at this hour. I will be fine." 

He seemed touched by my consideration of the servants, but did not comment.

"Good! Then find something to wear and let us go!" Tyrael chirped.

"Not so fast. I need a bath, and judging for the state of your rumpled clothes, so do you." I wrinkled my nose, imaging what stains could be found on her dress.

One hour, and a trip to her room for a fresh gown later, we found ourselves being escorted into the common dining hall. There, we were greeted with curious glances of our peers, and the occasional whisper. The feeling of hundreds of eyes upon me made me want to squirm like a toddler, and I willed myself not to cling to Legolas. I scanned the room for a free table, before the clear voice of Elladan addressed us.

"Legolas, Kalia, Tyrael! Come, join us!"  I turned and found him approaching us, wearing a deep blue tunic that made his eyes shine like jewels. I smiled at him warmly.

"Good day Elladan. I trust you rested well." Legolas remarked as he clasped his forearm fondly.

"Aye, if you excuse my having to tell my daughter a bedtime story." He winked at Tyrael, who blushed. It was nice to see someone who could tease her properly.

 He led us over to the royal dining hall, chattering about the array of dishes they would be serving that morning, to honor the Prince's engagement, and I felt my stomach lurch in surprise. I could no longer detach myself from their functions, as I too was a noble, and engaged to the prince. Sure enough, when we entered the hall all turned and bowed to us out of respect. I was still unused to the term "Your majesty."

When we arrived, I felt tenfold worse than I had when we had made a spectacle of ourselves at the tournament. The nobles were just a curious and displeased with our change in status as our own peers, except their disdain was more blatant, as they were not intimidated by Elladan and Legolas like the servants were. They knew gentile manners would not allow either elves to respond with a harsh remark like Tyrael and I would have with our peers. Elladan and Legolas seemed thoroughly unfazed by the attention, yet I sensed that Tyrael was just as uncomfortable as I was. I felt the eyes taking in my drab gown, and cropped hair, and I was also aware of their scandalized assessment of Tyrael, who, they did not know was Elladan's daughter. Before we sat down at our places at the head table, Elladan turned an addressed the crowd.

"My friends, I have good news this morn." He clapped his hands together, and the gentle hum of soft conversation silenced. 

"Last night, my family took council with the Lady Galadriel, and His Majesty the King of Mirkwood, and a new discovery was made. I present to you, Tyrael, my daughter." He pulled her closer to him, and smiled warmly, and turned to face the nobles, who were murmuring excitedly.

Tyrael faced them nervously, and waved, and I knew from her posture, that she would rather clean out a mortal privy, then be in front of everyone. Perhaps she and I had more in common than I realized. After a moment's pause, we sat down at the table, waiting for a servant to take our order for food.

"Tyrael, I have a request."

"Yes Ada?" She replied, her knees bobbing up and down nervously. In the corner, a small group of Rivendell noblewomen were sizing her up, and gesturing rudely to her dress and hair. I wanted to storm over there and slap them.

"I wish to have you join me in my quarters for breakfast. I believe now would be a good time to try our hand at art." His eyes shone with tenderness, and I felt a pang of envy. I would never know a father's love, and I never had. 

"Now? I don't know-"

"I shall make sure to distract you with food." He cut her off with a friendly wave of his hand.

She bit in inside of her cheek thoughtfully for a moment, then the corners of her lips turned up.

"Alright, let's go then." She rose from the table quickly, and he followed, after placing a hand on Legolas' shoulders in a silent goodbye.

Legolas turned to face me, and smiled. It was then that I became aware of his fingers, which were laced with my own. I wanted to suggest we too take our meal in his quarters, but that thought was dashed from my mind, when I saw Haldir approaching, looking worse for wear.

"Uncle, good-morning." I knew I could scarcely hide the concern in my voice, and even Legolas seemed thrown by his preoccupied face.

"Good morning Kalia, Legolas." He sat down tiredly at the table, just as a servant approached us to offer food.

After a brief moment of deciding, she scurried away, and I turned to face Haldir, the question hot on my lips.

"I have spoken to Elladan." He set his jaw, and looked over his shoulder as if the elf would appear behind him suddenly.

"And?" I queried, finding myself unusually impatient. Perhaps I had not slept enough.

"If I wish to marry his daughter, I must endure a state of celibacy, like you and the Prince." He snatched up the cup of draught the servant had given him, and drank heartily.

"That's it?" I remarked sharply. He sounded as if he had been ordered to pluck a hair from a bull's ass, or even worse, had been told he could not marry Tyrael. I wasn't the least bit surprised at his decision to marry her, for I had known, perhaps longer than anyone, just how long he had loved her well.

"That's it? Surely you jest Kalia. I am not noble or as virtuous as you are. I might be older, but I am by no means, that old!" He groused, and Legolas smiled.

"I am not as virtuous as you believe me to me Haldir." His blue-grey eyes shot up and met mine, before eyeing his plate of food miserably.

"That is not the only problem I think Kalia." Legolas remarked, and Haldir nodded. It would seem he knew more about Haldir than I thought.

"I have sent word to my family back home, my father is sure to attend the vows." He murmured so softly, I had to strain to hear him.

I had never considered his relationship with his father, and thinking back, he always mentioned his brothers, or mother, when speaking of his family.

"When will he arrive?" Legolas continued.

"A month, perhaps a bit longer," He sighed. "At least I shall have ample time to arrange the ceremony. I do hope you will be there Kalia, provided she agrees to marry me." He took my hand in his, and I smiled warmly.

"Of course, she will, and of course I will." I leaned forward, and kissed his forehead.

*

Hours later, I found myself walking in the gardens, alone. Legolas had been called to read a message from Mirkwood, and it was then that I was reminded of his duties at the warrior, as well as the Prince. I knew then, that my marrying him would not just entail looking pretty and staring deep into his eyes lovingly. As a Princess, I too would have my responsibilities, and I was not so daft as to believe I was not a bit intimidated. Would I disappoint him? 

I must have been quite distracted, for I soon found I had wandered to the outskirts of a small rose garden. In the center of the small courtyard sat a small group of noblewomen, who were talking amongst themselves.  I motioned to join them, and perhaps establish a relationship with them, yet instinct stayed my progress.

"I cannot imagine what the world is coming to when a prince decides to marry a kitchen wench. A serf for Elbereth's sake! Whatever was he thinking?"

"He probably was not thinking at all. I do not trust that Kalia as her name is, one bit. Have you not noticed how queer he has been behaving lately? She looks queer herself, and I have heard rumour that she wasn't even from Lothlórien. She could very well be some kind of fey spirit that has taken hold of Legolas. Have you not seen her eyes, and how many elves do you know are as small as she? She is surely the…"

I winced despite myself and slunk away from the group. When I turned around, I was face to face with Tyrael. 

"Kalia-"

I held up a hand to halt her, shaking my head.

"Tis nothing I haven't heard before Tyrael. Forest Demon, scullery wench. Outsider. And most often, bastard." 

I let out a quavering sigh and walked with her, away from the gardens until we found our own place, where we had practiced our skills for the tournament, and spent long hours discussing nothing in particular. 

Tyrael said nothing, yet her presence was comforting, and I found myself continuing.

"The locals never believed my mother was being honest when she swore my father was a real elf, who had perished. Upon arriving she was spent, her spirit was barely kept in this world, and she was prone to fits of hysteria."

Though I was very small at the time, the image of her sweat stained body, thrashing against the sheets, wailing for my father, would haunt me during dark nights.

"Eventually, she was deemed incompetent, and I was embraced by a simple family from Lothlórien, who adopted me into their house, and a life of servitude. I remember being glad for the change, glad to have someone to watch over me, preparing meals regularly, and brushing my hair at night."

Tyrael smiled along with me, perhaps reminded of those who had shown her great kindness in her lifetime.

"I never bid my mother farewell. She faded away, and by the time she had, I had submerged myself entirely into my new family. I-"

I was surprised to feel the cool tears pouring down my face. I wiped them angrily.

"I even denied being her daughter for during adolescence, embarrassed by what they called her. They, they called her crazy Celairiel." I whispered.

"Kalia," Tyrael began, and wrapped long arms around me.

"I grew up, and I tried so hard so _hard _to distance myself from my mother. I soon began to fantasize over my father, imagining what kind of man he was, and praying for his family to come and claim me, and take me to where I would be accepted.  But no one ever came, and all I had to look forward to was my palace duties." I sighed then continued.

"I was never very sociable Tyrael, I kept mostly to myself. Remember how I told you I used to steal off to the forest to work on my archery?"

Tyrael nodded.

"I would leave because, well, because no one really cared for me in the palace. I had few friends, and the few I had growing up, well, they got married, and moved on. So really, I've been all alone all my life."

"You're not alone anymore Kalia. You have Legolas."

I smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"When I fist saw him, I felt both enraptured and inadequate all in one breath. Though I knew he wouldn't, couldn't desire me, I honed other skills, in case, one day, I would get my chance to show him, that the queer bastard girl could and was, something to be reckoned with. And now, I have my chance, where I've always dreamed of, and I'm terrified, that I'll fail. I'm so scared Tyrael, that he'll change his mind. What if-"

"He won't Kalia. He loves you, he really does." Tyrael tightened her grip on my shoulders and I leaned against her with a sob.

"You and I have much in common little Kalia. We were both underappreciated by our peers as children," The corners of her lips curled in such a way that it was impossible to determine if she was scowling or smiling wryly.

"We both preferred solitude over socialization, and we both fretful of the love that has been offered us, sitting up pondering over it until our eyes cross and drool pours from our lips."

I snickered at her silly remark and sighed.

"Tyrael?"

"Yes Kalia?"

"You're my best friend."

Tyrael didn't respond for several moments, and I began to wonder if I had overstepped my bounds until she responded.

"You're my best friend too Kalia." She replied, and I looked up into her face, and found it was smiling like my own. 

**

Two weeks passed in a bit of a flurry, as I soon found myself spending long hours in Legolas' mother's quarters re-learning the finer points of needlework and court gossip. Though his mother was a lovely elleth, who was both kind and witty, I soon found myself painfully bored, and missing Tyrael's antics and Haldir's solid companionship. 

It was only when his mother caught me staring wistfully down at the courtyard, where Elladan, Haldir, Tyrael, Orophin, Rúmil, and Elrohir, were all engaged in a lively conversation, that his mother finally sensed my discontent and sent me off to join them.

My faith in her supreme loveliness was instantly renewed.

From then on, she would only ask me to join her for breakfast, which, we usually took in her quarters, with the King and Legolas. There, we would discuss the events of the previous day, and I would bend my ear to the soft discussion between Thranduil and his son on the events of Mirkwood. 

I could sense something was brewing that had both father and son unsettled, though nothing that would drive them into immediate action.

Once breakfast was over, I was free, for the first time that I could ever recall, to roam the grounds as I pleased, and so I did. Usually, I would end up napping underneath a shady tree, perhaps one with fragrant flowers, or tasty fruit, but sometimes, I would settle in a grove near the archery ranges, and spend hours practicing my craft, and repairing my equipment intermittently. 

It was on such an occasion, that I found myself enjoying the company of Haldir, who managed to free himself from his duties as March Warden to picnic with me and join me in the meditative pastime of fletching arrows.

"I have something for you Kalia."

I looked up from my comfortable spot on the soft wool blanket, and smiled shyly.

"Haldir, you shouldn't have."

"But I did." He replied with a smile, and then shyly produced a brown wrapped package that was rather long and awkward. 

I looked down at the mystery package and looked up at him.

"Tyrael had naught to do with this did she?"

I braced myself for a gift wrapped snake, or some other hideous animal that she would find adorable, and want me to love.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nay, this is all my own doing."

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, and pulled the twine apart. The burlap fell away, to reveal a stunning longbow, and a quiver full of arrows. 

"Oh Haldir," I looked down in disbelief at the site before me. 

Each arrow was inlaid with the finest gold paint I had ever seen, and I recognized the elvish symbol for Ithilien carved on the arm of the longbow. The symbol for Ithilien was superimposed over the Greenleaf of Mirkwood, and the Mallorn leaf of Lothlórien. Both leaves were painted green and gold respectively, and the elvish was a silvery hue that I suspected would glow in the moonlight. 

I looked over at him, tears blurring my vision.

"I made it for you, to honor your new family."

I felt my face crinkle up, and I let out a soft sob as I found myself being pulled into his embrace.

"Thank you Haldir. I cannot find the words to convey how happy I am to have received this.  For the first time, I know what it feels like to have a family, and I admit it is a bit overwhelming."

Haldir looked down at me, after placing a soft kiss on my forehead, and frowned.

"You have always had family. You said you were raised by a family in Mirkwood."

"Aye, but," I sighed; not wanting to sound ungrateful.

"I've always longed to have a family of my own. I am so envious of Tyrael, though I am ashamed to admit it. She has a grandfather, uncles, an aunt, and a whole village of extended relatives. And she has a father." 

I added the last comment so softly, I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

"Kalia," He cleared his throat, and held me closer.

"You have uncles, and cousins, and a whole forest of friends who shall be clambering to meet you. You are about to inherit a kingdom full of relatives, even if they are only via marriage, you have two troublemaking uncles who adore you, and a grandfather who left his post to come meet you just as much as he left to meet his future daughter in law. And,"

He made sure I looked at him as he said this, "You have an uncle who loves you very much, and who has always thought of you as being as precious as his own daughter would be. I cannot and will not try to replace your father, but I'd be honored to be as close to you as a father would be." 

I nodded my head in agreement, as he wiped the tears from my eyes that had not stopped flowing since he produced his gift.

"You already are Haldir."

"Good, then let us not tarry on this talk of presents. I did not wish for you to cry when I gave it to you, I wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy Haldir, I love it. It is almost too fine a weapon to use."

I looked down at my old worn quiver and Bow.

"Do you think you shall put them up now?"

I shook my head.

"I'll keep them, and use them still, as they are functional, and dear to me."

I remembered the first time I set out to use them, and against my own will, was taken back to that day, many many years before.

_"Kalia, don't tarry out there, you return before supper. And stay away from the nobles!"_

_"Alright sister!"_

_I ran to the last ring of bushes that marked the yard that surrounded our humble talan, and stealthily scooped up my coveted secret. The wood was still rough then, and the bow would be lengthened many times as I grew, but it was mine, made with my own two hands, which were still small, and pillowed with baby fat._

_I looked up in the sky, and reckoned by the sun's position that I would have two hours of practice before the king would return and I would have to tend to his horses. I would need to make haste, as I had a long walk to the practice ranges_

_Along the way I hummed a few schoolyard rhymes I had learned by listening to the nobles; servant children were not allowed to attend school during the day unless it did not conflict with their duties. Therefore, most servant children never learned the games and rhymes the nobles did, as they spent their school hours by candlelight, feverishly scratching down the answers to the lessons the teacher would dish out, before retiring to an exhausted slumber._

_At length, I found I had arrived at the beginners range, but found it was filled with occupants. Two nobles: a father and a daughter._

_"Now listen to __Ada__ Nessa. Take your bow, like this,"_

_I watched in silence as the father wrapped her small fingers around the bow, and positioned her arms in such a way that she might be able to properly place and fire an arrow._

_"Like this __Ada__?"_

_"That's it, now take aim, that's it, and let the arrow go."_

_I saw her wobbly arrow fly out, and land harmlessly on the forest floor. My first inclination was to stifle a smirk, until I saw her toddle over to the arrow, pick it up turn around happily, only to find herself being swooped up into a loving embrace._

_"Good job little one."_

_The sounds of her shriek of laugher echoed through the trees, as I walked away from the range. I suddenly didn't feel much like practicing._

"Kalia?" 

I looked up at Haldir, and blushed

"I've been off in my own world again haven't I?"

"Actually, you were telling me," He shifted uncomfortably.

"You were telling me about the first time you used your first bow and quiver. Or rather, how you didn't use it."

I looked down at my hands, and looked over at the dusty ranges. I found I had nothing to say to him, though I did rejoice in knowing I had shared my memory with him. At least now, he held a better understanding with me, even if I couldn't bring myself to talk about it.

"Thank you Haldir." I didn't have to clarify.

"Now enough of these tears, the baby girl of the family cannot spend lovely afternoons swimming in rough memories. What else is new and exciting?"

I chuckled at his brisk change of subject, and nick name, but gladly took it.

"Nothing much to discuss. Legolas is sure to be molting by the time of our wedding, though I daresay he is coping better than my uncle hmm?" 

I gazed at his strained expression, which I knew was due to more than just his concern for his niece.

"Kalia, she is trying to kill me. I fear I shall go mad by the end of the month! Did she tell you what happened just last week?"

I snickered despite myself. 

She had indeed, though I was surprised to hear him mention it. She thought it would be grand to surprise him by waking him up with her mouth all over his body, and he did indeed wake up to find he had tossed her off the bed in his sleep, and spent the better part of the morning apologizing. 

I wondered, with a wince, if he still bore teeth marks. 

"I tried to stop her when she told me of her plans Haldir, but I knew I couldn't do so without revealing your secret."

"It is no fault of yours, or mine." He added darkly, and I was sure he was thinking of his future father in law. "The bruise has only just begun to heal, she still hasn't forgiven me, and to make matters worse, Elladan and Elrohir have found new material to tease me incessantly about." 

I laughed despite myself.

"Are they still riding you over Tyrael's hand shake gone wrong?"

Lately the twins had found it amusing to perform a silent reenactment of Tyrael's handshake, in which Elladan would motion to shake Elrohir's hand, pretend to trip, and end up thumping his brother in the crotch. 

"No, Elrond caught them at dinner last week, and admonished them. Serves them right too, they had recruited my own brothers, and should have known Elrond would notice four elves making a silent spectacle of themselves." 

I lost any pretense of reserve, and the two of us leaned onto each other, and laughed until we had tears of joy pouring from our eyes.

"Well, soon it shall be over Haldir, and you will be parted from your bothersome in-laws."

"Aye, but I shall be parted with my Kalia as well, and my heart is not looking forward to it."

"Neither is mine, but I promise to visit often. I fear you shall soon tire of you niece being underfoot."

"I doubt it, and besides, the time here is not all that bad, even with Elladan's punishment – I mean, requirements." 

I snorted at his slip.

"At least my father hasn't arrived yet. I shall know no peace once he arrives."

He added this so softly, I had to strain to hear him, but when I did, I clasped his shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sure it won't be all that bad Haldir."

**

"Legolas-"

He held up a hand to silence me.

"Relax."

I snorted. That was easier said than done. I found myself seriously questioning his sanity, and my own, for I _did _allow him to lead me into a broom closet. It was only when he stepped into a bucket again, that I realized it was the same closet we had found ourselves in at the beginning of summer.

I looked up at him, and found his eyes had shifted into a dangerous shade of blue, and that usually meant he was about to do something that would have me swoon, and find it difficult to speak. 

I didn't have to wait long. 

Without warning, he pulled me to him, and pinned be against the wall. His lips soon found it amusing to set my skin afire, then pull away and let the air cool me off until I shivered as if we were atop Caradhas instead of in the stuffy closet.

"Legolas!" I hissed, as his hands began to roam, and once again my skirt was hiked up around my waist. 

In a fluid motion he lifted me up, and my legs clamped around his waist like a vice. I moaned at the delicious friction his arousal was causing, and he chuckled, grittily. 

"You'll have to be very very quiet Kalia."

I could have seen stars just from his tone of voice. 

Soon, he was devouring my mouth, and I was eagerly responding, my hands buried deep in his hair, my now familiar gesture.

"Clothes. Off. Now!" 

I would have laughed at my unrefined speech, but he moaned into my mouth, and I found I wasn't much interested in humor anymore. Part of me was a bit disappointed at the thought that our first time would be in a broom closet. 

However that part was politely told to go rut with a dwarf, once his nimble fingers grasped at my under things, and tugged insistently. I braced myself for the shock of the cool air hitting my skin, but that moment never came, as I was once again distracted  by Legolas' nimble fingers exploring the more delicate areas of my anatomy.

I have never been more appreciative of a thumb in my whole life.

"Shh, melamin. Here, bury your face in my shoulder." 

I was amazed that he could sound so put together, when it was all I could do not to howl like a cat in heat, or bay at the moon like a wolf, but I did as he instructed.

"I think you are ready now, yes?"

I looked up, surprised by his questioning tone of voice. I had never waited so long to do something in my whole life!

"More than ready Legolas."

He nodded slowly, and it was then that it occurred to me that he might be a bit nervous. I lifted a shaky hand and caressed his cheek.

"Amin mele lle Legolas"

It would seem this was all the encouragement he needed. He bent his knees for leverage, but had seemingly forgotten that his leg was still in the bucket, and nearly lost his footing. 

I groaned loudly.

He had been so close I could feel the heat radiating off him. I wanted to cry.

"Sorry mela-"

Before he could finish his apology, the door was snatched open abruptly.

"Oh sweet Elbereth I am so sorry!"

I wanted to melt into the floor right then and there. I would never ever live this down.

Legolas turned around and looked up into the startled face of our intruder, and paled. I felt my heart get up and scamper away at his reaction.

"Halthon!" 

I froze from my attempts at getting up, and was pleased that Legolas was trying to use as much of his body to protect my modesty. I was also pleased to discover his body had calmed down, no pun intended.

"Legolas! Fancy seeing you here. I hope that is your betrothed you are fraternizing with? Is that you Kalia? I would hate to think you were dishonoring someone other than my only granddaughter." 

I groaned inwardly, whilst trying to surreptitiously find my undergarments and pull them on. I found them in the bucket with Legolas' foot.

"Pleased to meet you grandfather." I replied miserably. 

He leaned down and extended his hand, and to my horror, when I returned the gesture I found my hand was full of the very articles of clothing I had been so keen on hiding from him.

"Yes, well, we can have our proper introductions when you are decent. Now, could you direct me to the privy?"

"The privy?" I had never heard Legolas' voice hit such a high note.

"Three doors down, on the left grandfather."

He smiled beautifully, and winked.

"That's my girl. Oh, and you might want to make haste, I do believe your parents were not far behind me Legolas."

I threw my head back with an audible thud, as he closed the door.

"Kalia, if we don't get dressed swiftly my father will feed my balls to orcs!" 

I snickered softly at his concern, but still managed to shimmy into my clothes, and help him pull his foot out of the bucket.

Moments later we emerged from the closet, just as his parents rounded the corner. I hoped they didn't notice our disheveled state, yet all concerns I might have had about that were halted once I saw the grim look on his father's face.

"Kalia, Legolas, I trust the day is treating you kindly?"

I wanted to shout, "No!" but Legolas answered for us instead.

"It is. You look troubled father."

His face softened a bit at Legolas' concern. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the arrival of Tyrael and Haldir.

"Is it true then? Has your grandfather arrived early?"

I felt the king's glare at her lack of manners, but she did manage a rather awkward curtsey for the queen. 

Tyrael still hadn't forgiven the king for being opposed to our engagement. I don't think she would ever forgive him really.

"Aye, he is here, and I think we should join him for a proper introduction."

I was glad his mother responded before I accidentally revealed we had already seen him. I caught Legolas glace worriedly at his father, then at Haldir, and made a mental note to speak with one of them later. 

Something was amiss, and they were not talking about it.

Once we arrived in Elrond's sitting room, I found we were joined by quite the "who's who" of Rivendell. It would seem that my grandfather was a respected and honored man.

"And is this my only granddaughter?" 

I only paused for half a moment in confusion, before playing along, and silently thanking him with my eyes.

"Aye, grandfather, I am Kalia."

I bowed deeply, and he pulled me up into a warm embrace.  He had a hearty laugh, and the sensation of his laughter rumbled nicely against his chest. It was a feeling not unlike that which I had when embracing Haldir, and I was instantly warmed to him.

"Lovely, simply lovely. You are as pretty as your mother, and grandmother too!"

I looked down at the floor shyly, and smiled.

"And is _this _Haldir's new love?"

Tyrael beamed at him, and I had the sneaky suspicion that she thought he was very attractive. I kept this thought to myself.

"Aye, father, this is Tyrael."

I cocked an eyebrow at Haldir's tone, and the arm that was wrapped securely around her waist. Perhaps I wasn't the only one who noticed Tyrael's approval. Haldir's father did not address him, nor did Tyrael, who instead chose to draw away from him and embrace her future father in law.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo a star shall shine on the hour of our meeting."

I smirked at Tyrael's smooth tongue. I was sure she had acquired these manners from myself.

**

Hours later I found myself enjoying an after dinner stroll with Legolas. He had a council with his father, Mithrandir, Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and Halthon just before dinner. 

When Tyrael and I tried to question Haldir and Legolas, we were silenced by both the king and Elrond. 

I was unsure if they did not want us to know, or if they did not want the matter to be discussed in public.

"Legolas?"

"Uma?"

"What were you discussing before dinner, and why weren't Tyrael and I allowed to attend the meeting?"

I cast him a sidelong glance, as we sat down near a fountain.

"I apologize for that Kalia. My father has…traditional beliefs when it comes to discussing affairs of the state with women."

"Lady Galadriel was there." I remarked gently.

"Aye, but the Lady has several thousand years seniority on my father, and, is a ruler in her own right. In my father's eyes I think you are still a servant to him, and even as a princess, I shan't expect him to discuss politics with you."

I grinned wryly.

"He should, we servant's are more savvy than we let on. I could probably prevent a political coup if he let me."

Legolas laughed softly, and kissed my head.

"Tell me Legolas. If we are to be married, I don't want secrets to stand between us. I need to know what is troubling you."

He bit his lip for a moment, before answering.

"Orcs have been spotted in large numbers in the Gladden fields." 

I gasped in shock; that was so close to here and to Mirkwood too!

"They could easily ambush us on our way home Legolas!"

He seemed surprised to discover I was familiar with geography. I bit back my irritation.

"That is what is of concern to us. Scouts have returned just this evening, and they have reportedly disappeared, but that is just as worrisome as knowing where they are. We fear they might be planning an attack on Lothlórien, and Haldir has decided he must leave within the week. Father has ordered the house ready to leave as well, as he feels vulnerable to attack whilst he is not within his borders."

I blanched in shock. Not only would I be parted from Tyrael sooner than I had imagined, I feared for Haldir's grief. Would he wait until he had addressed the problem with his borders and return to Tyrael, or hasten the wedding and take her with him? Either way would be painful for all parties concerned, though I believed Tyrael would fare better if Haldir did not leave her in Rivendell.

"What will Haldir do? What will we do? Will you have to go out and fight?"

I shifted on the edge of the fountain, and he rubbed my bare arms soothingly. I suddenly felt very cold.

"I may have to fight Kalia, it is my duty. I am to be king. But that doesn't mean you need worry. You know as well as I that I have seen my share of skirmishes before, and I am confident in my own competency as a warrior. We will go home, you shall plan our wedding with my mother, and not worry about me. Perhaps the sighting was a fluke, and the orcs have retreated into the bowels of the world where they belong. What I must do now, is get you to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow, as I will have to send messages and scouts back to Mirkwood to alert them of our early arrival, and you shall have to prepare and debrief the staff."

I nodded numbly, as he pulled me up from the fountain. All I could see was the sight of Legolas being returned on a stretcher, bloody and broken. I couldn't stifle the violent shiver that took me.

"Kalia, do not worry. You shall give yourself night terrors over things that have yet to pass. For now, just enjoy your time left with your friend."

And so I did. 

I found Tyrael sulking in the music room with her Ada, listening to him play the tune I had created at the feast. When her eyes met mine, I had to force myself not to run over to her and weep. I knew she was unaware of the troubles that Haldir was faced with, yet I could not divulge that information to her. I would have to leave that to Haldir.

After a brief conversation in which I promised to meet with her for luncheon the next day, I begged off staying to play, claiming fatigue and a busy schedule tomorrow. They let me go. Legolas walked me to my room, and I was both relieved and disappointed when he didn't try to recreate the scene we had in the broom closet earlier. 

His mind was preoccupied.

As I brushed my hair down for the evening, I stood out the window of my new quarters. 

To say they were lavish would have been an understatement. I had a pristine view of the mountains, and my room was situated in such a way that I could see a gap between two peaks, and the faint glimmer of the fields that the mountains separated Rivendell from. I was sure it was my imagination, but I could swear I saw a dark fog rolling in from that gap, from the east. I shivered at the sight, pure blue-black mist that would not even give way to starlight, and turned away. I prayed this skirmish with the orcs would be settled soon. 

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought of Tyrael being left alone in the city, and sighed. I sincerely hoped that whatever would come, Haldir would not leave Tyrael alone, to watch the dark mist roll in.

*Dodges the various fruits and veggies that are being tossed at her to update again* Alright folks, you know the drill, click the nice review button to stroke our ego, erm, I mean, to offer us good advice, and we will write diligently like the monkeys, erm, I mean dedicated artists we are!


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: *Looks up from playing with Legolas, a wicked grin on her face* Well, as the black eye Jamie is sporting for trying to take my Leggy can show you, it isn't wise to mess with me. However, is also isn't wise to believe that we own the LOTR empire, or that we will make any money off of this.

A/N: We should be close to being on schedule again with our updates. For the latest info, join our Yahoo! Group. Also, Andy has written a LOVELY vignette from Elladan's POV, that I will only be posting on out Yahoo! Group, as it isn't necessary for this part of our girl's saga. So, look up my ff.net ID, and click on the link to our group.

Review Replies: I would love to give individual replies, but I will have to do it as a separate chapter. I am boggled down with five writing commitments right now, and one of them is a Novel due on the 30th! LoL But, as usual, thanks SO much for all the warm an fuzzy replies, you guys have made my first fanfiction posting worth while! Hope you enjoy, and hope you read our sequel, which, will be up in two weeks.

Part 13

It had been a frosty morning, but with the sun shining through the trees and warming the skin against the biting breeze. Elves paid little heed to this, as they meandered along pathways, either alone or on the arm of a loved one. Mortals – the few that were there – were shivering, cloaks wrapped tightly around them.

The sun seemed to be a white glare, frowning upon the Elven town below. The browning trees and falling leaves were caught in its wrath, the wind spiralling the leaves off to another destination, as though whipping them away for a clandestine affair.

Winter was approaching – so prominent, you could even smell its coming upon the air. The cold did not affect Elves to the extent it did mortals, but they could still gauge the chill. 

Were I mortal, I would be shivering too. 

Perhaps I felt the cold more now because I had left my bed and my lady behind. Perhaps I felt cold because she was no longer braiding my hair, but going to speak to her grandfather, whilst I went to see her father. 

Perhaps I feared the meeting with her father?

Slightly. 

I admitted to myself that I was worried that her notoriously fickle Ada would not think me good enough to be of the line of Imladris. I wondered what agony he would attempt to put me through – if he would test me. 

I would not put it past him.

I was going to face Elladan, because I wanted the hand of his daughter, Tyrael. I had not spoken openly of marriage as of yet, but I planned to today. I would formally ask the 'pixie', as I had once called him, for Tyrael's hand. I prayed to the Valar that he would accept.

The archery ranges were in sight, with some Elves gathered there, some practising, some teaching – some even making wagers on who could hit the furthest target in the bullseye. Elladan was speaking to a tall, dark-haired Elf that I recognised as Erestor, who leaned casually upon his bow, his eyes upon an Elven maiden who was aiming at a target, another Elf attempting to position her properly. 

This did not work – for the maiden was apparently so intoxicated by the Elf's nearness, that when she released the arrow…well, let us say that a yelping Elf was helped towards the healing houses clutching his buttocks.

Elladan, amidst attempting to hold in his laughter and not exactly succeeding, eventually spotted me as I made my way toward him. Preparing myself for the task ahead. I told myself that he was just like Tyrael, that he would be won over. Although, of course, I could not really drop my leggings to win him over. The mere thought of that made me want to retreat to the opposite side of the world. 

"Ah, March Warden," Elladan greeted, bowing his head and placing his fist over his heart. "Good morning to you."

"And you, Elladan," I replied, returning the gesture, but raising an eyebrow at him. Such formalities from him were suspicious indeed. He merely grinned. 

"Erestor," I greeted. "Too long has it been since I last challenged you."

Tyrael believed me cocky and arrogant. She said I had a stick up my rear, that my ego would most likely prevent my head from fitting through doorways were she not there to deflate it once in a while. Well, if she believed me that bad, I would love to hear her opinions on Erestor. 

The Elf believed himself Eru's gift to elleths, a truly important Elf – which, in some ways, he was. But he was not the best thing since Manwë. 

"Aye," Erestor nodded, bowing his head in greeting. His tone was clear and precise, his illusions of superiority obvious in his voice. "I had begun to believe you feared to be beaten."

"I shall admit you have me beaten in some areas," I replied. Such as the size of the stick up your rear, I thought with an inner snigger. "Yet I fear that you paint yourself gold in others."

"And you do not?"

"I am naturally gold,  _mellon," I replied. _

Elladan, who had been silent throughout our exchange, bit his lip to hold in his laughter, swallowed rapidly as Erestor glared. Eventually, shaking his dark head, Elladan turned to me, his blue eyes twinkling.

"For millennia I have known you, Haldir," he chuckled. "And you never change."

"You would be surprised," I said, and cleared my throat. "I came to discuss Tyrael…"

"Who is Tyrael?" Erestor asked, as he shouldered his bow, preparing to leave Elladan and myself alone. 

"My daughter," Elladan replied, beaming, and I was warmed by the pride I saw in his eyes. He had not known Tyrael as his own flesh and blood for long, but he was already a proud father, who obviously only wanted the best for his little girl. 

Erestor looked at Elladan as though a Balrog had just crawled from his rear. 

"Daughter? You have a _daughter?"  When Elladan nodded, he clenched his jaw and frowned darkly. "Nobody ever tells me anything! I do not know why I do not resign!" _

He stalked away, muttering about secret daughters and false occupation descriptions. 

"And Tyrael says _I_ am bad," I snorted.

Elladan chuckled, before turning towards me. "Shall we begin, March Warden? Are you ready to be beaten by my outstanding skill? My accuracy and dexterity are unsurpassed."

"Aye," I said dryly, taking my bow into my hands, where it belonged and felt truly right. "You are so great in your skill that you missed the target completely last time."

Elladan frowned, and glanced around. "Speaking of that incident – you do not see the wench from the bakery, do you? I do not think I could stand the trauma a second time."

I sympathised. 'Twas truly a sad thing when a maiden allowed herself degradation of both honour and hygiene. 

"Nay, she is nowhere near," I replied. "For on my way here, I saw her entering a building with one of the Mirkwood sentinels."

Elladan shuddered. "How can they stand it?" With a sigh, he prepared his bow, tugging on the string experimentally.

"They most likely block their noses," I replied, and we both laughed, imagining the Elves pegging their noses before bedding the rather unsavoury maiden. 

Thinking of pegs brought my mind back to Tyrael, when I had seen her pegging out the prince's washing. How she had caught her foot in the basket and pitched into some nearby bushes – thankfully not thorny. I had run off – far enough so that she could not hear when I doubled over laughing. 

Elladan nocked his bow with an arrow. "Shall I go first, Haldir? Or do you fear that you shall not meet expectances?"

I sensed that his words had a double meaning. I would have to tread carefully. "You may go first, Elladan. But remember – pride comes before the fall."

Elladan gave me a that-is-rich-coming-from-you look, before he pulled the string back, aiming at the target with a keen eye. He let the string go in a flash, and I watched as the arrow hit the bullseye neatly. 

He had been practising.

I too nocked my bow – my beautiful bow of the Galadhrim. The bow had been with me since I had been made March Warden – it had been specially made for me by the Lady, and had my name carved into the design on the wood in Silvan. The bow had been presented to me as I knelt on one knee before my Lord and Lady, receiving my title before all of Lothlórien, feeling so pleased that my efforts had been noticed. 

The bow had been with me through many skirmishes against Orcs and other foul beasts that did not belong in the world – should not have tainted the land and those who lived in it. Now, this bow would be with me through a new sort of skirmish – the skirmish of trying to win a lady's heart. 

I aimed, sighting down the arrow, before releasing it. It landed right next to Elladan's in the centre of the target.

"Very good," Elladan nodded. "You aim true. But do you always?"

I turned to frown at him slightly. "Your words have much meaning, and though I feel that I may understand them, I would prefer for you to explain to me your thoughts."

The dark-haired Elf turned fiery blue eyes on me, his lips curving. "How perceptive of you, Haldir. It proves Tyrael wrong – Legolas is not the only one who thinks with the head that lies above the shoulders." 

He nocked his bow, a thoughtful expression mixing with the playful one. It was an odd expression, but one that suited the son of Elrond – and what was more, his and Tyrael's resemblance was all the more prominent. She had pulled that same expression only last night, when we were together. I smiled at the memory, remembering our intimate touches.

"If you believed that I thought her no more than the proverbial roll in the hay, then you were greatly mistaken," I said, watching as he let the arrow fly, once again finding its target easily, hitting the centre with a dull thwack. 

"That comforts me," Elladan replied, his eyes still on the target as he lowered his bow. "Yet I would know how serious you are. I may not have known until recently that the little girl I held when she scraped her knee was my daughter, but that does not necessarily matter. I suppose…I suppose that even back then, I felt fatherly towards her. I saw her often as she grew up. It pained me to see her moved to the kitchens when Layadwen no longer wanted her under her roof, and by now, she was a woman – into her five hundreds at least. She was old enough to take care of herself – I told myself she would not wish for my fussing." 

I listened to his words, stunned at the newfound maturity that came from this notorious prankster. 

"Layadwen?" I asked, as I prepared another arrow.

"The elleth who cared for Tyrael whilst Orevon was away, and for a short time after he passed to the Halls of Mandos. They did not get on – all could see this. Layadwen placed Tyrael under my father's charge, in the kitchens, where she remained until now."

I nodded, inwardly asking myself just how much Tyrael had not revealed to me about her life, her past. 

"I understand," I said, aiming the bow at the target. "I have not known Kalia for long, but already, she is my family – almost a daughter to me. It need not be known that they are a blood relation for you to love them as your own."

Elladan nodded, and I let my arrow fly, landing next to his once more. Neither of us was really caring about the scores – that much was obvious. We had simply used this chance to speak about important issues involving a hellcat and myself. 

"What are your intentions to my daughter, Haldir?" He asked bluntly, fixing those unearthly eyes upon me. "I would know. She may be strong, but I would still feel comfortable knowing she is safe from hurt." 

A look washed over his eyes, and I knew that he remembered Ava, Tyrael's mother. I knew then that he would know no other – never would. He would forever be alone, away from the light of love. All he had from his affair was a daughter, one who he had come to care for very much, and he wanted to make certain that she would not be pulled too far from his grasp, that she would not endure pain at her lover's hands. 

My hands. 

I was fully prepared to voice myself openly. "I love Tyrael. I have done since I saw her in the line-up of servants on that first day. I do not care that she can be anything but sweet, I do not care that she has your sense of humour –" Elladan squeaked indignantly "– and I even do not care that she has kept certain things shadowed from me, although I hope to remedy this. Although I must admit I find it rather horrid when she drinks grapefruit juice without sweetening – that is too bitter even for me! But…she told me she loves me as well."  I took a breath. "As insane as she can be, I would have no other. And I would ask for her hand in marriage, and with your blessing."

Elladan studied me silently. I found that I had grown impatient of people studying me so – I was rapidly growing paranoid, which would not be a good thing for a March Warden. 

"I sense truth behind your words," Elladan said. "And, despite the fact that you two are worse then a pair of conies, I know you are not simply using her." 

I flushed slightly. Had we been so obvious? 

"Yet," he continued, "my newfound fatherly worries are not so eased. I would set you a task, March Warden, and if you are sincere, you would carry it out without fail."

I knew it. I knew he would do this. Although, I had to admit – he was being much more courteous than I had expected. And would I not do the same? For Kalia or any of my future children? 

I would marry Tyrael. 

"What is this task, _mellon_?"

Elladan drew himself up, and I saw the twinkle in his eye. I felt my nerves tighten in anticipation. 

"Tell me…when do you plan on marrying her?"

I paused slightly, biting my lip. "I…I sent word home about my plans. My father shall be arriving in a month. I feel that I should arrange the wedding then."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "My, my. Were you planning this, by any chance? Were you confident I would agree?"

"Nay," I replied, feeling uncomfortable. "I did see plans for a wedding in the near future, but it was not my intention when I wrote the letter. I merely sent word to my Adar as a promised I would. I spoke to him of his granddaughter, Kalia, and of Tyrael – I knew that if I did not, he would only hear it from Rúmil or Orophin. He wishes to meet them both, and apparently cannot wait." I frowned at the thought of my father's eagerness. 

I understood his keenness to meet his granddaughter – the child of his faded daughter, Celairiel. But it unnerved me to think that he would be so keen to meet who I hoped would soon be my wife. And what of Tyrael? Would she like my Adar? As much as my past lovers had liked him? 

Nay, I hoped she would not be so callous as to tear my heart in two by leaving my side to climb into my father's bed. As kind and smooth as he was when sober, it was a slightly different story when he was drunk. 

Elladan had met my father, who had become his double-sided self after my mother Eruntale sailed west. He understood my father's ways, and my displeasure. 

"I see. So…a month, you say?"

"Aye," I nodded. "If…that is acceptable to you?"

"Is it acceptable to Tyrael?"

"I was hoping to keep it a surprise for a while," I confessed. 

"You would spring it upon her?"

 I hesitated. "Yes…" 

"What if she were to refuse?"

"Then your words would no doubt follow me to Mandos," I replied dryly, crossing my arms, discomforted by the idea of Tyrael refusing my proposal.

Elladan took my words seriously, which I had not expected him to do. "You care for her enough that you would fade?"

"I believe so," I replied. "Such a thing has obviously never happened before, so therefore I do not know my own strength. But I care for her deeply. I hope that she would not refuse."

"She would not," he said softly. "For I know she cares for you very much. Even if she does not say it often, it is obvious." Elladan cocked an eyebrow at me. "I would agree to your proposal, March Warden…"

"I am not marrying _you_," I snorted, amused by his choice of words. 

"What a pity," Elladan said, pretending to be forlorn and wiping away an imaginary tear. "Well then, let me rephrase that. I shall give you my blessing, but only if you complete this task."

"Which is…?" I asked, filled with hope anew.

"Celibacy."

My heart dropped into my boots. 

_Celibacy?!_  Surely he was jesting! 

I studied him.

He appeared to be utterly serious.

"C-celibacy?" I asked weakly.

"Aye," Elladan nodded. "I have never been anything less than blunt with you, and I shall continue to do thus. I know of the broken hearts you have left scattered in Lórien, Haldir. I shall make certain that Tyrael will not be the next victim. If you are serious, you will not so much as aim your Galadhric arrow, understood?" He wagged his finger at me. "And remember! My Adar has eyes everywhere! He will know should you step out of your boundaries."

I gulped. Condemned to a month of not touching her. Thus far, I had not gone six hours without being able to touch her. How would I stand a month?

Yet, I was legend for my self-control and determination. If I wanted her bad enough – and I did – I could do this. I would control my lust and eventually, she would wear a band on her finger, binding herself to me. Hopefully.

I nodded. "I accept." 

_Although I may not survive_, I added silently.

Elladan grinned. "Good choice, _mellon_. I shall be watching. Now – what do you say to a sudden death challenge?"

*

Some time later, after I eventually bested Elladan (and our sudden death challenge was no longer a sudden death challenge when he feared losing), I made my way towards the common dining hall, deciding that depriving myself of breakfast would not be a good way to start the painful month ahead of me. 

Along the way, as I silently hit myself over and over and wondered how I would go without Tyrael's touch for a month, I met with my brothers, who were flirting with maidens who were several yards away, coaxing them with winks and mouthed words. I shook my head, and they both grinned.

"Haldir!" Rúmil said, clapping me on the back. "You look positively awful! You look as though you have not lain with another in months." 

I cringed instantly. 

"Oh, tell me you have not been flaccid for months!" Rúmil gasped. "I feel for you, brother! You may join us in tempting these fair maidens, if you so desire…"

"Nay, Rúmil," Orophin said. "Haldir would want no other but _Maleleea golden eyes. And I know that he has not been flaccid for months!" His expression was a peculiar one; the grin on his lips did not quite match the look in his eyes. "I sense there is some other ailment at work here."_

"And you would be right," I replied with a sigh. "I spoke to Elladan this morn.  I asked for his blessing if I were to propose to Tyrael."

Rúmil sucked in a breath. "You are serious about this maiden, brother? Serious enough to bind to her?"

"Aye," I nodded.

"Then what is the problem?" Orophin asked quietly, his blue eyes searching mine. "Has her Adar refused you?"

"Nay," I replied. "He has accepted, has agreed to keep my plans a secret until I decide to propose. But his acceptance comes with a price."

"What sort of price?" Rúmil asked slowly.

"The price of celibacy for a month," I said miserably.

There was silence for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.

"That Elladan!" Rúmil cried, slapping his thigh as he bent double with his laughter.

"He picked the perfect weak spot!" Orophin grinned, and this time, it reached his eyes. "He must understand your libido, Haldir. This is a test, is it not?"

"Aye," I nodded. "A test to see if I am willing to risk that which is a strong part of me for her. And I have agreed. I am doomed to a month of not touching her."

"You are patient," Orophin said gently, with a frown. "Your self-control is not legendary for nothing, brother. I am certain you will achieve this goal."

"That is not all," I continued morosely.

"Elladan has dealt you more than one punishment?" Rúmil asked, intrigued.

"Nay," I sneered, twisting the right portion of hair that fell over my shoulder around my finger. "I dealt myself punishment, when I wrote home and told father about Tyrael and Kalia. He plans on arriving in a month, when I hope the wedding shall be held."

They both fell silent and looked at each other.

"Then it shall be a test for Tyrael as well," Rúmil said, unnaturally serious for once. "A test to see if she can resist what past elleths could not." 

I merely frowned. I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

"Haldir," Orophin said gently. "Do not believe that Tyrael would be so hasty as to spurn you for our father. Do not forget that the maidens you used to choose were after titles and honours alone. Tyrael is not like that – this I know. Give her a chance. At least that way, you will know if she is truly worth the month's celibacy."

I nodded, shuddering at the mental image of Tyrael and my Adar gazing at each other with love in their eyes. 

"Go now," Orophin continued. "Eat some breakfast. Try to find a way to make yourself look less wraith-like. Do. Not. Worry." He punctuated each word, and I nodded like a meek child.

"Thank you, brothers. Your kind words have eased my heart. I shall see you both later." I fisted my hand, put it over my heart and bowed my head, before I continued on to the hall. 

I entered it just as Tyrael left with her Ada. Kalia and Legolas were there, sitting at a table, and Kalia's look of concern when she saw me warmed my heart. Few elleths had cared about my feelings, my wellbeing. Kalia did so without expecting anything in return, and for this I loved her. She knew me somehow – knew how I would react, knew my mannerisms. As disturbing as it was, to have someone know me in such a way, it was also comforting.

"Uncle, good morning," she said, and I could hear the concern in her voice. Legolas was eyeing me as though I had something in my teeth (though I was fairly certain that when I bit Tyrael's shoulder in the night to stifle my cry so as not to wake Kalia, I did not tear away any flesh). 

"Good morning Kalia, Legolas," I replied, and slumped into my chair, depressed and weary. I had not had much sleep, firstly due to an extensive session between Tyrael, and myself, and then due to another one when I had awoken to her stroking my hip and measuring my elfhood. 

She must have found it much to her liking, judging by the large grin on her face.

And now, what with Elladan's 'Terms and conditions to marrying my daughter', I was truly exhausted, mentally and physically. 

A servant had come over with food, and when she finally left, Kalia turned to me, a question burning on her face.

"I have spoken to Elladan," I revealed, and as an after-thought, I glanced over my shoulder in case Tyrael or Elladan should hear this conversation. 

"And?" Kalia sounded impatient, something that was unusual for her. But then, she too had the celibacy rule placed upon her – it tended to make its victims prone to irritation and sexual frustration.  

"If I wish to marry his daughter, I must endure a state of celibacy, like you and the Prince." I quickly drank some of the draught I had been given, desperately wanting to hide behind my goblet, not wanting to think about my sentence. A month of fruitless arousal, no doubt.

"That's it?" She asked, sounding disbelieving. 

She did not seem to focus on the fact that I had revealed my plans to wed Tyrael at all. But then, she had known for some time that I loved the hellcat, before Tyrael herself knew. She had probably guessed that marriage was the next step.

A golden eyebrow was arched at me; apparently irritated that something so 'simple' was bothering me. It was in no way simple!

"That's it? Surely you jest, Kalia," I grumbled. "I am not noble or as virtuous as you are. I might be older, but I am by no means that old!"

Legolas smiled at me, and I knew that he knew of my appetites – he had met several of the elleths I had been with in Lórien. He knew of my habits of biting…

"I am not as virtuous as you believe me to be, Haldir," was her calm reply. I glanced up at her, a little disquieted by the news that sweet, innocent Kalia was not – well, sweet or innocent. I glanced back down at my food, feeling another wave of depression wash over me. What would I do with this celibacy? Both Tyrael and I were very physical Elves, not ones for speeches. Elladan had removed the one thing that proved our love to each other. And we would need to, if not for her benefit, then for mine – especially when my Adar arrived. 

"That is not the only problem, I think, Kalia," Legolas said, twirling his fork as he looked at me. I nodded, wallowing in my self-pity.

"I have sent word to my family back home," I said quietly, almost inaudibly. I was more speaking to myself than them. "My father is sure to attend the vows."

"When will he arrive?" Legolas asked.

"A month, perhaps a bit longer." I sighed irritably. "At least I shall have ample time to arrange the ceremony…" The one that was causing so much strife, and the bride did not even know of it… "I do hope you will be there, Kalia – provided she agrees to marry me." I took hold of her hand, smiling at her. Kalia seemed to be a perfect piece of jigsaw, which linked to both Tyrael and myself. She was perhaps the best friend Tyrael had, and now she was like a sister or a daughter for me to baby and treat as though she is not responsible enough to stay up past a curfew. It was warming, for I had never had a female relation to take care of – Celairiel had not been well known to me, for she was never around much. The times I had known her had been good though – she had been filled with laughter, when she wasn't filled with despair. 

"Of course she will," Kalia reassured me. "And of course I will." She kissed me on the forehead, brightening my mood a bit. 

*

Later that day, whilst I had been doing everything I could to eradicate thoughts of celibacy and fathers from my mind, I found Tyrael sitting on a bench in Lord Elrond's garden, clutching a leather folder in her hand.  

I paused for a moment, studying her, and for a selfish second, wondered if marriage was worth celibacy. As soon as I thought it, I pushed the thought aside in disgust for two reasons. The first being that it was this line of thinking that had lost me many lovers and had hindered me in other situations.

The second was that this was Tyrael. She was just looking at the leather folder, her profile illuminated by the brutal white sun. One leg was slung over the other, crossed demurely, and one hand held her chin, propped up at the elbow on her crossed leg. 

Just studying her, I imagined what married life would be like. I looked at her finger and imagined a band upon it, an identical one adorning my own finger. I imagined the both of us living in my talan, Tyrael with her cooking expertise having a meal ready for me when I returned, weary from my duties at the borders. I imagined the parties we could have, with my brothers laughing, my father accepting that she was mine – and mine alone.

And I imagined children…

 A mixture of both of us, running about the talan, clinging to their mother's skirts, asking me for stories of defeating orcs and monsters.

It was a very appealing vision. Celibacy would be worth it – but I just hoped she made life easier for me.

I stepped from my concealment, smiling. "Good day, Tyrael."

She glanced up, startled, before smiling back. "Good day, Haldir. How did your chat with Ada go? He does not tell me anything."

"It went well," I said evasively. "Where did you both go to at breakfast?"

She forgot the previous topic and beamed. "He wanted to draw me! You see, he draws those he knows so that he can keep memoirs of them – or at least, he does now. He used to do it as a way of relaxation and capturing art and beauty." She gestured to the leather folder in her lap. "Would you like to see?"

"Aye," I smiled, sitting next to her. She shuffled closer, positioning the folder over both our laps, and opened the folder. 

The first picture was of Elrohir. The Elf was bent over in a bow, one hand held behind his back in a gentlemanly manner, the offer offered to a maiden, who was looking at his hand as though it held a bar of gold. 

There were other pictures there, all of them amazingly detailed. There was Elrond and his wife, Celebrian, when they were still together. The Lady of Imladris was smiling at her husband, her golden waves tumbling over her shoulders, and fighting against the tiara adorning her head. Elrond was smiling down at their clasped hands, looking more relaxed than I had ever seen him.

There was a picture of Arwen, apparently one she had sat for, for she sat in a chair, her hands clasped in her lap, as she gazed at the artist through the paper.

We studied the drawings of everyone: Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Erestor, Glorfindel, Aragorn, Legolas and family…everyone. The pictures that caught my eye were towards the end. There were some pictures of my brothers and I. The pictures of myself were quite stunning – I was amazed at how well he captured me. There was one with what Tyrael called my 'Arrogant Arse' expression, one of me smiling (when had I done that so that he could draw me?), and some of me and my brothers. 

There were some of a woman with golden hair and dark eyes, who Tyrael revealed to be her mother, Ava. I could see some similarities, but the fact remained that she was most like her father.

There were some pictures of Kalia that had been drawn as well – of her doing laundry, or just staring out to the distance. There was even one of her talking with Tyrael. 

The pictures of Tyrael were very good. There weren't many – perhaps not nearly as many as Elladan planned to draw, but there were enough. 

The first one held a dark haired, lanky child with bright eyes – not just bright of the irises, but bright with tears. She was squatting down, her bottom not quite touching the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. Even though this child looked a lot different to the elleth sitting beside me, there were the odd parts that made you have no doubt it was Tyrael.

There was another, which had obviously been done recently, for I remembered the scene. It was Tyrael braiding my hair outside, smiling at me as I too smiled, my mouth partially opened in a way that told the viewer I was speaking. 

The last picture was the one he had obviously led her away to do. She had her head bowed slightly, looking down at her fork, almost shyly. Her hair had been pulled to one side out of the way, exposing a broad shoulder bared by that damned blue dress. It was a beautiful picture, full of time and love. It gave me a new respect for Elladan.

"He is very good," I remarked, closing the folder. "Yet I have never seen him sketch."

"He is very sly," she nodded, smiling. The smile grew slightly wider. "Kalia said I am her best friend."

I smiled. "I do not doubt it."

"She is mine too." Tyrael frowned. "My only friend, actually."

"I do not think that true," I said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "There are many who are your friends. My brothers, Legolas…"

"But none are friends like Kalia is," she explained, and then grinned. "Or you."

"I should hope not," I grinned, then glared inwardly as I forced myself not to take her right there on the bench, reminding myself of the task at hand. "Come," I said. "Let us go for a walk."

The silence in which we walked was comfortable – neither of us felt awkward with the lack of speech, and simply followed some united but unvoiced path through Rivendell, greeting friends and acquaintances as we saw them. This soon led us back to the archery ranges, where Rúmil was challenging Orophin to archery, and the Lady Arwen watched from a bench, a smile gracing her lips.

Tyrael stiffened. 

"What is wrong, _a'mael__ beloved?" _

"I have not met Arwen yet. I doubt she even knows who I am."

I glanced at the Evenstar. "You have not been introduced?"

"Nay," she replied, gripping my arm tighter. "I think Ada wished to do so, but she has been away."

"Haldir! Tyrael!" Rúmil beckoned to us, his grin threatening to sever his head in half. I gently nudged my _mela _towards them, and we both approached the small group, greeting them all with a nod. 

"How do you fair, hellcat?" My brother asked, grinning as he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "I trust you are keeping Haldir in his place?" I glared at him.

"Oh, of course," Tyrael replied. "The cat-o'-nine-tails takes care of that."

There was a moment's silence, until everyone suddenly burst into laughter. Even I had to laugh – although, the imagery gave me fresh discomfort on the celibacy rule. Now I had that blasted image in my head…

"Tread carefully, dear," I murmured, raising an eyebrow. "Or I shall have to mention the manacles."

Her eyes widened, and she laughed with everyone else. "You wish, Haldir!"

_Aye, I do_, I thought weakly. 

Orophin smiled at Tyrael warmly. "Do not let him bully you, _lissamin my sweet. If need be, go for his tickle spots."_

"He has tickle spots?" 

"I suggest you keep quiet before you find yourself fresh out of arrows, brother mine," I said in a silky, warning tone. 

Orophin, understanding that I did not mean the regular type of arrow, had shut up, but did not stop smirking. 

"Oh, why hello, Elrohir!"  

We all heard the comical, raised voice of Elladan, who spoke in a high voice in an imitation of a female, and I groaned aloud, sensing mischief afoot. We all turned towards the source of the noise, and saw Elladan and Elrohir striding towards each other from opposite directions.

"Oh, good day to you, Elladan!" Elrohir cried in reply, doing the opposite to his twin and lowering his voice to make it deeper.  

They stopped facing each other, and Elrohir bowed, whilst Elladan did a cute little curtsey that had a few chuckles running through the audience. 

"I really must be going now," Elladan continued in his high-pitched voice.

"Put it there," Elrohir boomed, chest puffed out, and he held out his hand. 

"Oh my!" Elladan squealed, and went to shake Elrohir's hand, but mimed accidentally missing and hitting him in the…

Dear Valar! I knew that mishap! 

I watched in horror as Elrohir bugged his eyes, let out a squeak, and dropped to the floor, writhing. Elladan, meanwhile, started squealing girlishly, clasping his hands and attempting to look panicked at Elrohir's false injuries. 

I glared.

Kalia had joined us, appearing from nowhere, and soon, her laughter mixed with that of Tyrael, my brothers, and Arwen. 

I glanced at Tyrael, knowing that the only way the information could have reached their ears was through her. But she was laughing too hard to notice – tears were running from the corners of her eyes. I was not sure if my brothers knew of the significance behind the twins' act, but they certainly seemed to enjoy it anyway.

Elladan and Elrohir both bowed, grinning. I gave Tyrael a pointed look, and she smiled sheepishly. 

Elrohir bounded over, pulling Tyrael towards him and squeezing her shoulders in a hug, still laughing in gasps.

Elladan, cheeks flushed from laughing, leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. 

"That was brilliant!" 

He noted the odd look Arwen was giving them, and I understood that she may have felt that there was some sort of odd business between the three. 

"What?" He asked her, and then gasped. "Oh, how very foolish of me!" He grabbed Tyrael and pulled her to him, before turning her to his sister. Tyrael was allowing herself to be jerked around like a puppet, which looked rather amusing. "Tyrael, my sister Arwen. Arwen, my daughter Tyrael."

"Oh, well hello – what?" She froze. 

I thought for a moment that Arwen's eyes were being pushed out of her head from inside her skull. She glanced from father to daughter, ignoring the amused chuckles coming from Elrohir. 

"D-_daughter_?"

"Aye."

She must have understood, for her confusion cleared, but she still looked shocked. 

"When did this happen?" She glanced between both of them still. 

"Only recently," was the reply, which confused Arwen even more, and I had to repress a smile.

"My. Well…where have you been hiding?" She smiled at Tyrael, and I smiled, relieved that Arwen had not kicked up a fuss like everyone else seemed to be doing.

"That is a long story, and one I shall tell later," Elladan said, letting Tyrael go. She instantly returned to Kalia's side, and they both watched the dark-haired siblings.

"Adar wishes to see us," Elrohir said.

"So we must leave now," Elladan continued.

"But we shall see you later on." They both bowed once again, before walking away, their movements identical. I found myself momentarily forgetting which one was which.

"Well, this will not do!"

I turned to see Arwen frowning at Kalia and Tyrael's attire. 

"Has no one attempted to clothe you?!" 

Both shook their heads.

"Come with me," Arwen smiled. "Let us dress you up." She paused. "I am an aunt! I never thought I would see the day…"

*

A week passed, and with it my sanity was slowly beginning to flee. It was bad enough that every time I saw her, I wanted to knock her to the ground and have my way with her right then and there, even if people were in the room.

Elladan watched me closely, true to his word. He also seemed to have others watching out, including, amazingly enough, Erestor – who had interrupted a particularly heated kiss I had been slave to. 

I had only meant it to be a light kiss, but could not help but turn it into something more the moment my lips touched hers. We were pressed close, our tongues fighting for dominance, one of my hands at the small of her back, the other at the back of her head. She was playing with my hair absently, as she kissed me back with equal passion. I suckled on her lower lip, making her smile, and slid one of my hands into her hair to cup the back of her head, bringing her closer still. My other hand moved down her back, sliding around to the front, making its way up to her breast, then – a throat had been cleared. 

Erestor was standing there, attempting to make it look accidental – but he was a terrible actor. He made idle conversation, and when he finally left, Tyrael turned to me and said, "Haldir, he is stiffer than you are!" 

My only reply was, "I highly doubt that." 

She and Kalia were now bedecked in fineries, courtesy of Arwen, who had been very pleased at the prospect of having a niece – someone she could finally share secrets and stories with. 

Despite all the new company she was receiving, she preferred to spend time with Kalia when she could, which always had me on tenterhooks waiting for Kalia to accidentally let slip about my plans. But she never did, and remained her normal self, not arousing even a smidgen of suspicion from my _mela._

And speaking of arousing…

The wench had definitely made life harder for me. Tyrael's ministrations drove me mad when I was not celibate, but now that I was, things were a hundred times worse. Especially upon the morn when I awoke to discover that she had been waking me up with kisses placed all over my body. 

Needless to say, when I awoke, she was on the floor, sporting a bruise. I had somehow flung her off the bed in my sleep. I had apologised many times, feeling awfully guilty and even worse than normal. Tyrael accepted my apologies, though was still sulky beyond belief. I tried to make her feel better by showing her where she had bitten me. In reply, she bit me again. This was when I decided to give her a nickname. 

My Tyrant.

Somehow, the twins managed to learn of this too, and had great fun acting it out whenever I was around, pretending to throw one another to the floor, or bite chunks out of each other. They had even recruited my own brothers! If they were not Tyrael's family, I most likely would have tied them by their feet to a tree and set fire to their hair. I was grouchy from celibacy, hurt physically from Tyrael's biting habits, and still worrying over my father. Nothing was going right. 

I spent a lot of time going over my duties with the lord and lady, discussing problems near Lothlórien or new training programmes for new wardens. Work and training kept my mind at least partially away from my torment. 

I spent as much time with Kalia as my schedule and hers would allow. Wedding plans seemed to be awfully hectic, which I found amusing, seeing as there was still a year to wait. I picnicked with her, at one point giving her a gift of a longbow and a quiver of arrows.

I had never seen an elleth more emotional – she actually sobbed. It was nice to have someone appreciate their gifts, and not necessarily for their value but the sentiments behind them. I had not actually given Tyrael any gifts, due to the ever-present guilty fact that I was avoiding her more and more, as my control grew weaker and weaker. 

My March Warden skills were legend, aye. But what was also legendary – at least in Lothlórien – was my sexual prowess. Which was not having its appetites fulfilled. 

*

When I heard that my Adar had arrived early, I nearly went ballistic. An overreaction, perhaps, but by now my sanity was connected to me by a mere shred. I snapped at almost everyone, and I did not look a very nice sight. Tyrael was worried for me – but I merely told her it was worry over my father arriving. She already knew of the tension between Adar and myself and so she accepted the excuse, though she still looked dubious.

She had been off-colour with me for a while, which had happened, peculiarly enough, after a night when Legolas, Kalia and myself met up at the archery ranges in secret, to discuss my plans for nuptials whilst practising. By the time we returned, we were tired from our practise, and rather sweaty, having worked for quite some time. 

I had awoken the next morning to find Tyrael distant and annoyed. And at some point during that day, I saw her glancing over her shoulder, looking at the lurking figure of Rathborn, who met her gaze for a while, before turning away and leaving. Though she refused to speak of it, I could tell it upset her. It upset me too. It showed that some of her mind was still on that bastard of an Elf who had publicly humiliated her. 

Did elleths never learn?

When I caught wind of my Adar's arrival, the first thing I did was hunt her out and drag her towards the building he was in, explaining his arrival. She froze almost instantly, and only my quick reactions prevented her from falling on her face. I wanted to be there when they met, to attempt to bully into my father that she was mine, and mine alone.

Adar seemed to be sober, as he greeted Kalia in a respectable and gentle way, whilst we all gathered in Lord Elrond's sitting room. I kept a good grip on Tyrael, wanting it to be clear to my father who she belonged to. I was going to painful lengths to keep her, and he would not ruin it. 

Adar lavished compliments on Kalia – who indeed deserved them. Kalia seemed to like him instantly, smiling shyly at his praising words. I braced myself when he turned his attentions to Tyrael and me.

"And is _this_ Haldir's new love?"

"Aye, father, this is Tyrael," I replied as politely as I could, but it apparently was not good enough, for I felt Kalia's curious gaze upon me. 

I tightened my arm around Tyrael's waist in a timeless gesture of possession – I could see the way she was grinning at my Adar, and did not like it one bit. I was happy to keep her there, at my side, but she broke away to embrace Adar – paying no heed to me – who I could see was smiling quite largely. 

Not again…please, Eru…

"_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo a star shall shine on the hour of our meeting," Tyrael said, and I raised an eyebrow. _

Somehow, in the time I had been away from her, my hellcat had developed manners. 

*

Tyrael grew angrier and angrier with every day. Her family, my father and brothers, Kalia and Legolas – they all received nice treatment.

_I _was treated like an Orc. Now, I was not stepping away, I was being pushed away. Part of me wondered if my father had succeeded once again in taking my fancies, but she did not seem to spend any extra time with him.

If anything, she flocked to Rúmil and Orophin. 

Times were hard. There could possibly be an Orc attack on Lothlórien very soon. Either I could leave Rivendell, leaving Tyrael behind, or I could speed up the nuptials, and bring her with me. Either way, my options did not look very bright. Should I leave my love here alone, at the possible mercy of Rathborn and her peers? Or should I take her with me, and risk her becoming hurt worse than when she was in the tournament?

I had the wedding bands already. The proposal still needed to be done – Tyrael was clueless. She seemed suspicious at times, but according to Kalia, never considered the possibility of a wedding.

As I sat in my room, rolling one of the bands between my thumb and forefinger, a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter."

Kalia came in with a frown upon her face. "Good day, Haldir."

"Is it?" I asked, concerned, noting her discomfort. Kalia had been very uncomfortable lately, but this felt…different.

"Not for Tyrael," she said. She was going straight to the point. "Haldir, Tyrael is confused that you are pushing her away. She feels that you no longer care."

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. "She has told you this?"

"Nay. She does not have to. Her unhappiness comes off her in waves. And…" Kalia paused. "I know about the Orcs."

I groaned, and rested my forehead into the palm of my hand. "What do I do? I am tormented, frustrated, and my home could be under attack any day. I…I shall be leaving very soon, Kalia. The matter cannot wait. I just do not know what to do about Tyrael."

"She is not a child. She can fight just as well as the next Elf. She has skills with throwing knives…the ones she acquired from Orevon. And her hand-to-hand combat is brilliant."

"You are suggesting I make the wedding earlier?"

"I am suggesting that you speak to her," Kalia replied, looking worn. She truly had problems of her own, without having to dip into mine. "Let her make her mind up. Though I think I already know what she will choose."

As did I.

And so I found myself walking through the grounds, searching for her. The day was horribly sunny, not suiting the moods at all. I desired storm clouds, cold breezes. I wanted to wring Elladan's neck for all this trouble. Why celibacy? Why not have me serenade her in public, or streak through Rivendell naked? Anything but this! 

"Thrust! Thrust! Harder!"

"Like this?"

"Aye, that is good!"

I froze, stunned. 

Those words did not sound good, and they were coming from Tyrael and Orophin's mouths. Startled and annoyed, I walked around the hedgerows that held them from sight, and breathed a sigh of relief. Tyrael and both my brothers were practising swordplay. She was laughing, appearing happy, as she blocked their thrusts and jabbed some of her own.

"Tyrael," I said. "May I speak with you a moment?"

She handed the sword to Orophin, and my brothers moved a respectable distance away. Tyrael gave me a dark look, before crossing her arms. 

"What?"

"What is this?" I asked. "You seem happier to see my brothers than you are to see me. You certainly spend much time with them." And indeed she had. She had spent so much time with them that I was growing jealous, despite the fact that I had shunned her first.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would have thought you would be pleased, that I get along with your family."

"Aye, I am," I replied, unable to control my words. "However, even a little of your time would do me nicely – I am, after all, supposed to be your lover."

"You hypocritical pig," she hissed. "Where have you been the past few weeks?! Certainly not with me!"

"My time does not continually revolve around you," I argued back.

"Nay, it never revolves around me! Yet you seem to expect mine to revolve around you" She threw her hands up. "I just do not know what to do with you anymore."

"You do not know what to do with me?" I raised an eyebrow. "I am not a child, Tyrael."

"Do not act like one then," she snapped.

"I am not the child here, youngling," I replied darkly. "I see that the fact that you are several millennia younger is showing. Soon, I shall have to sling you over my knee and paddle you." 

I saw a hurt, saddened look arise in her golden eyes, and then the bright honey colour darkened to a rich leaf brown as her eyes turned cold. 

"I suppose I now know what to say to you, then. If you cannot compromise or know your errors, though you expect me to know mine, then I do not see how we can establish a working partnership." She paused, before casting me a bitter look. "Goodbye and thank you. You were sweet when you thought I was worth your time."

My eyes widened at her words, at the implications, and as she turned to go, I said desperately, "Tyrael…"

"Go back to your duties, Haldir," she said in a worn voice. And she walked away. 

I watched in stunned, horrified silence as she rejoined my brothers, who cast me worried looks. They could be no more worried than I. My love, the one I wished to spend the rest of my life with, was walking away from me. 

Instantly, anger began to take over. This was needless! 

I turned and stalked towards the main body of Rivendell, my scowl causing Elves to walk in a wide berth around me. I would sort this out right away, and I did not care how I did it. As I passed, I caught sight of a familiar messy-haired head. 

"Kalia!" I called, and gestured for her to join me. 

She did not ask questions, merely followed at a pace to match my own, her frown revealing her concern and confusion, but her silence telling me that she understood I was in turmoil.

I found Elladan with Elrohir, reclining against a trellis lazily. I strode right up to him, and said in my most demanding voice, "I have had enough. I am at the end of my tether, pixie, and I am going to rectify what damage has been caused by this masquerade." I leaned closer. "Now listen closely…" 

**TYRAEL'S POV**

How I could have said that to him, I could not guess. But I had. His weeks of leaving me in others company, of recoiling from my touch, of snapping and snarling – they were too much. And now he accuses me of being the guilty party?

No. Better to nip it in the bud before the bud nipped me. I hid my tears well, continuing to spar with Rúmil and Orophin. Inside, I was screaming. Wondering what had changed. I had been forced into the company of others, when I wanted him. I had spent much time with Orophin, who seemed to be an odd balance between Haldir and Rúmil. He was a sweet Elf, if not a bit odd – especially his habit for staring.

I remembered seeing Legolas, Kalia and Haldir return from some secret meeting, sweaty and walking close to one another. I had also seen them leave, looking around themselves to check that the coast was clear. Even my best friend was privy to the March Warden's deception.

Perhaps I should have remained with Rathborn. Perhaps I should have put up with him thinking me a whore. At least the whole drama with Haldir could have been avoided, and I wouldn't feel like burying my face into the crook of Orophin's neck and crying until I was dried up. 

Haldir's desertion of me had stung. I had thought he was different, but now I knew otherwise. The only Elf I had loved was a player, and I was paying for my naivety dearly.

_At least I still have __Ada, I thought sadly. _And Halthon seems to like me, at least. Why does Haldir dislike him so?__

As I continued to spar, who should reappear but the sordid Elf himself, looking slightly rushed. I attempted to ignore him, stung when I saw Kalia trailing behind him. We had grown closer in past weeks, yet I still felt that should a rift ever come between myself and Haldir – which seemed to be happening – she would choose her uncle. 

Well, I most likely would as well, were I in her position. But it stung me nonetheless.

"Tyrael," Haldir said, approaching me. "A word."

"_Kela go away," I replied. _

Before I could consider doing anything, he pulled the sword from my hand, gave it to his brother, and tugged me over to the side. 

"Get off!" I growled. 

The audacity of him! I brought my hand up and dug my claws into his arm, which he seemed to flinch at, but did not break his grip. He swung me around to face him instead.

"I will not," he replied, blue eyes glinting. "You will hear me out, before you decide whether to turn me away or not." His eyes seemed full of pain – and for a moment, I faltered, but soon recovered my tongue, still fighting not to cry. Haldir, surprisingly, also looked ready to cry – but he kept his grip on me, and not one tear fell.

"Well hurry up and speak then. I do not have all day."

He sighed, and then said, "I have been avoiding you, I admit that." I glared. "But it is not because I love you any less. I do not. I could not. I love you more, if anything. I avoided you because of celibacy."

Celibacy? He was avoiding me because of Legolas and Kalia? Was this some sort of 'I shall suffer with you in sympathy' game? Because he could have at least told me about it. 

"What?" 

"Celibacy," he repeated. "When I…when I spoke to your Ada, he wished for me to be celibate for a month to prove that I care for you."

Surely Ada would not! He must know, from observing me with Haldir that we both thrived on each other's touch. Why would he remove that which was important to us? 

But I could see nothing but truth in Haldir's eyes.

"He would not," I said, "He has no right."

Haldir paused. "He has every right…if the suitor is requesting his blessing."

My heart sped up. Blessing? What blessing…? I voiced these questions aloud, confused and worried.

He stepped closer, close enough so that his lips were next to my ear, and it took all of my willpower not to shudder. "How would you like to join me in my talan…forever?"

I moved away and gave him a startled glance. Surely he did not mean…! But the look in his eyes… 

"What?!" I asked, not trusting myself to believe what I had heard. "Is that a marriage proposal?"

"Aye." 

His simple reply shocked me more, and everything seemed to fall into place. Haldir loved sex – that was no secret. Or, at least, I hoped it wasn't, due to some of the tales I'd been telling to Arwen. 

He had been backed into a corner by Ada, but had taken up the challenge… because he wished to marry me. But it had been driving him mad, he could not stand being celibate. And so, he began to avoid me in case he broke his promise.

My love for him seemed to increase tenfold. He had just proposed to me – wanted me to be his. 

"But…when would we…?!" I was flustered by his question, stunned that he would just ask in such an untidy way.

"Hmm…" Haldir glanced at the sun, calculating the time. "In about 20 minutes?"

My eyes widened further, if possible. He stepped closer to me, and I could see his nervousness clearly. There were worry lines on his forehead, and his mouth was set in a grim line. 

"Well? What is your answer?"

I could see Kalia watching, her brow furrowed. I knew she was silently begging me not to do something I would regret. And as much as I was still angry with Haldir for the torment he put me through – and at Ada, for putting Haldir through the torture – I knew what I wanted. Knew what I needed.

"Aye," I nodded. "I will marry you."

He just stared at me for a moment, before grinning. His previous unhappy expression melted away, and he looked centuries younger. He gave me a quick kiss, then gestured to Kalia. 

"Kalia shall help you prepare. I shall see you very soon, _melamin." With that, he turned and sprinted off, his brothers following him at his beckoning. _

Kalia dragged me to the place where I would get ready, her eyes wide with excitement, a grin upon her face. "I knew you would make the right choice!"

I smiled. Kalia's anxiety had been removed for at least a while. I knew that matters were weighing heavily upon her, and that she needed a break. Perhaps a wedding was just the trick? 

Especially the wedding of her beloved uncle.

She shunted me into a room, and instantly began to brush my hair. I was getting married! I was actually going to marry. And of all the people to marry, I chose an arrogant, sex-crazed warden who bit me just as much as I bit him – when he was not celibate, of course. 

"I cannot believe this," I murmured. "I thought he did not care anymore…"

"He was attempting to keep to his word," Kalia smiled. "But today, he could stand it no longer. The wedding was not supposed to be for another week, but he knew he would not survive until then. Especially not with you being angry with him."

"I was beastly," I moaned.

"You were both idiots," Kalia replied simply. "But things are well now. Soon, you shall be the wife of the March Warden."

"And your aunt," I realised, and burst out laughing.

"Oh, dear Valar," Kalia groaned, realising the implications to that statement. I would be both her cousin and her aunt. Quite scary, in some ways.

"Oh!" I felt my happiness waver. "Kalia, I have naught to wear!" 

She smiled at me, biting her lip, and I raised an eyebrow. What exactly had been planned?

"Worry not." I turned to see Ada at the door, holding a box and looking decidedly guilty. 

"You made him celibate?!" I started complaining instantly. "Ada! That was just cruel! Not just to him but to me too!"

He sighed, and leant against the doorframe. "Let me explain. Haldir is older than I. Only by close to two thousand years or so, but he is older. And so, I grew up hearing tales about him, meeting him. I also met the elleths whose hearts he broke as easily as he drank water with his meals. In setting that task, I felt it would prove his sincerity if he truly loved you. And…" he paused, frowning. "I wanted to make certain he was not another Rathborn."

I gave him a startled look. "Ada?"

"I should have known before what a cur Rathborn was, Tyrael. I should have warned you. You see, in a very distant memory from when your mother was still alive, Rathborn was the fatality of my mother's handmaiden before Ava. If I had remembered this, perhaps I could have saved you from whatever emotional damage he dealt you. Since I could not, I could only test Haldir." Ada smiled, but it was distant. "And Haldir has passed the test very well. Instead of forfeiting when he lost control and going against his word, he simply came back and demanded an earlier wedding. He is a good Elf, Tyrael. I hope you both have much joy." 

He came over, and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled, and hugged him. I had always longed for a father like him, and now I had him. Hugging him brought back the memory of my 18th birthday, and I smiled at the thought. Even back then, he had been there for me.

"You will be giving me away?" 

"Of course. And I shall visit you in Lothlórien." He pulled away, giving me an I-will-nip-at-your-heels-like-a-terrier look. "Come now, you did not think I would let you go so easily?" We both laughed. Ada handed me the box. "Here. I had it made for you for your wedding. I think it will suffice."

Trying not to get too misty-eyed, I opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a stunning white gown, but with a bodice of gold made to look like feathers. It was just the right size for me.

He kissed me on the cheek. "You will look beautiful."

I could say nothing. I merely stared down at the gown – my _wedding gown – and tried not to cry. My life had taken a very unexpected turn these past months. _

"I will go and see how the arrangements are coming along," Kalia grinned, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving a knowing squeeze. "I shall call you when everything is ready." 

"Wait!" I said, and she turned. "You will be my maid of honour?"

She smiled a sweet smile. "Only if you want me to be."

My smile was answer enough.

 She left the room, Ada following behind her so that I could dress. He remained outside the door.

"How does it feel to be marrying the Monotone March Warden?" He asked through the door.

I chuckled, stripping off my clothing and arranging the gown to put it on. "Surprisingly good, considering I have been put through hell these past weeks."

"I am sorry, Tyrael." He sounded mournful.

"Do not be – you did what any father would do, and I appreciate it. Um…could you help me?"

He came in, grinning. I could not do the gown up at the back, but with Ada's help, I was soon into it and ready. I glanced in the full-length mirror and felt a wave of nervousness; excitement and…renewal…wash over me. 

I looked like a different person – like both the pure maiden and the temptress. No doubt Ada had had the slits up the skirt put in to drive Haldir mad. The thought made me smile. 

"I hear Haldir will be naked," Ada grinned.

"I hope so," I replied, unable to keep the sincerity from my voice, which had Ada in stitches. I froze when I heard Kalia's voice, tinkling through the halls alight with an eagerness I had not heard from her in a while – if not never before.

"Tyrael! We are ready!"

**@@@**********@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@***************************

Ok folks, if you want seats to the hottest wedding in Rivendell. (The only wedding, but that's just details,) then click on that lovely blue button below, and we shall make sure you are invited!


	17. Author's Note again! Fic coming soon, I ...

Hi you guys! I wanted to let you know that I have'nt forgotten about you all, but I've had a series of mishaps that have led to a severe delay in my posting. The hardest blow being that my comp. crashed. I have chapter 14 nearly done, it just needs tweaking, but I won't be able to post probably until December 1st. I am working on my novel for the National Novel Writing Month contest and it is due on November 30th at midnight. So, I will be very busy. If you are reading Memory, or waiting for the sequel, don't expect new stuff from Andy either, as it is my turn to do the chapter. (Unless she does a double chapter from Merlyn's POV) So, sorry to disappoint, and I will have some more craziness for you soon.

Thanks for your support.

Suz.


	18. Chapter 14

Wow, sorry for the extreme delay, but things will settle down even more, and we shall be posting more regularly! Anyhow, hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for your patience and support and reviews!. This is the end if this fic, but look out for our new fic: Lord of the Thighs, And they Lived Happily Ever After? ^. ^

Tyrael! We are ready!" 

I nervously brushed my dress down and smoothed my hair down. I had the sneaking suspicion that I was mayhap more excited than the bride, but that didn't matter. They were getting married, at last, and I overjoyed to hear it. Haldir had came close to losing her this day, had he not spoken with Elladan and had me arrange things swiftly, I might very well be torn in two tonight, reeling from their separation.

"Kalia?"

I swiveled around to face her, a bit taken aback by her soft voice. When I saw her my breath caught in my throat. She looked mesmerizing. Elladan's dress loved her well, and her dark hair shone against her creamy skin. 

"Oh Tyrael, you look as lovely as Lady Arwen herself."

I took three steps over to her, and hugged her until she let out a little squeak.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Aye."

I gestured with my hand, and she followed me down the airy hallways to the ceremony site. The servants had managed to pull together and create a lovely chain of wild flowers that was strewn along the benches where the few guests were sitting, and along the low hanging tree where Haldir and Tyrael would stand and take their vows.

Though the day was cool and the sun glinted a pale yellow, the last of the summer's flowers had bloomed in their vibrant last hurrah, every shade of violet, yellow, orange, and blue imaginable. The last of the birds that had not flown south were soaring in the air chirping happily, and it seemed they too approved of the affair. 

"Kalia?"

"_Uma_?"

"Where will the ceremony take place?"

I noticed her looking around, a subtle frown creasing her lips as we passed the formal halls of the main house. I suspect she expected the vows to take place there.

"It shall be an outdoor ceremony, Haldir chose the spot. I do believe you shall approve."

"Oh."

I knew the wheels would be turning for sure. If she had more questions, nerves seemed to quiet them. I rounded a corner, and cut through a courtyard, and led us down a dirt path that was generously shaded by leafy bushes.

"Mind your dress, Ty."

"Alright."

I turned, and lifted her dress for her, while offering my arm to steady her awkward progress down the rather bumpy trail. It is funny how you never notice these things until you are dressed in your finest and your mobility is compromised. She blushed a bit at my having to help her, and I calmed the concerns she could not voice.

"I don't mind you know, Tyrael. It is nothing for a friend to help with your skirt."

She smiled softly, and then executed a neat trip on a stone, which elicited a particularly crass curse involving Morgoth's genitals and an amorous Balrog.

I chuckled, and helped her smooth her hair and petted her head fondly, "Are you nervous?"

She inhaled softly, and nodded.

"But not so much with you around."

I took her hand for a moment, and pressed my fingers into her palm, before guiding us closer to the site.

By the time we reached the bottom, soft music could be heard piercing the last of the bushes, and she smiled softly. I followed her gaze, and saw recognition light up her eyes.

"I know this place. I tripped over Haldir here, he was lying like a love sick adolescent in the flowerbed." She breathed, and I squeezed her hand fondly. I deposited her behind a rather tall bush, and murmured my intention of collecting her father, who would walk her down the aisle. 

Elladan was up the aisle, speaking in hushed tones with his father, and his nervousness was written across his face plain as day. I knew this, as he was the mirror image of Tyrael.

"Elladan." I hissed, and he turned sharply. He nodded, and strode down the aisle quickly. 

"It's time." I replied, and he ducked around the corner to collect her. 

Elrond nodded at my signal and cued the musicians, who began to play a soft song that I didn't recognize. Haldir's brothers, who he chose as best men (not being able to choose between them) gracefully linked arms with mine, and led me down the aisle. Along the way, I met eyes with Legolas, and smiled fondly. No doubt he was moved just as I was, and was thinking of our upcoming wedding, which was a little less than a year away.

The music strummed up a new song, an elvish wedding march, and the small group murmured happily as they took in the sight of Tyrael and her father, almost gliding down the aisle, beaming happily. Haldir's nervous grin erupted into a full smile as he saw her, and she was a sight to behold. The sunlight made her look luminous, and a few leaves swirled down and around them merrily. 

I looked down at Mithrandir suspecting a bit of magic, and he winked, before taking a puff of his pipe. Elladan's cheeks were rosy as ripe apples in the cool air, and his grey eyes shone with pride. When they reached the altar, he kissed her on her cheek softly, and I caught the gentle whisper of loving words, before he handed her to Haldir. Elrond waited patiently for the guests to sit down, before addressing everyone.

"We are gathered here to join Haldir and Tyrael in their union of spirit and body for all eternity. I admit when I first learned of their courtship, I was a bit baffled at their connection. My granddaughter seemed the opposite of Haldir. Where he was reserved and meticulous, she was flamboyant and carefree. Yet, one had only to see how dissatisfied they are without one another to appreciate the harmony of their union. They have taught me a valuable lesson. I might not understand it, but they suit each other, and it joys my heart to see the love that flourished between them."

He turned to Haldir, and smiled.

"Haldir, your vows."

Haldir turned to face Tyrael, and lifted her hand to his lips before he began.

"Tyrael," His voice squeaked a bit, and the crowd smiled and chuckled fondly. He cleared his throat.

"Tyrael, my life was perfect before I met you." She cocked an eyebrow in unison with the half-startled, half amused murmurs of the crowd, and with a smirk he continued. 

"I was respected, I commanded an entire army of the finest elves in Middle-Earth."

This was interrupted by grunts of approval by some of the sentries from Lothlórien.

"I enjoyed peace, quiet, and harmony. I was not the best at everything, yet I was one of the best at some things. All in all, I was happy." He paused for a moment, and his eyes darkened a bit, perhaps with some unnamed memory.

I could feel the crowd shift uncomfortably, waiting for him to continue. In the back, a few mortals, rangers I believe Legolas called them, were whispering softly to one another, and my ears picked up their words of confusion.

"Are all elvish weddings thus?" I sent a sharp look down the aisle, and their hissing was silenced.

"And then I met you."

She added a smirk to her arched brow, and he continued, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"First I was assaulted. I lost control of my motor skills and bodily functions. I became the subject of gossip mongering, crude jokes, and undignified pantomimes."

Elladan, Elrohir, Rúmil and Orophin shifted uncomfortably.

"My credibility as a warrior was put in serious jeopardy as I became known for beating a woman into a bloody pulp."

She opened her mouth to object, but decided against it. A few soft chuckles could be heard.

"I lost my leggings in the kitchens, the courtyard, and Eru knows what other places." 

Again, more amused chuckles erupted from the crowd, louder this time. Some one, a sentry I think, let out a wolf whistle. Haldir sent a grin in the direction of the sound and continued.

"I've endured plum stone injuries that could have led to concussion, suffered from bites that drew blood, endured rub burns from various surfaces, and let's not even go into the trauma hefting you has caused my knees. In short, this summer has been nothing short of a disaster and I am surprised I survived."

She looked down shyly, and he lifted her chin up.

"Then again, I never knew I was missing something in my life until I met you, Tyrael. I would do it all over again, without hesitation. I love you not for who you are, or what you do, but for who I am when I am with you. I never want to leave your side, and I promise I shall love you in this lifetime and beyond, heart, body and soul."

She looked up into his eyes, searching for sincerity, and a lone tear escaped her glittering eyes and fell. Elrond smiled, and cleared his throat.

"The ring, Haldir?"

"Oh, right." He replied softly, and looked over to Rúmil and Orophin for said piece of jewelry.

Rúmil's face lost all color, and he turned to Orophin.

"Where did you put the ring?" His voice was a forced whisper, loud enough for all to hear in the garden.

Orophin blanched, and beads of swear poured from his forehead, as he croaked, "Ring? I thought YOU had it!"

Both brothers turned to Haldir, who had been trying to maintain a grin that was steadily becoming the familiar scowl of the March Warden.

"They as good as a Drow." A sentry mumbled.

"Brothers, where is the ring?"

He released Tyrael's hand, and took a menacing step towards the pair.

Tyrael recognized the glint in his eye, and began to stammer words to calm him. "Now, Haldir, there is no need-" 

"I cannot trust you two to follow through with this one simple task? All I had asked was that you watch the rings, give one to Kalia, and hold onto Tryael's until the ceremony."

"Haldir we-"

"Well ah, we can-"

The two stammered in unison, and Haldir took another step. 

"Have you any idea where the ring is? Did you even manage to give the other to Kalia?"

Phinny's eyes lit up, and he smiled slightly.

"We gave it to Elladan to give to Kalia." 

Haldir turned to Elladan, who grinned smugly.

"I can follow through with a task, I gave it to Elrohir."

Elrohir opened and closed his mouth several times before squeaking, "I don't remember him giving it to me. Perhaps I, oh Elbereth, I don't know where they are!"

Elladan and Elrohir began to bicker amongst themselves, whilst Rúmil and Orophin waged a war with one another while trying to avoid Haldir's fiery gaze.

"So none of you know where our rings are?" Haldir's voice cut through the pandemonium and silenced them.

"Well, no." They replied.

"Well of course you don't, that would be because none of you ever had the rings. I knew better than that, I gave them to Kalia."

The crowed erupted into a fit of laughter, and Haldir bowed slightly, a grin plastered across his face. 

I beamed at him, now able to break my cover, and pulled the rings from my bosom, where I had them hidden. Tryael smirked, her face similar to that when she saw Petrenella and I emerge from the stables covered in hay, and I was quick to reply.

"Think of their hiding place as an added bonus. I couldn't go down the aisle with a purse now, could I?"

"You mean to tell me you knew where the rings were the whole time?" Elladan demanded.

"What a cruel joke." Elrohir pouted.

"Agreed." Rúmil groused.

"Not humorous at all." Phinny grumbled.

"That's rich coming from you all." Haldir replied, and, now armed with his ring, slid the heavy band onto her finger, then kissed her palm.

"Tenna' lema tela ar' tar, amin naa lle, ar' lle na'amin.*" He replied in Elvish..

Elrond smiled, and turned to Tyrael, who seemed to be trying very hard to compose herself. 

"Tyrael? Your vows."

After a brief pause, she held her chin up, and began, her lids drooped lazily, and her pretty lips curled. Ah, the face of the treacherous wench, I knew. 

"My life was deliciously notorious before I met you, March Warden."

I smiled, and her eyes met mine for a moment. A few in the crowd snorted in surprise at her admission.

"I had men at my beck and call, showering me with compliments. I could wear comfortable clothes, albeit it a bit revealing, and did not have to worry about answering to a jealous lover. "

It was his turn to cock an eyebrow, but he gave her hand a tender squeeze again.

"I was free to drink, curse, and brawl as I pleased. And then you came along. You were stiff, rude, and as sensitive as a warg. You were judgmental, and cocky as a rooster during mating season. The first time I saw you, you assaulted me with your chest, and then offered no apology."

The corners of his lips curled. 

"And somehow you wheedled your way into my fancy. You made me do foolish, silly feminine things the like of poetic drabble about your eyes at twilight, or dream of that seductive curve of your lips. You made me want to pull your hair out for your pompous arrogance, and turned my world upside down with your haughty gaze."

She took a breath and continued.

"I was like a child again, reduced to silly jealous pranks, pelting plum stones at your head and streaming your underthings in the courtyard."

I started in shock at her confession, and Haldir's gaze flickered over at me.

"I told you!" I mumbled, remembering his accusation that I hadn't minded his clothing. 

He laughed sheepishly, and I rolled my eyes. 

Men.

"And though you are stiff, and I mean that in the worse possible way, arrogant, bastardly, your nose could be smaller, and have way too much confidence in your golden arrow-"

"I think we get the point, Tyrael." He replied.

She grinned. "I wouldn't have you any other way. I love that you make the bed military style though you know servants are only going to come in and make it again. I love that you would kill for me without a moment's hesitation if you thought someone had questioned my honor. Honor that to some is non existent in the first place. And I've loved that from the moment I laid eyes on you, you made me want to be a better elleth. I look forward to spending the rest of this lifetime with you, and seeking you out in the next to love you again."

He smiled warmly, and she added, "Besides, if I am to continue in my quest of improvement, I am sure to surpass you in greatness before we join the Halls of Mandos."

He opened his mouth to retort, but Elrond interrupted.

"The ring, Kalia?"

I held out my palm, and she took the ring with long trembling fingers.

"Until the hearth has gone cold, I shall love you, in this life and beyond. I am yours and you are mine."

She slid the thick band on his hand, and mirrored his gesture by kissing his palm.

"You may now kiss the bride…I suppose."

"Gladly." They murmured in unison, before pulling each other into a lip-crushing kiss.

The brothers (both sets) and I clapped fondly, and Mithrandir conjured up glowing butterflies that circled around the kissing couple, and flew off into the trees, leaving a blue sweet scented trail behind them. 

"The Valar be praised!" The crowd cheered, and as the couple made their way down the aisle, they tossed sweet smelling flowers at them. Tyrael blushed and Haldir beamed, and they led them to the main dining hall, where a feast would be held in their honor.

I sighed happily, and looked up at Legolas, who had joined my side without word.

"Soon it shall be our turn, _mela_. That is, if you still desire to marry me."

I snorted, and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Don't fish for compliments, it's very unbecoming." 

He grinned cheekily, and I took his arm and joined the crowd in the hall.

**

"I would like to propose a toast."

I looked up from our table, and smiled at Tyrael's slur. It was uncertain if it was due to the ale or lust. In a few moments the couple would be allowed to leave the festivities to finish the second half of the wedding, the joining of two bodies in their marriage union, and after weeks of celibacy, I was sure she was dizzy in anticipation.

"To Kalia. You have been the best friend I could have ever hoped for, and I am sure Haldir agrees with me in saying you are one of the most important friends in our lives."

Haldir raised his goblet, and the hall followed suit.

"To Kalia, a true friend."

The crowd echoed their sentiment, and I felt the heat rise on my cheeks.

I scanned the sea of happy faces, mainly elven, though I noticed Aragorn was present, and at seemed usual for him, locked in deep conversation with Arwen. In the shadows, I saw Rathborn, he was leaning against a wall, seemingly trapping a young elleth in his gaze, his teeth glittering like knives in the candlelight. The elleth must have been spooked by whatever he said, for she shook her pretty head "nay" and scurried off to join the band of young single servant girls, who were lined on the other side of the room. Rathborn, for his part, seemed unfazed by the rebuttal, and decided to embark on what seemed to be his favorite pastime that evening: staring ambiguously at Haldir and Tyrael. The shade of violet that his eyes turned when he watched her made my stomach lurch.

My thoughts were interrupted by the raucous laughter of my grandfather, who chose that moment to pull another young elleth into his lap, and place a wet drunken kiss on her round cheeks. She seemed initially shy but pleased with the gesture, but when she motioned to rise, his large hands curled around her wrists harshly, and an ugly streak of mean flittered across his face. 

Phinny chose that moment to gently place a hand over his father's shoulder and murmur something quietly to him. Once again, the jovial man I had been introduced to appeared again, and he shyly gazed at the young elleth, and gave her a soothing pat on the shoulder. 

I could distinctly see the words, "Never knew my own strength as it was _arwenamin_," on his lips.

When I tore my gaze from my grandfather, chest strumming with a mixture of embarrassment and shock, I found my eyes wandering over towards Haldir, who, I found, wore the same expression as my own. Only instead of shock, his eyes were flashing with a well controlled anger. I gave him a re-assuring smile, and tipped my goblet to him, and he seemed to relax a bit. My eyes assured him that none save the girl, (who was besotted herself) and his brothers had seen the altercation but me. 

It was as Tyrael leaned over to tell what I was sure a naughty secret, that Elrond chose to chime his glass for a toast. The hall fell into a low murmur, and I felt the familiar heat of wine and stifling air tug at my eyelids.

I would sleep well tonight.

"I have known Haldir of Lórien for several millennia. Even as a youngling he was achieving great things, starting firstly as a messenger for the Guard, then working his way through the ranks at an astonishing rate until he reached Captain. When I first saw him, I may have been intimidated, were it not for the broken nose."

The guests chuckled, and Haldir lowered his eyelids, his face a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. I vowed I would ask him who, or what, had inflicted such a wound.

"But all the same, I was impressed. Although, I never would have pictured him marrying my granddaughter – partially because until recently I did not know I had a granddaughter. A good way to rephrase it would be 'I would probably have never pictured him marrying Tyrael'. She seemed to go against his grain in every way."

Tyrael knitted her eyebrows, hoping the Lord would clarify, as did many other friends in the room. Lord Elrond simply continued, his face a bit mask-like.

"Perhaps they will take this the wrong way, but I do not mean it harshly – their relationship's progression has amused me greatly. And if I must say so, those were the most unique wedding vows ever heard in Rivendell. I thought that in weddings, you listed your partner's positive points, not the negative ones. Were I to have said that to Celebrían, I would no doubt have found myself being swept away by the Bruinen."

And then, the mask fall off, and the corners of his mouth twitched. He was jesting with them a bit.

"As time has gone by, I have realized that perhaps it is their differences that have drawn them together. Two halves of a whole, am I correct? " Elladan seemed particularly pleased with this analogy, and his eyes met his fathers for a moment. I suspected it was a reference to his love, Ava.

"Despite obvious clashes, I know that this union shall be a good one, and it will no doubt keep me amused for many millennia into the future. To Haldir and Tyrael – may they live long lives and refrain from killing each other."

He raised his goblet, to the amused laughter of the crowd, and took a sip. 

Galadriel chose this moment to rise, her dress, which was uncharacteristially dark red, like the very apples that decorated many tables, shimmered a bit in the lights, and she looked like the very personification of fall. She raised her goblet, and began.

"I have known Haldir longer than Lord Elrond has. I knew him since the day he was born – I even assisted in his birth. I knew he was destined for great things, and still is. 

He has worked hard and with an astounding dedication throughout the years, making errors only rarely, and bringing my husband much confusion as to the missing wines from his cellar." Her steely eyes twinkled, and Celeborn raised his own, and gave Haldir a look of mock sternness.

Tyrael, unable to resist the chance to rib Haldir, prodded him in the shoulder and leered, "And to think, you chastised me! You have proven yourself to be a hypocrite."

"And you have proven yourself to be a thief Tyrael, I knew it was you!" Elrond grumbled, and she blushed just as furiously as her husband, and sunk into his broad shoulder. Galadriel waited for the somewhat confused, but still amused chuckles from the crowd to die down, before she continued.

" I remember the day when he was made March Warden very well – as do I'm sure the group of maidens in the corner. Despite his many admirers, I could see that Haldir was not interested in long term commitment, and after some time, began to believe that he would never settle down with anything aside from his bow of Galadhrim and his flet."

Haldir's brothers and some close friends chimed, "Here here!" and tipped their goblets to the smiling lady.

"Then we came here. Tyrael, I have known for longer than she expected. I assisted at her birth also. She was not the healthiest baby, due to the circumstances of her birth, but she managed to pull through. I knew who she was, and perhaps it was a mistake when I sent her back to Rivendell with no warning as to who she was. I had hoped that their similarities would be obvious to the both of them. Mayhap love is blind."

Tyrael and Elladan looked at her sheepishly, and then down at their hands in the same exact gesture. This elicited a few smiles from guests who noticed.

"I left her briefly in the care of a Lórien maiden, Tasthë"

Haldir turned to Tyrael, recognition lighting his face, and exclaimed, "That was _you!_ When you were but a babe, you pulled my hair and vomited into my mouth when I held above my head!" 

Tyrael gave him a dark look, and unable to contain himself any longer, Erestor remarked, "She was in a swoon over your charms even at that age, Haldir."

Rúmil snorted into his glass and mumbled, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I did not know, when I sent Tyrael back to Rivendell, that Haldir and Tyrael would become a couple. My mirror was shady about it, telling me only that their paths were intertwined, but refraining on explaining in what way. 

Although, it soon became obvious. They may not know it, but I have watched closely, and seen that through all the arguments and injury, they were coming to love one another. Tyrael still did not know of her roots, and Haldir did not know, as he said, that she had been the babe that had vomited down his Warden's outfit."

She paused, seemingly caught in rememberance, and mused, "So, now that I think about it, they have known each other for some time. And even back then, they annoyed one another!"

The guests all howled with laughter, and a few even clapped in agreement.

"I shall look forward to seeing how this relationship progresses, especially now that they are bonded for life. I have finally seen my March Warden settle, and he has settled with my great-granddaughter. I am very proud. "

With this, she leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her March Warden and kin, and the room raised their glasses in agreement.

Rúmil and Orophin chose this moment to contribute, and they rose from their chairs and tugged at their dress tunics a bit nervously. I could tell they were not only unused to speaking in front of crowds, but also unused to wearing such fine clothes. They were, after all, warriors at heart.

Rúmil began first, after a rough prod from Orophin, who, no doubt, was weary of speaking for the both of them all of the time.

"We shan't keep you long, we merely wanted to offer our sincere desires for health, happiness, and everlasting bliss in the marriage."

This was met with unintelligible words of approval, which, as Rúmil took it, was his cue to sit down.

Phinny stifled a glare, and then continued, "Haldir has, loathe though we are to admit it, always been a great other brother. He has been at our side, ever ready to scold us when we falter, and praise us when we grow and improve. He has been the consistency two naughty elves like us needed." 

Haldir's eyes darkened and I hoped no one noticed the lightening quick glare at his father, who was smiling warmly, though the smile never met his eyes.

"We couldn't be happier to know that Haldir has met his match, for Tyrael is a phenomenal elleth. The Valar truly broke the mold when they crated her, not only for her stunning beauty, but for her kind heart, and passion."

Phinny regarded her for a moment, and then continued. "She will do well by my brother's side, and I look forward to welcoming her to out family, and being by her side, as a brother, a friend, and a confidant whenever Haldir vexes her to the point of her wanting to pull her teeth from her head."

Haldir grinned, and kissed Tyrael's hand.

"We shall always be there for you, brother, sister, until the end journey's end. Thus, I raise my cup to family, and our newest addition, Tyrael."

The crowd cooed at his sentiment, and joined them in the gesture.

This time, Elladan arose, and all fell silent, intrigued as to hear from the father of the bride.

"As many of you may know, I only recently knew Tyrael was my daughter. Despite this, I have known her since was knee-high to a Hobbit, having encountered her upon her eighteenth birthday with a scraped knee."

Both father and daughter smiled at the memory.

"I have seen her grow up to be a remarkable elleth – one who, unfortunately, has suffered much which I know she did not deserve.

Just as similarly, I have known Haldir for some time…"

They shared a look that made me know that this had something to do with Ava, the one who saddened Elladan's eyes so. Ava had been taken to Lothlórien – was it possible Haldir had seen her?

"Haldir was always the most arrogant, overbearing and confident Elf I have ever known. He always seemed to attempt to treat me like a child."

"Then you should not have acted like one," Haldir muttered, receiving a quiet 'here here' from Elrond.

"I could not believe it when I saw Tyrael and Haldir's relationship progressing – and that was even before I knew of her relation to me! However, through observance, I have come to accept and support their union. I may not understand it, but all the same…

There is not much I can say, although I believe I do not necessarily need to say it – all of you understand. I can only voice my best wishes, and sincere apologies for the past few weeks…"

Those who understood laughed, and Tyrael rose to kiss her father on the cheek and hug him, before Elladan shook Haldir's hand, and both executed the Elvish gesture of respect. The crowd applauded, before the room erupted into a dizzying babble of chatter and clinking plates.

  
Others began to rise and extend one-line wishes for prosperity, happiness, and a hodgepodge of other warm sentiments, and I turned to Legolas to suggest a toast, but found he was deep in conversation with his father, speaking in the hushed tones I came to recognize as those that he used when discussing the orc situation. 

Any merriment I might have felt fluttered away, as I was reminded of the reality we would face when this evening was over. We would be leaving at dawn, and I would not see my Tyrael or Haldir for a year. I felt a deep pang of worry in my chest, and sighed.

"…Father, their numbers are in the thousands, that is surely the largest party of Yrch we have spotted since-"

"Don't, speak of such things here. I shall not sully this occasion with talks of war. We can continue later."

"Yes Ada."

I felt my head ache with tension. What did he mean, discussion of war? With whom?

"Kalia!"

I looked up and smiled. Tyrael came over to me, and pulled me into a firm embrace.

"I wanted to bid you good night. I have to go now, and I would be lying if I said I was not eager to get on with it."

"Indeed." I replied with a smirk. Haldir coughed.

"You looked so lovely today Kalia. I cannot wait until your wedding. I am sure it shall be a grand affair, and you will look like the daughter of Elbereth herself."

I smirked. "Nonsense. Though, I must admit you looked as fair as Tinuviel herself in the autumn sunlight. I expect Haldir will show his gratitude properly."

"I plan on it." He replied, and I grinned.

"I shall tell you all about it in the morning Kalia, so that you might snap and growl at Legolas for being a king's son."

My smile faded.

"Tyrael. You shan't see me come morning. I leave at dawn for Mirkwood."

"What? Why?"

Haldir stepped closer, and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Trouble is brewing, Tyrael. I will explain in our quarters. Legolas must leave to defend his borders, and I shall have to patrol my own as well. I…I didn't want to worry you about it today, as it was certain to destroy our good mood. I should have told you sooner, but-"

"So much was happening at once you didn't know where to begin. I understand Haldir. Kalia, you will write me, yes?"

I clung to her hands, a bit desperately perhaps, and nodded. 

"Of course, and I expect regular accounts from you as well. I have never seen the golden wood, you shall have to tell me all about it."

"Aye, I will. I will miss you Kalia. _Mellonamin_. Sister."

She added the last word in a whisper, and I pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"And I you Tyrael. Now go, do not fret of this dour news. It shall all pass. Peace in Middle Earth shall remain."

"I am not so sure Kalia, but I will take your advice."

"Now go, I shall see you soon. A year is a blink of an eye for an elf. Go on Haldir, we have said our goodbyes."

He nodded at me, clasped Legolas' forearm in farewell, and led Tyrael out of the hall. 

"When did you say farewell to Haldir, Kalia?"

"We didn't. But I know I shall see him again."

He looked down at me, and then watched as the glittering couple faded into the cool night air.

**

Sleep did not come to me that night, not easily. Legolas and I held each other inside my room for a long while, sometimes kissing softly, but usually just clinging to one another, as if that would stop the impending doom we both felt. We tried to conjure the words to chase away the dank feelings that swept around us, yet, as was common for us, we found we had nothing to say. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I would not let them fall, choosing instead to stare out the window to the east, watching the dark fog roll in from the mountains. I shall never forget that moment, the feel of his silken dress tunic against my cheek, the icy bite of the cool air wafting in from the window, and the hopeless lonely feeling that swept over me. I took that memory with me until the day I died.

I knew I would miss the carefree summer I had in Rivendell, and I knew I would never know the abandon I felt in years to come. A new era was galloping towards us, and I clung to the last shards of tranquility I had left. I would tell no one of this sensation, keeping my feeling to myself, yet, I think, in a way they all knew. One could feel it in the air.

Hours later Legolas left me, after tucking me into my bed, and kissing my brow fondly. He too was a changed elf, a biting worry had settled into his heart, and his face became more mask-like and reserved. My golden elf was turning into the strong silent type before my eyes, all because of this unnamed growing threat.

Eventually sleep did claim me, and I was soothed by the happy memory of the wedding. I could recall Galadriel's serene voice as she offered her praise and hopes of happiness in the union. I recalled Elladan's choked up words of love, and the joy of fatherhood, as well as Haldir's praise of Legolas, and his gratitude that the Valar led him to this tournament so he might meet his soul mate. 

By the time the room began to glow with the early dawn light, I had only a few winks of sleep and felt stiff and thoroughly exhausted. One of the queen's handmaidens came to help me gather the last of my belongings in my old quarters and as the servants carried the footlockers down to be loaded onto the carts I stood in the center of the room, a sad smile playing upon my lips. I was lost in memory.

__

"You are the most abominable wench this side of Rivendell."

"I try my best, milady."

I laughed softly, and ran my fingers along the small table where I would take many meals, and fletch many an arrow with Haldir

__

"This is…nice, Kalia." 

"Aye, it is milord."

"Haldir. Call me Haldir." 

"Alright, Haldir." 

Two birds battled viciously for a twig in the branches of the tree that grew near my window, and in the scuffle, one the the birds lost their footing, and fell off. It began to fly of course, and then landed back on the brach. The formal rival had found a bit of cotton to use, and in turn had abandoned the twig. I smiled, and was all but certain that the first bird looked remarkably like me.

__

.

"I want you to explain your relationship with the prince." 

"What do you mean? It is simple enough. Are you doing things differently on your wing?"

Again I laughed, yet in the silence, I was sure it sounded more like a sob. I heard Legolas down in the courtyard, berating two servants who had loaded the queen's belongings on a carriage bound for lothlorian, and was glad he wasn't directing that tone at me.

__

"I have come to decipher what punishment is suitable for the shame you have brought upon my house…Tell me what motivated your actions." 

"Foolish jealously, your majesty." 

Had I known all that would befall me when I fist moved into my quarters adjacent to Haldir's would I have treasured each day more? Could I have possibly imagined, in my wildest dreams, the adventures, love, and friendship I would encounter for the sake of the "outdated seasonal ritual" elves embark upon? I knew, I could take these memories with me, but in the end, the ache was almost too much to bear. I ran my fingertips over the post of the bedframe, which had to be repaired compliments of Tyrael's penchance for spontaneity.

__

"Tyrael?"

"Yes Kalia?"

"You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Kalia." 

A horse whinnied – Arod, from the sound of it – and I was snapped from my pensive moment. I was shocked to discover tears were drying on my face.

"Your majesty? The carriage awaits."

I picked up my travel bag, and left the room in silence.

**

As I approached the main carriage, I looked up into the smiling face of the queen and nodded briskly as I climbed in. I had said my hasty goodbyes to my other uncles, and grandfather, as well as to the Lady and Lord of Lothlórien and the line of Imladris. Now, it was time to leave. I was ready for this, well, as ready as I could hope to be. I knew I had an uphill battle before me, home in Mirkwood, as the new princess. And I knew I had a great deal of heartache to reckon with as I was parting from my best friend and dear relatives.

As if to punctuate this point, Haldir's steed trotted aside our carriage and I was face to face with his glittering gaze. His face wore the same pained expression as mine and in turn melted all the control I had had on my grief.

"I shall have a post sent to you as soon as we arrive and are settled. Have a safe journey."

I nodded, the tears I had battled to keep at bay slipping out from my eyes, and in a flash, leaned out from the window and wrapped myself into his embrace, which was made a bit awkward due to my position in the carriage, and his position on the horse. 

"I love you, uncle. Please be safe."

"Do not trouble your mind over me. I will be fine, little girl. I have faced greater adversities. I am married to Tyrael, you know." 

I let out a choked laugh, and closed my eyes against the pleasant rumble of his chest. I would miss that comfort.

He brushed a rough thumb against my cheek, and I looked over his shoulder to see Legolas hugging Tyrael fondly. I could tell from his expression that the words were akin to those between my own and Haldir's.

"Do not let them gobble you up Kalia. Though, I think you have at least one ally."

I frowned a bit in confusion, until I saw his gaze flicker from Nessa, who was mounting another carriage, to the queen, who was watching our exchange from inside.

"I will be alright. I am nothing if not a survivor, right?"

I hoped my voice sounded more convincing than I felt.

"That you are."

He brushed my cheek fondly, and I pulled myself back into the carriage as he trotted to join Tyrael, who was now on horseback. Her eyes met mine, and as the March Warden barked an order for the caravan to set off, I raised a hand in goodbye. Our eyes remained locked until we were forced to go our separate ways, just outside of the city. 

Legolas rode alongside me and we watched the party as they rode away from us, slowly becoming tiny black specks along the pale horizon. At length, he took my gloved hand and kissed it fondly. I smiled up into his warm gaze.

"Come on Kalia, let's go home." 

And so we did.

*.Until journey's end and beyond, I am yours, and you are mine.

Smiles, if you enjoyed or can't wait for more, let us know by clicking on the pretty review button ok?? Ktnxbi!


End file.
